


Unsaintly

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row (Video Game)
Genre: Alliances, F/M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 129,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gat teams up with his late best-friends twin sister. Do they have what it takes to last through the years together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this for YEARS.

Johnny Gat didn’t expect to actually attend his trial. Nor did he expect to face down the judge and wait for her verdict. In truth, he hadn’t quite wrapped the fact that his own best-friend was dead from an explosion. Maybe he just refused to believe it but shit was hitting the fan quickly and part of him hoped that his best-friend would rush the doors with guns blazing. Instead, he just continued to look indifferent as the judge droned on and on about his crimes. 

The more he heard of his misdeeds the more memories flashed in his head. Memories he had made with someone that meant little to nothing over a year ago. Now, he couldn’t properly give his brother a Saints funeral or prepare some sort of memorial for him. Johnny’s blood boiled, he knew someone had set Mason up…someone had to. Mason wouldn’t just willingly go out to a meeting spot without at least someone at his back. But the bastard didn’t have anyone…and Johnny knew that was his fault when he didn’t go with him. 

“Mr. Gat, you’ve been convicted of over three hundred murders, do you really expect this appeal to work?” The judge asked, bracing her hand on the gavel. 

He turned his head back to the woman, who blinked at him with complete disgust. He’d had worse looks at him before. He’d been in tighter spaces as well but there should be at least someone that was going to burst through those damn doors by now…anyone. 

“I figured with that statute of limitations it should really be closer to two fifty.” 

“There’s no statute of limitations for murder!” 

“Why the fuck not?” A simple question, but it was one that was going to bite him in the ass. Shit, it seemed like everything was biting him in the ass these days. 

“Watch yourself, Mr. Gat.” She warned. 

“Or what, you’ll hold me in contempt of court? You’re already planning on giving me the chair, you think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off.” 

He was tired and angry…and a little bit blood thirsty. His anger for not saving his best-friend’s life gnawed at him like a pack of wolves at a carcass. He wanted revenge and he couldn’t damn well do that when he was facing death row. Where the fuck was the cavalry when he needed it? 

“Mr. Gat.” His lawyer tried to appeal to him. The best money could buy him was this piece of shit? He barely made a defense before he had given up on Gat’s case completely. Piece of shit. 

The judge banged her gavel. If it was an attempt to shush him but it was futile. 

“I’m curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when 2000 volts are running through your body.” She hissed. 

His blood completely boiled now. He could cook someone with how angry he was. “Oh yeah? And I’m curious if you can keep acting like a douche bag when I shove that gavel up your ass.” 

“My client would like that stricken from the record!” His lawyer called out.   
Suddenly, gun shots rang out from the doors and Gat gave a smile. “What’s that?” The judge asked, slowly getting out of her chair. Gat watched as the guard drew his own gun before prowling to the door. Gat tutted to the guard before the door exploded on impact and slammed into his body and crushed him into the floor. 

He wondered what motherfucker had the balls to save him now. Whoever the fuck he was, Gat was going to buy them one strong ass drink. 

However, his whole body froze once a blonde woman came through the door with her high heels…was he seeing things correctly? Was this bitch actually wearing high heels? Her blue eyes landed on Gat before she bent down and picked up the gun from the guard’s unconscious body. The girl bent to the side of the judge’s stand and cocked her gun before rounding on the next guard that came running forward. She moved up and held the gun to her face. 

“Drop it.” She hissed. 

Johnny surveyed a look and nearly groaned aloud. Who the fuck was this? And why the hell was she saving his ass? He was happy enough that at least someone came but this person was too much of a threat for him to start giving them thanks. The woman stood about 5’8 and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail where her bangs touched her cheeks. 

She looked familiar, however. Something drew at the back of his head and he couldn’t quite place it how this blonde woman looked familiar. It started to bother him more than the judge on the stand did. The gun the officer dropped fired and everyone ducked to dodge a bullet. Gat remained standing, still trying to figure out who the fuck this actually was. He observed as she grabbed the keys off the guard’s body and walked towards him. 

“And who the fuck are you?” He asked. 

The woman’s blue eyes narrowed before she tossed the keys at him. He caught them all too happily as he unlocked the cuffs around his wrists. “The woman who’s saving your sorry ass.” She hissed. 

“There has to be a reason why some blonde bitch like you is breaking me the hell out of here.” 

He watched as the woman checked the bullets in her gun and sighed before throwing a look from the doors of where she burst through. She turned back, checked her expensive watch and tossed the gun at Johnny. 

“Are you ready to get out of here? Or would you like to continue playing with your dick?” She asked with raised eyebrows. 

Johnny would have punched her in the face if it wasn’t for her impecible timing and for the fact that she was the only ticket on his way to freedom. If she ended up being some sort of rival from the other gangs then he’d shoot her enough. She did entrust him with a gun, after all. 

“Just get me the fuck out of here, Buffy.” He hissed. 

The woman scowled at her nickname but in his opinion it worked. The two of them fought their way out of the court offices whilst dodging bullets and smoke grenades. While they fought their way through Johnny was putting faces together to figure out why he found her familiar. He put that on the back burner when he had to throw back a grenade that was fired at them. Once they broke through the front doors and the woman ran straight for a Hammerhead that sat in the middle of the fucking street. 

He wouldn’t have gotten in if it wasn’t for the paint job that the car had. It was completely painted in purple…and he knew it wasn’t just some feminine thing. He nearly jumped through the open window as she floored on the gas pedal and peeled out of the streets. 

“Now, who the fuck are you?” Johnny yelled while pointing his gun out the window. The cops would catch up to them any minute and he had a hankering to see some explosions. 

“Not fucking Buffy.” She quipped at him before taking a sharp turn that had him gripping the roof of the car. 

“If I have to ask one more damn time.” He warned. 

Who the fuck did she think she was? He hadn’t met someone so fucking infuriating in all his life. He’d only known the damn woman for thirty minutes. And in that thirty fucking minutes he was already wanting to pull his hair out of his head. 

Two cop cars veered out of one of the streets and Johnny was firing away with his gun. He shot at the wheels of the first and watched as they circled off and hit straight into oncoming traffic. The woman was pretty damn good at driving and this car was tearing the streets apart. The second car came closer, another cop was firing bullets into the air. 

“I had a brother that worked in the Saints. He was my twin brother. I got word of his death two years back while I was running some shit in another city. I caught a letter by some kid Carlos in prison that there was word that the Saints had died out. I came here to fix the shit that my brother worked for, I wasn’t going to let his name die out as a no body.” 

Johnny’s mind made the connection. She’d looked familiar before because she bore a resemblance to Mason…and he’d seen pictures of the two of them together in Mason’s apartment. Fucking shit. He was working with Mason’s fucking twin sister? 

Before Johnny got a word out, ‘Buffy’ hit the break and the car began spinning. She grasped her gun with her free hand as the other held down tightly on the wheel. They twisted and turned until they faced down the cops. Quickly, she fired four bullets into the wheels of the car and hit the gas once more. Johnny watched as the cop car blew up right in front of his eyes while she pulled out of the street. 

“You’re Mason’s sister.” Johnny said slowly. 

“I see the light bulb went off in your head.” She said while guiding the car into traffic. 

What was her name? She had a name similar to his but it wasn’t just like his. Twins had similar names but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Mary? Molly? What in the hell was her name? 

“Don’t fry your brain. My name is Maggie.” She said turning her head to look at him. 

Johnny Gat sat there in profound silence. When he asked for the cavalry he didn’t expect to be a preppy blonde woman. And he sure as hell didn’t expect it to be Mason’s twin sister that would rescue him. Johnny realized that this woman was the closest thing he had left that showed actual promise. Sure, she didn’t look like a Saint at all but neither did Mason. But Maggie definitely looked the type that was going out for blood and did he need someone to help kill some people. 

Johnny looked at her and back out to the road ahead of them. He muttered his address to her, he had to start making introductions and binding some old ties to get the Saints back together but for the first time in a long time he felt a sliver of hope. 

“Gat.” Was all he said.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Gat get to work to get the Saints back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this so far? It'll speed up in the next couple of chapters.

When Maggie meant house hunting she hadn’t expected the new Saints sanctuary to be a complete shithole. Gat had been wandering around and tossing bodies into a heap on the floor. Maggie placed her hands on her hips before kicking a limp hand away from her. She was already planning renovations and exterminations in her head. 

“So, what do you think?” Gat asked her as he shoved a body off a beaten up sofa. 

“It’s kind of a shit-hole.” Maggie sighed. 

“True that…but it’s a shithole with potential.” 

It held some potential…Maggie didn’t know exactly what kind of potential it was but if Gat was able to see it then maybe she could try to envision it as well. 

“I dunno, Gat.” 

“Oh come on, a stripper pole, some flat screens, maybe some nicer furniture…” 

Maybe some nice furniture? No. This place was definitely going to get renovated and revitalized. She’d seen dumpsters that looked better than this. But the idea of already spending money on ridiculous shit like furniture had her itching to get out of this place. 

“You had me at nicer furniture.” 

“Fuckin’ A.” 

Maggie twisted back and went toward the stairs. Gat followed behind but the sound of him jingling his keys made her turn her head. 

“You don’t think you’re going to leave me to fix this shit up, do you?” 

“I helped you kill half of these motherfuckers.” He argued. 

“No. You’re coming along and we’re going to go find some furniture. Don’t think you can escape this like you did with Aisha.” She waved a finger at him. 

Maggie had her eyes narrowed in such a way that revealed that there wasn’t any suggestions or options to back out now. There wasn’t any fucking way that she’d do all this shit by herself. Holding the strings to operating the gang was hard enough but she wasn’t going to play renovator. Not when Gat was still laying low from escaping death row. 

“What the fuck do you expect me to do?” He asked. 

Maggie smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Johnny grimaced up at her. “Why, Johnny! You’re going to move the furniture.” 

He glowered at her and she returned it a sweet smile. 

=============================================================================================================

In a matter of two days Maggie had a blueprint of Purgatory’s renovations, ordered furniture and hired an electrician to come visit the hovel that was going to be their new headquarters. She stood checking off a list of things needing to be done on a clipboard while Gat lifted and tossed down the bodies that they had left. Maggie had the renovators coming in a week and they still hadn’t moved the bodies. 

“You know, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind for my day.” Gat huffed. 

“We need to clean this place out.” Maggie retorted back at him. 

Gat lifted another body and Maggie forced herself to not look at the muscles in his arms while he lifted and tossed the corpse as if it weighed nothing. The entire time they had shopped for furniture, Maggie’s eyes wandered over Gat’s muscled form and it irritated her that she couldn’t stop herself from doing it. 

“I ain’t no fucking janitor.” Gat cut in with a huff. 

“No shit. You’re a god damn diva.” She hissed before coming down the stairs. 

Maggie purposely ignored the finger that Gat gave her while she passed by him. Too many bodies. There was way too many for both of them to stash and hide before the renovators came. Maggie leaned down and lifted a body before tossing it into the pile on the floor. 

“Come on, this is the kind of shit for people who just got canonized should have to do.” 

“Good idea. We’ll just as some of the crew for help.” Maggie said turning to the body on the floor at her heels. She gave a swift kick to the corpse before looking over with fake interest. “Hey, buddy. You wanna help?” No reply was obviously given. She turned back to Gat and gave him a scowl. “Looks like we’re doing this ourselves.” 

“That’s my point.” Gat growled and turned away from her. 

“We can’t really run a gang if we don’t have, you know, a fucking gang.” He said nearly spitting at her feet. 

“You said it yourself, most of the crew is either dead or busted by your boy Troy. We’re gonna have to start fresh.” She said turning on her heels toward the exit. 

“Yeah, well, let’s get on that. Because I’m done mopping up blood!” Gat nearly yelled behind her. 

Maggie walked up the stairs and was slapped with an idea. She paused on the stairs and turned with Gat on the step below. “This kid, Carlos, I busted him out. He seems alright but we’re going to need more.” 

Gat was quiet for a second and Maggie had realize that he had begun to use his brain. “What are you thinking?” She sighed, crossing her arms. 

“I know some people in jail who might work. Let me make some calls.” He said putting his hand into his pocket and producing a cell-phone. He stopped and then looked back up at her with a look.   
“What?” Maggie groaned. 

“Once I find out where these bitches are, you’re gonna have to show them you’re the real deal, though. They’re not just gonna follow anybody.” 

Maggie leaned down close into Gat’s face. Close enough to look into his eyes and see brown eyes that could make any girl’s heart flutter. She held his gaze and leaned down. She watched him tense up at her stare and gave him a big, terrifying grin. 

“I’ve been the real deal since I busted your ass out of court.” 

=============================================================================================================

A day later, Maggie had managed to persuade Carlos, Shaundi and Pierce to join their ranks. It took more than just her charisma and promise to avenge her brother to peak their interest enough. She knew that she was going to need some loyal people who were willing to put themselves on the line for the Saints. 

Carlos hadn’t been too hard. It was easy enough to talk with the kid. Carlos asked a small amount of questions and the two of them shared the same interest in cars so when he needed her help to repo a car, she was all for it. The job was easy enough and Maggie saw good potential in Carlos once he called ‘Ramon’ to bring in the money that he owed Carlos. By the end of their trip, she would have been crazy to not recruit the kid into the Saints. 

Pierce had been trickier. The man was wearing designer jeans yet showed respect while wearing purple for the sake of the Saints. His job had been wanting to stir up some shit with the Ronin and Maggie hadn’t gotten her hands dirty since she cleaned out the headquarters. This was her time to actually put a name to instill fill with the Ronin. If recruiting Pierce meant that she needed to clean up her streets from Ronin then she was happy to oblige. 

Shaundi was probably the easiest out of the three. She had finally been happy enough to meet another girl who wasn’t tied to Gat at the waist. What Shaundi needed was speed and adrenaline an with the car in her driveway it meant that she was able to use her speed-racing skills. In a half hour, Maggie managed to get her adrenaline kick, have Shaundi as a loyal follower and gain a new friend. 

As the three of them came through the doors into the headquarters Maggie heard faint shouts and hollers from below. To her own shame she realized that she hadn’t bossed Gat around in the two days she’d been gone. No contact with him, whatsoever. That meant that he was to do whatever he pleased. By the noise coming from below some part of her was hating herself that she didn’t bother to call. 

She turned to see the headquarters nearly brimming with Saints. Most of them circled and were shouting and hollering. In the circle, was Gat that had been fighting one-on-one with another Saint. Maggie rolled her eyes to see Gat’s sleeves had been rolled up and blood was already trickling from the Saint on the floor. Gat hovered above the recruit and was nearly pummeling him into submission. 

Maggie shoved through two recruits and upon seeing her anger-stricken face the group began to grow quiet.

“What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?” She hissed.   
Gat gave one final punch to the recruit and turned. He was huffing and nearly dripping with sweat as he turned to face her. The look alone made her clench her legs together a little tighter. He wiped off his forehead on his sleeve and shrugged. 

“I had to do some canonizing, hold up.” Gat turned to another recruit and pointed at him with a murderous grin. “You! You’re next.” The recruit didn’t have time to object before a bigger man had sucker-punched him in the jaw and the fighting began to ensue. Maggie groaned and followed Gat out of the circle. 

“Sorry about that.” He said. 

He wasn’t sorry, which wasn’t surprising in the slightest. 

“Where did you find these guys?” She asked ushering to the dog-pile of men and some women that were fist-fighting one another. She heard the group burst into an ‘oooh’ noise and she didn’t have to turn her back to realize that someone had gotten knocked out. 

“Like I said, I made some calls.” He said turning to her. 

“You guys actually hang out…down here?” Carlos made a face and Maggie gave him a withering glare. 

“I’m working on it.” Maggie protested. 

“I dunno. Add a flat screen and some throw pillows and a hookah and this place will be alright.” Shaundi shrugged and ran a finger along the couch. 

“You definitely need a stripper pole in this bitch.” Maggie gave the same glare to Pierce. He peeped down once he met her vicious gaze. 

“Definitely.” Gat chimed in before fist-pumping Pierce. 

“Men.” She grumbled. Maggie turned on her heels and walked up towards the stairs. 

“So, what do we do now?” Shaundi asked Gat. 

“We listen.” Gat said and knocking his head back to where Maggie stood at the platform of the stairs. 

“Alright, everybody listen up. We’ve got some serious shit to discuss. The Saints used to own Stillwater and it seems like the only motherfuckers that remember that is me and Gat. I think it’s time we give those other crews a wake-up call.” She said with a smirk. 

Everyone hollered and cheered as she stood there with her eyes pinning everyone to the floor. 

“Now, I’m not gonna lie. A lot of shit has changed since my brother’s death…” Maggie’s heart cracked at her own words. Gat’s face hardened. 

No, she wasn’t going to show emotion to them. She had to be a symbol of leadership. She had to show everyone in here that she was out for blood and that she was someone to fear. Instead of filling herself with sorrow at mentioning Mason, she filled herself with anger. 

“So, I’m gonna need some help.” She turned and looked at Pierce. 

“Pierce, you’re on the Ronin. I wanna know who’s calling the shots and who’s businesses they’re running.” 

“Done.” Pierce nodded at her. 

“Shaundi, you’ve got the Sons of Samedi.” 

“It’s gotta be them?” She complained. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” She said nearly growling. Shaundi’s face paled and she raised up her arms in defeat. “It’s cool. I got this.” Shaundi said slowly. 

“Carlos,” Maggie said turning her gaze onto him. Carlos straightened up and gave a proud look at her.

“The Brotherhood, I’m on it.” He grinned. 

Maggie smiled back at him, not the malicious one she’d had earlier. Carlos was eager, more eager than anyone in the damn room. She respected that and yet…some part of her was already growing a soft spot for the kid. Her smile vanished and her eyes narrowed onto the crowd. 

“Alright, once we’re done here, talk to one of these guys. They’ll have something to do for you. It’s our time now! Let’s get this shit started.” She raised raising her fist. 

More cheers and hollers within the crowd in front of her. She gave a smile that was meant for only her but she had a sense wah over her. The kind that reassured her that the path she was on was the one that would make Mason proud. The kind of path that lead to avenging his death and seizing the city within her hands. From the crowd, she met Gat’s eyes and he gave her a smirk before nodding his head in agreement. 

She and Gat had their differences but getting the Saints back to their former glory was the one thing they could agree on. If seizing the city and getting control of it meant taking everything she had in her, then so be it. One way or another, the city was going to be theirs.


	3. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaundi devises a plan to ease the tensions between her boss and Johnny.

Things had been slowly returning back to normal once word that the Saints had returned hit the streets. More importantly, there was a leader within the crew that refused to bow to anyone. That this leader harbored only bloodlust and revenge while they orchestrated the strings to all of their missions to make the rival gang’s bow.

 

Johnny and Maggie had been at each other’s throats since then. The two of them bickered over everything that could possibly irritate the other. Somedays it was arguing on routes to weaken the Ronin, tear down the drug ring that the Samedi had a grip on or even figure out a route of how to destroy the Brotherhood from the inside out.

 

Other days, their arguments was about each other. Gat would bitch that she was too tactical and thought things over too much. Maggie would argue that Gat was hard-headed and that he threw himself head first into gunfire without even thinking about it. Their disagreements were nearly ear-shattering depending on the level of anger that was involved.

 

None were to be resolved until Shaundi or Pierce would step in. Carlos seemed to enjoy the show from his seat and merely observed their snarling fights. Shaundi and Pierce would try to talk them down before having to rip the pistols from their hands. The one thing that both of them had in common was that they were both trigger happy psychopaths.

 

Hatred between the two of them hadn’t alievated in the following weeks. It wasn’t until Shaundi had returned to Purgatory revealing a Samedi gang strong-hold that things started to get back on track. Shaundi had seen the advantages to both Maggie and Gat once she revealed the location.

 

“The place isn’t too far from the crib but I’d suggest clearing it out quickly before more Samedi swarm the place.”

 

“I’m good at killing shit.”

 

“It’s the only admirable quality about you.” Maggie snorted with an eye roll.

 

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” He hissed at her.

 

“I wouldn’t.” She retorted.

 

“Boss, this will be a good opportunity for you to disrupt their drug production and inflict some fear into the Samedi.”

 

“And to relieve that bitchy attitude.” Gat muttered, playing with the safety on his gun.

 

“I get laid to have that fixed. Speaking of which, did Aisha get that stick out of your—“

 

Gat quickly turned while his eye flashed with anger. His fingers were still tightly wrapped around his gun while Maggie was already playing with her holster. Shaundi groaned and slammed her hands on the table.

 

“So, it’s settled. Both of you are going to clear out the stronghold.”

 

“What the fuck?” Both of them asked.

 

“This is beneficial to the both of you. Gat, you get to kill people. Boss, you get to see what kind of shit we’re dealing with. I can’t go in there, I have a lead to meet up with.”

 

“If you think I’m going anywhere with HER.” Gat said waving his gun around Maggie’s frame.

 

“You’re no walk in the park, either.” Maggie said, cooling her anger into a bored look.

 

“Both of you can learn to play nice.” Shaundi barked at both of them.

 

Johnny and Maggie narrowed their eyes at each other and looked away. It was exactly like dealing with two children. Two giant, gun-wielding, psychotic children who refused to apologize. Shaundi never liked the idea of being a mother but having to deal with these two meant that she was to start acting like a mother-figure. Shaundi needed both of them to agree to this so both could release all that pent up aggression.

 

“I’ll go, on one condition.” Maggie chimed in.

 

“Here we fucking go.” Gat said waving a hand and turning his back to them.

 

“I want to drive.” Maggie continued.

 

This got Johnny to spin back around. “Fuck no.”

 

“It’s just a car—“

 

“Bullshit. This is HER trying to establish dominance.”

 

“No one needs to establish dominance, Johnny.” Maggie said with a shrug.

 

“Says the woman wearing fucking heels.” He groaned.

 

“Man-child.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Pansy.”

 

Shaundi slammed her hands on the table. Both Maggie and Gat turned their heads to glare at Shaundi who only stared back at them with a frozen rage. Shaundi could have solved this if she just handed both of them a bong and made them sit in a room. For once, she didn’t have any sort of substance on her so she relied on her wits alone with this one.

 

“Both of you are going and cleaning out that fucking stronghold. Get it done.” Shaundi growled and then stormed out of the office leaving Maggie and Johnny alone. Both refused to say anything but it was only a matter of seconds before Maggie turned her chin at Gat.

 

“I’m driving.” Maggie said and swiftly walked out.

 

“The fuck you are.” He yelled and followed in pursuit.

 

~

 

Maggie drove the car to the stronghold.

 

They didn’t say a word on their way there nor when they had loaded their guns. They still hadn’t said a word to one another once they had strapped in their bullet-proof vests underneath their jackets. It wasn’t until Maggie was placing her gun at her side that Gat had stopped and gave her a look.

 

“What?” She hissed at him.

 

“You’re actually going to go in there wearing fucking heels?”

 

“I wore them when I broke your sorry ass out of the courthouse.” Maggie shrugged.

 

“Will anyone take you seriously when you stomp around in them?”

 

“Probably not but that’s what I have a GUN for.” She adjusted the straps on her vest.

 

Johnny even found it hard to take her seriously when she wore heels like that. He didn’t care much about women’s shoes but Maggie seemed to have an endless collection of them. There wasn’t a day that he didn’t see hear wearing heels or a tailored suit. The woman was all business and plenty of murder. He still hadn’t gone with her to see her in action, though, this occasion changes that.

 

“Guns don’t inflict fear in everyone.”

 

“Getting shot does.”

 

“Depends on how good of a shot you have.”

 

Maggie stopped and turned to him with an irritated look on her face. “Tanya nearly took over the Vice Kings and she practically wore nothing but a miniskirt and heels, yet you don’t question her?”

 

Gat pushed through her and went up to the side door of the building. Maggie joined him on the other side of the door holding a flashbang grenade in her hand.

 

“Tanya took over the Vice Kings with her mouth. Her heels and miniskirt didn’t do anything other than a distraction for Ben King and his lackeys. You, at least, seem to be better mannered than that whore.”

 

“Mouth or heels, she still had King and the gang by the balls.”

 

Gat sighed and then swiftly kicked the door open to the building. Maggie threw the grenade far into the room and twisted away as it detonated. Before she could move she heard more explosions coming from within the building. Screams ripped through the smoke and a hail of bullets soar through the door. Another explosion sounded and one body was thrown through the door where Gat and Maggie waited.

“A flashbang wouldn’t have done that.” Gat yelled.

 

Maggie looked to her side and saw the real flashbang canister still attached to her belt. In the spot where her grenade would have been was the pin that she had ripped from the bomb. She gave a sheepish grin to him while holding up her hands.

 

“Wasn’t a flashbang.”

 

Gat’s eyes widened and Maggie tossed in the real flashbang before cocking her gun. Once the flashbang went off she and Gat ran in. Both of them shot through the smoke and avoided the spray of bullets. Maggie rolled over onto the floor before she leaned her back against a couch. She saw a shadow coming to her right and was quick to pull the trigger once the Samedi son showed his face.

 

She moved her head away from the blood spray that hit her neck and that seeped into her silk shirt. She gave a sigh and stood up, shooting another gang member in the knee. He stumbled and Maggie seized his shoulders before she put his body in the line of fire. She unloaded two rounds into the member with the SMG. One bullet hit him in the hand while the other bullet sunk into his throat.

 

The body Maggie held went limp against her and she dropped the corpse at her feet. Gat leaned against a metal crate in one room avoiding three gang members that stalked around the bin. Maggie whistled and caught all three of the member’s attention. Maggie quickly shot down two just as Gat stood up and unloaded a round into the one closest to him.

 

The warehouse was quiet for a moment and they gave a solid glances to one another. Maggie gave a notable nod to Gat and he returned it with an impressed look. Maggie heard something groan from the banisters above her. Four more Samedi came running out and she didn’t hesitate before she ran full speed and tackled Johnny to the floor. Bullets rang out and ricocheted off the crates while Gat covered her head with his arm.

 

Maggie heard the magazine click. She could still hear the others come scrambling down the stairs. Maggie reloaded her gun and sat up off Gat’s chest and fired toward the Samedi brother on the railings. She hit him straight in the chest and watched as he dropped his new clip and fall of the railing.

 

“Time to get up. Go kill the remaining ones!” Gat hissed at her.

 

Maggie rose off his lap and sprinted past the room and scrambled up the other flight of stairs. She hauled her legs up the stairs two at a time and already saw a Samedi coming out of the office area. She sprinted swiftly before hauling herself over a metal crate, slamming her shoulders into the Samedi she moved as he bent forward. Maggie brought her elbow down on his back and pinned him to the floor.

 

“Give me the key to that room.” She hissed.

 

“Fuck off, bitch.” He spit.

 

Before Maggie had a chance to react the Samedi brother caught her leg and yanked her off balance. Maggie hit the metal railing with a grunt while her gun was flung from her grasp. The Samedi son grasped her by the lapels of her coat and lifted her off the ground.

 

“I’m gonna drop your ass, bitch.” His hissed before swinging herself over the railing.

 

“Always with the derogatory terms.” She sighed and gripped on his arms. She dug her nails into his coat and hurled herself upward. Maggie felt her heels dig into the metal bar of the railing and she knocked her forehead forward. Her forehead connected with the Samedi’s head and he fell back. Quickly, she fell forward and rolled back onto the second floor.

 

Gat was below and shot through the last brother on the main floor. From above he watched as Maggie shot the Son at her feet and turned toward the room above and was already hurtling over crates and boxes. Gat was marveled for a moment at her speed and flexibility but soon enough he was already going up the stairs to join her.

 

“Where’d you learn moves like that?” Gat yelled as the door from across the building opened. He groaned seeing more Samedi come running out.

 

How many fucking people were in this warehouse?

 

“Mind your own business.” She yelled back before dodging a punch from a Samedi sister. Her arm struck out and connected with the sister’s stomach. Maggie flipped away from her bat that swung around and grasped the bat with her palm.

 

Gat grinned at her anger. Curiosity killed the cat and like the cat he was he definitely wasn’t going to mind his own business. Even if that meant that ‘curiosity’ was wielding a .45 and tearing through people like sheets in the wind.

 

“Did you take some karate class or something to hurtle over things like that? Or with those acrobatic moves?” Johnny yelled and shot a Samedi son in the throat that blocked Maggie’s path toward the drug lab.

 

He heard her yell something but it was drowned out by the sounds of guns firing. “The fuck was that?” Johnny flew over the crates and followed in pursuit just as Maggie unloaded a clip into the last Samedi member. It was finally quiet as he joined up to her. Maggie groaned seeing his quirked brows.

 

“…cheerleading.” She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

 

Johnny’s face lit up with surprise and his eyes nearly bugged out his skull. Did he hear her correctly? Did she say cheerleading? Did the woman who just killed eight men consectively in cold blood just say…cheerleading? Johnny saw anger simmering on Maggie’s face.

 

Johnny burst out laughing. Pure, unyielding laughter that had him brace his hands on his knees and laugh. Maggie huffed and moved past him before lighting a Molotov and tossing it into the drug lab. He was still laughing as they walked out of the burning building. It wasn’t until they reached the car that she finally turned to Gat.

 

“Why is that so fucking funny?”

 

Gat was wiping tears from his eyes and he tried to suppress his laughter. “A cheerleader…saved my life.”

 

Another roar of laughter flowed from him. Maggie tried to hold her anger but instead she found herself grinning at the thought. Soon enough, she was joining in with Gat on the laughter that had both of them clutching their sides.

 

It was here that Maggie and Johnny had looked at each other without disgust or hatred. Instead, they looked at each other like old friends. They may have their differences but even Maggie knew that having Johnny around wouldn’t be as bad as she originally planned. Gat thought the same thing as they laughed their asses off all the way back to the crib.

 

 


	4. Misery Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gat and Maggie have a long conversation that has both of them grabbing for a bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much more depressing. Sorry.

Maggie was kept busy with running missions with each of the gangs. It had been nearly a month since her last murderous exploit with Gat and she had barely slept a wink. The gangs had started to recognize that the Saints weren’t something to fuck around with lightly. Especially the leader that was all too happy to provide examples. Such as destroying any gang operations or strongholds each gang had their hands on. 

When Maggie was back at Purgatory her office was often flowing out with her lieutenants. If Pierce wasn’t in her office nagging her to listen to his schemes on the Ronin then Shaundi would be in there already filing her in about the Samedi. Carlos was never in her office. The kid knew better than that and tended to work silently. When no one was around she’d lock herself in that large room and no one dared to even breathe by the double doors. 

It was one night in particular that the Johnny had finally gotten tired of not fighting with his boss. Shaundi, Pierce and Carlos sat by the bar sharing tidbits of information on their operations and the latest gossip. The topic had turned to the boring once Pierce inquired about Shaundi’s sex life. Johnny took that as his leave and grasped a good bottle of whiskey and dared to go up to Maggie’s office. 

When he made it to the double doors that separated him from her office he tried the knobs. Not surprised to find them locked he knocked on the door. Gat heard shuffling from Maggie’s office. 

“WHAT.” Maggie barked out. 

“Open the fucking door.” Gat ordered. 

It was quiet for a second and Gat realized that she was purposely not moving toward the door. 

“I’m not saying it.” He hissed. 

“Say it.” She barked at him. 

Gat cursed under his breath and turned back to the door. “Please open the fucking door.” 

Finally, Maggie’s heels clicked against the marble floor and unlocked the door. Gat helped himself to open the door and slide in. It wasn’t until he began to look around her office that he realized he’d never stepped foot in the place. The walls were decked out with maps. Each map had its own gang color that separated them from the others. One was decked out in black pins with yellow string marking the places that the Ronin had a hold on. 

There was a Samedi map on his left that had been marked with all sorts of greens. There were small x marks along the places that Maggie and Shaundi had destroyed or hit up on their own time. It was the same thing with the Brotherhood. Each map held portraits of the leaders of the gangs, their strongholds, their small operations and even points that the Saints had claimed. 

However, it was one purple pin that had caught Johnny’s eye. The moment he realized the location he felt like he’d be sick. It had been the sight of Mason’s death. Question marks were scribbled all over the water surrounding the purple pin. Was she looking for his body? Was there to be anything left of his body from that explosion? 

“You know, Mason wasn’t as tactical as you are.” 

Maggie snorted. “No. Mason was a doer. I was the bossy twin out of us and he just kind of…obeyed.” She said faintly smiling.

“Was he always quiet?” Gat asked before leaning against her desk. 

Maggie grasped the bottle from his hand and twisted the top. “Only with people he didn’t like.” Maggie gave a wink and took a sip of the whiskey in her hand. 

“Very fucking funny. I don’t remember him saying you were this fucking hilarious.” 

Maggie’s hand stilled. “Did he mention his own sister a lot?” 

“Shit. It wasn’t until I was at his own crib that I saw a picture of the two of you and made a connection that you weren’t his girlfriend.” 

“We didn’t talk about each other a lot. I was doing work in another city and it was just better for us to split apart in case things got bad.” 

“What did you do before you came here?” 

Maggie’s mouth cracked into a wolfish grin. “Doing what I do best, gripping men by the balls and having them bow to me.” 

Gat gave her a skeptical look, he grasped the bottle from Maggie’s hand and promptly took the next shot. 

“I only heard Mason talk once in the entire time I knew him. But, he was the best fucking friend I could ask for.” Gat admitted. 

It was Maggie’s turn as she grasped the bottle and took her swig. It was a bigger one this time and Gat wondered if she was dulling the pain that she refused to show. She made a face as she swallowed and handed the bottle back to Gat. 

“Did you know that he and I were orphans?” Maggie asked and took a seat in her leather chair. 

“You’re shitting me.” Gat said and then took his turn. 

“Nope. Our parents gave us to an orphanage when we were kids. By the time we turned sixteen we got emancipated. Mason worked at a chop-shop, I worked at Freckle Bitches during nights. I went to college while he stayed back to continue working.” 

“You went to college?” 

Maggie took her sip of the whiskey, nodded, and handed the bottle back to Gat. 

“I majored in business. As you can see, my education comes in handy.”   
“Mason worked day and night to pay the pills, I paid for the food and extra things with the money I made with waitressing.” Maggie’s said with a fading smile. 

Johnny handed the bottle back and looked to the picture of Maggie and Mason that perched on her desk. He noticed it had been the same photo Mason had in his own apartment all those years ago. Although, this one was larger than the one he’d seen before. 

Maggie and Mason stood side-by-side one another and Maggie was dressed in a cap and gown and held a degree in her hands. Mason wore overalls, a purple shirt underneath, and a pair of work boots. Both of them had shit-eating grins on their faces. Gat wondered if that was the last time both of them genuinely smiled. 

Maggie’s eyes traveled to where Johnny’s gaze was held. She gave a pained sigh and took an even bigger sip of the whiskey this time. 

“That was my graduation from college. I had just gotten my Masters.” 

“You don’t look like a bitch in this.” Gat retorted. 

“Fuck you.” Maggie said with a heated glare. “It was two months after that photo that someone found a need of me in a business.” Gat gave the bottle back. 

“The business was held by a Madame Hunny. She was the leader of a prostitution ring in the city over. She saw me doing Intel work at this shoddy office and offered me a job with better pay. Mason and I were drowning in debt. I took on the job immediately.” 

“Was?” 

Maggie lifted her eyes, with a coy smile on her face, she took the bottle out of Gat’s hands. 

“I undermined her authority and took control of the operation. I ended up dethroning her from her own business and turned the low-pay prostitution ring into a high class brothel.” 

“How the fuck do you do shit like that?” 

“When you have to fight for a living, you start playing dirty.” 

Her words had struck a chord within the both of them. Gat felt the mood in the room shift slightly to the darker side of things. Maggie’s face was unreadable but her eyes were zeroed in on the photograph in front of her. He hadn’t known all of this about Mason but how could he? Mason wasn’t ever the talkative type. 

“I made so much fucking money that Mason quit his job.” 

“So, that’s how you afford your fancy fucking suits and shoes.” Gat mumbled. 

“He moved back here after he saw that I could take care of myself. It was my suggestion for him to come back here, safer that way, in case things blew up with my business. And then he met the Third Street Saints.” 

It was Gat’s turn who took the bigger sip from the bottle. The whiskey was already almost gone and the room was beginning to spin for the both of them. Gat didn’t admit it but he was starting to respect Maggie a lot more as she droned on about her own life story. Also gave him more respect for Mason. 

“We talked once a week on prepaid phones since word spread about the Saints. I didn’t want to admit it to him but I was jealous of the bastard. Here he was, getting all that damn coverage, and I was in the city over still running my own operation quietly.” 

“If it’s any consolation—“Gat began to slur. “The Saints like to make big fucking scandals.” 

“He talked about you every time we talked. He told me about this guy that had so much respect for you. He said I just had to meet you but I didn’t think he would think that you and I would kill each other.” 

“Good thing you never visited. I would have planned to kill you.” 

“I also would have gotten a hold of the Saints. Maybe if I had decided to visit, Mason wouldn’t be dead.” Maggie said so quietly that Gat barely heard. 

He had no words—nothing to say that could try and help heal the wounds that marred her heart and conscious. There was nothing he could do to lessen the guilt in her head about it. But instead of saying anything he handed the bottle back to Maggie. That was the one thing he could do, after all. 

“You know, I’m kinda jealous you married Aisha.” Maggie blurted out. 

Gat raised a brow. “You fucking should be.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth in the chair for a few seconds. Gat saw an opportunity to say something that was probably going to get him kicked in the balls—but he just had to say it. 

“Did you learn your cheerleading skills from school?” 

Maggie’s eyes popped open and swiveled to Gat. Gat erupted into drunk laughter once he saw the heat rush to her cheeks. 

“You’re a dick.” 

“Can you show me a move? Do you know your own little chant?” He could barely ask the questions without laughing. 

Maggie flipped him off. 

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” She groaned. 

“HELL FUCKING NO.” He said through his laughter.


	5. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie deals with the aftermath of Aisha's death and Johnny's stabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Gore. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would never miss an opportunity to fail at writing a violent scene.

Fear.

 

That was the first thing Maggie had felt as she saw Aisha’s blood splattered on the painting in the dining room. When the both of them ran into the house, she felt fear bleed through her veins as she looked at the decapitated corpse that was Johnny’s girlfriend. Then, it was like time had slowed down around them because only Maggie heard the blood dripping off of Jyunichi’s katana.

 

Then, it was anger.

 

Full, relentless anger that snapped what self-control she had left. Maggie had gone deaf to everything else around her as she tore through Ronin that dared to go after Johnny. She unloaded clips faster than she’d dropped bodies in the living room. She didn’t hear the sound of her gun firing or feel the kickback of her gun as she ended lives in front of her.

 

She kept one eye on Gat while he battled against Jyunichi. She begun to hear small things as her bloodlust raged into her ears. She could her the clang of their katanas while they battled. Maggie could feel the blood that splattered all over her suit or the sounds of bullets penetrating the human shield she held in front of her.

 

It wasn’t until one Ronin had rushed in with an automatic and a bullet had sliced through her leg that she begun to actually feel. Only Johnny heard Maggie’s hiss of pain and had managed to hold off Jyunichi’s attack by gripping his arm. Gat twisted her body and sliced the throat of the Ronin in front of Maggie. His distraction gave Jyunichi the opportunity to strike. Jyunichi flipped Gat over his shoulder as if he weighed like a feather.

 

Maggie dropped the corpse at her feet and reloaded her gun just as more Ronin fled in from the back door. She dodged the hail of bullets that ripped through the wall and couch, she leaned against the chair and grasped the automatic from the body Gat had torn through. She waited until she heard the clip click from the automatics before she stood up from her spot and unleashed the automatic on them. The bullets tore through the first two Ronin, destroying everything in its line of fire.

 

Maggie felt her magazine clip click at her. The damn thing was only half-full since the other had unloaded the other half into the corpse she had previously. Maggie saw one Ronin surface from the counter and switched guns from her other hand. She fired just before the Ronin across from her had the chance. The bullet pierced through the Ronin’s forehead with a sickening sound that resonated through Maggie’s body.

 

Earth came crashing back down to her as she realized that Gat was still fighting against Jyunichi. Gat was no master in sword-fighting like Jyunichi was. Aisha had been killed by a katana and now Jyunichi was going to die by the gun in her hand.

 

“Gat, get out of the way!” Maggie yelled over the sounds of the swords clashing.

 

Her yell had been the dumbest mistake of her life. Johnny turned his head towards her, halting all his movements and because of that Jyunichi struck. Maggie’s blood had run cold at the sight of Jyunichi driving his blade through Gat’s abdomen. The blade fell from Johnny’s hand, clashing to the floor with no sound. Maggie didn’t hear it. She didn’t hear it because something in her head snapped the minute that Jyunichi ran his katana through her best-friend.

Maggie didn’t hesitate before she pulled the trigger. Her pistol clicked with a sign that she had run out of bullets. Her heart hammered into her ears and Jyunichi shoved his blade in a little further. Johnny’s blood soaked through both sides of his wound. Maggie was already grasping for the clip at her side, opening the ejection port of her gun and frantically shoving in the next clip.

 

Gat had started to move at this point, even with the blade shoved into his middle, he leaned up and slammed his hands against the sides of Jyunichi’s ears. Maggie slammed the clip into place and began firing at where Jyunichi stood. Even through his haze he had managed to dodge each bullet that whizzed by his body before completely throwing himself out of the front door.

 

Maggie’s head turned to where Johnny was already stumbling towards the front door. His hands were covered in his own blood. Johnny heaved the sword from his side with yell before he hit the hardwood floor. Maggie dove towards him, her hands already covering his wounds. She didn’t know how she did it, but she managed to dial 911 on her phone and haul Johnny out of the house before Ronin could trap them inside.

 

From that point on it was like all hell had broken lose inside her head. Only thing Maggie could hear or see was the blade slicing through Johnny, the sound of his sword falling from his hands, and the noise he had made once he pulled it from his own body. Maggie had gone numb and deaf from shock, the only thing keeping her grounded was the fact that Johnny was still breathing.

 

So, she waited and protected him until one of the Saints had appeared with another car full of the crew. Maggie was barking out orders to each Saint as they took out the remaining Ronin. She stayed right beside Johnny as one Saint had loaded him into the backseat of her car. No other car was going to get them to the hospital in time like hers would.

 

She took the wheel and tore out of the suburbs with her tires leaving marks through the streets. The Saint that was behind Johnny kept towels pressed to Johnny’s wounds while he defended the rest of the Ronin that had managed to catch up. It was only in rare intervals that Johnny would mutter things about Aisha before passing back out. He was losing too much blood, too quickly.

 

Maggie soared through the streets of Stillwater, flying passed cars and traffic in a blurry haze. Her mind was repeating Johnny’s fight like a continuous dream. Words were blurring her vision while she refused to let them sink into her mind. She wasn’t going to let him die, not now, not when he’d managed to get her this far in.

 

She couldn’t afford to lose anyone else.

 

Then, she was at the hospital. Maggie had already begun ordering the nurses around to fix him into a gurney as they surveyed his wounds and rolled him into the emergency room. She was at his side, gripping his hand tightly because she was afraid of the consequence if she let go now.

 

“Johnny, you’re gonna be fine.” Maggie managed to say to him.

 

Johnny’s hand squeezed hers and she felt relief flood through her. But even through his haze, Johnny had turned to her with pained eyes he had managed to hoarse out:

 

“Gotta….save…Aisha…”

The nurse then ordered Maggie to stay back as they rushed Gat through double doors. The relief she had earlier was doused with a familiar pain in her chest. She ignored the horrified looks she was getting as she looked at her clothes that were now soaking with Johnny’s blood. Maggie refused to acknowledge how her hands had been stained with it while she retrieved her phone from her pocket.

 

The weak and fearful voice she had earlier was gone the second Pierce had picked up the phone.

“Pierce, it’s me. Johnny got laid out by some of the Ronin.”

 

“Does that mean I get a promotion?” Pierce asked through the other end.

 

Maggie’s anger flared up again. “I wouldn’t make fucking jokes, asshole. Johnny will be fine.” She controlled her voice to a level that was beyond threatening.

 

“That came out wrong!”

 

Maggie shoved through three people on her way out of the emergency room. “Shut the fuck up and listen. Gat was looking into a Japanese crime boss called Akuji. This guy’s coming into town soon and I wanna know when.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Don’t fuck this up, Pierce. I’m not in a good fucking mood.”

 

 

~

It was a dance with time the next few days after that. The day that Gat had been run through with a sword was the day that something snapped inside her head. Maggie went after the Ronin continuously, her path of destruction left Ronin bodies everywhere she walked.

 

Pierce and Shaundi steered clear from anywhere that Maggie went. Whether it was to a stronghold that had Ronin crawling in or visiting Gat while he was still unconscious in the hospital. Maggie had made a statement once she’d nearly wiped off the Ronin out of Stillwater. Everyone knew it, too.

 

Pierce had barely managed to survive the airport trip with getting to Akuji. That was a mess all together and he feared what Maggie’s plans for him since Akuji had failed to appear. But instead, it added fuel to her flames. Maggie had leashed her murderous rage and steeled it into a quiet fury.

 

But each day that Gat remained in that bed, still in critical condition a little bit more of Maggie’s patience ran off. It wasn’t until two weeks after the incident that Pierce had finally invited her for a drink—that was outside of the Saints.

 

As soon as Maggie rolled into the bar the place had quieted down. No one was going to dare pressing the matter with the Saints leader. Word of Johnny getting laid out had spread faster than Mason’s death and it caused Maggie to become antsy and dangerous.

 

* * *

 

“All I’m saying is that we don’t know how long Gat is gonna be laid out.”

 

Maggie stirred her whiskey around. “And you’re willing to make a noble sacrifice and take his place?”

 

“Someone’s gotta step up.”

 

“Trust me, Gat is going to get out of that hospital. He’ll be fine.”

 

“And if he’s not?”

 

Maggie refused to have that thought cross her mind. “Then I have people to kill.”

 

Pierce’s face drained of color once he saw the look in her eyes. Maggie’s phone buzzed on the table and she was quick to grab it. She hoped that Gat had finally gotten access to his phone once he’d awoken from his surgery. But instead the number came up as unknown.

 

“Hello?”

 

“How bad do you want the guy who hurt your boyfriend?”

 

Maggie grimaced at the ploy to strike her where it hurt. She’s heard better nicknames for Johnny. But ‘boyfriend’ was slowly but surely getting added on the list.

 

“Who the fuck is this?”

 

“Jyunichi will be at Kanto tonight…this is our last chance for revenge.”

 

“ _Our_ chance? Who the fuck are you-“

 

The line clicked dead in her hand. Maggie slammed a twenty on the table before she turned to leave the bar. She now was on a small time frame and she was going to get payback.

 

“Where are you going?” Pierce called out.

 

“I’m taking out the son of a bitch that killed Aisha.”

 

* * *

 

She had rolled up to Kanto just past six and was already cocking her pistol once she opened her car door. Maggie strolled through the entryway that lead toward the restaurant, firing two bullets into each of the Ronin that guarded the door. Maggie refused to put the silencer attachment on her pistol, she wanted Jyunichi to prepare for her wrath.

 

When she kicked the doors open to Kanto she found that Jyuinchi had already drawn his sword. On the ground by his feet was another katana. But this one had blood dried on it. Maggie’s leashed rage had snapped from its chains.

 

It was Gat’s blood.

 

Jyunichi kicked the katana all the way to Maggie’s feet. His eyes shot up from her heels to her face and a dangerous smirk spread across his face. It wouldn’t be the first time a man had underestimated her fighting abilities by what she wore. Maggie gave Jyunichi the most lethal grin she could muster. She had no problem killing the man in front of her to show all of them how fucking dangerous she was.

 

Jyunichi made a notion to have the six of the Ronin rush her while he stood back. Maggie instantly unloaded her rounds into the two that were the closest. The four others came rushing up, katanas swinging. Maggie fired at their knees and listened to the sickening puncture sounds of the bullet ripping through their knees and blowing the caps apart in the process.

 

A glimmer of a katana sparkled in the light above and Maggie dove out of the way just as a katana went swinging over the place where her head should have been. With her free hand she grasped the sword at her feet, gripping the haft in her fingers she then plunged her sword upward into the Ronin beside her. The Ronin gasped above her as the sword was driven deeper into her stomach.

 

Maggie stood up, gun still in hand, and with gritted teeth she ripped the blade from the Ronin’s stomach. She used that body as shield while the last Ronin rushed her. Tossing the body in the other’s way she watched as they collapsed together. Maggie kept her eye pinned to Jyunichi as she shot the Ronin square in the neck with her gun.

 

Then, it was a game of wits and patience.

 

Maggie tossed her gun aside and lifted her katana. Jyunichi wanted to use katanas to kill harmless women and maim her own best-friend then she could play along with it. She would kill Jyunichi slowly and painfully and when he’d be begging for mercy, she’d take his legs and then his hands.

 

They circled each other like a game of prey versus predatory. Maggie had no patience but if she was to do anything rash it would end in a grave mistake. Jyunichi called her a whore in Japanese before slashing his blade against hers. Maggie countered his move and swung for his legs.

 

Maggie was quick to call him a bastard in Japanese.

 

“I did not think that the leader of the Saints knew how to speak Japanese.”

 

She didn’t take language courses for nothing. She knew that Mason would be proud to see that it came in handy at this point in time. But then again, Mason would just have shot Jyunichi in the face.

 

“I didn’t think you would take orders from your bitch of a master.”

 

Jyunichi lunged and Maggie parried his attack. Their blades clashed together with a loud clang that vibrated through her arms. Jyunichi swept a leg underneath Maggie’s feet, throwing her on her back with a grunt. It was only a second after she opened her eyes and saw Jyunichi’s blade come cleaving through air. Maggie raised her blade in time to match against Jyunchi’s, his blade just barely missing her head by a heartbeat.

 

“I will bring greatness back to Akuji’s name.” Jyunichi hissed.

 

Maggie kicked out her leg and shoved her heel into Jyunichi’s groin. He stumbled backwards but still managed to keep a grip on his sword. Maggie seized her opportunity and sliced through Jyunichi’s arm. The blade merely grazed his skin but it was deep enough to get him to stand up again.

 

“It’ll be hard to do that from your grave.”

 

“ENOUGH.” Jyunichi roared.

 

He came clashing this time around. Maggie dove away from his charge a second too late, his blade cut through her side and Maggie felt her skin rip open. She let out a hiss under her breath and turned back to meet his blade yet again.

 

Blood began to spill from her wound and pain seared through her entire left side. It was going to weaken her attacking stance and Jyunichi would use that to his advantage. But then again, he had an arm that was covered in blood from her own clash.

 

Jyunichi charged forward and Maggie met him halfway. She countered his charge with a swift kick to his knee. Maggie seized control of the fight and gained an opportunity as Jyunichi staggered backwards. Maggie hit the blade out of Jyunichi’s hand, slammed her elbow into his face feeling his nose break under the pressure she spun away.

 

Jyunichi stumbled on his knees, his blade far out of his reach. Maggie circled him and kept the tip of her blade pinned around to his back and torso. Then, she struck. She drove her blade forward, right through his abdomen, through the same spot that he had weakened Johnny.

 

She heard his gasp as the blade protruded through the other side of his body. She forced him to see his own blood spilled on the sword. Maggie leaned down to his ear, each movement she made she drove the blade a little bit deeper.

 

“Eye for an eye.” She growled.

 

Maggie ripped the blade out of Jyunichi’s torso and then heaved it up and around his shoulders. It was a quick movement as the blade sliced through the air and then made contract with his neck. The blade swiftly sheared through skin and bone. Maggie felt Jyunichi’s blood splatter over her chest.

 

She heard his head roll and then his body slumped forward.

 

Relief ripped through Maggie’s body and she hissed once her side howled in pain. She dropped the katana near Jyunichi’s corpse. She opened up her coat to see that the wound that Jyunichi had sliced through her was still pouring blood.

 

She looked back at his had that laid face down in the bamboo carpet.

 

“I needed to go visit the hospital anyways.”

 

 


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Gat finally destroy the Ronin and a party is held in celebration of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING AHEAD.

There hadn’t been a bigger party inside the Saints in years. Small gatherings were frequent but actual parties with plenty of liquor and drugs was rare. It had been the first party Johnny had gone to after Aisha’s death. They’d finally taken down the Ronin and damn, did it feel so good to avenge Aisha. Everyone was celebrating in the small victory of crippling one of the gangs that ruled Stillwater.

 

Her fight with Akuji had been one of the toughest one she’d been in yet. Jyunichi was an expert with his swords but he was nothing compared to Akuji’s skills. She bested the old man and very much cheated during the process. But there was a reason why she played dirty to get what she wanted. She had minor scratches on her body and a dark bruise underneath her cheek bone from where Akuji had elbowed her in the face. The bruise hurt worse than the actual wounds.

 

It felt like the last several months had been a rollercoaster ride. Everything breezed by so quickly that Maggie had barely caught up with everything. After her and Gat had properly healed Aisha’s funeral was put together, then Shogo came to reclaim is honor which ended with him being buried beside it. Then, it was taking care of any problems that Akuji had thrown their way.

 

After the festival had ended, Gat returned to his house and sell the place. Maggie didn’t blame him. The place was a walking nightmare and the last thing Johnny needed was a reminder of Aisha’s death. Johnny had been helpful with taking down the Ronin, loving any chance he could get to spill Ronin blood. But even as the months rolled by and things came to a lull in their plans, Johnny still remained prepared for anything.

 

After Aisha’s death they hadn’t argued once. Maybe it was due to their new found loyalty to one another after those events or maybe they just started seeing there was no valid point in it. It didn’t stop both of them from teasing each other.

 

Finally, the time came that they’d finally taken down the first leg of the gangs that held Stilwater. Maggie could almost see the Ronin’s grip crumble beneath her grasp. Maggie still had to go up against the Brotherhood and Samedi and from Shaundi’s reports, she didn’t like the sound of the Samedi. Witch doctor’s always did make her cringe.

 

The party was in full swing. It felt like the gathering of recruits and crew members didn’t ever end. New people came in but still sported different shades of purples. Maggie would have worried about infiltrators if it weren’t about the four gang members taking watch at each entrance of the building. No one was dumb enough to worm their way into a party like this. Not when the place was crawling with weapons and lethal Saints.

 

Maggie stood with Shaundi talking about some drugs being distributed over the next couple of days when Gat had walked in. Maggie’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Gat come down the stairs with Pierce in tow. Through the crowd Gat met Maggie’s eyes. Both of them held the stare for a few heartbeats before Maggie had raised her beer in greetings to him.

 

“You know, I’m a little surprised.” Shaundi said taking a sip of her beer.

 

Maggie turned her gaze off the DJ that was close to spilling his own drink.  “At what?”  

 

“You and Gat haven’t argued or waved a gun in each other’s faces in the past two weeks. If I hadn’t known you two to be best-friends I would have guessed you’re fucking him.”

 

Maggie nearly spit out her beer. “Just because we haven’t threatened to slit each other’s throats?”

 

“Because you two keep staring at each other like no one else is in the room. Gat keeps looking at you like he’d eat you alive where you stood.”

 

The thought had Maggie gulping thickly. Had they been staring at each other like that? She hadn’t been meaning to. No one else seemed to know her as well Gat did. Aisha’s death destroyed him and he was still recovering from it. Even if it had been six months ago, the wounds were still fresh. Gat wouldn’t look at her like that…not when so much was on the line. Not when the loved Aisha with everything he had.

 

“You’re high.” Maggie said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Definitely but I’m not blind.” Shaundi shrugged.

 

Pierce had managed to worm his way over and distract Shaundi enough for Maggie to escape. She found Gat hovering above the main floor by the railings. He observed below with a beer in his hand and his usual brooding scowl. Maggie slid up next to him bumping him gently with her hip as she stared down as well.

 

“You chose something other than a pantsuit to wear?” Gat said with a coy smile.

 

Maggie looked down at the dress that hugged her curves, it was a solid purple that clung to nearly every inch of her and curved around her breasts. She’d worn a leather jacket with the dress and her favorite pair of black stilettos. Gat wore a purple t-shirt with his own leather jacket, dark jeans and a pair of kicks. Maybe she hadn’t been the only one to dress differently this time.

 

“I do own other clothing items beside pantsuits.”

 

“First fucking time I’ve heard about it.” He chuckled.

 

“I’m going to throw you over the railing.”

 

Maggie turned her head back to the party below. From the corner she could see Pierce and Shaundi already fighting with each other. Carlos stood off at the other side talking with a woman that was listening to his every word. Maggie reminded herself to tease Carlos later about it.

 

“No one else would have been able to do this shit.” Johnny said after a moment.

 

Maggie turned her head to him, when he didn’t meet her eyes she turned and smirked to herself.

 

“Oh, I dunno. Get some good strippers, some cheap alcohol and food and—“

 

“I meant about destroying the Ronin.” Johnny cut in.

 

“It’s not just my victory. You did just as much as me if not more, Gat.” Maggie shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

 

Johnny finally turned his head at her and took a long look at her features. The sharp lines in her jaw, the thickness of her lips and the green color that nearly sparkled from her eyes. From that, he noticed the freckles that loitered all over her cheeks and nose. She was the dangerous beauty that would eat any man alive.

 

“Mason would have been proud.” He said.

 

Maggie froze from where she leaned. Every part of her body had gone rigid but then her eyes met his and she gave him a gentle smile. A genuine one. Not the kind he’d seen when she’d made deals or when she’d inflict fear into someone. The kind of smile that she kept to herself if she was speeding through the city or reminiscing about Mason. Gat felt his stomach twisting at the smile.

 

“Aisha would be proud, too.” She said tapping him on the hand with hers.

 

Electricity had rocketed through the both of them. It was short static waves that extended from her fingers and all the way down to her toes. It was a pull then, reeling her in and getting closer and closer to him. Gat had sensed it too and came closer as well.

 

No.

 

She couldn’t do this. It would be wrong and it would keep her way from the real objective. She couldn’t harbor feelings for Gat—not when they were nipping the heels of the Samedi and the Brotherhood. Too much was on the line. Gangs preyed on weaknesses like that and if anything was to happen to Gat...

Her stomach twisted tightly and she shook her head to herself. No. That was a thought that would never, ever, come to her mind again.

 

She retreated backwards and Gat’s eyes followed but she shook her head at him. Gat leaned himself off the railings and looked like he would have reached for her. Maggie continued to shake her head and ran straight for her office. She shoved through people that cluttered the stairs, going up she felt her throat closing up. She weaved through more people as she took the stairs two at a time while cooling her face into an expression of indifference.

 

She threw herself into her office and tossed her jacket on the bed and began to breathe deeply. Her lung were on fire and her hands shook. She wanted to go back to where Gat stood but she couldn’t. It wasn’t right…what she was feeling wasn’t right. She waited for the floodgates to burst open. She was waiting for her chest to cave in and the familiar darkness draw over her. She waited for the tears to slip and to lose herself inside the comfort of her own cries being drowned out in the music. It never came.

 

Maggie heard her door squeak open from behind her. She quickly turned and found Gat coming in. His eyes were unreadable as the door clicked behind him. Maggie saw Gat flick the lock on her door as he held her gaze.

 

It was a similar stare down from the earlier but only this time Maggie felt the electricity crackling between them. Gat’s eyes roamed down her body, slowly. When his eyes flicked back up to meet hers she could see only one emotion registering on his face: hunger.

 

Then, Maggie and Gat struck like lightning. They were on each other in seconds, her mouth covered his while Johnny was already yanking the zipper of her dress down. She kissed him with full, unyielding force. A force that was stronger than two grenades but yet it burned hotter than anything else in the world. His tongue moved against her lips and Maggie obliged by opening her mouth to him.

 

His hands roamed on the nakedness from her back. He reached her bra only to find nothing there and nearly hissed in approval. Maggie moved backwards and Gat slammed her back against the wall. His tongue slid over the roof of her mouth and fought against her own. Maggie’s chest was heaving against his as threw her arms over his broad shoulders.

 

Johnny leaned back and Maggie caught his lower lip between her teeth and pulled back gently. His hips crashed against hers and her moan was muffled over the music that howled from outside the doors. Gat leaned down before hiking her legs around his hips. His lips went to her neck where he devoured her from her chin down to the space between her breasts. His grips on her thighs tightened when Maggie arched her back and grounded herself against his groin.

 

Electricity shot through the both of them. Johnny’s head spun from the contact as he hiked her tight dress above her hips. He didn’t look to know she wasn’t wearing any panties, he could feel her flush against his groin. The feel of her made him growl into her neck. He was hard and straining against his pants. He had to have his mouth on her. He had to listen to her moan and ache against his tongue.

 

Gat slid Maggie’s legs off his hips before he kneeled before her. Maggie’s feet touched the ground and she was already obeying his silent command to spread her legs. His grip on her leg nearly made her melt as he tossed the leg over his shoulder. Gently, he pressed a hand to her stomach and pushed her back against the wall. Then, it was a matter of seconds before he sent his tongue flicking between her legs.

 

Maggie felt her bones liquefy at his tongue. Her hands went to his head and her hips arched and moved to the movements of his tongue. Maggie was moaning so loudly that both were glad the music had drowned it out completely. Johnny’s tongue ran along her wet slit and pressed his tongue against her clit. Maggie went slack as soon as tongue found that small bundle of nerves.

 

Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. He looked up and his cock ached at the view from below. The hand he had cupping her ass moved away slowly. Maggie’s hips were arching up to meet his tongue in the same speed that he moved. Maggie’s grip in Johnny’s hair tightened and he growled into her sex. Another moan came from her, a moan that rocked through his entire soul.

 

“Johnny—fuck! I want you.” She said between moans.

 

He wanted to see her come undone against his tongue. He had to see her shatter against him and then beg for his cock to enter her. All it would take is one little sentence for her to say it. But he was straining so hard that it almost became painful. His need overruled his wants and he heeded her words. He set her leg back down and Maggie leaned back against the wall. Her chest still heaved as she watched with lustful eyes as Johnny unbuckled his pants. Johnny’s pants fell away from his hips and it was nothing but the black boxer-briefs that hugged his hips and thighs. Maggie could see his cock straining against his underwear and she licked her lips before looking back up to Johnny.

 

“Condoms are in the top drawer.” She breathed.

 

Maggie’s sex still ached from not having her release. Quickly she went to her bed to lay herself down but soon enough she felt Gat’s lips at her back. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt his length press against her ass. The size alone would make her blush but she was too damn hot for him to think fully.

 

Maggie kneeled on her bed and she felt the tip of Gat’s cock stroke her aching center. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. His cock slipped between her folds and she gripped her sheets at his teasing. Gat slid through her once more and her hips rocked back to meet his cock. She was nearly begging for it. She whined every time he purposely avoided the one area she needed him to penetrate.

 

“Just get inside me!” She nearly ordered.

 

She felt him chuckle and then his hands were at her waist. He pulled her up from her kneeling position to press her back against his chest. His hand slid from her hip to the center of her legs, she felt his fingers stroke along her slick folds. Maggie could have come undone from that touch alone. But instead, she felt him enter her.

 

He was slow as her walls grew accustomed to his size and soon enough he bottomed out. Gat slowly pulled out drawing a long whimper from Maggie before he slammed back into her. Maggie pulled away from Gat’s grasp and fell on her knees and forearms on the bed. His hands caught her waist and he slammed into her again. He grunted as her hips met his with each thrust.

 

“Oh, god. Yes, yes, yes!” She cried out.  

 

Gat continued to slam himself into her. His body was aching for release and hearing Maggie moan and whimper was getting him there. The way her walls around his cock was exhilarating. Maggie’s hips rolled back, met his thrust, and Maggie’s grip on her footboard tightened. Gat leaned down, pressing his mouth to her back as he rammed into again.

 

Gat thanked god she had condoms in her drawer. He had little restraint and would have done something really stupid if she didn’t have them. However, the thought of other men touching her—fucking her— had made him thrust into her a little harder. Maggie was gripping on the sheets for dear life. Each thrust she met with her hips rolling back into him.

 

She was so close…so close of orgasming and she needed it. More than anything at this point. Gat’s hand found its way between her legs. Right back at her clit, her hips rocked against his fingers while he did small circles around the bundle of nerves. Luckily, the music from outside the bedroom drowned out their groans and moaning. Maggie knew that if it had been any other day she could have been heard from the entrance of the church.

 

Suddenly, a knock on the door had both of them freezing. Maggie flipped her head toward the door and Shaundi’s shadow stood behind it. She gave a look to Johnny and he shrugged. She prayed that Shaundi wasn’t going to test the door—which was locked. If Shaundi was to peer in anymore into the room, would she see their outlines? Would she put two and two together immediately?

 

“Boss? Have you seen Johnny?” Her voice cut in, nearly being covered by the bass.

 

Maggie leaned up and Gat grasped her hips, he was still hard and inside her as she leaned against his chest. Gat smirked and slowly continued his thrusts. Maggie’s mouth fell open once his middle finger found her clit again. Maggie gritted her teeth and uttered a curse under her breath that was almost covered by her whimpering. Johnny chuckled against her neck.

 

“Boss?” Shaundi repeated.

 

“U-ugh, no. H-haven’t seen h-him!” Maggie stammered but felt her climax rising again.

 

“Hm. Wonder if he went back to his place.” Shaundi said.

 

“You should go check!”

 

She would have transferred a billion dollars that second if it meant Shaundi would disappear. Every time Shaundi hovered by the door Maggie’s orgasm continued to rise, and she didn’t want Shaundi being this close to hear her climax. It was only going to be Johnny who would hear her fall apart around his cock.

 

“I’ll be back.” Shaundi finally said and took her leave.

 

With Shaundi’s shadow disappearing into the thick of the party Maggie finally went slack against Gat as her orgasm slammed into her. Maggie saw stars dance behind her closed eyes, Gat’s swallowed her moan. Her walls clenched around his cock He groaned as his own climax washed over him. Waves of euphoria hit him right in the chest as his grip on her hips tightened. He rode through the waves of his climax until his own body threatened to give out.

 

Johnny went soft and pulled out, Maggie whimpered at the absence but fell into her bed. They both panted for a few minutes—both avoiding to say anything. Maggie twisted herself onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Music was still rumbling through the hideout and people still cheered from down below.

 

If she hadn’t been high from her strength of her climax Maggie probably would have begun to dress herself. Gat, however, beat her to it and began dressing. Her eyes racked over his naked form and she felt a tightness grow inside her stomach again.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked.

 

Gat turned and raised his eyebrows. Maggie crooked her finger and motioned for him to come back to her again.

 

“I’ve got a lot of pent up stress.” She said with a wicked smile.

 

Gat had his boxers just barely over his hips but surveyed her body on the bed. Maggie wanted to tear him apart with just that look alone. Gat dropped his pants that were in his hand and climbed back on top of Maggie. His lips found her neck and Maggie felt herself melting into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried tbh


	7. Defining Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Shaundi escape the hideout for one night and Maggie discusses what happened after her and Gat spent the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much smut in these next few chapters
> 
> Am I ashamed? Probably. 
> 
> Do I care about it? Not in the slightest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie and Gat didn’t talk about their night together the next day, or the day after that, or for an entire two weeks. Maggie had planned on it, because it wasn’t just something she could ignore, especially when she thought about every second she breathed. Gat stayed behind the scenes, still recovering from the Ronin and chose to keep his head out of the Samedi. 

So, instead of actually meaning to visit Gat at his new apartment and talk like adults about what transpired between them. But Maggie definitely decided to avoid it. She wasn’t going to drive all the way to Gat’s, stare him in the eye, and tell him that he gave her probably the best fuck of her life. Because it would involve time she didn’t have, words she couldn’t gather and thoughts she didn’t want to think about. 

In the meantime, Maggie had been running all over the city with Shaundi destroying all of the Samedi’s drug control and drug farms. She’d gotten a contact high from every mission and that wasn’t excluding from Shaundi smoking blunts in her Phoenix. It was needless to say that the Samedi made their way on her shit-list pretty quickly. 

Things had finally started to slow down within the Saints. Maggie had put the Samedi and the Brotherhood on the back burner while she collected her bearings on her next move. The Brotherhood seemed to be patient with things whereas the Sons of Samedi wouldn’t stand still for long. It was a matter of time before they’d strike and from their last showdown inside the hideout, they were desperately needing to reinforce the hideout. 

Maggie stood at her desk looking over more blueprints about new metal railings along the walls of the place. She could barely think over the sound of construction workers drilling into the hallway to create the elevator she had paid for. The thanks belonged to the Ronin, if she didn’t take over all their earnings and casinos she wouldn’t have been able to afford it. 

Shaundi came through the glass door and sighed obnoxiously as she leaned against the door. Maggie managed to tear her gaze off the papers to look at her. She was more surprised at how Shaundi was dressed differently than her jeans and chucks. Instead of donning her usual stoner wear, Shaundi had her dreads tied up into a bun and her make-up complemented the lace dress that flowed down to mid-thigh. She still wore her chucks but she’d gone with high-tops that nearly gleamed with cleanliness. 

“Since when do you dress in anything that doesn’t reek of weed?” 

“Ha ha. I’m dressed like this because we’re going out.” 

“No.” 

Shaundi frowned and strode over to her desk and planted a hand on the papers Maggie stared at. Maggie scowled and narrowed her eyes at her. If she hadn’t gotten laid two weeks ago she probably would have hit her square in the face. 

“C’mon. You never leave the hideout or do anything fun.” 

The thought of Gat’s hips ramming into hers said otherwise. 

“My idea of fun is ruining gangs that are currently trying to destroy the grip I have on this city. Which I’m doing right now, can you say the same.” 

Shaundi scoffed. Point to Maggie and a negative point to Shaundi for not defending herself against the attacks. Shaundi’s heart was in the right place and Maggie could see how concerned Shaundi was for her but she was in limbo between two gangs that possibly wanted her head. What if they decided to strike while she decided to leave with Shaundi?

“Boss. Come out with me to this club—that isn’t run by an ex-boyfriend, we’ll talk and drink and I’ll watch you kill anyone that tries to flirt with you.” 

Drinking and possibly murdering someone in one night? The offer intrigued her more than she’d like to admit. It was clear on her face that Shaundi had peaked her interest. Shaundi leapt of her desk and then tossed three joints on Maggie’s desk. 

“And I won’t even smoke. Girl Scout’s honor.” Shaundi put a hand over her chest. 

Maggie sighed and leaned off her desk. She moved through her doors and went straight into the extra bedroom. She decided to not look at the bed that was still a mess from her and Gat’s hook-up that took up most of the night. The thought rushed heat to her legs and she shook her head at the thoughts from it. Maggie tossed a black leather skirt on her bed and a purple lace band that wrapped around her breasts. She chose her leather jacket to match with it as well as her favorite suede knee high pumps. 

Shaundi stood out the door when she emerged from the bedroom. Maggie fixed the pleats in her skirt and shoved her wallet into her purse. 

“Ever consider fucking a girl?” 

“You’re not my type, trust me.” Maggie said with a grin. 

~   
It was well beyond midnight when Shaundi and Maggie laughed up the stairs to Maggie’s apartment. All the clubs had been loitered with all kinds of gang members that were carrying heavy guns in their pants and jackets. Shaundi’s club ended up having one of her ex-boyfriend’s DJ the party so they had gone to a bikers bar and drank there instead. 

They played rounds of poker, darts and shots with an entire crew of traveling bikers that didn’t seemed to care what gang they were affiliated with. Maggie got into at least one brawl with a biker chick during that time. Nearly everyone except Shaundi had placed bets on the biker but Shaundi and Maggie ended up splitting the profits of their win down the middle. 

“I don’t think that chick was prepared for you to elbow her in the face.” Shaundi laughed.

“I wasn’t prepared when the bitch decided to go for my ribs.” 

Maggie approached her door and two Saints moved out of the way to let her open the door. Shaundi followed behind, while slyly casting a flirtatious smile at one of the members in the meantime. Maggie’s apartment reeked of beer and nachos when she opened the door.   
To her surprise, Pierce and Gat sat on her couch playing a racing game on her TV. Maggie dropped her keys into the bowl, signaling both of the men to pause their game and turn. Pierce’s face had paled once his eyes set on Maggie’s face. Gat merely gave her a smirk before grasping his beer off the coffee table. 

“Don’t you both have TVs?” 

“Not as big as yours...” Pierce muttered. 

“How the fuck did you get a key to this place?” Maggie hissed. 

“I snagged the extra key when I was crashing here.” Gat cut in tilting his head back. 

Shaundi had appeared from behind Maggie, her appearance had both Pierce and Johnny share confused looks. Gat’s eyes then shot back to Maggie’s body where he eyed her suspiciously. 

“Where the hell did you guys go?” Pierce asked. 

“We went bar hopping.” Shaundi said placing her hands on her hips. 

Gat’s eyebrows raised in surprise whereas Pierce’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. Maggie wouldn’t have taken it personally if it hadn’t been for the fun night she had with Shaundi. 

“Boss? You actually went along with this?” Pierce asked. 

“If I had known that my apartment would be used by you two, I would have never left.” 

“Lies. You should have seen her. Every bar we went to, she had some sort of guy crawling all over her and then by the end of the night she’d gotten eight hundred dollars.” 

Gat’s eyes flickered to Maggie. 

“Those two aren’t related, right?” He nearly growled. 

“Of course not. Boss got into a fight with a biker chick and won the fight. As for the guys that tried to fuck her, she sent them on their merry way.” 

“Too bad. You may have been less uptight.” Gat grinned. 

“Oh. Are you making a joke? I’m sorry I must have missed it because I stopped caring.” Maggie hissed back. 

Pierce and Shaundi shared looks at each other. “Need a ride?” Pierce asked to Shaundi. 

“Sure do.” 

Pierce and Shaundi nearly ran out the door the second they saw the two of their bosses snarling at each other. However, they hadn’t noticed the way that Gat stared at her every time Maggie moved in the skirt. Once the door closed they held their staring contest for a little bit longer before Maggie started removing jewelry. 

“You nearly go home with someone?” Gat asked from the couch. 

“Does it matter?” Maggie said removing her silver hoops. 

She kept her back turned away from Gat but he was practically shooting holes through her back. Gat shouldn’t have cared. It wasn’t like every guy was tripping over their own dicks for her. Shaundi had only seen the guys that did. In those instances, they all wanted to fuck her in a bathroom. Which Maggie thought she was classier than that—or at least she hoped? 

“Maybe.” Gat answered. 

Maggie turned around and strode over to where he sat on the couch. The TV had been long turned off and Gat merely sat back and relaxed on her couch. She tried to look for signs of what he was trying to pull from her, anything that would help her figure out what Johnny was getting at. 

“Are you jealous?” 

“Depends on if you were planning on fucking someone else.” 

He was so infuriating. Maggie had patience but when it came to Gat it was nothing but a small string that led to dynamite. Her eyes could have burst out of her head. 

“Why would you give a fuck about who I’m fucking?” 

Gat leaned forward and in one swift moment his hand slipped into hers and he yanked her into his lap. A gasp fell from Maggie’s mouth as she straddled Gat. He had one hand on the back of her neck and the other pinned to her back. 

“I don’t like sharing.” 

“Am I some item now?” She hissed. 

“No. If you were you wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with the Saints. I’m just saying that no one else is going to fuck you like I do.” 

He was so damn right. She had the bruises on her hips to prove it. Best fuck of her life had been with a man that she originally hated. But it was like a chemical reaction, both of them were two grenades just waiting to blow the fucking world up. Gat’s eyes roamed from her face, to her chest and then back to her face. The hand he had at her back slid up her side, up the side of her breasts and then where he ran his thumb over the small bruise that was already appearing underneath her cheek. 

“What is this, Gat?” Maggie breathed. 

She didn’t care whatever they were going to name it. The way she looked at things, she was too wrapped up in her own head to even think about having a relationship. Gat was too heart-broken over losing Aisha and they still had two other gangs to wipeout. She wasn’t exactly pleased at the thought of forming a relationship—especially since her and Gat wanted to kill each other every minute. 

Gat’s hand slid up to the lace band that held her breasts together. His expression was unreadable while his fingers stretched out over her ribcage. Warm fingers that gently rubbed her skin in aching slow circles. Maggie adjusted her body on Gat’s lap, only to grind herself against his groin. 

“Relieving stress.” Gat answered before unleashing his mouth on her.


	8. Rock, Paper, Scissors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Johnny decide to spend some time by destroying another Samedi stronghold.

“No.” Maggie said to Pierce while he trailed her all over the hideout.

“It’s Jane Valderamma, boss!”

Maggie could feel her head pounding in her ears. When was the last time she slept? No immediate answer came to her mind and she began to worry that she’d gone too long without sleeping in her bed. Shaundi’s leads had always come through with their information. They’d proved to be useful once they destroyed the dust farms that grew the Loa Dust.

It hadn’t been ten minutes of fleeing from the scene with Tobias flying the plane that Jane Valderamma had shown up to the farms and demanded answers. All signs pointed to the Saints and with Maggie staying out of the spotlight, Shaundi refusing to speak all together, Pierce had become Jane’s next victim. The woman was incessant with her trying to break through the doors of the hideout.

Jane had managed to get hold of Pierce’s cell phone and offer him a segment on her show. The very segment that sparked the argument between the two of them now.

“She’s a snake and twists words. Just because I’m not from that city doesn’t mean I’m oblivious to her news show. We don’t need to give her anything, we’re not giving any word back on the blowing half of the Samedi’s dust farms to smithereens.”

“I won’t say anything about the Samedi!”

“And I don’t give a shit. Pierce, if you want to be on TV so badly then go make a soda brand or something.” She hissed at him while climbing the steps to her office.

“Soda? Who the fuck sells soda anymore?”

“People looking to buy shit from popular figureheads.”

Maggie reached her office to find Shaundi leaning against her desk while speedily texting away on her cell-phone. Pierce’s shoulders slumped and his face twisted into a grimace once the two of them looked at each other. Their dislike of each other tended to be more civil than how Maggie and Johnny’s was when they had first met.

That thought had her stomach twist. They’d gone to hating each other to fucking each other’s brains out nearly every damn week. Gat had been nearly silent on the Samedi, instead, he took up his time in his apartment and taking out hits that Wong supplied him to pay for the bills. Other than doing that, he visited the hideout often.

And when he did, the two of them could barely keep their eyes off each other longer than ten seconds. His visits either ended with them arguing over something that came to mind, or with them meeting back up at his apartment. Maggie had found that her meetings with Gat had grown to be therapeutic and he didn’t seem to mind it either.

Their silent agreement to not make anything of them having sex worked out well. It kept tensions minimal, Gat had become less trigger happy and Maggie had become less uptight—at least that’s what she liked to believe. However, she did miss seeing him on a daily basis like she did when the Ronin were still holding on by a thread.

“Talking to another ex?” Pierce asked while crossing his arms.

Maggie’s phone buzzed into her hand and she was quick to check it. Gat’s name lit up her phone with a text message that followed underneath it. Maggie steeled her face into a neutral look while she took her seat at her desk.

 _What are you doing?_ The text message read.

“Aren’t we being a little bitter this afternoon?” Shaundi asked.

Maggie was quick to type out of a reply. **_Babysitting Shaundi and Pierce. You?_**

“Girl, I ain’t bitter. If anyone’s bitter it’s you.”

Maggie’s phone buzzed a second later.

_Wondering if I should meet you at your place or have you come here?_

Maggie felt her cheeks heat up.

Shaundi scoffed at Pierce. “I just smoked a bowl, you should too. It would make you a lot less bitchy.”

**_I’ve got a better idea. How does some old fashioned murder spree sound?_ **

“I’m bitchy? You’re the one that only gets leads by all the guys you’ve fucked!”

Maggie’s found vibrated in her hand.

“And you’re jealous that you aren’t that list.” Shaundi whistled.

_I get to kill something? Text me where to meet you._

Maggie grinned at the message before she promptly placed her phone back into her pocket. She stood and adjusted her jacket.

“How about both of you quit flirting and get some shit done? Shaundi, figure out the next move on the Samedi.” Maggie turned her gaze onto Pierce, who looked all too hopeful.

“Do something…useful.” Maggie ordered Pierce while motioning to the hideout.

“The fuck? Boss—“

“Where are you going?” Shaundi asked from behind her.

“I’m gonna go kill some Samedi. Try not to burn the place down while I’m gone.”

Maggie had disappeared from out the door before her two lieutenants started to complain. Maggie fled through the elevator, nearly breaking the 1st floor button in her hasty escape. Her phone buzzed with two messages and Johnny’s name gleamed up from the screen. The elevator dinged above her as she opened her messages.

_Where are we meeting?_

A minute later his second message appeared.

_Got impatient. I’m at Purgatory._

Maggie looked up just as the warm summer sun drifted through the opened elevator doors. She stepped and outside to see Gat sitting on Maggie’s phoenix. He wore his usual purple button down with his black pants. Maggie’s keys jingled from her hand as she walked around to her side of the car.

“Antsy, aren’t we?” Maggie asked sliding into the hot leather of her car.

Gat grumbled something that seemed to be an insult before he fully slid into the passenger seat. He adjusted his watch and already took out the pistol that was latched at his side.

“I hate doing nothing. I might as well just raise some hell with you.”

Maggie half-smiled and peeled out of the parking lot. She veered a tight right and slid into the traffic on the roads. Like she had done plenty of times before, she weaved in and out of cars and bypassed any stop-signs and red lights that were in her way.

Gat’s hand gripped onto the grip above his window. Maggie nearly rolled her eyes at the gesture. She’d always been this kind of driver. Mason hadn’t been that way, he had been the cautious one with his driving whereas Maggie was the speed-racer out of hell.

“I see you’ve grown used to me being the driver.”

“I let you drive. I’m too lazy.” Gat grumbled.

“Oh, is that the excuse you’re using?” She grinned and swerved out of traffic.

“It’s the one I’m sticking with.”

Maggie wasn’t too far off from the docks as she took a tight turn onto a dirt road. She could smell the saltwater that floated in from her open window. Maggie kept one hand tight on the wheel, keeping her eyes on the road, she dug into her back seat and produced her pistol from the floor. Maggie placed the pistol onto her lap and took another turn.

“Shit.” She hissed.

Maggie pulled onto paved road that led right into the docks. She could see Samedi cars peeking out from the sides of the buildings. If the tip that she’d gotten Shaundi proved to be true, then she was going to blow some holes into some fish. A guard came strolling from the blocked entrance of the docks. Maggie slowly hid her pistol underneath her thigh. Gat made no motion to move his from his hand.

The guard slowly paced around to Maggie’s side and placed a hand on top of her car. He whistled as the hand slid over the leather hood of the car. Maggie caught a glimpse of a skull tattoo on the back of his hand, her eyes flicked to Gat where he gave her a knowing look. The guard finally dipped his head to peer into the car.

“What can I help you with?”

Maggie looked over at Gat with confusion. Did this Brother not realize who he was casually talking to? Did he not recognize the two faces that completely obliterated the Ronin in just six months? Maggie couldn’t tell if she was entertained by the guard’s ignorance or insulted that he didn’t know the faces of two lunatics.

She decided to downplay it with a sly wink to Gat. She turned her whole torso toward the guard and flashed a smile that had him adjusting his posture. It would be the first time in months that someone had gotten nervous by her actual smile.

“I heard that you can get some good shit here. How do I get a hold of someone?” Maggie asked.

“You won’t get anyone here. But—“The guard swung his head in. Maggie could smell the Loa Dust on his clothes, she hoped she wouldn’t get a contact high from the smell alone. A chill ran down the back of her neck as his expression changed for the wicked.

“I’m sure I can get hold of something for such a beautiful lady like you. It comes with a price, though.”

“I’m sure it does.” She muttered. “What is it?”

“Well, I can’t tell you while you have company but if you meet me—“

“I’d stop yourself before you get any further.” Gat cut in with a grunt.

The guard narrowed his eyes at Gat, as if he suddenly began to remember things about the crazed man beside Maggie. Quickly, Maggie’s fingers surged upward catching his jaw and angling it toward her. She tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

“Just tell me what I need to do. The man beside me is my drug dealer.”

Gat gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Sure doesn’t act like a drug-dealer.”

“That’s because he’s a little too protective over me.” Maggie nearly hissed at Gat.

Her subtle hint had Gat playing with the gun in his hand. The guard didn’t blink at his piece but instead looked back at Maggie with a chilling smirk.

“How about this, I let you in and you pull up to that first warehouse and we’ll work something out.”

“Sounds perfect.” Maggie purred.

Gat gave one more disgusted grunt and the guard finally pulled himself away from the car. Maggie shifted her car back into drive and turned to Gat.

“Could you control yourself while I’m trying to get us in the sneaky way?”

“I didn’t expect you to suck that guy’s dick to get in!”

Her eyes rolled while the separator was pulled upwards. She slowly pulled forward and kept her head above from any Samedis that lurked around the premises. Gat cocked his pistol at his feet and adjusted the band of his bulletproof vest. Maggie eased her car into a spot in the first warehouse and slid her own pistol into the back of her pants.

“Just come get me after two minutes.”

“You think he’ll be that quick?”

Maggie gave him a skeptical look. “No, but I’ll be that quick at killing him.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He huffed.

Maggie slid out of her car and followed the guard into the warehouse. As soon as she stepped into the warehouse she could smell thick amounts of Loa Dust. The hallway that she walked through had all their doors closed. She could see cold air rolling out from the slits of the doors. Wherever they were hiding the drugs, it was in the four rooms she walked past.

The guard opened a door to an office on her left and ushered her in. Maggie observed her surroundings and sat down on the wooden table. She adjusted her blazer while the guard nearly began to strip down into his boxers. She gave an agitated sigh under her breath. Just smiling and talking seductively had this one Son scrambling to remove his clothes? She wondered if she broke a record with that timing.

Maggie put one hand behind her back as he continued to remove layers upon layers of his clothing. He was so incredibly oblivious to the danger he was throwing himself in. Maggie almost didn’t have the heart to pull her gun from her pants. But she could see the tattoos that covered his arms and chest that this Son was running deep with the Samedi.

Maggie’s eyes flickered to the clock that was ticking down to the last minute. The Samedi rushed up to her legs and she tightened the grip on her gun. His hands ran up her thighs and she continued to count down the seconds. Gat had roughly another minute before he’d burst in.

“Get ready to have the time of your life.” Maggie grinned at him.

“Which will be fucking short.” Gat cut in.

The guard swung his head back to where Gat was now holding a fully loaded shotgun. Maggie gave Gat a sigh, the guard’s head went back to Maggie. She revealed her pistol from her back and then quickly knocked her hilt against the side of his head. The guard’s body fell forward and slumped between her legs. She gave a disgusted grunt before using her heel to shove him off her body.

“You couldn’t wait, could you?” Maggie hopped off the desk.

Johnny scowled. Maggie tried to not let her smug smile get the better of her while she began to rummage through the Son’s pants and shirts.

“You could have just shot him instead of having him think he was going to fuck you.”

“Were you jealous, Johnny?” Maggie said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Gat grunted while Maggie’s hand wrapped around a set of keys. Sliding them out of the pocket she jingled them obnoxiously and stood.

“Great. We got the keys to his car.”

“These keys open the doors to all the units inside the warehouses—where they’re keeping the Loa Dust.”

Maggie walked through the door and began to use the skeleton key on the first unit to her left. Gat followed behind, his brows knitted together in confusion as Maggie jingled the handle of the sliding door with her hand.

“In a fish factory?”

“They stuff the Loa Dust inside the fish carcasses. It’s easier to smuggle around than keeping them inside containers. Veteran Child took Shaundi here on their first date.”

“Everywhere is one of Shaundi’s first date locations.”

She didn’t argue with him on that. The lock clicked in place and Maggie placed a hand on the handle and slid the door open. Raw fish and cold air hit her nostrils as soon as the door was fully open. Maggie nearly gagged at the smell while she pointed her gun at the large tuna carcasses that hung on their racks. She pulled the trigger and watched as the three bullets entered into the fish and the remains exploded with a thick white dust.

She closed the door and worked on opening the next. Gat decided to blow up all of the fish in the first warehouse. The factory had begun to cloud from the Loa Dust that now weighed in the air. Maggie kept her hand over her nose and mouth, she knew what the consequences were if she inhaled the damn stuff. She’d seen tons of college students hazed for six hours on just one puff alone.

Once they had finished the initial warehouse they moved onto the one directly behind it. Maggie kept her eyes peeled on the bright green Churchhills that were neatly parked in rows. The duo kept themselves against the buildings and avoiding most of the main road as they snuck into the next building. Once the door closed behind them, they became aware of all the unit doors that were open.

“Ray!” A voice called out with a thick accent.

Maggie and Johnny didn’t move. Maggie watched as a shadow moved from beyond the opened door to their right. Maggie’s grip on her gun tightened, Johnny was already playing the handle of his gun just as the Samedi popped their head out of the door. Maggie pulled the trigger a second too late before the Sister ducked her head back.

“SHIT! SAINTS!” The voice screamed.

Maggie and Johnny split and dove into the nearest rooms. Maggie leapt in and shot the Sister in the leg before yanking her off the ground. Maggie twisted the Samedi’s body around and shoved it in front of just as another Samedi came rushing out, guns blazing. Maggie kept her head down until the clip emptied. She dropped the body at her feet, cocking her gun she quickly fired at the Samedi before her.

Once the other body fell at the floor she turned and disposed of the fish that stunk up the first unit. Johnny had already shoved two Samedi into one unit and tossed a grenade into the room before closing them in. Maggie popped her head out to see Johnny drag crates against the doors just as the grenade detonated.

“It almost scares me how creative you get, Gat.” Maggie said with a shiver running down her spine.

“I get shit done. I don’t just fuck around and do fancy shit like you do.” Johnny shot through an entire rack of drug-filled fish.

“That ‘fancy shit’ is called staying alive, Johnny. You should try it.”

Johnny gave a fake laugh her way while she tore through the next rack of fish. She slammed the door closed and went out the exit with Gat at her heels.

“Tempting but I’d rather just continue taking my chances.”

Maggie gave an eye roll and high-tailed it into the next warehouse. More Samedi came crawling out of their units only to quickly be taken care of by the duo. The two of them continued their process of elimination whilst going through each warehouse. When it came down to the last factory the Samedi closer to the docks had finally caught wind of their drug farm getting torn to shreds.

Samedi cars screeched into the entrance, guns blazing from the gang members that had finally jumped out to reclaim their territory. Johnny and Maggie ducked behind the nearest car as gunfire tore through their cover. Johnny checked his shotgun and gave a gun once he saw that he’d run fresh out of shot-gun casings.

Maggie grasped the flashbang at her side and ripped out the tag before tossing it all the way behind them. Once the ground vibrated and the air had grown thick with smoke Maggie popped open the trunk of the car. She nearly sighed in relief seeing the guns that were carefully placed in the trunk of the car. Hastily, she tossed more ammunition where Johnny perched.

“Do you think you’ll need some help?” She asked reloading her pistol and giving him a look.

Johnny scowled at her, which was the only answer she needed before she took off to the next building. She had a few seconds before the ground tore apart at her heels. Bullets sprayed at the ground and the brick walls. She kept her head down and her body low as she ran into the last building. She swung open the door to only see one Samedi toss something her way.

The grenade was flung her way and hit the ground by her heels. She gave a quick look to the Samedi, his wicked smile was seen all the way down the hall. Her face twisted into a frown, she kicked her foot out and tossed the grenade back. Blowing a kiss to the Samedi, she slammed the door and dove behind the nearest trash can as it blew up from beyond the metal doors.

The metal doors burst off their hinges sending a wave of fire and smoke from the gaping hole that had been blown cleanly through. Maggie sighed and stood up, brushing off her black pants, she poked her head around to the building. The air reeked of Loa Dust and smoke while she walked past it. There went the last building and she didn’t have the pleasure to destroy the last of the fish herself.

Johnny stood off to the side, now using the small armory from the Samedi trunk. Even from where she ran she could see a horrifying smile plastered on his face as he continued to shoot through the waves of Samedi that pulled into the docks. Of all the people she’d met in her life, she hadn’t met someone like Gat that reached her level of crazy.

Maggie walked over, still breathing in the fumes from the drugs and smoke, nearly sheathed in the smokescreen that had been created from the explosion. She wondered how Johnny could possibly see through most of it but considering that Johnny only liked the feel of a gun going off, she realized that it didn’t matter.

Johnny’s attention was centered on holding down the area as much as he could. Only Maggie noticed the one Samedi that had managed to sneak under his line of fire with her own pistol in her hand. Maggie waited a few seconds as the Samedi came closer and closer to her target. Maggie cocked her gun, the noise had easily been drowned out from the rest of gunfire.

Maggie finally came toward the car just as the Samedi had appeared beside Gat. Maggie lifted her pistol and pulled the trigger watching as the bullet sunk through the Samedi’s neck. Johnny had cringed away once the blood splattered onto his arm. He twisted his head around and Maggie waved her gun toward to him and joined up at his side.

“Call for back up yet?” Maggie nearly yelled.

“Fuck no. I’m having too much fucking fun with this.” He yelled back.

Maggie groaned loudly and retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket and dialed the nearest number. She didn’t have to wait for someone to answer before she heard clicking from the other line. No one knew not to talk back from when the phone called at the hideout. Her location was shared the second she dialed the number.

Johnny barked an insult toward her once he saw her using her phone.

“I can handle this. It’s just a small gang fight.” He said dodging bullets that ripped through the metal of the car.

“I don’t think you’re understanding how fucked we are if we continue fighting like this.” She yelled back.

A bullet ripped through the passenger door and sliced through Maggie’s arm. She yelled a curse, her hand already slapping to the flesh wound that begun to bleed. Johnny dropped down and yanked her arm his way to observe it.

“It’s just a flesh wound but I don’t know how long we have until flesh wounds become death wounds, Johnny.” She said yanking her arm back.

“Go see if we have anything else in the trunk.” He ordered.

Maggie nearly opened her mouth to argue but considering that someone had pulled an automatics and sent a hail of bullets through the car she didn’t have the time to. Maggie crawled to the other side of the car and peered through the trunk. The smoke had grown so thick in front of her that she couldn’t see her own hands to her face.

She sent a hand into the trunk and felt around for any more weapons or guns that could help them until the backup would show up. They had at least ten minutes that was going to either keep them alive or get them to win the fight. Maggie reached further into the trunk and her hand wrapped around something big and heavy.

A smile broke across her face as she dragged the rocket launcher out from the trunk. She nearly kissed the weapon in her hand, she hadn’t seen something so beautiful in her life until this very moment. Maggie grasped the ammunition for the weapon and walked back over to Gat. As she loaded up the launcher Gat finally ducked down and begun to reload his own weapon.

His eyes landed on the launcher in her lap and Maggie could almost see his pupils dilate with admiration.

“I call dibs.” Maggie said quickly shoving the first rocket into the slot.

“Rock, paper, scissors it with me.” He said looking up.

“Really? During a gun fight?”

Gat’s expression didn’t change. Maggie shrugged and rolled her body towards him, quickly they both shook their hands three times and stuck their hands out. Maggie’s clenched fist beat Johnny’s scissors and she gave him a smirk. Johnny sunk to the ground with a huff as Maggie stood and cocked her weapon. The smoke had begun to clear slightly but the only thing she cared about seeing was the crowd of cars that had formed over the last fifteen minutes.

Maggie pulled down on the trigger, releasing the rocket from its slot, she was nearly thrown backwards from the kickback. Her feet planted into the ground as the rocket soared and burst through the lineup of cars.

Gat stood just in time to watch the explosion. Car parts were thrown into the air, just before they were swallowed back into the fires from the ground. It was a perfect mushroom cloud that had burst upwards with a dazzling bright burst of yellows and reds.

Gat nodded in approval and the two of them fist-pumped their hands together. Maggie heard car horns in the distance and looked to see four purple cars tearing down the road to the docks. She gave a sigh of relief and straightened her shoulders. Her arm ached and had soaked the entire sleeve of her purple blouse.

“This is why you’re my best-friend.” Gat said with a laugh.

“Damn fucking right.” Maggie agreed.  

 

                                                                                                                                                                                        


	9. Three Nosy Lieutenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Maggie finally have some privacy to themselves after Maggie's first meeting with The General and Mr. Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut warning.

Maggie walked into her apartment from her latest exploits with Shaundi. She had just barely survived against her meeting with the General and Mr. Sunshine. Then, she had to clean up the mess that was the Samedi’s attempt to destroy the hideout. Maggie rubbed the back of her neck and removed the pistol she had pinned at her back.

Shaundi and Pierce were currently sorting through the garbage and the corpses of the Samedi back at the hideout. Jane Valderamma was already climbing down their throat to figure out where the car scraps and bloodstains in the parking lot came from. Maggie hoped that Shaundi didn’t let Pierce anywhere near Jane, fearing that he’d spill everything for his fifteen minutes of fame.

She’d barely escaped the reporter’s clutches from her dealings with the Ronin. Honesty, Maggie didn’t know how long her avoiding Jane would last. Jane always did manage to track people down and get her answers. Maggie wouldn’t reveal shit to her but she wasn’t fond of the idea of shooting Stilwater’s beloved reporter.

She began to peel off her suit while placing her gun back on the kitchen counter. She unbuttoned her bullet proof vest and kicked off her heels. A bath. A nice, hot bath was calling to her as she removed her blouse. She trailed a hand along the bannister to the stairs. She was still reeling over her meeting with the General and Sunshine.

Maggie wondered if she had been the only leader that had a regular name. It felt like that everyone she’d met had a weird nickname or calling card. Stilwater was truly full of curiosities. All of her thoughts disappeared as soon as she stepped onto the second floor.

Steam rolled out from under the door and the scent of jasmine floated in the air. She didn’t have to guess who helped themselves to her expensive, built in hot tub. Instead of barging through the door, Maggie removed her pants and stood in nothing but her underwear and lace bra. She pushed the door open and found Gat stewing in her tub.

“I didn’t know that my home was open to just anyone.”

“We both know I’m not just anyone, Mag.” Gat scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and slowly removed her necklace and earrings. There was small bits of blood on her arms and minor scratches on her arms and legs. The steam from the water was rolling off the marble steps as she took of each article of jewelry. Gat opened an eye to watch as she carefully pulled her earrings from her ears. Maggie became aware of his eyes roaming over her body.

“I didn’t know they sold string as underwear.” He said leaning his head back against the edge of the tub.

“Is that a complaint coming from you?” Maggie asked with a raised brow. Johnny huffed her way and rolled his neck to the side.

She wore nothing but a thin, lacey thong that curved over her muscular hips and rounded around her ass. Maggie pulled the hairband that pinned her hair in place. She freed her thick blonde hair and began to work at the band around her ribs. Maggie felt Gat’s eyes pinned at her while she struggled to get the strap.

Maggie turned to see Gat was observing her tattoos that covered her left leg and right arm. Flowers ran along her calf, knee and up to her hips. Different types of roses, lilies, sunflowers and lily-pads were etched into her skin. The half-sleeve on her arm was decorated with even more flowers. This time it had been with lavender, larkspurs and hydrangeas. She’d gotten the purple flowers out of respect to show her loyalty to the Saints while also matching with her leg tattoo.

“How about you quit staring and help me?” She hissed at him.

Gat shrugged and then stood up from the spa. Maggie’s eyes traveled down from where water ran down his toned muscles of his chest, the hard planes of his stomach and then to his hips where her most favorite part of his body was already standing on its own. Maggie’s legs began to quiver as she made her way to him.

She turned around and Gat ran a wet hand along her upper back and then finally brushed her hair over her shoulder. She felt a quick tug at her back and then the hooks in her bra unsnapped. Maggie rolled the straps off her shoulders and let the bra fall at her feet. Gat’s hands slid around her sides to just above the line of her underwear.

Gat’s teeth found her neck and Maggie let out uneven breath. Gat’s hands ran up on her sides where he cupped her breasts in his palms. She whimpered as he began to palm her breasts with short tugs. She rolled her head back to give him more room to descend his teeth along her neck.

“You’ve got some bruises along your waist and shoulders. That from what happened at the hideout?” He breathed into her skin.

“No thanks to you.” Maggie sighed.

“You guys handled it.” He said with a shrug.

“It would have been nice for some participation on your end.”

“Shaundi told me you were stoned off your ass. How’s that Loa Dust treating you? Do you feel any less stressed out?” He laughed against her shoulder.

Maggie could have hissed an insult his way. However, he was massaging her breasts and she was completely putty in his hands. No insults came to her mind as he continued to work his hands over her body.

“Unfortunately, I’m still stressed.”

Gat’s other hand slid away from her breast, she nearly whimpered at the absence of it as his hand stroked the lines of her stomach. His middle finger stroked across the small band at her hips and Maggie felt her control diminishing by the second. Her hips were slowly moving to get his hand to move between her legs.

“Let me help relieve some of that stress, then.” Gat breathed into her ear.

Gat finally plunged his hand between her legs, Maggie sucked in a breath at the contact. He had managed to make her a soaking mess with just his voice alone. She hated herself how easily she could come undone around him.

Maybe it was that electricity that rocketed through her every time he was around. She hadn't met any man that could set her on fire just by looking her way. His gaze alone had her bursting at the seams.

“You're so damn wet."

"It's not my fault that I get turned on every time you stare at me like a—ahhhhh—animal."

Gat's thumb gently pressed against her clit and Maggie's hips arched into the touch. He laughed darkly behind her ear, sending a wave of chills down her back. His fingers teased just above the spot where she needed them most.

"Animal, huh? I'll remember that next time you shove me into YOUR bed and ride me."

"You can't have complete control over how we fuck." Maggie gasped.

"Considering I have you begging for me to finger fuck you right now, I'd say I get most of the control."

Maggie was about to argue his words, saying something that could either potentially irritate him or just make him laugh and consider it a challenge. All thoughts flew out the window once Gat slid two fingers into her aching center. Maggie threw her head back against his shoulder, panting heavily and working her hips against his hand. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the smirk on his lips as he pressed them along his neck. His fingers plunged deep, using swift and quick thrusts against her hips.

His fingers knew the exact spots to hit and caress for her to nearly bend to his whim. In a matter of seconds he had Maggie's legs shaking and her hands already at her chest, tugging and kneading her own breasts. She became hyper aware of his growing need between her legs, which were now soaking wet from Gat working her over. She felt the water run down her back from Gat's naked chest.

The muffled groans coming from Gat's mouth as he licked a line up the side of her throat. It all added to the pleasure that fogged her mind. All and any thoughts had melted from her brain the second that his thumb pressed against her clit. His fingers arched into a spot that had her hips jerk to meet the thrust.

Her climax was building. She could feel it rise higher and higher with every thrust Gat gave. His fingers worked nicely against her but Maggie had already begun to imagine the feel of Gat's cock sliding into her. The thought pushed her closer to the breaking point. Gat sensed this, he could see her eyes closed in concentration while she met his thrusts.

"God. I want to fuck you raw." He growled into her ear.

Maggie let out a half-strangled whimper. His pace sped up leaving Maggie breathless, her legs shook harder than they had before.

“I want to bend you over this bathtub and fuck you till you’re hoarse.”

She was close, so close that her mouth had gone dry and she felt her body tensing and releasing all at once. Her body was on fire and she felt like melting into a puddle of nothing as long as he continued to talk to her like he was.

“I’m gonna have you begging to come and I’ll watch as you come undone around me.”

With a breathless gasp of Johnny’s name, her climax slammed into her harder than anyone had before. Her entire body went taut and she only became aware of the fingers he had buried into her sex. Her legs trembled from the aftermath of her orgasm. Johnny had groaned as he pulled his fingers from inside her. Maggie could barely turn to face him but when she did she gently pushed him back into the hot water.

Gat’s eyebrows raised and he obeyed her silent order to sit down onto the seats inside the large bathtub. Maggie climbed in slowly, gritting her teeth as the water lapped at the small cuts that were covering her hands and legs. Gat’s eyes were dancing all over her as she got waist deep in the water. Gat raised his hands out of the water and grasped her hips to pull her in.

His thumbs caressed lazy strokes along her hip bones while she slowly slid into his lap. Maggie braced her knees on either side of his hips. Gat felt his own breath hitch once Maggie fully sank onto him. She gripped him in the best way possible. He didn’t have words to actually describe the way she fit around him. The only thing that he could say was that it just felt ‘right’. That somehow, while Maggie gripped the porcelain rim, he could feel everything and anything all at once.

He became immersed with the feel of her, the sounds she made or the way she looked as she tilted her head back and rode him. Waves of blonde fell back from her shoulders and dipped into the hot water behind her. It took nearly all of his willpower to not reach back and tug on her golden strands. She exposed herself completely to him, making this the most intimate thing she’d ever done before. It drove him absolutely crazy with lust.

She rode him slowly while the water slashed and sunk beneath her dropping hips. Gat leaned his head against the back of the tub and enjoyed the pleasure that rolled in waves. He liked to think that he had most of the control when they had sex. In reality, it was a tie. Gat took control when he was angry and frustrated. Maggie took control when she was feeling patient or was in a happy mood. Both outcomes had them panting and wanting more.

Maggie’s hips rolled at a spot that had Gat grip her sides tightly. Her hands slid from the rim to Gat’s shoulders. He could feel her finger nails digging in slightly. Her mouth was open, breathless moans passing her lips each time her hips met his. Her eyes were closed tightly, all her concentration melting into the waves of pleasure and pushing them closer to climax.

Gat met her thrust, stuttering her own speed and rhythm she’d had going. God, he wanted to fuck her until both of them were hoarse. But not even he could break away from the hold she had on him. He couldn’t pull himself away to mess up her rhythm. Instead, he surged forward and caught one of her peaked nipples into his mouth. Maggie’s walls clenched, her nails digging deep into his shoulders as she continued to ride him.

She was going painfully slow, taking her time to make her own orgasm just as strong as his. Gat’s arms wrapped around her middle, meeting another thrust, his face buried between her breasts. Maggie’s arms draped around his shoulders now and her breathless moans had become full, unyielding whimpers. He couldn’t stop now, not when she was so tightly wrapped around him and she was finally breaking apart in his arms.

It was both of their combined movements that had them getting closer and closer to their own climaxes. Maggie’s hips rolled into each of Gat’s thrusts with perfect timing. Gat was groaning and nipping away at her breasts as Maggie’s legs tightened around thighs. Water slapped and spilled over the edge of the tub but neither cared. They were too invested in feeling each other, hands not stopping a constant roam of their bodies. Maggie’s hands knotted in Gat’s hair, Gat’s hands pressed tightly into her own sides.

Maggie’s head dropped back as her climax finally slammed into her. She moaned loudly and felt waves upon waves crashing into her. Her entire body melted into him while stars burst beneath her closed eyelids. She was souring, flying through the high of climax. Gat wasn’t far behind before his hips bucked and he spilled himself into her.

Johnny’s hips finally stilled and both of them went slack against the other. Maggie leaned her head on Gat’s shoulder, her breathing heavy and ragged.

“I think that one was the best one yet.” She mumbled into his skin.

Gat pulled out but didn’t make any motion to move. His own heart was slamming against his ribcage, his breathing becoming steady.

“Hell yeah.”

Maggie finally leaned herself off of Johnny and grasped the knobs to the bathtub and twisted until the water came back on. Her hand sunk underneath the water to pull the plug, letting the water drain she dipped her hair underneath the spout. They were quiet for a few moments while the tub was refilled and more body oils were added into the hot water.

Maggie took a seat on the opposite end of the tub, letting the hot water run over her skin and back.

“You’re lucky I started taking birth control.” She said after a minute

Gat’s eyes snapped open. A small smile broke across her face as she watched realization slap across his face.

“Fuck. I didn’t even think about it—“

“Yeah, yeah. Caught up in the moment, I get it. It’s the exact reason why I’m on it.”

They’d been safe by using condoms but Maggie went back onto birth control once she and Gat’s meetings had started to become a daily ritual. She couldn’t stomach the thought of becoming pregnant, being a mother was something that nearly made her gag. And if she became pregnant with Johnny’s kid? The thought terrified her.

“As long as we don’t make a habit of fucking inside my spa, I think we’ll be fine.” Maggie said sliding over to Gat.  
“I wasn’t expecting to fuck inside the spa. I didn’t even plan on you coming home from the shoot-out at the hideout.” He admitted with a shrug.

“It’s my apartment. If anything, you shouldn’t have been here. You’re breaking and entering.”

“It’s not breaking and entering if I have the key.”

“That you stole from my apartment.”

“Borrowed.” He corrected.

Gat laughed once Maggie sighed in agitation. He gently pulled her back towards him, a sly smile on his lips formed on his mouth once he saw that Maggie’s irritated expression hadn’t lessened. He ran his hand along the sides of her thighs.

“But now that we’re here and the water is nice again…how about another round?”

Maggie’s eyes widened and her head snapped towards him. “You’re insatiable.”

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. Maggie felt her cheeks heat up at hearing his booming laughter. It always made her stomach clench tightly whenever he would laugh. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she loved hearing it.

Gat’s slid from his seat, his hands landing on either side of Maggie’s hips. He pressed kisses along her collarbone and neck. Maggie’s body was tense but as he continued his shower of kisses and nips she felt her body relaxing against him. She had lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her arms now wrapping around his shoulders.

“I may be insatiable but you’re the one that gets weak every time I start kissing your neck.” Johnny laughed.

“You're such a dick.” She whispered.

Gat laughed again. They both didn’t want to admit that their presence left them both feeling content and stress free. Maggie knew this since every time they separated, she felt a small seed of disappointment take root inside of her. So, she enjoyed every second that she did spend with him, even if most of their visits resulted in them ‘easing their stresses.

Maggie was so invested into her own thoughts that she didn’t hear her front door open and close, or the pairs of feet that went up her stairs. She didn’t hear her door open, no, it wasn’t until someone’s voice rang out that she had finally opened her eyes.

“Boss, are you okay? You weren’t answering your—oh my god.” Shaundi’s voice echoed into the room.

Shaundi, Pierce and Carlos all stood in her bedroom. Maggie felt her blood turn to ice and Gat instinctively turned around, blocking her naked body with his chest.

“What the fuck!?” Gat yelled.

Shaundi and Pierce both had matching shocked expressions and Carlos had completely turned himself around. Maggie imagined that he had the same look that her other two lieutenants did. Johnny kept his back pressed against Maggie’s chest, blocking any one to get any peeks at Maggie’s completely nude form. She almost smiled at seeing the protective side of him, even if it was out of consideration for her own body.

“Am I seeing things?” Pierce said to Shaundi.

“You won’t be if you don’t get the FUCK OUT.” Johnny commanded.

Like a whip cracking onto the ground all three of them immediately bolted out of the room and down the stairs. Maggie waited to hear her front door close but after a minute of hearing talking in her living room, she realized that she was going to have to explain everything to them. She also knew that no one was going to leave any time soon. Even if that meant that they’d be waiting all night.

“For fuck’s sake.” Gat grumbled and stepped out of the tub.

“Are you going to tell them or am I?” Maggie asked.

“Finish up bathing. I’ll wait here until you’re done but we’ll have to tell them.”

Maggie was already reaching for her body wash from the niche in her wall. “They were going to find out sooner or later.”

“Yeah but while we’re the damn bathtub?”

“It could be worse. I could have been on top of you.”

He scowled at her. Maggie gave a laugh, then remembered that three of her lieutenants had seen Gat completely naked and laughed a little harder. Three people, not just one, but three people had seen their intimidating boss in the tub with her best-friend. Maggie truly believed that this moment took first place to any other embarrassing moment she’d had in her life.


	10. Hell on Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Sons of Samedi finally being torn down the Saints catch a breather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the next chapter that's coming.

The second leg that had a hold on Stilwater had finally collapsed. Maggie had finally destroyed the Samedi gang-line with just a few grenades and plenty of weapons. She and Shaundi managed to finally defeat the General in his game inside Ultor’s mall. His last stand proved to be the most idiotic since it was easy to dodge the stream of bullets that came tearing out of the artillery gun on the General’s truck.

Shaundi proved to be a sharp-shooter, taking down all the wheels of the war-truck as Maggie dove and rolled away from the line of fire. Once the vehicle had broken down and unable to move, Maggie made quick work of the grenades at her belt. Tossing them underneath the large truck she and Shaundi booked it before the entire food court collapsed from the explosion.

Instead of throwing a party like they did for the Ronin, Maggie, Johnny and their three lieutenants took in a moment of peace with each other. While the five of them cleared out any saints from the main floor, they sent up most of them to guard exits and entrances into the building. With plenty of alcohol and cards they all sat in peace, taking in the small victory.

“Damn girl, who are you texting now?” Pierce hissed to Shaundi.

Shaundi’s eyes didn’t lift from the cell-phone in her hand. She merely raised a brow to him in reply and clasped the phone closed.

“Why should it matter to you? Shouldn’t you send more acting tapes in, Pierce?”

Carlos snorted in reply, keeping his card deck close to his chest once he lifted his eyes off of them. Maggie half-smiled at Johnny, who was already leaning in with keen interest.

“Don’t even start with me, Carlos. Where’s that sweet thang you’ve been hiding?”

Carlos cheeks reddened. The three lieutenants acted like complete children instead of the mature, masterminds as they were perceived to be. Maggie would have barked at all of them to quit insulting one another, if it weren’t for the fact that they all had dirt on the other.

“Jules is back at home, _Cabron_.” He drawled while taking a sip of his beer.

Pierce’s brow furrowed and his lips turned into a frown. Everyone else shared snickers and grunts once they saw that their most silent lieutenant had fangs to match. Maggie gave a glance to Johnny with a smirk as she sipped from her glass.

“I was wondering who you picked up the night of the Ronin party.” Shaundi said with a wink.

“Carlos wasn’t the only one that was picking up chicks.” Pierce said knocking his chin toward Maggie and Gat.

“Don’t pick a fight that you’re not going to win, Pierce.” Maggie shrugged.

Maggie definitely didn’t want to explain the details of her sex life to people she met only a few months ago. They were the most loyal lieutenants she could ask for, true. But she wasn’t going to tell them every dirty secret that she had. Especially, since one secret had already been found out.

“We catch you guys fucking around and we’re not allowed to give you shit for it?”

 “Not unless you want to keep that dick of yours.” Johnny cut in.

Pierce’s arguments died but Shaundi’s curiosity was peaked. Which wasn’t surprising because if there was one person that was going to demand for answers until your ears bled, it was Shaundi. The woman was relentless and annoying on so many levels.

“I gotta admit, I’m not surprised that you’re fucking each other.”

Every head swiveled toward Shaundi.

“I’m just saying. There isn’t another soul that is brave enough to fuck either of you. Both of you are hard-headed and terrifying. I’m saying it’s a good combination.”

Maggie and Johnny met eyes, both their expressions unreadable and vague as they looked at the drinks in their hands.

“So, know anything about what you’re gonna do after we beat the Brotherhood, _jefe_?” Carlos asked, slicing through the awkward silence.

“I still have to deal with Ultor and find Mason’s killer.”

“Yeah, but what about once you do all that? Do you plan on going back to Steelport?”

Maggie could feel her veins turn to ice. She’d been away from Steelport for a year, and that city was always changing. What would she return to if she were to leave tomorrow? Her brothel was still in good condition and money was always flowing but whether or not that other companies rose up in her absence made her stomach churn.

Then, there was also the four people that kept her inside Stilwater. Each one of them impacted her life differently and leaving wouldn’t be easy anymore. It just wasn’t about reclaiming the city and avenging Mason. She’d grown attached to these people—some more than others—and it just made it that much harder to walk away, even if she was going to.

“I’m not focusing on that. We’ve still got two more pegs to take down in Stilwater and I’m not getting anywhere closer to finding Mason’s killer. So, to answer your question. I’m not leaving Stilwater until I finish what I started.”

Maggie’s eyes slid over to Gat. His eyes were dark and his expression was unreadable. She had no way to know what he was exactly thinking. Even if she did know him better than anyone else, if Johnny didn’t want his mind read then he’d make it so. In this instance, he was blocking her out all-together.

Carlos seemed satisfied with the answer and turned his attention back to the beer in his hand. Maggie finally averted her eyes from Johnny’s heated gaze, her eyes flicking back over to Shaundi who was already rolling a joint in her fingers.

“Ever think of getting clean?” Pierce asked.

Shaundi scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I dunno, longevity can be one hell of a motivator.” Pierce barked back.

“If I wanted to listen to someone complain I would have asked Maggie about the Saints current finance situation.”

On cue, Maggie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and a groan surpassed her lips. Gat gave a laugh at that and finally sat forward.

“Lay off Shaundi, Pierce. Don’t you have some audition tapes to send in?”

Everyone else begun to laugh as Pierce huffed in irritation. Everyone—except for Maggie—knew better than to give Gat any back talk. Pierce has only survived one instance where he challenged Johnny’s authority and he had barely scraped by from that losing argument. Pierce avoided all eye contact from Johnny’s glare and grabbed his beer off the coffee table.

“Done any street races recently, Mags?” Johnny asked.

Maggie shrugged. Her phoenix hadn’t been cutting it as of late. She’d won nearly every race she’s gone in but it the speed on her own car wasn’t good enough—wasn’t fast enough for her tastes. No matter how many hours she’d work on the nitrous, the wheels or even the engine. Mason’s own car building had made her successful in every race.

“I’m winning every race but my car just isn’t cutting it nowadays.”

“Wait— _wait_. Boss, you actually do something other than instill fear into all of us?” Shaundi cut in, taking her joint away from her lips.

Maggie gave her a menacing glare.

“It’s true. She comes in to my work for parts all the time, _nina._ ” Carlos cut in with an impressed nod towards Maggie.

“Bullshit.” Pierce called out.

“You know, Mason used to sell the cars he built. Sold them at crazy prices but he’d make more money on placing bets than he did selling the cars. Maybe that’s where Mason learned his trade.” Gat recalled with furrowed brows.

“Mason taught me a thing or two. He was the builder and I was the racer. We pocketed a lot of money from winning races. My nickname was ‘Hell on Wheels’ before I split ways with Mason.”

“Ay! That was you? My bro was always taking about those races!” Carlos nearly yelled.

Maggie nodded, nearly smiling at Mason’s handiwork. He had magic hands with creating his cars, they were never slow or too heavy. Each car had its own speed, own quirk and own type of feel. Mason promised that he’d make Maggie one of her own one day. It was another promise that would never be fulfilled.  

Maggie took whatever car he’d build up and take it out for the tracks. There wasn’t one race she thought of that she’d lost before. Even before Mason knew how to build cars, Maggie was damn good at speeding and breaking the law. Once the duo got together, it was only a matter of time before the twin terrors found something to pocket money from.

His memory left a sour taste in her mouth and she found herself drowning all the thoughts of him down with her whiskey. Gat’s eyes were pinned on Maggie as she set her glass back down on the table. Pierce and Shaundi had matching expressions of shock.

“Don’t believe me, do you?” Maggie said raising a brow.

“Fuck no.” Pierce and Shaundi both said.

“I do.”

Maggie smiled at hearing Gat’s and Carlos’s voice cut back in. Carlos only knew by all the hours she spent in his chop shop, building up worn out vehicles. But, Johnny, he knew from experience. He’d been half-unconscious the day he was being rushed to the hospital. But that was all it took for him to feel the speed of the car, the sounds of fading sirens in the distance, and cars ramming into other cars as Maggie swerved in and out of traffic.

“I could always race one of you guys if you don’t believe me.”

“ _HELL NO_.” They both said again in harmony.

All of them burst into laughter. Maggie still had her lips twisted into a smirk, part of her hoping that she could do some street racing. No one else’s car could beat hers but still the adrenaline kick she could get from it would melt the nausea that rolled into her stomach.

With a huff, Carlos stood up and shoved his phone into his back pocket.

“I’ve gotta get goin’. Jules is hounding me to get home.”

Everyone erupted into a bunch of hollers and hoots. Carlos’s cheeks reddened as Maggie slyly gave him a wink whilst taking a sip from her drink. The boy showed true potential and she was glad to see him throwing himself into his work and still managing to have a life at home.

“Don’t stay up too long, _ese_.” Pierce said with a villainous laugh.

Carlos frowned at Pierce, giving him an obscene gesture with his hand and then promptly turned back to Maggie.

“We meet with the Brotherhood tomorrow?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, I’ll swing over once a time is set. Make sure to carry something with you. I don’t trust this Maero.”

Carlos merely shrugged at her suggestion. Maggie could feel the knot in her stomach tighten at the relaxed posture. Carlos may have done his work on getting a meeting but talking on the phone is completely different from meeting in person. Maggie knew that all too well.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll figure something out with the Brotherhood.”

Maggie didn’t reply but instead watched as Carlos exited out from the hideout. She admired his positivity but it was the kind of thing that got people killed. And that’s what scared her most.


	11. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is left to deal with Maggie after Carlos's death.

Not a soul was to be found inside the headquarters. Johnny had heard the news of Carlos and he had flown to go check up on Maggie. Something inside him told her that she wasn’t going to be handling it well. Shaundi had explained everything to him…every horrifying detail. The last time he felt fear like this was after Mason’s death and not even he could hold it together after that.

 

The elevator doors opened and from where he stood, he heard glass shatter. His blood ran cold in his veins. He didn’t want to walk down the hallway but he willed his own feet to turn the corner. Glass crunched beneath his feet as he looked at the trail of broken shards.

 

It only took eyes to see the mass destruction she had done. And he felt the sickness roll in his stomach. He paused at the wreck that should have been the glass doors. He didn’t breathe, didn’t move but only looked at the mess that she stood in. Her desk was thrown over, papers and drinks spilling onto the floor. Filing cabinets, lamps, anything that could be shattered laid on the floor—broken. Portraits had been ripped off the wall and Maggie didn’t notice it, not with the war that she was raging inside her head.

 

He didn’t move, afraid of what would happen if he revealed himself. However, that changed once Maggie leapt forward and her fist connected to the glass wall. He surged forward, the glass splintered and broke apart against her fist. Her scream echoed through the room—through Johnny’s own body he leapt into the room. His foot snapped glass, causing Maggie to whirl herself and point the glimmering .45 in her hand.

 

Johnny’s hands struck up immediately but he made no motion to show fear. She wouldn’t pull the trigger but he feared that maybe this was one situation where that could change. He looked up from the barrel of the gun to meet her tear-stained cheeks, to her bloodshot eyes. Tears still slipped out of them while she held the scariest look he’d ever seen in his life. Her teeth were gritted and flames could have burst from her eyes that very second.

 

He watched as the flames calmed in her eyes and she began to realize who stood in front of her. Someone that wasn’t already threatening her life. He heard a choked sob come from her chest and her face crumpled. “Johnny.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Gat said slowly.

 

“Don’t try to console me, Gat.” She warned, her eyes flicking away from his gaze.  

 

“This wasn’t your fault, Mags.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Carlos died because of me.” Her voice shook.

 

“The Brotherhood killed him. This isn’t on you.”

 

“Isn’t it? I recruited Carlos! I brought him here and it’s his blood that are on my hands.”

 

She was breaking. Piece by piece of the shell she had created over her had finally splintered. He could see the glass cracking and then everything would come pouring out. Whether he decided to stop her from self-destruction or letting her break open completely was his decision alone.

 

“You couldn’t have prevented his death.”

 

Maggie turned to stare out on the main floor of the hideout. She gripped the gun tightly in her hand, he begun to pray to God that she hadn’t considered using it.

 

“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?” Maggie yelled. “Carlos is dead because of me. It’s my fault.”

 

Gat watched tears spill from her eyes. Each tear cascaded from her blue eyes, blue eyes that harbored a storm. Johnny took a risk, and moved toward her, he hadn’t a thought in his mind whether or not she’d use the gun. Whether it be on him or herself, he just couldn’t take that damn chance.

 

“You did what you could.”

 

“I held his hand,” she whispered. “I held his hand as I ended his pain, Johnny. I watched as he begged me to kill him. He was in so much pain…and I held his hand…and I fired the gun.” Her tears soaked into her blouse.

 

“You granted him peace.”

 

Her head twisted to look at him, her ice cold eyes ripped through him. “No. I granted him _death_.”

 

“It was the only option.”

 

“I couldn’t…save him.” She said in a tight, half-strangled voice.

 

He rushed for her as she fell forward. She fell into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around her. The gun slipped from her fingers and she used her hands to hold onto his sides as she sobbed into his shirt. Johnny kicked the gun underneath the desk and stroked her hair slowly as she broke apart in his grip.

 

“I failed him. I failed him. I failed him.” She repeated over and over again.

 

“No. You haven’t failed anyone.”

 

“He’s dead because of me.”

 

Johnny didn’t know if they were talking about Carlos anymore. Maybe she hadn’t been from the beginning but against his own better judgement, he refused to think of it. She tore herself open from the inside out and all Johnny could do was hold her. He had no words of comfort to give, no evidence that could assure her that everything was going to be okay.

 

He hadn’t done this before—hadn’t cared for someone so broken from the inside. Seeing her like this made anger rush into him in waves. She usually had every emotion locked down, a woman of pure steel and was a force not to be reckoned with. The Brotherhood knew exactly where to hurt, they knew what button to push to make the nefarious Saint’s leader crumble.

 

Suddenly, Maggie tilted her head up to look at him. Gat peered back and wiped away her tears with his fingers. He was searching inside those clear green eyes for any signs of the woman he knew. Emptiness simply stared back into him. And in that minute, he felt his heart break.

 

Maggie pressed her lips to his and shock coursed through him. His body reacted instantaneously, crushing him to her chest and pressing his lips back to hers. He wanted to melt back into her kiss but his mind was screaming not to. Johnny pulled away but Maggie was already leaning back up to meet his lips.

 

“Johnny-“She started.

 

“No. I won’t—can’t—not with you in this condition.”

 

“Please.” Her voice wavered.

 

“I can’t, Maggie.”

 

“It hurts too much, Johnny. I need to not feel the pain…I need you to take it away, just for a little bit, please.” She begged.

 

He felt his heart wither. He wasn’t going to give in. Not now. The last thing he wanted was to do was have sex with her. He couldn’t…not when she wasn’t in her right mind. He couldn’t do it.

 

“I know it hurts. And I’m here for you.” He said.

 

Maggie put her forehead back on his chest and hugged him tightly. He couldn’t take advantage of her when she was in this condition. He may have been a bastard to some but it only mattered what she thought of him. And he knew that only her perspective of him mattered. She was there for him when shit hit the fan with the Ronin and he lost Aisha. Now, it was his turn to be there for her when she was hurting…and she was.

 

“No one else.” She murmured against his chest.

 

“I won’t let anyone else in but you, Johnny.” She said so it so softly but yet it had ripped through him like a bullet. He felt his own heart stop beating.

 

Maggie broke apart in his arms, a flood of tears came rushing down her cheeks as well as heart-wrenching sobs that escaped from her mouth. Johnny felt like his sole purpose was to kill Maero for what he’d done. He hadn’t expected this to rip apart at the string that held his own mind together. He could feel every tear that slipped off her cheeks, every sob that tore through her body and above all, he felt the pain that was wreaking havoc inside her mind.

 

She wept in a heap but remained in his grasp. Gat only stroked her hair, trying his damn best to help fight off the war she was fighting from within. This wasn’t something he could put a bullet into, it hadn’t been from the very start. These tears had been from something that rooted itself inside her and only now did it branch and tear away at the seams of her own sanity.

 

“I wouldn’t let anyone else in but you, either.” He whispered.

 

They sat like that for a long time, maybe time had gone by painfully slow but it felt like years when Maggie had finally fallen unconscious. Once he heard her steady breathing he stood, picking up her body. It was one swift motion of going into her room and placing her on the bed. After he had removed her shoes and tucked her in the bed, he began to clean things up around the office.

 

Bullet holes had torn through Maero’s picture on the ground but upon further instruction, he found that the bullets were still imbedded into the drywall. He picked up pages that had information on the Brotherhood, pictures of Carlos and Boss that had been taken at parties or some at the chop-shop he worked at. As Johnny tossed out papers he stepped over something that cracked beneath his foot.

 

He removed a picture that laid at the bottom of a stack of papers. Johnny’s heart sank. It was the picture of Maggie and Mason on her graduation day. Had she been staring at this before she lost control and destroyed everything? Did Maero know exactly where to strike Maggie? But above all, was Maero even prepared to deal with Maggie’s wrath after this?

 

Gat shook his head to himself. He removed the photo from its shattered frame and promptly placed it in his coat pocket before returning to his cleaning duties. It had been only fair to do this for her, after what she did for him after Aisha’s death. But this wasn’t a debt he owed her because nothing he could do could ever succumb to how many times she’s saved his ass.

 

Which is why it completely destroyed him to see Maggie in this vulnerable state. Because through all this work, she wasn’t just reviving the Saints to remember her brother or find his murderer. It hadn’t been about that at all. She was doing this for the sole purpose to reclaim what had been stolen under the Saints. She was doing this to instill fear in their name again. She’d been doing this for everyone because no one else was going to step up.

 

She took over the responsibility because she was tired of someone punching down at the gang her brother died for. She saw potential in the scraps that were her thrown her way when she entered Stillwater. She could see true potential from something that was deemed as nothing. And even from the ashes, Maggie proved she could resurrect anything.

 

But this was just the beginning for her. Everyone knew that. The Saints leader was power-hungry and determined to get her way. Maggie was hell-bent on not losing anyone else since Mason had torn her up something fierce. It had hardened the shell that she wore every day and she used it to strike down anyone that dared to do this.

 

Once he’d made a good attempt at cleaning up the mess that was inside the office, he walked back into Maggie’s bedroom. He found her facing him, her eyes blinking at him as he walked towards the bed.

 

“Will you lay with me?” She croaked.

 

She didn’t have to ask him twice. Gat walked around the other side of the bed, sliding over the covers he draped his arm over her waist and pressed himself against her back. He could feel a shudder of relief flood through her at the touch. Her hand found his, lacing her fingers through his she began to drift back into sleep.


	12. Avenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie takes down Maero and makes some decisions.

“Carlos was innocent.” Maggie growled as she gripped Maero’s hair in her hand.

“So was Jessica.” Maero spit blood onto her shirt.

Fire was erupting from the cars that she’d managed to take down on her own. Smoke gathered around her, filling her lungs and making her eyes water. But she kept her vicious glare pinned at Maero. She’d come this far, and the pain that she felt in her side was an afterthought while she finally got Maero to herself.

“She devised the plan to kill him and you carried it out. His blood is on both of your hands.”

“You think that you’ve avenged him?” He coughed and then smiled at her, teeth stained with blood.

“Oh, I know I have. Keeping you alive is for my own benefit. Take a good look at the rest of your fucking gang, Maero. You’ve lost.”

“You’ll never win the city...not when Dane Vogel owns most of it.”

“I’ve taken down three fucking gangs this far, one power-hungry bitch won’t stop me.” Maggie dropped his head and went over to the wreckage Maero had been pinned under.

She placed one heel over a piece of metal that was embedded into his back, giving it weight she heard him scream in pain. It fueled the anger in her veins.

“Some blonde bitch like you will never win this city, you’ll die alongside your brother.”

“Maybe. But you should have given me a better offer.”

Maggie shrugged and pulled the trigger to her pistol. She kept her gaze away from the blood that splattered onto the sand and walked around to look at his corpse.

Maggie’s pistol slipped from her grasp as a shudder of relief ripped through her. She looked at Maero’s body in front of him, blood soaked and pooled into the sand at her heels. Smoke from the cars Maggie had destroyed laid scattered about the arena. She could feel the flames from Maero’s car that begun to climb higher as the fire tore through the oils of the truck.

She had one bullet hole and one flesh wound in her side that stung like a bitch. Keeping on hand on the wound, she swiftly used her foot to tilt Maero’s head to look up at her. Unblinking, lifeless eyes stared back at her. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as she bent down to look at him.

She wished she could have drawn out his death a little longer. Given him more pain, more agony to suffer through as she recounted every minute that Carlos was dragged through the streets of Stilwater. She wanted him to feel every fiber of pain that Carlos felt until his death. But there wasn’t a better way for Maero to die other than being crushed by his own damn truck, surrounded by the corpses of his gang.

“Should have never fucked with the Saints.” She said to Maero’s corpse.

Maggie wiped the blood that dripped from her nose and turned on her heel. She slowly walked out of the arena, feeling a little bit lighter, a little bit calmer now that she’d been the one to put the bullet in Maero’s head. It felt like 200 pound weights had been taken off her shoulders. She’d avenged Carlos and now it was finally time to peacefully put him to rest.

As she walked through the double doors, she head the fire alarm ring out from the entire building. The smoke had begun pouring out from the top of the building. In the distance, she could hear police sirens and firetrucks barreling down the street. Before Maggie could even go to her car, a shiny purple hammerhead came veering into the parking lot.

Maggie’s vision began to blur just as the car came to a screeching halt. She kept her hand pressed to the large wound that bled from her side. She could see long locks of brown hair pop out from the driver’s side, she watched Shaundi’s mouth move but yet she heard no words. Then, her eyes zeroed in on Johnny hopping out from the passenger side.

Maggie felt blood drip onto the ground and her legs began to wobble. She pressed her hand a little tighter against the wound and slowly made her way to them. Johnny was already at her side in an instant, his arms already wrapping around her frame and avoiding the wound all together. Maggie’s legs gave out and her body slammed into Johnny.

She watched Johnny’s mouth move quickly, barking orders at Shaundi as he carried Maggie’s body toward the car.

“Could you try not to do suicide missions without me?” Johnny hissed at her.

“I did it for Carlos,” she muttered back.

“Yeah, tell me about it when you’re not bleeding profusely from the bullet holes in your side.”

Maggie heard the car door open just as her vision began fading to black. She felt cool air from the AC of the car hit her face just as Gat slid into the passenger side of the car. Shaundi’s door opened shortly after and the car roared with life.

“Buffy the Gangster Slayer.” Gat grunted towards where Maggie laid in his lap.

“Fuck…you…” Maggie mumbled.

Then, she slipped into unconsciousness.

~

Maggie laid in her hospital bed—still unconscious from the blood loss. Gat sat beside her, his eyes glued to the news channel that was now broadcasting the burning Ultor arena. Jane Valderamma’s voice filled the silence in the room. There had been barely any visits by the nurses, who were too scared out of their mind to even check on Maggie’s vitals. Gat assumed it was due to the fact that he had his .45 on his lap.

The sutures had been done pretty quickly on the first flesh wound. The bullet hole had an open and exit wound which made that easy as well to take care of. Making the entire process nearly painless—well, for Gat at least. Coverage on finding Maero’s corpse among the wreckage was everywhere and they had ruled the entire thing as a freak accident.

Nothing was officially tied to the Saints or their illustrious leader who always manages to escape Jane Valderamma’s clutches. Johnny had nearly blown the TV to bits and pieces once Troy Bradshaw’s face appeared on the crime scene. He kept his trigger-happy hands to himself so he wouldn’t end up getting the cops to appear at the hospital.

Johnny was so invested in the news report that he didn’t notice that Maggie had stirred awake beside him. It wasn't until Maggie flicked him on the arm that he turned to look at her.

“I think we’re masochists.” She said with a groggy tone. “Because we’re always getting sent back here.”

Johnny gave her a lopsided grin. “You’ve been here more than I have.”

“That wound from Jyunichi doesn’t count.” Maggie pointed a finger at him.

“That still leaves your battle with Akuji, Sunshine, and—“

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Maggie waved her hand and tilted her head back at the TV.

Maggie had shit-timing but she always did manage to escape from death’s clutches more than once. Johnny should have been impressed since she survived this far but Johnny was always avoiding death on a daily basis. Maggie just happened to fight against it when the occasion called for it.

Johnny saw Maggie’s face twist into a frown once Troy’s face reappeared on the television.

“He looks like a prick.”

“That’s because he is one.” Gat retorted.

“But do you think he’s a prick that would plant a bomb?” Maggie asked, her eyes not moving away from the television.

If she asked him that question a year ago, he would haven’t even blinked before he said yes. Troy was the one that tore most of the Saint apart after Julius’s disappearance and Dex’s departure. No one else would be more suspect than a man who turned out the Saints from the inside. But if he had blown Mason up with Richard Hughes then his job would have been at stake.

“No. Troy may have betrayed all of us but he wouldn’t have killed one of his own. Even if he was playing us from the start, he was close with Mason.”

Maggie tilted her head to look at him. “Mason was always good at making friends.”

“Yeah, and what happened with you?”

Maggie scoffed, giving him the finger she adjusted her position on the bed. She gave a groan once the position change had her stitches stretching against her flesh wound. Her hand went to the small remote to her bed and she pressed down on a red button, morphine dripped into her IV and her body began to relax.

“Hurts like a bitch, doesn’t it?”

“It was worth it. I wasn’t going to leave that damn arena without the satisfaction of killing Maero.”

“You could have at least called in for some back up?”

“No. This was something that I needed to do. I had to avenge Carlos and make Maero fell every bit of pain that Carlos had been put through.”

“Any regrets?”

“I wish that the motherfucker lived longer to endure more torture.”

He chuckled. There was the infamous Saints leader he’d been hearing about. Her blue eyes turned to an icy, concealed rage that could burn through steel. Gat felt like he hadn’t seen that woman before, he’d only seen the woman that was his best-friend but yet, here she laid and looked more than capable of crippling a chain of gangs in a little over a year.

“So, what are our plans now?”

Maggie’s head relaxed into her pillow and her eyes began to close.

“Take down Ultor, take over the city and find Mason’s killer.”

“I think we can arrange that.”

Maggie smiled, sticking her hand out over the plastic railings of her bed she grasped Johnny’s hand.

“Fuck yeah, we can.”  

 


	13. The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Johnny finally track down Mason's killer.

Maggie was in her apartment one Saturday afternoon when her phone began buzzing from her desk. She was quick to answer, not looking or noticing that the phone number had been unknown. She clicked accept and put the phone to her ear as a voice cut in.

“Margret Mills?”

Maggie made a face at her full name. The only time someone ever had the balls to call her Margret was a police squadron or even Mason when he felt like picking a fight. Needless to say, the name left more than just a bad taste in her mouth.

“Who’s asking?”

“I’ve got some information on Mason Mills’s death.”

Maggie froze in her seat. Her eyes didn’t move from the board in front of her. The same board that was loitered with clues for trying to find Mason’s murder. She could feel her veins cool slightly and she gripped the phone a little tighter in her hand.

“Interesting. Tell me, do you actually feel like dying today?” She growled into the phone.

The person on the other end chuckled lightly. “Listen, this isn’t some ploy to poke the beast. Consider me a concerned citizen. There are some tapes at the precinct that I think you’ll wanna hear.”

Maggie couldn’t believe the words that she was hearing. This either sounded like the dumbest trap ever created or the stranger on the other end was serious. She couldn’t take a risk on whether the lead was good or not.

“Why the hell would I want to walk into a police department?”

“Because you want justice and you want to find Mason’s killer. I can guarantee that you will not be arrested, Miss Mills.”

She had to give this person credit. They had major balls for talking to her like this and they knew her well. She had been out for blood the second she landed back into Stilwater. This person knew how to bait her and keep her interested. But she wasn’t born yesterday and she had a feeling that the person on the other line wasn’t either.

“Why’s that?”

“Because the officers there are under strict orders not to.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the wall. Since she clearly couldn’t look at whoever was on the other line. It was shady and she didn’t like the sound of this at all.

However, this person’s voice was familiar. Like she’d talked to them before. Whomever this ‘concerned citizen’ was, they were purposely hiding their identity.

“And what if this turns into a giant trap?”

“I’m allowing you to bring in one person in case any of the officers want to test authority.”

Bingo.

“What do I have to do to return the favor?”

She had to keep them talking. She had to hear just a few more minutes of the voice on the other line to be sure that she knew exactly who she was talking to. But it didn’t hurt to figure out if she did owe something for this new information.

“Consider this a consolation prize for clearing Stilwater of its rival gang activities.”

“Or is this penance for betraying my brother, Troy?”

She heard a small laugh on the other end.

The accent, the way that he spoke of Mason without disgust or hatred. She’d only heard one other person talk like that and that was Johnny. Troy and Dex were the last ones that fought alongside Mason and Dex abandoned the Saints in their time of need. Whereas Troy hung up his purples and traded in for his blues.

Troy still rolled with Saints for months before Mason got into the picture and even after that he was loyal. He stayed until the bitter end. Once he rolled with the Saints, there was no backing out. Maggie believed that Troy knew this from the very beginning and that he still missed the days where he rolled with a gang that cared for their own.

“I’ve got a lot to make up for. This is one of those things, Miss Mills.”

Maggie didn’t argue with him on that. Shit was always stacking on top of the chief of police. Especially since Maggie made up for half of the shit he was given. She didn’t talk anymore since there was nothing to be said. He’d made his peace and Maggie sure as hell was going to make hers once she got her hands on those tapes.

She could bring in one person with her. Luckily enough, she knew just the man for the job.

~

Maggie honked the horn to her phoenix twice—three times, until Johnny finally got out of his apartment complex. She had called three times before he picked up, with a groggy and cranky voice. She knew that he’d been sleeping. Johnny always did take scheduled naps on his lazy Saturday afternoons. She didn’t want to admit it but sleeping beside Johnny for a nap nearly sounded just as good as catching her own brother’s killer.

Maggie honked once more as Johnny came down the steps. He was adjusting the buttons to his shirt and quickly gave her the finger before coming to the sidewalk.

“What’s the emergency?”

“Get in and I’ll fill you in.”

“I’m not going anywhere—“

She sighed. “You get to kill people.”

Johnny slid into the car with a smile. Maggie stepped on the gas and made her way toward the precinct. She spend too much time trying to figure out who planted the bomb and guessing who would have thrown Mason under the bus. She was tired of trying to get to the bottom of this, her time to act was now and she needed to find out who murdered her brother.

“I got a call earlier today. It was a lead that had information and told me to pick it up at the precinct.”

“THE FUCKING WHAT?”

“The officers there are under direct orders to not do anything to us while we’re there.”

“And you took some stranger’s word on it?”

Maggie eased the car into traffic, gliding out in and out of the middle and third lanes while she drove over the bridge. Did it feel like the drive to the precinct was taking longer than usual? Or has she just gotten impatient?

“Sure did.”

“Mags, I’m not gonna call you an idiot but I honestly think that you’re a fucking idiot right now.”

“The caller was Troy, Johnny.” Maggie said flicking her eyes toward him.

She saw his expression melt from anger into pure confusion. She had the same look two hours ago when she heard this herself. Maybe his was a little bit more incredulous since he and Johnny had more bad blood.

“What does he want in return?”

“I think this is his way of trying to apologize for betraying you and Mason.”

Johnny huffed in disbelief just as they pulled into a parking spot of the precinct. She turned off the ignition and turned to Johnny before holding out her hand to him. His eyes kept flicking back to her open palm and back to her eyes.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“What are you talking about?”

He knew what she was talking about.

“You need to put away at least half of the weapons you have on you.”

“I don’t have—“

“The sawed off shot-gun in your pants, the small semi-automatic that’s in your back pocket and both grenades in the lines of your jacket.”

Maggie held out the other hand and ignored the shock on Johnny’s face. She could do a staring game at him for as long as it took. But she knew him better than anyone else and Johnny was always strapped for a war. Another minute passed and neither moved.

“Now.” She barked at him.

“FINE. Fine. I’m keeping my pistols, though.”

“Whatever. Just cough up everything else.”

Johnny obeyed and straightened himself up to pull the sawed off shotgun from the leg in his pants, the semi-automatic in his butt pocket, the two grenades in his jacket and even going as far as taking out all the ammunition he had on him for both weapons. Maggie gave him a scolding look as she shoved Johnny’s personal weaponry underneath her seat.

Finally, the two of them got out of her car. Maggie adjusted her blouse that covered the bullet proof vest underneath. From the gun-holster that was wrapped around her arm and back she put on the safety on both .45’s before concealing them with her black jacket.

As they got to the front doors Maggie stopped before heading in.

“I don’t have any more fuckin’ weapons, Mags.” Johnny said turning around.

Maggie’s hands shook at her sides for a few seconds before she clenched them into fists. It was hard to believe that beyond this door, the answers to her questions would be answered. That the nightmares that plagued her mind, the endless guilt and the anger would be resolved. And to think that all her answers laid inside the police precinct, that she’d been in countless times.

“You okay, boss?” Johnny asked reaching for her.

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at him. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this done.” She then walked into the precinct, to finally put her brother’s murder to rest.

~

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Johnny seethed as they drove out to the church.

Mason’s killer had been Julius Little, the gang leader before the Saints were disbanded. Her brother had been blown out of the water by a man that respected and admired him. Her stomach was churning and she found that a new anger was writhing inside of her. More dangerous, more lethal than what she’d been feeling for the last year.  
Maggie could begin to imagine what Johnny was feeling. He’d worked with Julius, let him fly under the radar without even thinking that he was a suspect. Maybe guilt was weighing more heavily on his side than it did on Maggie’s. Mason had bled for Julius, fought alongside Troy, and even created plans with Dex and all three of them had betrayed Mason in a heartbeat.

Johnny proved his loyalty more than anyone else did in the last few years. It’s why he sat beside her in this very minute. No one else cared enough to lay Mason’s soul to rest and to finally avenge someone that did him so wrong. To die at the hands of a Saint, that was unforgiveable and nearly inconceivable. This felt like more knives had gone through Johnny’s back the second that Julius planted the bomb.

Maggie and Johnny went into the church that was surprisingly empty. Maggie could see Johnny halt just slightly on the inside. She could see his eyes scanning the church with awe. The pews, the scaffolds, the flooring and even the altar, he stared at it all. Memories were heavy in the air, lives lost clung to the pews, all reminders of who the Saints were and what they’d become.

“You good?” She asked.

“Hold up,” he said holding up a finger and giving the church one more look. He then rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck and turned back to Maggie. “Yep, after being reconstructed this place is still shit.”

“We’re supposed to meet Dex to find out where Julius is, promise me that you won’t hurt him.” Maggie said checking the safety on her gun.

“I can’t stab him a little bit?”

She looked up and grimaced at him. “No. We need answers not a fight. I’m surprised that he’d still be willing to talk with me after I killed Dane Vogel.”

Johnny ran a finger along the pews in the church, scanning for some type of dust, only to come up with nothing. The place was cleaned spotless, so unlike the two people that tainted the cleanliness by standing in the room.

“I’m sure he expected it. Dex was always the mastermind, he probably got a promotion after Vogel’s death.”

Maggie shrugged. “Just no maiming.”

Dex seemed to be quick and thorough over the phone. He seemed ready to talk, maybe even negotiate his own life with Maggie. She’d always been a business woman and working out deals was one of her trades. Maero fucked up by not considering that when he offered her twenty percent.

The doors to front opened and the two of them straightened themselves up and turned toward the sound of footsteps. Appearing around the corner stood Julius little. Maggie felt her blood go from a simmer to a full blown boil as he stood there. Johnny seemed to hold the same lethal expression on his face.

“You can maim him.” She nodded.

Johnny's eyes landed on Julius. The second that he appeared behind him, he struck. Maggie didn't get the chance to blink before Gat had Julius pinned on the floor and beating him into a pulp. She didn't move, she would have just shot him if Johnny didn't step in so quickly.

"My. Best. Friend." Gat snarled and slammed the hilt of his gun to Julius's face.

Johnny's best-friend, Maggie's only family. There was more blood that Julius had originally thought. And that's where he fucked up.

"Stop!" Julius yelled, spitting blood onto the carpet.

"Did Mason get the opportunity to ask for his life before you blew him the fuck up?" Johnny punched Julius in the nose.

Maggie heard a loud crack from the pressure. Julius looked at her with pleading eyes, full of sympathy and helplessness. If Mason had been there he would have intervened and talked it out.  
She was not her brother. Therefore, she showed no sympathy to a man who killed her only family. She would grant no mercy and she refused to do any talking.

"I shouldn't be the one beating the living hell out of you." Johnny said, he grasped Julius's collar and yanked his head to look at Maggie directly in the face.

Blood dropped off his face and seeped into the clothes he wore. Maggie gripped the hilt of her gun a little tighter. Her glare got a little colder, keeping the hot anger that lashed inside her to cool in the slightest.

"If Mason was alive he would have been the forgiving type. If there was a reason justifiable enough." Maggie said slowly.

"But he's dead, and I'm not the forgiving type."

She cocked the head of her gun and brought it to the front of Julius's head.

"Wait! WAIT!" Julius screamed.

"Oh." Maggie stopped, a little surprised.

" _Ooooh._ " She then purred and looked at Johnny. He had already matched the same grin she had plastered on her face.

"I like the sound of him begging, don't you?"

"Hell fucking yeah."

Julius knew danger when it was staring at him in the face. In this instance, danger was a tall, freckled blonde with the coldest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Death happened to be the man that pinned him to the floor. Which one would consider mercy had him nearly quivering.

"Why'd you do it?" Maggie hissed.

"I don't have to explain shit to you."

He was still the fearless gang leader that Mason described him to be. He may have spoken without a quiver or a semblance of fear but it was heavy in his eyes. And she nearly drank every ounce of the fear that rolled off of him.

"Wrong answer." Maggie slammed the hilt of her against the side of his head.

"TRY AGAIN." She yelled.

Julius swung his head back to the side and glared at her. "Fuck you, bitch."

Maggie raised her eyebrows just as Gat slammed a fist into Julius's side. Blood was spat onto the marble floor.

"Be respectful to the lady, Julius." Gat said, tightening his grip on Julius's arm.

"I'll ask one more time. Why'd you do it?"

"Don't you get it? The Saints didn't solve a goddamn thing. Drugs were still being pushed, innocent people were still being killed...all we did was turn into Vice Kings that wore purple."

"Jesus fucking Christ. No one is of a clean conscience in Stilwater. Look at you as an example." Gat cut in.

"You sound like sociopaths.” He spat.

"You wanna be a killer with a conscience? You should have raised your flags and wrote a god damn book like Ben King." Maggie knocked a fist into the side of Julius’s jaw. "But you should have never went after my brother, MY fucking family. You signed your own death warrant the minute you placed that bomb on the boat."

"You're telling me that if I asked Mason--or even you, Johnny, to walk away. You would have said yes?"

"Fuck no. This is our city." Johnny retorted.

"Jesus. You haven't learned a goddamn thing."

Gat stomped his foot on Julius's knee and a stomach churning crack echoed through the church. Julius screamed in pain and Maggie caught his face, tilting it towards her.

"Wrong. Mason would have made shit different. I knew that, Johnny knew that and even you fucking knew that. But you decided to not wait around and see it and you decided to play as God. Just like I am right now."

"You think Mason would have wanted you to do this?"

Maggie and Gat looked at each other with raised eyebrows before nodding.

"Mason would have been a lot worse if it was me on that fucking ship.”

"What the fuck happened to you? Your brother said you were just the mastermind.”

"A mastermind with a vengeful spirit. You should have considered that when you killed him.”

Julius narrowed his eyes, sweat and blood dropped onto the floor. Maggie gave a quick nod to Gat and he released Julius. He stepped around, gripping his own gun in his hand as he stood beside Maggie. Julius’s body sagged against his good leg and he panted, rolling his eyes to stare up at the two of them.

"You owe me. If it wasn't for me, your brother would have been dead on that street corner."

She nearly laughed at that. Was this his way of bargaining? A final attempt to reclaim his life before it ended at her hands? She held Julius at such a higher level but maybe everyone was the same when they stared down the barrel of a gun.

"If it weren't for you, Mason wouldn't have gotten BLOWN THE FUCK UP." Gat retorted.

"I guess that makes us even."

Maggie and Gat didn't even look at each other before they both pulled the trigger to their pistols. Blood splattered the clean, shining walls and seeped into the tile stones. Julius's body collapsed onto the floor of the church.

"Not really." Gat shrugged.

"Not by a fucking long shot."

They left together, leaving Julius’s body to lounge on a pew and letting the blood stain the floor and the walls. The place may have been scrubbed clean of anything else but the memories and everything else had tainted the church itself. Revitalized or not, Julius Little returned to the place where his career was born at. And where it ended.


	14. Shifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny surprises Maggie with something that she'd never be prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally not sorry for this chapter. 
> 
> However, I will be EXTREMELY SORRY about the next chapter.   
> It's gonna hurt.

Maggie was suspicious of Gat. Far more suspicious than what she was used to. Johnny didn't say anything as they drove away from the hideout and towards the factory district. The first thing that made her suspicious was that he decided to drive. Second, was that he made conversation that wasn't related to killing, fucking or the gangs.

Instead, he talked about how Shaundi was doing well after she checked herself into rehab. Even how fast Pierce had become popular with the media. Maggie would have called Johnny out on bullshit if it wasn't until they took a sharp turn down the road that led right to an abandoned airplane hangar.

"So, you've finally decided to kill me?" Maggie asked as the car slowed to a stop.

"Will you relax? You'll see in a second."

Maggie stepped out of the car and reluctantly followed behind Johnny up to the hangar door. Johnny played with the keys in his hand before unlocking the door that led inward. Once the door unlocked Johnny swung it open, letting Maggie go in first. Maggie was greeted by utter darkness, she could smell radiator oil that clung heavily into the air. It wasn't until Johnny switched on the lights that she realized why she smelled the oil.

"I got a call from the company that payments hadn't been going through on Mason's account. Turns out, he was paying for this hangar once a month and I came here to find out what he could have stored here."

Maggie was surrounded by the most beautiful cars she'd seen in her life. All of them had different shades of purples. There was one car that stood out amongst the rest. The car sat dead center of the circle of cars. The Phoenix was one of a kind. The black soft top complimented the vibrant dark purple. But her eyes weren't on the colors but what was on the hood of the car. In big, bold black letters "Mags," was emblazoned across the hood. Her heart yanked and twisted at the sight.

"The deed to the car was in your name. I knew this car. I'd met up with Mason for weeks at a chop shop while he worked on it. I think he was going to surprise you with it." Johnny said behind her.

She laid a hand over the cool metal and felt nostalgia roll into her head. For just a second, she could hear Mason's laughter, she could feel him pulling her into a tight hug. She could hear his voice ringing in her head. And just for that one second, she forgot who she was and what she'd done.

Her heart pounded in her ears and tears threatened to spill as she slid her hand along the acrylic letters in her name. Mason had actually kept to his promise, made her a car that was one of a kind, one of his own creations. Her lip quivered. Maybe this was his final goodbye to her, one last gift before she could finally move on.

"Johnny...I don't know what to say." she said quietly, eyes focused on the car.

Gat noticed her tense shoulders, her hushed voice and knew that he was right to come here. He walked over to her, gently bumping his shoulder into hers, he smiled at her once her head turned.

"How about a drive?" 

Maggie grinned at him.

 

\--------

 

Maggie ripped through the streets of Stilwater. Swerving in and out of lanes on the freeways and roadways. The car roared with life with every turn and shake. Maggie could feel the power of the car, the adrenaline that ran through her veins as she flew past cars and tore through red lights.

Not even the police bothered to flag her car down. She was too quick, too fast to even give up a proper chase. Every police car they sped by turned on their lights only to disappear in a cloud of dirt in the car’s wake. Gat could see the way she reacted to the car. The sound of the roaring engine, the speed that left burn marks on the concrete. She was probably giving Troy a run for his money as she terrorized the somewhat calm streets.

They weaved through traffic like the tires were made of butter. Not once did she hit a car or swerve out of control. Traffic was treated like obstacles, each time she passed the intersections with ease and control. The car itself bended to her will and to the speed she drove at. Which could have broken the speedometer at any given time. It felt like they had passed the recommended speed for the car and had been for a while.

Gat leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the view he had. Not the fading scenery but the fact that Maggie's grin had reached new heights. That the shine in her eyes twinkled brighter than any star in the sky. He hadn’t seen Maggie ever smile the way she did then. Every time she felt the car roar with the increased speed, her lips would tilt just a little bit higher.

He hadn't noticed he'd been staring until they veered onto a dirty road and wound up through the drive-ins. The sun had just dipped beyond Stilwater’s sea and the sky was brightly colored with oranges and yellows as they traveled farther up the mountain. They had passed the actual parking lots where the drive-ins were but instead pulled up to the abandoned kid park that was nearly at the top of the mountain.

The car slowed to a stop, Maggie was already unbuckling herself from her seat once lights had shut off completely. Once she was out of the car, Gat followed behind, feeling the cool autumn wind rush through his hair. Maggie breathed in the air as it ran through her blonde hair.

"I don't think of my problems when I'm up here. I don't think of fixing problems or destroying gangs. For a minute, I just breathe."

Johnny would have easily blown this entire thing off as bullshit. But he didn't. Not with the way she looked breathing in the air and enjoying the breeze. This definitely wasn't something he'd like to do on his free time.

However, it was the first time in years that he stopped to look out onto the city too. Instead of seeing Ultor signs plastered everywhere, addicts or homeless people on the streets, he saw the twinkling skyscrapers and the arena's lights beaming up into the sky.

He couldn't hear constant honking or police sirens but only the faint noise that faded into the backgrounds. It was almost too serene...too calm for his own tastes.  He probably would have preferred to hear gunfire, or explosions…or the sound of loaded bullets into guns…or just anything that has some act of violence in it. That could have just been the sociopath in him.

“I came here a lot before I moved to Steelport. It was one of my favorite spots, sure the playground is run down but it’s empty. And with that, I found a moment of peace…even if I stood right in the middle of hell.”

“Nah. I’m sure hell would look like paradise compared to this shithole.”

“This shit-hole is home, though. No matter how much we hate it…it’ll be our home.”

He didn’t argue with her on that. Stilwater was their city, they had bled and fought for it more than anyone else did. Maggie may be considered still fresh on Stilwater but she was still a part of it. And Gat almost feared what would have happened to it if Maggie never busted him out of court.

Maggie shifted away from the view, tucking a stray hair behind her ear she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I doubt you want to sit up here and listen to the sounds of nature." Maggie sighed.

No, but he loved hearing her voice most.

“Nah, but I’m enjoying the time I’m spending with you.” He shrugged.

“So, you avenged Mason, destroyed all the gang in Stilwater and now have the city in your hands. Gonna go back to Steelport anytime soon?” Gat asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Have my going away party planned already?” Maggie asked with a smirk.

Thinking of Maggie packing up and leaving had become harder and harder for him to talk about. If she left over a year ago he wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Now, it felt like he couldn’t just let her go by herself. Not with all they went through.

“Pierce already picked out the theme.”

“Let me guess. Purple.” Maggie said sliding her eyes over to his.

“Nah. He went with lavender.”

Maggie’s smile raised a little bit higher and she tutted to herself. “I guess I’ll just have to break his heart.”

“Deciding to stay?” Gat asked.

He was aware of the relief that flooded through his entire body. He chose to ignore it but he was completely aware of it. He also chose to ignore how his stomach was doing small flips inside himself.

“The way I see it. I came here to restore what was taken from my brother. I got his murderer and I cleared out the city. But, that doesn’t mean that there won’t always be peace. Some bitch will always try to one up us.”

She was holding something else back. He knew her well enough when she wasn’t saying everything on her mind. Which she did on a daily basis.

“Just that?”

Gat’s face twisted into a look of skepticism just as she turned to look at him. She gave an exaggerated sigh his way.

“And you’re probably the only person alive that’s become my best-friend. I don’t think I can leave you now.”

Maybe it was just him or just that emotions were running high but he loved the sound of that. He loved knowing that his best-friend was still gonna be running this place. That she was staying for good and no one was going to take that from him. At least as long as he breathed, no one would take her from him.

Maggie turned her entire body towards him and grasped his hand. He looked at where she laced her fingers through his and then up to her crystalline eyes that nearly seemed to glow in the fading sunlight. His heart beat kicked up at the look, was he getting nervous? He didn’t feel nervous…why was he feeling anxious all of the sudden at just their hands touching?

“Thank you.”   

“For what?”

“For being my best-friend.” Maggie whispered.

Johnny’s chest tightened and somehow she began to look different to him. It felt different. He didn’t know how to explain it but there was something in him had...changed. He’d started to see something in Maggie that he hadn’t seen before. A feeling that had finally come up and gripped him tightly, and he didn’t know what the hell to do with it.

So, he did what he does best…and reacted before he could think about it.

Gat pulled Maggie into his chest and pressed his lips to hers. His hand already going up and around her neck to hold in place as that strange feeling took the reins of his entire body. Sunlight, he felt like he was kissing sunlight. His body warmed at her touches, staining over the black that had collected and formed over himself in the past two years.

The warmth burned through his skin, his core and into his soul until it felt like he had been resurrected anew. Why was this so different? Why was he feeling something so unlike every kiss they shared before? Why did he feel so different with her now?

But it felt like the world could have shifted or turned on its side in that moment and he couldn’t have cared less. Because he was feeling her, and he was seeing her in ways he hadn’t before. He was feeling her with what felt a new mind, a new heart and brand new eyes. Everything felt new and untouched.

Her touch was burning brightly through him, unlike he’d ever felt before and it was a contact high that he just didn’t seem want to get down from. He suspected Maggie felt what he was feeling too because she shuddered against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Fire. He felt like he’d been doused in gasoline and Maggie had lit the match. It spread over him, like a wildfire, heat and flames surging and burning along his skin. The fire burned into him, burning his bones into ash and fogging his head with smoke. She breathed fire and he exhaled the smoke.

Maggie’s tongue swept over his bottom lip, seeking entrance into his own mouth and once his mouth opened she found purchase with his tongue meeting against hers. Her fingers knotted into his hair, her hips already stretching up to meet him halfway. Gat grasped her by the back of her thighs and pulled her legs up and over his hips.

Her tongue didn’t stop its assault over his mouth as he twisted them over to the hood of the car. Maggie’s legs tightened and crossed behind his back while her hands were already working to slide off his jacket. He rolled his shoulders back and the jacket fell to the ground while he finally removed his lips from Maggie’s and moved onto her neck.

Her head tilted to the side as his tongue swept down her neck and his teeth bit down on the sensitive skin. Maggie’s hands moved to the buttons at his chest that she made quick work of, popping the buttons off with nimble fingers. Gat was working the buttons to her pants, yanking and pulling the smooth material off her hips as his mouth moved to the space between her breasts.

Maggie halted her process to sit herself upright and remove her leather jacket and vest in front of Johnny. He watched with delight and followed behind, shrugging off his own button up in the process. She wasn’t wear a damn thing underneath the vest and it took all of his strength to not let his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Gat gently laid Maggie back onto the hood of the car, his mouth attaching to one of the peaked nipples into his mouth while his hand grasped the other. Maggie’s hips crashed and grinded against Gat’s groin, her breathy pants slicing through the air. He felt the rise and fall of her chest as she became putty against him. It never failed to make his groin ache to hear her moans.

Gat continued his descent on Maggie’s body with leaving a trail of kisses along her abdomen, stomach and even the lengths of her inner thighs. Her hands were already at her breasts, groping and massaging them gently with her eyes closed.

He hooked a finger underneath her panties and pulled them down. He could have torn the damn string from her body but he’d already torn more pairs of her underwear than he could count. Once he managed to drop her panties into the pile of clothes, he unleashed his mouth on her.

Almost instantly Maggie’s hands went to Gat’s head as his tongue slid across her slickened folds. His hand pinned her hips to the hood of the car as he tortured slowly. He watched as her breathing became shallow, high pitched with every lick. He flattened his tongue against her, dragging it from her entrance to her clit. Maggie’s grip on his hair tightened and her legs wrapped around his shoulders.

She was bucking her hips now, desperate to get the fill that she—they—both wanted. But he loved watching her, he loved to see her orgasm to crash over her and hear her whisper his name as she tumbled over the edge. It was just the thing he wanted to see before he’d go any further. They were high enough so he could easily make her scream his name for all of Stilwater to hear. And damn did that sound like such a good idea.

He lapped at her desire, each lick had her hips grinding against his mouth while Maggie gasped and writhed beneath him. She could have melted into the car and he wouldn’t have stopped. He couldn’t get enough of her taste, the sounds she made could put any man over the breaking point. Maggie’s back arched and he laughed into her sex.

“Fucking shit! _Johnny.”_ Maggie moaned so loudly that it echoed through the sky.

Maggie released his hair and her hands slammed into the hood of her car, he watched as her climax slammed into her, each wave pulling her deeper and deeper into euphoria. He didn’t stop moving his tongue until she had crashed a second time and was a nearly a sobbing, begging mess underneath him.

“I can’t wait anymore, Johnny.” Maggie begged.

If only anyone knew what the leader of the Saints sounded like when she begged to be fucked. Johnny sat up and unbuckled his pants, his eyes locked with Maggie’s as he removed his pants and then his underwear, letting his cock free from its confines, and he climbed back onto the car. Maggie’s legs went on either sides of his hips and she tilted her own up to meet him halfway.

Johnny slowly slid himself into her, watching Maggie’s every reaction as she took every inch of him at an infuriatingly slow pace. It felt like hours until he bottomed out and then began to thrust back into her. Maggie’s hair was splayed over the windshield of the car, her hands gripped his biceps that remained pinned on the sides of her head.

Her eyes were closed in pleasure, teeth biting back part of her lip and her long legs wrapping around his middle. Gat kept his pace slow yet his strokes were deep. They’d never had sex in a position like this, it felt too personal, too intimate for the both of them. But yet, neither dared to move nor wishing to break from the moment they had.

It was different for him to see her like this, to watch how her body moved perfectly against his. He lowered himself onto his elbows and shoved his head in the crook of Maggie’s neck. Maggie released the lip she’d been biting back and whimpered into his ear.

God, why didn’t he fuck her like this sooner? He hadn’t had sex with her this good in months and he couldn’t figure out why this time beat every other time they’d fucked. It was so much more different, he felt each wave of his rising orgasm rise with exhilarating heights. Maggie’s hips rose and fell with his every stroke, reaching deeper and harder into her.

Johnny hadn’t expected to fuck anyone on top of a car, let alone on top of the drive-ins but he could gladly check that off his list. It felt strange to him, how perfect the moment was and how beautiful Maggie looked in this moment he had her in. Halfway between ecstasy and reality was its own acid trip.

She was a mess underneath him, she could barely pronounce his name without moaning it into his skin. He could feel her teeth biting and sucking onto his shoulders, marking him as hers while he continued his thrusts. He could hold on for so long and somehow he could feel that Maggie wasn’t far off either.

Her walls clenched around him and he groaned into her neck. Clamping around him so tightly that he didn’t even want to finish his thrust. Maggie rose her hips once more time and he felt that thrust through his entire being. He lifted his head and sped up his thrusts because he could taste his release. He looked down and Maggie’s eyes opened to meet with his own gaze.

Then, it was like something snapped in both of them. They both stared at each other differently, like something had somehow shifted between them. And in that moment, something did change. Gat felt the change deep within his stomach. Maggie reached up and caught his cheek, her eyes flicking back and forth into his.

“Johnny.” Maggie whimpered.

Gat leaned down and crushed his lips to hers just as his climax crashed into him. The warmth he felt earlier flooded into him in glorious, blinding waves. Each wave higher and stronger than the others each time. Flying, he felt like he was flying and falling at once. His own orgasm crashing into him with more force than anything he’d felt before.

Maggie wasn’t far behind before she broke apart beneath him and clutched him tightly to her chest. Her breathing was unsteady as she came undone. Her own release slamming and swallowing her into pure pleasure. Johnny was panting from his aftermath, and laid his head on Maggie’s chest, not fully putting his weight on her.

They laid like that in silence, both refusing to begin to talk about why that time had been so different. And they didn’t. Because neither of them wanted to admit that they’d both realized that they were in love with each other. That somehow, Johnny had forced out all his hatred and anger and had realized he was in love with his best-friend. And what did he have to say that someone who didn't love him as much as he did with her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the WONDERFUL comments! Seeing all your love and support really pushes me to create such amazing chapters for you guys. I don't think I would have continued my fanfic without all of your comments. Thank you so much. <3


	15. Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Johnny and Shaundi deal with Philipe Loren only to lose someone on their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but the next chapter will be a lot worse.

Maggie and Gat laid together in bed, avoiding to get out of the warm sheets. Maggie couldn’t pull herself from the sheets or the mattress, even though Shaundi was sure to start knocking on the door to begin the ride-along. She rolled over and saw Gat was playing on his phone, his forehead crinkled and eyes narrowed with anger. 

“Agents won’t leave you alone?” 

“They are persistent fucks, I’ll give ‘em that.” He sighed. 

Maggie rolled away from her side of the bed and stretched out her arms and back. She saw the sun just beginning to light up the city. She could already hear police sirens beginning to tear down the streets when she ran a hand through her hair. 

“We should get ready for our appointment with Josh Burke.” Maggie said turning her head to look over at Johnny. 

She could see his eyes nearly roll back into his skull. He propped himself up on one elbow, letting his phone clatter to the floor. One arm snaked around her waist before he yanked her back down into the bed. She fell back into the pillows with a huff just as Johnny caught the side of her face and tilted it to meet his eyes. 

“How about we blow off this entire ride-along and just go create havoc in the city? Just like old times.” 

Two years had passed since the time that the Saints had conquered Stilwater. A truce had been made between the Saints and Ultor. Their brand had become worth billions and they had now become revered as icons instead of the deadly gang they were all those years ago. 

Since that time Maggie had taken over the prime position of leading most of the Saints labels and budgets. She’d made herself nearly invisible under the public eye since she had no purpose of being in it in the first place. Maggie dealt with business and keeping things in order with Ultor while also keeping an eye out for Dex Jackson. 

Truth be told, she would have been fine working alongside with him. She knew he wouldn’t try to assassinate or throw her under the bus without killing himself in the process and the thought of her dying by Dex made her laugh harder than it did. After their run in together before the truce began she’d thwarted his plans for an assassination attempt and he fled far from Stilwater. He didn’t make any vows to kill her himself but he knew better. 

Since that time Johnny and Shaundi had become popular icons. 

To his own distain, Johnny ignored any attempt to get him his own TV show, interview sessions and even music label. He’d kept himself halfway out of the spotlight while taking motivational speeches to schools around the city. Johnny and Maggie agreed to keep their relationship under tighter control to avoid any rumors to circulate that the famed duo have relations with each other. 

Shaundi had become the biggest icon of them all. Since she had her first dating show land on the air and that had been a bigger hit than any of the Saints Flow commercials Pierce had. She’d been the number one celebrity. Her demeanor had changed dramatically since she’d returned from Stilwater. Maggie and Shaundi often spent their time together boxing at the nearest gyms to vent out frustrations. 

Pierce…Pierce had nearly sold his soul to become part of the mainstream media. He worked diligently with the creators of Saints Flow—to Maggie’s own disgust. He’d done commercials and tours nearly everywhere by supporting the drink, which was still banned in most countries and California. Maggie had been trying to get her hands on the actual ingredients for the drink but was only given back tons of legal issues. 

Their gang-banging days were long since over and Maggie even felt that with every morning she woke up. She could feel the emptiness in her heart, the void that she frantically tried to fill with anything. Dealing with Ultor and the Saints media didn’t fill the gap but merely covered it for a time. Maggie had begun to miss the days where she drove her phoenix down the street without having fear that a camera crew would pursue. 

She couldn’t do street races without news vans showing up and trying to interview her beforehand. There had been even cases where people begged to sell the very car she used in the races. The very car that her brother had made, the one of kind Phoenix that she kept in pristine condition. Needless to say that the interviewer that asked that was sent him with a broken nose. 

“That does sound very tempting…” Maggie said with a wink. 

“You can take the Phoenix out and we’ll shoot up some cop cars and get the city hell-bent once again…” 

She missed it. The roar of the engine, the feel of the leather steering wheel and the way the car thrummed with life as she sped through the city. She missed the adrenaline rush, the thrill of danger as cop cars shot and fired from behind her, only to leave them in the dust behind her. It’d been a year since the last time she’d taken the car out. It now sat in her garage collecting dust. 

“I like the sound of that but we just have to do this one ride along today and I swear that we’ll raise hell afterwards.” 

Johnny’s smile faltered and he sighed. Maggie grasped the hand that held her cheek and she pressed her lips to it. When had they’d become so intimate? When did they start trading in their dirty sex lives for sleeping beside one another and giving gentle kisses along their skin? She couldn’t pin-point exactly how things had become more…romantic than sexual. 

“Hey,” Maggie squeezed his hand. 

Her stomach tightened as his head turned back to her. She could feel her mind repeating words in her head, the same three words she’d been wanting to say for a while. Maybe longer than she’d originally expected. She couldn’t find a moment to say them but maybe it was time she was to say it now. Time had been passing too quickly, their lives were changing and she needed Gat to stay in it one way or another. 

“Mags?” Johnny asked with a raised brow. 

She opened her mouth, “Johnny…I—“  
The front door burst open and she could hear Shaundi’s thundering footsteps. Maggie’s shoulders slumped as Johnny began to move away. 

“I can’t get a word out without being interrupted.” Maggie said with a sigh. 

Her bedroom door burst open and in came Shaundi sporting her usual frown. She turned into the bedroom and immediately turned around, averting her gaze from Maggie and Johnny’s naked forms. 

“For fucks sake, guys!” 

“You came into MY room.” Maggie growled and moved away from the bed. Johnny didn’t make any motion to move so instead he leaned his head back on the pillows and watched as Maggie dressed. 

“Jesus Christ, do you guys ever stop sleeping together?” Shaundi said turning her head slightly as Maggie adjusted her bra straps. 

“Is that a hint of bitterness I hear in your voice?” Maggie said pulling a pair of dark skinnies over her tanned legs. 

“NO.” She barked back. 

Maggie gave Johnny a wink and pulled her purple tank top over her shoulders. Johnny stood up moments later to retrieve his own clothes. 

“We’ll meet you outside in a minute, we get it that we’re running late.” Johnny said to Shaundi. 

“Hurry because I am going to kill Burke if he doesn’t shut the fuck up.” Shaundi stormed out of the room. 

“Have you seen my leather--?” Johnny asked only to have Maggie throw his jacket onto the bed. She twisted her hair up into a high pony tail and adjusted her own leather jacket on her shoulders. 

“Remember, I’m going to go get the supplies as you guys get dressed and ready to storm the bank. Once we get the vault taken care of we’ll fly it out of there.” Maggie said to Johnny as she shoved her feet into her suede high-heeled boots. 

“You’re sticking me with the punk?” 

“Someone has to restrain Shaundi back in case Burke gives her another horrible pick-up line.” Maggie zipped up the last boot and stood. 

Johnny was already clipping his gun holster around his torso when she came up to him. She watched for a minute realizing she had another opportunity to say it now. Fear was getting to the better of her as they stood in her room. She felt a nerve of uneasiness begin to throb in her stomach. What did she have to feel uneasy about? It was a simple celebrity stunt and then thing would be back to normal. 

Maggie gave Johnny a quick squeeze of the hand before she grasped her car keys from her nightstand and walked out. Maybe she’d have a better chance at telling him on a day that wasn’t busy as it was now. Maybe. 

~ 

They were in deep shit. Deeper shit than she might have realized once they’d been thrown into the jail cell. Maggie was seething with rage that Burke had fucked up their entire plan. She was gonna kill him first the next time she saw him and then she’d let Shaundi deal with what would be the rest of him after this. 

She wondered who could have possibly paid for more than the huge paycheck they gave the police department. She didn’t like the sound of it either way. Whomever it was the paid up their bill meant something bad was going to happen. Why didn’t she check the damn bank owners before blowing the place to hell? 

“What happened?” Gat asked with a sigh. 

“We got arrested.” Shaundi barked at him and rubbed her temples. 

“No, to us. Birk’s right…we traded in our dicks for pussies. Seriously…movie deals? Commercials? The Saints name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink.” 

“Our brand is worth a shit ton of money, Johnny.” 

Her words didn’t make a difference. By the look on his face he’d meant every word. 

"Is that what it's all about?" Johnny asked keeping his gaze pinned on Maggie. 

She knew it, too. It wasn’t all about the money and maybe she knew that from the very first signature of their deal. The Saints had gotten everything they wanted but still remained to be silent amongst anything else. They didn’t strike fear into the hearts of Stilwater anymore. They didn’t do things just for the hell of it. Instead, they had become Ultor’s puppets and began listening to what the money told them to do. 

She didn't say anything before one voice cut in. 

"It's always about money, Mr. Gat. Which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you." 

Maggie turned to see two familiar women walk into the cell directly followed by a group of men in suits. 

Maggie recognized the women. Time had changed them but she knew them well. Even after years of not hearing anything about them or their business...they had still looked the same. 

"Kiki...Viola..." Maggie said with sheer surprise. 

"Long time no see, Margret. Now, if you'll indulge us?" Kiki said with a quick raise to her eyebrows. 

It wasn't a suggestion.

~ 

Maggie hadn't planned on being tied in her seat when discussing business propositions, let alone being tied to a chair on a PLANE. She continuously tested the rope that bound her wrists together. This wasn’t her kind of idea of how business arrangements went down. Especially since Kiki and Viola stared her down like she slaughtered their entire family. 

"When I said that I think we should start using rope in the bedroom, I didn't mean this." Gat hissed to Maggie. 

If she wasn't seething with rage she would have laughed. Leave it to Johnny to make a sex joke right in the thick of danger. She was going to wreak havoc on Kiki and Viola if this turned out to be violent. She didn’t have the patience for any type of shit like this. 

A chair in front of her spun around and revealed to her yet another familiar face. 

"Loren." 

"Margret. You haven't aged a day." 

"And you got old as shit. Do you know who you're fucking with?" She spat. 

"Of course," he smirked once a bobble head was placed on his armrest. 

"A remarkable resemblance." He said nodding to Gat. 

"I am sure you've noticed that we are acquainted with your lovely manage.” Loren ushered to Shaundi and Gat. Who were already sending shady looks to Philipe and Maggie. 

“Let me make introductions. These visions are Kiki and Viola. And I am Philipe Loren, chairman of a multi-national organization called the Syndicate." 

This was some sort of fucked up reunion that she gladly didn’t want to take part of. 

"Never heard of it." Shaundi grumbled while trying to break the rope around her wrists. 

"Evidently not or you wouldn't have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point." 

Still a piece of shit, Maggie thought. She hadn’t seen him in years and yet other than the greying hairs and the same stone cold blue eyes, he’d barely changed. His accent still remained thick as ever, but she couldn’t remember where that annoying accent came from. It was beginning to gnaw at her now. 

"Actually, I wonder why my foot isn't up your ass at this point." Gat retorted. 

Maggie and Shaundi nodded in agreement. 

Philipe stood, dusting off the ashes to his cigar as he made his way towards Johnny. 

"Like it or not, Mr. Gat. My organization is expanding into Stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies?" 

They had to be kidding. Maggie gave Johnny an incredulous look as the screen in front of them lit up.

“Oh, look. They brought pie charts.” Maggie hissed under her breath. 

“You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66 percent of your monthly gross revenue.” 

“Before taxes, of course.” Kiki cut in.

Same women she’d met all those years ago. Their brain cells hadn’t diminished by all the hair dye chemicals. They were still the same book-smart women that she knew in college and before she began rolling with the Saints. 

"Viola...Kiki it's good to see both of you but we're not fucking interested in your little slideshow or the business proposal.” 

Kiki and Viola shared a look to each other. 

"You've been out of the game for a long time, Margret." Viola sighed. 

“I’m afraid the cards have been stacked against you since your…departure from Steeport.” 

Maggie’s eyes nearly erupted into flames. 

"Bitch, I CREATED the game you're playing. And you do NOT want to fucking mess with the creator of the business you're trying to run." Maggie seethed. 

She stared Viola down. She'd known Viola and Kiki before all this. Before they traded in their smarts for looks and bowed to a man in a shit suit that smelled like ashes. And the way that Viola looked at Maggie told her that she remembered it, too. 

Maggie rolled her head away from Viola and glared at Philipe. 

"Listen, you French fuck--"

"Please! I am Belgian." 

"Then make yourself a fucking waffle. We're done here." 

Philipe tutted at them before turning around. 

"And I had so hoped that we'd come to a rational business arrangement."  
One of the guards came forward, cocking his gun before bringing it in front of Johnny’s face. Maggie thrashed a little harder in her seat. She was not going to die on a fucking plane, not today, not ever. Before Maggie could do anything else, Johnny lifted the seat from its hinges and rammed himself into the nearest guard, breaking himself of his confines. 

Maggie felt one guard come up from behind, she seized her opportunity and knocked her head backwards, her head slamming into the guards face. Shaundi was already sawing her rope apart with her jeweled ring, a slow process. They didn’t have a lot of time before more guards would rush in. 

Johnny sat straight up and turned around to face Philipe. Johnny rushed him, only to have Philipe shove his blade into Johnny’s side. Maggie’s blood froze once Gat grasped Philipe by the suit and threw him head first into the plane window. Kiki and Viola were already scrambling on the floor to get a hold of a weapon. 

Johnny turned and punched the nearest guard that ran up, Maggie struck out her foot in time to have him stumble. She tested her bindings while Johnny slammed an arm into the guard’s throat. Maggie watched Kiki and Viola go to Philipe, he held a hand over his eye where glass was already protruding through the socket. Maggie felt Johnny tie the bindings to her wrist and she broke free. 

Viola and Maggie shared a look to one another, as she hurriedly carried Philipe through the pilot’s quarters. The pilot ran out to look at one body and then the three of them. He reached for his gun a second too late as Johnny already flung a blade into his skull. 

“Mags—you gotta bail!” 

“No! Not without you.” 

On cue more guards rushed in with guns blazing. They retreated behind Philipe’s desk and hid from the onslaught of bullets that ripped through the desk’s wood and the screen in front of them. She wasn’t leaving him on this god-forsaken plane. This wasn’t right. 

“There’s like, half a dozen guys? I can take ‘em!” 

“That’s a nice sentiment but we don’t have time for you to be a hero, Johnny!” Maggie hissed and dodged a bullet that ripped through the wood above her head. 

“What about the plane?” Shaundi yelled over the gunfire. 

“I’ll fly it back to Stilwater!” 

“You can’t even drive stick—how are you gonna fly a plane?” 

Shaundi was right. Maggie hadn’t even taught him to drive a fucking stick before they got chest deep in all of this shit. Maggie was looking for any kind of weapon behind the desk and in the drawers. They were completely out-gunned. She really wished she had taught him how to drive a simple fucking care before this. 

“Details, details—just cover Maggie! Go—I got this!”  
It was a direct order. Shaundi grasped Maggie by the arm just as Johnny pulled around the other side of the desk and collided with the nearest guard. Shaundi shoved Maggie through the nearest door, avoiding any bullets that bounced off the metal doors and walls. Maggie turned right back around to see Johnny slam it behind him. 

“We can’t leave Johnny in there for long.” Shaundi barked at her. 

“Gat can take care of himself, we gotta deal with these guys…” Maggie ushered to the three Morning Star that stood up from their luxurious seats. 

She cracked her knuckles and went after the first woman that came at her. Maggie tried to remember the last time she’d gotten into a good fist fight with someone other than Shaundi. As she dodged an incoming fist she realized it had been too long. 

The speaker above their heads chimed, “Attention passengers this is your new captain speaker—our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater.” 

Maggie slammed her foot down one of the guard’s heads in time with Shaundi landing a hard punch into the last one. The door burst open and more guards came rushing in. Maggie groaned loudly and retrieved a pistol from the first guard’s corpse. 

Someone speaking French began yelling over Johnny’s voice. “I’d like to remind all passenger to remain seated and enjoy the flight.” 

Maggie made quick work with the guards that rushed in. The plane rumbled and shook underneath their feet. Gat definitely didn’t know how to fly a fucking plane, and for once Maggie wouldn’t have been any help since she was just as shit as he was. 

“Who gave Johnny a mic?” Maggie yelled. 

“GET THIS DOOR OPEN!” A French accent screamed. 

“Ooh, I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here’s some relaxing music for your enjoyment.” 

Maggie dodged the bullets that flew over the seats that she hid behind. Music played over the gunfire as the two of them shot and dodged every attack that was given to them as they came around to the back of the plane. She hadn’t heard anything from Johnny in the last ten minutes it took to get to the back of the plane. 

The luggage carrier was a maze full of cars and guards. Dodging each one hadn’t been a problem since Shaundi became the eagle eye above. Maggie shot through each one that dared to test her aim and combat skills. From the bottom deck she grasped a parachute pack and shrugged it over her shoulders. Shaundi dropped down from the railings. 

Maggie grasped her parachute harness and clipped it together, walking to the mic she pressed down on the call button. 

“Johnny, we’re about to jump.” 

She could hear fighting on the other end of the line. Shaundi was gripping onto the nearest car as wind howled through the open hangar. 

“Great. We’ll catch up in Stilwater and we’re gonna discuss how to take down these fuckers.” Johnny yelled through the other line. 

Now, now, she thought. She had to tell him now, every part of her was screaming to do it. She didn’t know exactly why she had to do it at this point but she just had to say it now. If she didn’t say anything now then she’d regret it. 

"Johnny. This is a shit time to say it but...I love you." Maggie nearly yelled. 

She heard a broken laugh crack through the speaker. "Tell me again later, Mags." 

She smiled only for a short second before rapid gunfire shot through the other end of the line. 

"Johnny?" Her voice croaked out. 

Before she had the chance to even go toward the other end of the plane Shaundi screamed before getting sucked out of the opening. 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHAUNDI."

Maggie yelled and dove out of the plane. She hoped that whatever she heard on the other line was Johnny killing whoever got into the cockpit. Johnny was a survivor and so was she. She wasn't going to let Johnny die as soon as she told him that she loved him. He was going to survive because that's what he did best. At least she hoped.


	16. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie returns to Steelport and is left to deal with the aftermath of Johnny's death.

Something broke inside Maggie the day that Johnny Gat died. Not snapped but completely broke. She felt the earth shift beneath her feet the second that Johnny didn’t call or return to Stilwater. She felt his death through every inch of her body and it rocked her into a place that was dark and decrepit. She had retreated inside of her own head and refused to break apart.

Even as she stood outside from the new headquarters, staring down the city that would soon be hers. She could feel the change within herself. This was nothing like her own brother’s death, this had become personal and it poisoned her. She reached and dragged the part of herself that was dark and dangerous and she used that as fuel.

She didn’t hear Shaundi approach from the headquarters but didn’t move once she stood beside her. Shaundi clasped her hands at her back and straightened herself up, her eyes scanned the city as well. Below them, Morning Star walked the streets freely like no danger was coming. They had taken complete control of one of their biggest headquarters and yet no resistance was pushed yet.

“Feel like explaining how you know those two twin she-devils?” Shaundi spoke up.

“I went to college with them for a few years. The three of us were the brightest in our entire class. When I came here to start my interning job with Madame Hunny they had just gotten out of debt. By the time I turned out Madame Hunny’s sex ring, the twins had made a small fortune with their own brothel. It was a feud from that point on. My business boomed and theirs just barely lagged behind mine. After I left Steelport to Stilwater I imagine that they thrived on my absence and teamed up with Philipe Loren.”

“What’s your history with him?”

“Money and arms deals, mostly. The Belgian knew how to talk business and I knew how to barter. We clashed every now and then but nothing like this.”

She’d met him on few occasions before she went to Stilwater. Mostly, conferences when the Syndicate was in its gestation period. It hadn’t been a multi-national organization when she’d left. And Philipe Loren hadn’t been the head CEO of it, either.

“To summarize everything up, you know everything on nearly everyone in Steelport.”

“I only know the three people that we met on the plane, Shaundi. Everyone else that’s hacking through our bank accounts and any of the hired muscles behind Philipe’s shadow is a mystery. We need to take Philipe down before we do anything else.”

“Is that a suggestion?”

“It’s a promise. As long as I’m in this city, Philipe Loren will not thrive.”

Maggie could feel the part of her that she left behind in Purgatory all those years ago. She felt that part of her resurrect. She may had been the same person but the mastermind that she left behind, the woman that didn’t take anyone’s word and that was no one’s puppet, had returned.

And it pained her to think that the only way for this part of her to thrive was losing someone she loved.

“Hey, I’m sending some of the boys to go get retrieve some of our things. Need anything?” Pierce asked walking up behind them.

Maggie turned her head halfway to look at Pierce.

If she was to thrive in this city without her own best-friend then she needed one thing to keep her anger flowing. She needed a symbol that would inflict fear into any Syndicate bastard that walked openly down the streets. If she was to become the woman she’d forgotten all those years again, the one thing she had in mind would do the trick.

“I want my Phoenix.” She stated.

 

* * *

 

It took them two weeks to wreak havoc into Steelport. Maggie had done most of it alone, targeting most of the gang operations that resided in the areas. She’d taken care of scoping out the city for the threads that connected the Syndicate together. She had targeted the Luchadores, Morning Star and even the Deckers.

Her suspicion had been right about the layers in the Syndicate. The Luchadores were the hired muscle, clearing out and distributing weapons throughout the entire corporation The Deckers were the technical masterminds and hacked through every store and phone in Steelport. The Morning Star were simply weaponized business agents. They dealt with the drug and prostitution rings that Kiki and Viola currently had their hands in.

She’d been meticulous with her work, constantly taking down the Morning Star piece by piece. Shaundi kept her peace and barely mentioned Johnny around Maggie even though she was hurting as much as she. Pierce, on the other hand, didn’t know when to close his god-damn mouth about it. Maggie had pointed a gun at his face more than five times a week for him to stop talking about Johnny Gat.

Maggie kept herself busy, constantly hitting up some organization or gang operation to wash out the agony that throbbed into her chest. Her hatred and destruction fueled the sociopathic part of her through every damn objective that they’d gone through. When it was time to take down Philipe down for good, Maggie was already out of the door.

They had reached the top floors of Philipe’s office, destroying the labs and the Morning Star within with whatever weapons they had and found. They’d barely scraped past the brutes that seemed to appear out of thin air. If it wasn’t for Maggie’s personal arsenal of grenades they probably would have been roasted alive or used as target practice with the brutes above.

The three of them cleared out the lab only to notice the large cages that were filled with grotesque and half-formed bodies within. Maggie kept her eyes averted from the creatures that sat in their tanks with bright liquids forming skin along their bones.

“What are these things?” Shaundi said, gently tapping one of the glass cages with the barrel of her gun.

“I don’t know and I don’t WANT to know.” Maggie grumbled as she went up the stairs.

She turned down a corner and froze right into her steps once something moved in her peripheral vision. Maggie turned and felt her face pale as she stared at the giant man before her. Pierce and Shaundi followed behind and lowered their weapons in shock.

“What the hell is this?” Maggie breathed, looking up at the man in front of her.

He stood about eight feet tall and Maggie couldn’t begin to fathom how much mass he had on him alone. He was stripped stark naked and nailed to the wall in front of them. His feet were encased around a large pink orb as well as his hands. She could see fluids flowing in and out freely from the pipes behind the man. He breathed shallow breaths in front of her as he rolled his head to look at her.

“Philipe likes his things custom-made—and for his brutes, I am the master pattern, you see.” The large man spoke in a thick Russian accent.

Maggie could see his brow furrowing and unfurrowing, she could hear the sharp intakes of breath with every word. Pain, he was clearly in lots of pain and it hurt her heart to see someone being tortured like this right in front of her eyes.

“Why you still strung up if they already cloned your ass?” Pierce asked.

“Pierce!” Maggie hissed, giving him a deathly glare.

“The copies are flawed. They have my brawn but not my brain. I can help you.”

That much was true. The brutes only ever spoke in muffled tongue and or shouts of rage. Maggie couldn’t stand the sight of seeing a man like this strung up and used as a science experiment, even if the bastard could easily betray them. He at least deserved a swift death.

“Last time I trusted a large naked man, it did not end well.” Pierce said under his breath.

“What could he do anyway? Those wires and shit are probably keeping him alive.”

“Trust me—I’m still strong enough to kill Philipe.”

The man looked at only Maggie in the eye as he said this. Maybe he could see the vindication in her eyes or the revenge that seemed to roll off of her in waves but she wasn’t going to leave him dangling there. Ally or enemy, she wouldn’t ever want to see someone like this. She nodded to him and shot through each of the orbs that bound him to the wall.

He wasn’t wrong when he said he still had his strength. His rose off the ground like nothing had been pinning him in place. He adjusted the kinks in his neck and shoulders before giving a sharp nod of gratitude towards Maggie.

“You want some clothes, man?” Pierce asked, keeping his gaze away from the man’s naked form.

“No time.” He said and began moving toward the double doors.

“I like him.” Maggie said swiftly following behind.  
Pierce seemed to be the only one that was uncomfortable with his naked form. Maggie admired his thirst for revenge as they followed him to Philipe’s office. She hadn’t met anyone that was just as hell-bent—other than Shaundi—as she was to end Philipe’s life.

“Do you have a name?” Maggie asked matching his strides.

“No one is uncomfortable with how naked he is?” Pierce groaned in the back.

“My name is Oleg Kirrlov.”

“Maggie Mills, leader of the Third Street Saints.”

“No one?” Pierce cut in again.

“So…what did you do before you were a glorified pin cushion?” Shaundi asked slowly.

They cut down a hallway, through a lounge room and into another office area. The whole office area seemed to be built in a giant circular form. They had to be in the highest levels of the building since Maggie couldn’t see the bottom of the stairs anymore.

They still had a time limit and each second counted off on the watch she had synchronized with the bomb that ticked off in the garage. She really should have thought the bomb through before starting the count-down.

“I think it’s best for our friendship that I never elaborate. Just know that the enemy of your enemy is your friend. As long as you oppose the Syndicate you have nothing to fear from me.”

“Fucking works for me. Welcome to the Saints.” Maggie said turning her walk into a run as they continued upwards.

They ran into another horde of guards that protected Philipe’s office. Oleg happily threw himself into the line of fire and used his brawn to take out all six of the Morning Star guards. Maggie kept her gaze averted and only shot through the legs of the Morning Star when necessary.

Oleg used each body he grasped as his own personal baseball bat, swinging them around to collide into the other. Once he’d taken care of the last of the men, Maggie stood and walked with Oleg toward the front doors of Philipe’s office.

“Pierce, disarm the bomb and call in some back up. I’m going in there and dealing with Philipe.”

“Boss, are you sure—“

“Just fucking do it.” Maggie growled and went up to the front doors. She tested the knobs and huffed in frustration, realizing they had been locked behind him. She turned to Oleg and ushered her hands to the knobs.

“After you.” Maggie said leaving the way for Oleg.

“How considerate of you, my friend.”

Oleg grasped the handles of the door and immediately snapped the metal from the hinges, letting the door freely open in front of them. Philipe stood at his desk, already cocking his pistol into place before he had the chance to fire Maggie shot the gun clear from his hand.

“Looks like we’ll get back to that business arrangement I’m owed, Philipe.” Maggie said walking through the doors.

“Oleg, I see that you have been freed of your confines.” Philipe said coolly.

“No thanks to you, now let’s get down to business.” Oleg said cracking his knuckles.

“You won’t touch me, Oleg.”

Maggie swiveled her head towards Oleg. No words were spoken, none needed to be since they nodded to one another. Shaundi closed the door behind the two of them and Oleg stepped forward in front of Maggie as a terrifying smile swept over his face.

 

* * *

 

Maggie walked around the chair that Philipe Loren had been tied to. Her hand slid across his back of his seat down to the arms of the chair where she grasped them and looked Philipe in the eyes.

"You killed my best-friend."

"He killed himself, Margret."

Maggie backhanded Philipe so quickly and violently that her hand didn't have the time to sting. Philipe's head snapped to the other side. He adjusted his jaw to look back at her.

"I wasn't finished."

"You think you're going to kill me here? I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Yes. I counted on that, so I had this entire building and the ones surrounding it warded off. Your snipers were taken out by my crew. And as for your own posse. Well, I'd like to see them try and break through the 400 pound angry Russian guarding the doors."

Philipe's eyes narrowed. "What do you plan to do with me, then? Use me as ransom?"

Maggie pulled out the pistol she had I her jeans and fired a bullet directly into Philipe's foot. She watched as he screamed out in pain. Maggie slammed the hilt of her gun into his cheek and yanked the chair forward.

"I will make you feel every thread of pain that my best-friend went through. And you will endure all of it because I will not give you mercy."

The color drained from Philipe’s face. She wasn’t playing any games.

Maggie leaned back and shot another bullet into his left foot.

"Those were for the bullets that grazed his skin.”

"You will not walk out of here alive!” Philipe yelled.

“AND NEITHER WILL YOU.”

Maggie turned and shot both of Philipe's knee caps. Every time he screamed she could hear the guns that killed Johnny fire into her head. Her heart tore off into another small piece, from the thread that Johnny had sewn himself.

"STOP. I BEG YOU." He screamed.

Maggie began to laugh. The kind of sadistic, horrifying laugh she’d hear from true villains. She found it so incredibly humorous that the man that killed her best-friend wept for mercy. That he actually thought she would give him the satisfaction of a swift death.

"BEG. I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MERCY.” She yelled back.

Another round penetrated Philipe's hands, Philipe wept in his seat as the blood poured from his palms.

"THE HANDS THAT STABBED MY BEST-FRIEND." She screamed.

Maggie heard Philipe's sobs and could already smell the blood that was dripping onto the floor. Bloodlust. That's what she had, full and complete rage that was left waiting for too long. She turned her head to see Philipe beginning to sag in his seat.

There wasn't fun in having her victim sitting in a seat. She didn't want this. Maggie waltzed over to Philipe's chair, unbound his wrists from the arms and shoved him from the seat. She watched as he hit the floor in a heap, blood smearing along the white floors. She tossed a gun next to his bloodied hand and walked back over to her spot.

"Kill me." She said.

Philipe looked up, eyes wild with fear as he met her eyes. He looked at the silver .45 beside his hands and gulped. She imagined that the look on her face would have scared him shitless alone. Honestly was burning her eyes. She was going to give him a fighting chance here and now.

"KILL ME." She demanded.

She decided to play with fire and look death in the eye. Even though death had been a man she loved. Some part of her, the part that had died alongside Johnny, wished there was death awaiting her. Maybe if she did, then she'd have a good chance of punching God in the face for making her life a living hell. If she did die, then she’d see Johnny and Mason again. That was the most tempting part.

But the other part, the part that LIVED because she had gone so completely insane the second that Johnny died, made her continue to breathe fire. To stare down the man that did it all, that had torn her happiness apart. And she thrived off of that part because there wasn't a single part of her that wanted Philipe Loren to walk out of this building alive.

Seconds seemed to pass before Philipe grasped the gun, cocking it into place and swung the gun around. She stared down the barrel of the gun just as it clicked with an empty clip. Philipe looked at the gun and back to Maggie, frantically pulling the trigger. He could have pulled the trigger a hundred times before she started walking back over to where he laid.

"You cheated." He breathed.

Maggie walked over and twisted Philipe over onto his back.

"Damn shame."

Maggie landed the first punch square into Philipe's jaw. His head whipped to once side just as her other fist collided with his eye. She slammed her fists into his face again, feeling the tears brim in her eyes because each punch she connected was a memory she shared with Johnny.

_Johnny's laughter after he found out she had been a cheerleader._

Her knuckles throbbed.

_Playing rock, paper, scissors during a gunfight._

Blood stained her shirt.

_Holding his hand in the hospital after her fight with Maero._

Philipe’s screaming stopped.

Maggie didn't hear the doors to the office open. She didn't hear Shaundi gasp at what Maggie had reduced Philipe's face to. Maggie didn't hear Shaundi as she tried to pull her away from his body. She fought against Shaundi's hands, writhing against them and kicking to get back to beating Philipe.

_Sharing a drink after destroying a Ronin stronghold._

Maggie slammed her elbow into Shaundi’s side and bolted back towards Philipe’s corpse on the ground. She didn’t get the chance to land another fist before big, tough hands had grasped her arms now. It wasn't Shaundi's but Oleg that grasped her and yanked her off of Philipe.

Maggie struggled every step of the way, reaching for him. She had to have him feel every second of pain that Johnny had, that every pain she felt where she stood. Philipe had to pay for what he’d done to her, he had to pay for breaking a woman that had just gotten back from redemption.

Maggie could hear muffled screaming. It was her own.

She’d lost her best-friend. She’d lost someone she loved and she wept for him. Wept for the man that she had left to die alone on a plane. It was her fault, it was all her fault and there was no one but herself to blame for it. He’d saved her so many times and she hadn’t saved him from the damn plane.

Tears slid down her face and she could only see it once they hit onto the floor. Maggie screamed every second she got farther and farther away from the office. She felt Oleg's hands go to her shoulder and just where her neck and shoulder connected she felt Oleg pinch a nerve.

She saw stars.


	17. Luchadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel proposes something that shocks Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in love with Angel.   
> Johnny was and is always first, though.

Maggie had been throwing punches around with Shaundi in the ring for the last hour. Boxing had become her newest hobby of late. And since dealing with Killbane required all fighting and wrestling, she's been taking her practices seriously. Pierce and Angel sat back during one of these practices and shares a beer together.

 

Shaundi was just barely avoiding any punches as she dove and blocked most of Maggie's fists of fury. She was grateful that she could counter most of her moves since they always boxed each other. Angel saw plenty potential behind Maggie’s skills, she’d definitely make one hell of a _Luchadora._  

 

"Ever consider hiring a maid service?" Pierce asked to Angel.

 

"Nope. Why?"

 

"Well, other than the dead rats and mildew on the walls the place could use a good sprucing."

 

"This place is kept like this because it's a reminder of what Killbane has taken from me."

 

"Couldn't you just get a more...cleaner reminder, man?"

 

Angel gave Pierce a narrowing glare and looked over at the ring. Shaundi had stood out of the ring where another Saint stood inside it and was currently getting the shit kicked out of himself. Maggie slammed her gloved hand into the Saint's face and then used her leg to hook around his neck and roll him forward into the ground. Maggie slammed the Saint back first into the ground and wailed on him as he laid onto the floor.

 

"She's got a lot of pent-up rage."

 

Pierce gave a dry laugh. Shaundi wandered over and grasped a beer from the cooler at her feet. Angel just barely make out small bruises that had already begun to form along her arms. Even with gloved hands, Maggie’s fists were hitting hard.

 

"That's not pent-up rage. She's always angry." Shaundi popped the bottle cap open over the table.

 

"And blood-thirsty." Pierce added.

 

The Saint in the ring was furiously tapping out. Just as he crawled out another one jumped back in. Maggie twisted herself around and crooked two fingers in, inviting him to make the first move. Each Saint seemed to get bigger in size and appeared out of thin air. Where were all of these Saints hiding out in his gym?

 

Maggie dodged the first punch only to slam her fist into the Saint’s gut and uppercut him. The other Saints around the ring erupted in hoots and hollers.

 

"Man, we need to get her laid."

 

"PIERCE. Johnny died four months ago and you think that she needs to get laid?" Shaundi punched Pierce straight into the arm.

 

"OW! I'm just saying! I'm just saying...maybe Angel could be the one to...straighten out the boss."

 

“Did you see what she did to Philipe? Kiki and Viola had to cremate him because there was nothing left of his _face._ And you want to send Angel in what could be sudden death?”

 

"MERCY!" One crew member cried from the ring.

 

Maggie vaulted to the Saint, throwing herself legs first, she her legs wrapped around his neck and she hauled her body upwards to slam the poor Saint face first into the ground. Angel heard the sickening smack as the Saint slammed into the ground. Maggie rolled away, only to run back up and slam her elbow over his back.

 

"It...doesn't look like she needs any help."

 

"She doesn't-"

 

"She does! Do you wanna offer yourself up? You and Boss seem to swing both ways.”

 

Shaundi sighed and flicked her gaze over to Maggie.

 

"I'm not her type. And that would feel way too weird. Why don't you ask her Pierce?"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? She'll tear me apart."

 

Angel watched as Maggie tossed the last Saint out of the ring. Angel watched her as she adjusted her sports bra, sweat glistened down her neck and dipped in the space between her breasts. Maggie was definitely attractive, to anyone that had eyes she was. Angel noticed it the first second she swept into his gym and helped destroy the Luchadores.

 

 He'd always had a soft spot for strong women and Maggie was the embodiment of it. Long legs, thick yet slimmed thighs that curved beautifully behind her. Angel could see the tattoos that were covered along her legs, torso and arms. An entire botanical garden was etched into her skin, and just underneath that Angel could see the faint freckles that were decorated beside them.

 

"So, we can agree that sacrificing Angel isn't the smartest fucking idea." Shaundi flicked Pierce on the forehead.

 

"Girl, what did I tell you about doing that?"

 

Maggie's eyes lifted from the dummy and met Angel's gaze. For the first time in years, he felt like he was prey and Maggie was the lioness that had caught him in her crosshairs. A shiver threatened to rip down his spine from her hooded gaze. Pierce slapped Angel on the arm, ripping him away from Maggie’s gaze.

 

"Angel, Maggie wears some nice ass panties."

 

Angel's eyebrows hit the ceiling.

 

"PIERCE." Shaundi warned.

 

“Hush.” Pierce leaned forward, pulling Angel in with him. Shaundi stormed off and slid back into the ring.

 

“Don’t be so fooled by our boss. She’s terrifying on a daily basis but underneath all that… _deep down_ , is a woman needing someone to massage out all those tense muscles.”

 

“What do you get out of this, Pierce?”

 

Pierce leaned back and pulled his beer to his lips. “Nothing. A good night’s sleep, maybe.”

 

Angel leaned back in his own seat and played with his beer for a few minutes. Maggie and Shaundi stood off the ring and talked quietly while the last contenders iced their faces and groaned in pain. Maggie was unscathed and unharmed, nearly as clean as Shaundi was beside her. Angel’s eyes dipped back over her form again. There would be no shame in asking her if she was interested in him. Angel was the best looking one in the entire building—he purposely left Pierce out of the cut.

 

Why wouldn’t Maggie find him attractive? They did have tension behind the scenes whenever they weren’t destroying Killbane’s plans and operations. It’d been a while since he had someone beautiful like Maggie in his bed and he suspected that she hadn’t had anyone in hers since she came to Steelport. Maybe it was time for that to change…finally take off some of the pressure she’d had mounted on her back from the very beginning.

 

Pierce’s phone vibrated on the table before ringing Biz Markie tune. Angel gave him a look and Pierce shrugged and grasped it off the table.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Angel watched Pierce’s expression change and a small smile crack along his face. He twisted his head around to look over where Maggie and Shaundi stood. Whoever it was on the other end obviously brought some good news. Pierce hung up his phone and stood from his seat.

 

“Shaundi! I just got word from one of our informants, he wants to meet up with us.”

 

Shaundi’s head whipped over to Pierce. “Alright, let me go get my stuff.”

 

Angel didn’t get a chance to ask where the two lieutenants were going to before they booked it out of the gym. Maggie sipped from her water and checked her own phone from the ring. Seeing as they were now alone, Angel stood up and made his way over.

 

“Gonna stay a little bit longer?”

 

Maggie looked up from her phone and quickly slid it back into the bag at her feet.

 

“Nah. I should head to Kinzie’s or Zimos’s in a few. I’ll see if they need me to do anything.”

 

“Do you always busy yourself this much?”

 

“Typically. It’s how I function on most days.”

 

Angel stepped a little closer to her. “And on the other days?”

 

Maggie caught onto his movements and eyed him suspiciously. Angel hadn’t thought of a proper way to invite Maggie to his bedroom but he hoped that the conversation wouldn’t end with him being castrated.

 

“I come here on the other days.”

 

“Do you ever have any time for yourself? When was the last time you leaned on someone for a little bit?” He came closer, resting his hand on one of the corners of the ring.

 

Maggie seemed unfazed by his movements. Angel was trying. He was sure as hell going to make sure he’d survive the end of this conversation. How does someone sleep with someone as terrifying as Maggie Mills was to him?

 

“I race my car and that’s something I can lean on.” She said plainly.

 

“Well, if you ever get… _tired_ of seeking companionship from a car, I’m here.”

 

Angel watched her brows furrow and then a full look of bewilderment flash across her face. He hadn’t been too vague with that pick up line and the shock on her face proved that enough. Maggie looked to the sides of herself, almost checking to make sure he had been speaking to her this entire time.

 

“Angel…are you…are you saying you want to have sex with me?”

 

“Am I not allowed to find you attractive?" 

 

"Yes. No!" Maggie said and groaned.

 

"Did I...offend you? Do you not see me in that way?"

 

He began to pray God in his head that this wasn’t the part where she’d slam her hand through his chest and eat his heart in front of him. He didn’t know if she was capable of doing that but that didn’t mean he was willing to find out.

 

“I…it’s…well...”

 

Four months. It had been four months since he’d met Maggie and learned about her loss of Johnny Gat. He’d heard of the colossal damage she’d done to Philipe and heard of her exploits of taking down any gang operations that stood in her way. It was four months, however, four long months that she hadn’t a real distraction.

 

“It’s only a suggestion. I’m not forcing you to do anything you won’t want to do. But, if you change your mind let me know.”

 

“It’s just weird to envision me being with anyone else after…” She trailed off.

 

Angel could see that she couldn’t even say his name without it inflicting actual pain. Perhaps, he’d been wrong to ask her. She could still not be ready for anything. Angel didn’t want anything serious, not when he had a score to settle with Killbane. Besides, Angel always did like to keep thing strictly…physical with women.

 

“I get it. You’re not ready, no rush. My offer remains opened, I’ll talk to you later about any updates on MurderBrawl.”

 

Angel turned and slowly walked out of the gym and towards his office. He didn’t stop or try to look back because he had a feeling that whatever Maggie chose would be her decision. He didn’t want to force her to do anything, especially since she had an eight foot Russian that guarded her back every second of the day. Oleg was one terrifying man if you made him angry enough.

 

He’d closed the door to his office and made it halfway to his desk before knocking started on the door. Angel walked back over and calmed his nerves before twisting the handle.

 

Maggie shot in like lightning. Instantly, her mouth was on his and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips were sweet…sweeter than candy itself. Angel stepped back, using his foot to slam the door closed, he turned back around before laying her over his desk.


	18. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie teams up with Viola DeWynter in the most dangerous of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to have someone understand Maggie's entrepreneurial mindset.

Maggie didn’t trust Viola DeWynter as far as she could throw her. But when she heard news of Kiki’s death, she had to see what changed. Maggie had felt the same pain that Viola had gone through. She’d lost her own twin and had to deal with the aftermath of it. Viola probably didn’t want to hear a single fucking thing about it but it didn’t mean that Maggie couldn’t feel her pain.

 

So, when Maggie met up with Viola (and Oleg) she wanted to see if Viola had changed a new leaf. Of course it didn’t mean Maggie would forgive her helping with Johnny’s death but she needed allies in a city that she no longer remembered. She’d spent so much time in her hometown, reclaiming it and learning it’s roots all over again. Kiki was right when she said that Maggie had been out of the game, the game she had originally created.

 

“When was the last time the two of you talked face to face?” Oleg asked while they walked through the park.

 

“Without arguing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does the airplane meeting count?”

 

“No.”

 

Maggie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. When she lived in Steelport it was nothing but argument and threats when she was there. Kiki and Viola were blood-thirsty business moguls that wanted nothing more than to throw Maggie’s business under the bus.

 

Before that, they’d been the top genius’s in their classes. With Maggie’s conflicting schedule of being a double major of business and economics, they barely spoke to one another. When they did, it was idle chat about their classes and social lives.

 

“Graduation day?”

 

Oleg gave her a look, as if he was going to scold her just as they came up to the meeting spot. A guitarist strummed softly in front of the fountain. Viola tossed in a few fives and turned to face the two of them.

 

“I didn’t realize you were a patron of the arts, Viola.”

 

Viola merely glared at him. “We never really got the chance to chat, what with you being a science experiment.”

 

Maggie stepped in front of Oleg and gave her a withering look. It would seem that Viola wasn’t going to be playing nice after all. Maggie had to remind herself that Viola was currently in mourning and that losing a twin wasn’t the easiest of things.

 

“I wouldn’t piss off the big guy.”

 

Viola sighed and put her hands to her sides. “Look, I’m not here to fight. We need to work together.”

 

“Right. Johnny’s dead because of you.”

 

The guitarist stopped strumming his chords.

 

“Johnny’s dead because he thought he could do everything on his own.”

 

Within a blink of an eye, Maggie had her pistol cocked and pointed at Viola’s head. To hell with sharing pleasantries. If Viola wanted to play tough then she would be treated exactly like how she would to Philipe. She had a hand in Johnny’s murder, after all. 

 

“I dare you to say another bad thing about him. I’ll wait.”  

 

Viola didn’t move and her expression didn’t change. They stood there for a few moments before Oleg was the one that stepped between them. Viola was right, painfully right, but that didn’t give her leeway to completely destroy any alliances that she had to create.

 

“Remember that we are here on business, Margret.” Oleg said calmly.

 

Maggie tore her gaze away from Viola and looked to Oleg. He gave her a curt nod and she lowered her pistol. She was here on business, and Viola was a big key in handling Killbane so she was going to need her to take down Steelport.

 

“So what’s in it for you?”

 

Maggie saw the guitarist begin strumming again.

 

“I get to watch Killbane suffer.”

 

Right. Because it wasn’t like Maggie couldn’t understand why she’d want to do that. Common ground, the two of them were on common ground. It wasn’t even ground…but it was something that could be paved over with time…and patience Maggie barely had.

 

“Think you can play nice?” She asked to Oleg.

 

“I am always a gentlemen.”

 

Maggie had seen enough of Oleg’s compliments to Kinzie to prove that.

 

Screaming erupted in the distance, making all three of them turn around. From the distance Maggie could see a horde of military grade trucks tearing through the park.

 

“What is that…?”

 

“Nothing good—let’s go!” Maggie turned and shoved Viola towards the opposite direction.

 

Before she started to run into a full sprint she could see the large guns attached to the tops of the trucks. Even through life-threatening situations, Maggie was jealous that these unknown attackers had better vehicles than she did.

They booked it through the park, shoving through anyone that stood in their way. It wasn’t long before the screaming got louder behind them and the sounds of the engines from the trucks got closer. Maggie willed her legs to push forward, she had to get to the street. Then, she could get towards her own truck and book it out of there.

 

It wasn’t until she saw movement at the nearest building that she yanked Viola to the ground beside her. A gun shot was fired and Maggie shielded her head from the civilian that was struck in the spot that Viola had been standing it. They stood back up, avoiding the car that collided into the parked one and sprinted across the street and into the nearest ally.

 

Viola ran up to the nearest double doors and yanked on the handles. Maggie heard tires screech as one of the large RV’s came screaming through the alleyway. Viola cursed and moved to give Oleg the way.

 

“Might wanna hurry!” Maggie yelled and began firing at the truck.

 

Oleg slammed one foot through the doors, nearly breaking the doors off the hinges in the process. He turned and ushered both women into the doors first—always the gentlemen. Maggie tossed Viola a spare pistol as Oleg closed the doors in time to avoid the gunfire that was hailing into the metal.

 

“Who were those guys?” Viola asked as they ran down the nearest corridor.

 

“Someone that wasn’t invited to the meeting.” Maggie huffed.

 

“No shit!”

 

“Viola, I swear on Johnny that I will leave you behind if you don’t fix your god damn attitude.”

 

The place they stood in reeked of sex and alcohol. Maggie automatically assumed that they were inside a strip club. Which only meant that the entrance doors were unguarded and leaving them vulnerable to the person army that followed them.

 

Maggie’s prediction was right and as soon as they came around the corners from the back rooms she watched as highly armored soldiers stormed in. Maggie ducked behind a couch, Viola hid behind the metal doors and Oleg went storming into the fray.

 

She was cursing the entire time in her head. She was blaming the Morninstar, Viola, Killbane and even Matt Miller as she shot through each of the soldiers that stormed in. One soldier had rounded on her blindside and dove at her. Maggie flattened her back into the ground and held up her gun, she hadn’t even pulled the trigger by the time one bullet had ripped through the guard’s helmet and skull.

 

“Consider us even.” She heard Viola call out.

 

Maggie grasped the shield from the body at her feet and stood. A body was thrown across the room, slamming head first into the wall with harsh impact. Maggie winced at seeing the body twist and contort into nothing comfortable. Over the gunfire, she heard Oleg yell to follow.

 

Viola and Maggie ran towards the next exit. They turned the corner and hauled it toward the fire escape exit Oleg held ipen. Maggie heard bullets whizz by her head and feet, one bullet ripped through her arm, slicing across her skin. Maggie cursed, nearly halting her movements to slap and hand over the flesh wound. She felt Oleg clasp a hand over her good shoulder and yank her through the doors.

 

“Upstairs!” Viola yelled.

 

Through the stairs and onto the fire escape they flung the door open. Upon their entrance an entire jet sat right on the top floor.

 

“For fuck’s sake.” She hissed.

 

Oleg ran through and tackled all three of the soldiers that stood guard. Viola had taken cover behind an AC vent and carefully shot at the soldiers posted on the other buildings.

 

“The jet is fried, I’m afraid. But there seems to be weapons inside!”  Oleg yelled from his post.

 

“Great, that’s just great.”

 

Maggie dove away from a spray of bullets that ricocheted off from one of the vents she perched by. Oleg was kicking out boxes of weapons, it wasn’t until one long box was shoved out that Maggie’s eyes lit up. She dove for the box, grasping the handles of the crate she yanked it beside her and open the top. The large rocket launcher that gleamed up at her nearly brought tears to her eyes.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” she said stroking the weapon. “Thank you, Johnny!” She said to the sky.

 

Maggie turned and saw that Viola had already taken the nearest automatic and was firing away at the guards from the other buildings.

 

“There’s a jet attempting a drop off at the northern side!” Viola yelled over her gun.

 

Maggie loaded the rocket launcher and pulled her body upwards. She twisted her body and found the heli-carrier beginning its drop off. Maggie couldn’t recognize the insignia that was branded on the side of the carrier. She didn’t spend too much time dwelling over it before she pulled the trigger and let the rocket fly.

 

The rocket struck and imploded on the heli-carrier. The whole jet blew up in a single, devastatingly huge explosion. Maggie watched in admiration as the entire building was cast in bright hellfire. This would have been one of the things that Johnny would have loved to watch. Which made a bittersweet knot form in her stomach.

 

“Snipers from the eastern side! I’m going to go fix the elevator!” Viola yelled and took off running towards the opposite side of the roof.

 

Maggie twisted herself around, trading her launcher in for the AR-55 that was in the next crate. She crawled over to the next vent and loaded the rounds into the assault rifle. She checked the scope and laid her body flat on the ground.

 

“I’ll get this next jet! You take care of the snipers!” Oleg yelled.

 

“How are you—“

 

Maggie’s eyes flew open once she saw Oleg leap off the building and onto the giant assault carrier that flew towards them. Oleg slammed into the plane, legs wrapping around the pointed front of the jet and hands already beating into the glass of the plane. The jet’s flight had become unstable, spinning and shaking out of control and away from the building.

 

“Whenever I start to think nothing will surprise me, shit like this happens.” Maggie groaned and lined up herself with the scope.

 

All of the soldiers had been spread out across the roof, all already looking for points where she’d possibly poke her head. Viola had luckily taken cover away from the building and barely kept out of sight from being inside someone’s crosshairs. The last thing she need was to figure out technical shit during a gun fight.

 

Maggie saw movement in the left corner and twisted slightly. Just beyond a water-tower Maggie found one of the first snipers poking their head out to scan the area. She lined up her shot, getting the soldier directly in her crosshairs, she pulled the trigger.

 

The recoil from the gun slammed back into her shoulder and Maggie let out a groan of pain as the wound in her arm throbbed. She readjusted her posture, she could hear Viola barking orders in the distance. Maggie had barely began to tune her out when another sniper appeared from the side of the fire escape. She fired the next shot.

 

“’Half a dozen guys? I can take ‘em’.” Maggie mimicked Gat’s voice

 

Johnny was a better shot than she was. Maggie always was the escape artist and he was the mastermind behind his violence. He had a better aim, even with glasses he managed to take down anyone that stood in Maggie’s way.

 

Another sniper appeared in her crosshairs and she fired. She reloaded another few bullets and waited for the final sniper to give his hiding spot away. He only had so many spots left and she had cleared out most of them.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure, Johnny, I believe you! You can handle yourself!” Maggie yelled to herself.

 

The last sniper made the mistake of poking his head out from the railings on the water tower. Maggie aimed and fired just as the helmet came into view. The sound was could have deafened her ears, if it wasn’t for the sounds of the jet above them spinning out of control.

 

Oleg was just barely hanging on and the jet was already beginning to smoke. She could hear more gunfire from below. Assuming that the five assault cars outside had finally become useful with their artillery rifles, she gave a panicked looked towards Oleg.

 

“Elevator’s ready!” Viola called, throwing herself through the metal doors.

 

“GO!” Oleg roared.

 

“FINE! Fine.” Maggie yelled and stood.

 

Oleg was still gripping the sides of the spinning jet, seemingly shrugging and avoiding the onslaught of bullets from below. She could hear soldiers from below yelling through walkie-talkies, desperately trying to get a hold of the pilot that was stuck inside his grasp.

 

Maggie ran for it, sprinting away from the next assault of bullets that tore through the concrete at her heels. Viola was already slamming her hand down on the close button by the time Maggie threw herself in. Once the doors closed, elevator music began to chime inside the small cubicle.

 

Shoving a stray blonde lock behind her ear, Maggie checked the magazine in her rifle. She could smell the blood in the air, noticing the large black spot on her silk blouse, she sighed. She wasn’t going to hear the end of it from the dry cleaners. It felt like every week she was handing them blood-stained blouses. She’d been cursed out in Vietnamese for thirty minutes from it.

 

“So…” Viola began, clasping her hands together.

 

“So…” Maggie sighed.

 

The elevator doors dinged and both of them ran out. Viola tossed two smoke grenades into the entrance and they vaulted through. Maggie and Viola kept posted at each other’s backs, keeing tabs on every exit and entrance. Maggie hadn’t expected on forming a friendship with Viola DeWynter to form after a near death experience but if there’s one thing she knew since she landed in Steelport.

 

Expect the unexpected.


	19. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie sits down and gets one last tattoo to remember Johnny with.

Maggie was tired.

 

She was so damn tired of waking up every morning and feeling an emptiness in her heart that never seemed to fill. Each morning, she could feel the void inside herself grow a little wider, a little stronger. Her strength was waning and her will faded piece by piece.

 

She couldn’t tell anyone that the hole in her chest had gotten painful. Each breath she breathed had become shallow and her sanity was down to the last thread. Maggie couldn’t tell Shaundi about it because Shaundi was too vengeful to help. Pierce had good intentions with wrong outcomes. No matter what she did, who she killed and what chaos Maggie created.

 

The hole that had been left by Johnny refused to fill.

 

Maggie knew this every time she went to bed with Angel. He had become a distraction...someone to use so the pain inside herself lessened for a bit. There was no feelings, no actual attachments between them. She didn’t have a connection to Angel like she did for Johnny.  

 

She imagined Angel with another face, with another voice and yet nothing worked. She couldn’t find a face to punch, a city to takeover or even a person to sleep beside without thinking of Johnny. Would he have been angry to know this? Would he have cared? She didn’t like to think of the answer, being more afraid that he wouldn’t care.

 

Maggie and Angel kept their arrangement in secret. No one suspected it, either. Everyone assumed that their leader was too hell-bent on having Steelport bend to her control. Angel was assumed to be too wrapped up in getting his honor and credibility back to consider something so trivial.

 

And it worked for her. She was letting them belief whatever they needed to believe to move forward. It was easier for everyone to picture Maggie as fearless leader than the deadweight she felt like on the inside. She wouldn’t let them see how broken she’d become. She refused to show how each day weighed heavier and heavier on her shoulders.

 

Who could she show this to? Who could she possibly lean against and surrender herself to? Johnny had been that person from the very beginning and he was _gone_. Her first, and only, best friend had died and wasn’t coming back. This was her reminder every morning when she began to lose the fight inside her head.

 

She had waged a war in his name and she was beginning to surrender.

 

But Maggie had to do it, she had to take control of the city that had once been hers. It wasn’t for her own sake, not even the slightest, this had been for Johnny from the beginning. She would have never begun this gang war if Johnny had survived.

 

And that’s what made her ache from the inside out. Johnny had died thinking that the Saints had lost their touch. That the two of them had lost _their_ touch. Johnny hadn’t envisioned the Saints to become puppets of an organization they vowed to destroy. Maggie hadn’t envisioned it, either.

 

Did Lin, Carlos and even Mason die to see what the Saints had become? Maggie had lost her touch, she hadn’t been the same woman that stepped into the Stilwater and broke into a courthouse to get Johnny Gat. She wasn’t the same woman that had torn down three gangs and stormed the keep of a major corporation with bright purples.

 

Maggie had wished that she hadn’t come to this realization after Johnny’s death. His destroyed everyone in her inner circle. Sure, she had to go back to the drawing board and call on some allies and even reconnect with the old ones. She wanted Johnny beside her, guarding her back and pushing her on. Because most days she didn’t have enough strength to push herself.

 

It was one of these days in particular that Maggie decided to do something that usually kept her alert and inside her own head.

 

Getting a tattoo.

 

She sat inside a leather chair, wearing nothing but a sports bra and surrounded by tons of colors and pictures. Shaundi stood next to her, eyebrows furrowed with concern and interest as her newest tattoo was poked into Maggie’s flesh.

 

“How’d you even remember Johnny’s tattoo on the back of his neck?”

 

She’d spent three years tracing over the lines and the ink with her finger every morning. It was ingrained into her memory, as well as other things in the past that haunted her.

 

“I have good memory.”

 

The tattoo artist huffed from behind her and pressed a little more deeply into her bicep. White swirls and purples swirled together on her arm. The tracing had been easy enough since Maggie had provided a rough sketch of the pattern before beginning the process.

 

“Do you think this is…healthy for you?” Shaundi asked.

 

Maggie lifted her eyes from the cell-phone in her hand. “Nothing has ever been ‘healthy’ for me.”

 

The only thing she would have been concerned about was that it broke the theme she had going on for the past several years. Each person she’d lost, she’d gotten a flower tattooed in remembrance. Mason had gotten an entire garden on her arm and Carlos had an entire bouquet drawn on her hip.

 

It broke her tradition of only getting flowers tattooed on her skin but Johnny had his own personal spot in her heart. He deserved his own memory, his own trademark and that was the tattoo that she had seen every day, every night. That tattoo along his neck had become something that she cherished.

 

“To each their own, I guess.”

 

She could feel the sting of the needle beginning to bother her. Bullet and knife wounds, she could handle, but tattoo needles? It was the most infuriating pain she’d ever had. Then again, maybe losing someone you loved was a more annoying sensation.

 

“You told him you loved him.” Shaundi said quietly.

 

The ache in her chest seemed to throb a little harder.

 

“On the plane. You told him that you loved him.”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“How long did it take you to say that?”

 

Nearly two years. Maybe even longer since time seemed to go faster when she was spending it with Johnny. Each word held a different story within itself. She’d always loved him, she just hadn’t felt it until the night she shared with him under the stars.

 

That night she felt the world shift beneath her feet. She didn’t stare at Johnny the same after that. Her perception of him was different, her whole outlook on him had changed. He was no longer her best-friend, or some fuck friend she had on the side. He was more to her than she realized.

 

“Too long.” Maggie whispered.

 

_Tell me again later, Mags._

His last words had been a promise. A promise that had been broken, snatched away from her because Philipe Loren had felt insecure. He should have felt insecure, he’d fucked with Saints. He assumed they were stagnant, money hungry puppets. Maggie had proved him wrong in more ways than one.

 

She hadn’t been lying the day she asked Philipe to kill her. She couldn’t think of existing in a world without Johnny. The one person that understood her best had been killed and it was her own fault. She didn’t want to think that her life weighed less than a man’s. Johnny wasn’t an ordinary man, however, and she assumed that maybe Johnny would think the same thing if it had been her on the other end.

 

Her tattoo was half-way done and her patience was running thin.

 

“We’ve got MurderBrawl coming up and we’ve still gotta deal with STAG.”

 

“MurderBrawl is taken care of. That’s Angel’s department and we’ve already taken care of everything for that. And you need to stay the fuck down when it comes to STAG, Shaundi.”

 

Maggie gave a curse under her breath as the needle struck a sensitive spot underneath her arm. She paid plenty of money for this, and she better get a damn good tattoo from it. The pain better had been worth it after it was done.

 

“Why am I hiding from STAG?”

 

“Because they kidnapped you last time. You have a penchant for being in distress. OW!” Maggie snarled at the artist.

 

“I don’t have a penchant for shit! It’s not my fault that a full army task force can pick me out from a crowd.”

 

“Then don’t be in the crowd.” Maggie narrowed her eyes at her.

 

Shaundi gave an eye roll and stood from the couch she’d been lounging on. It had been a while since she got into a good argument with Shaundi. Maggie had plenty of insults to give as she watched her pace the room for a moment.

 

“I never asked to be the token damsel in distress, you know.”

 

“No fucking shit. I would have chosen someone else to be my lieutenant if you were.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Is that an offer, Shaundi?”

 

Shaundi gave an eye roll so hard that Maggie could only see the whites of her eyes. She could do this all day. No one else was brave enough to pick fights with Maggie. Pierce always picked a losing battle and ended up getting punched in the face. Killbane and Cyrus, well, Maggie just loved watching both assholes suffer.

 

Then again, she loved seeing most people suffer from her wrath. And she had plenty of it to share.


	20. Dirty Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With STAG declaring martial law inside Steelport, it's up to the Saints to clean up their messes.

Killbane had been defeated, his mask had been ripped off and Angel De La Muerte had returned to the fighting industry in style. His mask had been returned and Killbane’s own reputation was destroyed. Maggie felt the sweet taste of revenge the second that she pried his mask off his face. She had been completely surprised to see that Killbane sported the same hair color she did.

 

Of course, with the end of Killbane’s wrestling career was Angel’s rebirth. He’d been flagged down by multiple sponsors and news reporters after MurderBrawl’s final round. It seemed that more people enjoyed seeing two enemies duke it out rather than the Butcher of Steelport emasculate a man on live television. Maggie didn’t seem to mind either way. She had her revenge and got to stay out of the spotlight.

 

Angel seemed to be back on track to getting back to his career and Maggie was ready to completely annihilate STAG and Cyrus Temple.

 

The two of them stood in the garage of the headquarters, both tip-toeing around the subject that they had come there to speak about.

 

Maggie couldn’t keep up her physical relationship with Angel any longer. Guilt gnawed at her from the inside out and she felt she had betrayed Johnny. Even in death, she still granted him her loyalty and she couldn’t see herself from moving on or being with anyone else.

 

“Angel—“

 

“You wanna end things, don’t you?”

 

Maggie gave a half smile and nodded. Angel sighed in relief.

 

“Thank Christ. I was wondering how we were going to work out this situation of ours if I’m all over the world doing tours and—“

 

Maggie’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head in surprise. “No! No, it’s fine. I think we’re both on common ground that we had fun while it lasted but it’s time we cut it off.”

 

Sure, she wasn’t expecting Angel to agree so quickly. But what was she complaining for? She was released off the hook and in a few short weeks they’d be able to return to Stilwater and give Johnny a proper funeral. Angel would be wrestling again and Maggie just didn’t see him in her line up for the future.

 

They both stood there for a moment longer. Maggie sat on the hood of her car and Angel leaned against the cement wall.

 

“So, is this about Johnny?” Angel asked.

 

Maggie smiled, giving a small laugh she ran her hand along the cool metal of her phoenix.

 

“It’ll always be about Johnny.” She whispered.

 

Angel gave her a half-smile, walked up to her and patted her on the arm. He went towards his own car and gave her a wink before sliding into the nice leather seat. Maggie watched as he pulled out and drove out of the parking lot. Maggie sighed to herself and let silence flow freely into the garage.

 

The peace and quiet lasted for a few seconds before her phone started to buzz. She looked at the text message from Pierce, who was already requesting her presence at the crib. Maggie hopped off her car and went straight into the elevator. She hoped that Pierce was going to tell her that STAG had finally given up the chase once and for all.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s up?” Maggie asked strolling over to the chess game that Pierce and Oleg had going.

 

She had a sudden urge just to kick the chess game over herself. She liked seeing Pierce whine and bitch about losing while Oleg pocketed all the cash they bet into the game. Pierce looked up from his own chess pieces and sighed.

 

“Heard back from Legal Lee. Studio wants you to do a screen test of Gangstas in Space.”

 

Maggie frowned.

 

It took nearly six months for Legal Lee to call her up, after she’d been trying to contact the damn bastard about how Stilwater was doing. She waited all this time only to have him call for a damn movie script.

 

“Fuck that, we’re done being corporate puppets.”

 

Pierce seemed to raise his eyebrows at that. Maggie had been all business from the very beginning and after dealing with a major business city like Steelport, she’d grown tired of it. She missed just raising hell for the hell of it. She’d grown tired of doing the same thing over and over again. She needed a new outlook and a new objective. And something told her she’d find out outside of Steelport.

 

“So, who’s winning—“

 

Maggie felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. She looked to her left to see an explosion from the outside of the crib.

 

“What’s that--?”

 

Her eyes narrowed on the jet that came spiraling towards the HQ. Oleg grasped Maggie by the waist and hauled her over the couch with Pierce already flying over it as well. Her back hit the soft cushions just as the windows blew open and hot heat rolled over the edge of the couch. The sound of metal gnashing against other metals shook the entire building.

 

Smoke flowed into the room as they all stood to look at the jet that had crashed into their pool. Maggie braced her hands on the couch and saw the white and orange colors of the STAG jet that had crashed landed into their pool.

 

“God damn it.” Pierce bitched, kicking the chess pieces over with his foot.

“The hell is going on?” Maggie asked and heard more explosions and gunfire from outside.

 

More smoke had risen from the streets and nearly blanketed over the entire city. Only jet fuel and the smell of smoke was thick in the air. Whatever was going on down there, it wasn’t good. She was actually rather insulted that she wasn’t invited to the party. She turned to Oleg and Pierce and gave them a hardened look.

 

“We need to get down there.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Martial. Fucking. Law?” Maggie yelled as she dodged a hail of bullets.

 

Oleg was seemingly fine as he used giant pick-up trucks as his own shield and bashed any STAG reinforcements that stood in his way. While the more human people like Maggie and Pierce sat behind an inactive tank and dodged bullets they were trying to think of a logical explanation why Cyrus Temple had completely lost all his shit.

 

“This is his last resort, I’m sure!” Oleg yelled back and tossed the nearest Luchador truck into an assault helicopter.

 

Maggie stood and dove to the next truck and grasped the ammunition from the passenger side of the car. She quickly reloaded her rifle and poked her head out to signal Pierce to run for it.

 

“WELL, IF WE DON’T STOP IT, THIS WILL BE OUR LAST RESORT.” Pierce yelled out and killed the nearest STAG soldier.

 

Maggie had a headache. First, she had to deal with Angel and now she was trying to make sure that Steelport didn’t destroy itself from the inside out. She was far too tired to play the savior of the city when all she wanted was to sleep in for one day.

 

Through the next waves of Luchadores and STAG, Maggie found that while the city was being destroyed she found a bit of peace in it. Sure, all hell had broken loose inside the city but she found some mass chaos and destruction soothing that headache of hers. Even though it was the sole reason behind why she had it.

 

Maggie was Oleg’s sharp shooter as he flung any nearby cars at the incoming assault trucks. Maggie kept her aim steady, clearing a path for the large Russian that was hell-bent on making giant explosions. She could hear his faint cussing in Russian, trying his best to keep the Luchador specialists off his ass.

 

“Hey, I was thinking: we might die here, does anyone have anything they want to get off their chest?” 

 

Maggie quirked her head up from her spot from underneath an assault truck. “Way to be positive, Pierce.”

 

“He has a point: were Kinzie here, I’d pour my heart out.” Oleg called out.

 

Maggie and Pierce’s heads swiveled to the giant. Maggie had suspicions that Oleg had a soft spot for their hacker ally but she didn’t know that it ran quite as deep. Honestly, she was now rooting for him. Pierce didn’t seem to have the same expression Maggie did.

 

“WHAT?” He asked, his voice gone high.

 

“It’s rare that I find an intellectual equal.”

 

Maggie mentally agreed while Oleg tossed the nearest STAG soldier off the small armory island. If everyone felt like confessing something then shit, she would too.

 

“SHAUNDI HAS BEEN IN A LOT OF MY SEXUAL FANTASIES.” She yelled.

 

Pierce gave an eye roll, not even bothering to look as he shot down a luchador in the face. “Good to know, boss.”

 

Luckily, Shaundi wasn’t there to hear that because it would have led to a very long and lengthy conversation about personal boundaries. For both of them. Maggie’s phone went off inside her pocket and she scrambled to answer it as she rolled out of her hiding spot.

 

“Killbane is planning to leave Steelport!” Angel practically yelled over the phone.

 

“That fucking coward.” Maggie hissed. She tossed her rifle to Pierce and stormed her way towards the armory and to the spot she had hidden her phoenix.

 

“He’s at the airport! There isn’t much time!”

 

“Slow down…”

 

“No! I can’t let him win! We can’t let him win!”

 

Maggie’s eye twitched. She admired his persistence but there wasn’t a way in hell she’d do anything if he was bossing her around. Her phone beeped in her ear, signaling an in-coming call and she was quick to switch over.

 

“Hello, Saint…” Kia’s voice cooed in.

 

Maggie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slid inside her car and started the engine.

 

“Piss off and arrest us another day, alright?”

 

Maggie peeled out of the armory, leaving Oleg and Pierce to clean up the mess that they created from their last stand. She veered onto the nearest bridge and honked at the lineup that was forming.

 

“I don't want to arrest you, it won't solve anything. People need to wake up and see the threat that scum like you are to innocent people."

 

“Sorry, try again. The city is watching the Saints clean up your mess, not add to it.” Maggie growled over the phone. Why was she still even on the line with her? Maggie held the phone out, prepared to hang up when Kia’s voice came out loud and clear over the speaker.

 

“We'll see how many people believe that when Shaundi and Viola are found in the wreckage."

 

Maggie stopped breathing. The line clicked dead on Maggie’s end and she felt her blood stream turn to hot water. Maggie tore down the street and spun her car, she pressed the number ‘9’ on her cellphone and spun the car a full 180.

 

“Kinzie, I need you to locate…”

 

“I know, I’m already at the docks. Come here fast.”

 

Maggie didn’t need to be told twice. Maggie floored it on her phoenix and tore down the street. Any trailing Luchadores or STAG were left to inhale the dust that her car left behind.

 

She already lost Johnny in Steelport and she wasn’t going to lose Shaundi or Viola. Shaundi had been the rock that she needed since they landed in Steelport and Maggie wasn’t going anywhere without Shaundi still kicking ass at her side. She couldn’t handle losing anyone else.

 

Maggie had enough of Steelport to last her an entire lifetime. This city had been her home at once point, she bled for this city and controlled it with a clenched fist. Now, it just felt like a horror movie that was continued to live through.

 

She’d lost her best-friend here and she was about to lose Shaundi to the damn city. She was tired of the city that never stopped growing. She wanted her home and when she pictured that, it was Stilwater. As much as the city was filled with drugs and violence, that had been her home from the very beginning.

 

Maggie cut through two lanes of traffic and swerved onto the docks. Kinzie stood out while everyone else was running away from the bloodshed that was being poured out onto the streets. Kinzie held a small laptop in her arm and typed quickly as Maggie rolled up.

 

“Talk to me, Kinzie.” Maggie said sliding out of the car.

 

“Saw on the cameras what happened. There’s bombs all over that monument.”

 

Maggie threw her head back and cursed at the sky. It could have been literally anything else, a horde of zombies were a walk in the park compared to bombs. Maggie did not have the time to rewire all of them.

 

“You’ll have to disarm them.”

 

Kinzie gave her a skeptical look. “I’m not some walking deus ex machina. Use the STAG sonic gun to knock the explosives in the water.”

 

She damn near acted like it on a daily basis. If she was this would have made the entire situation a lot easier and less stressful.  

 

“Fine, what about you?”

 

“I will be watching from the surveillance monitors. Don’t screw up or I’ll see.”

 

“Thanks for the confidence boost.”

 

Kinzie shrugged as Maggie patted her on the shoulder. She handed her the keys to her phoenix and walked towards the docked boat.

 

“Kinzie, make sure no one hurts my baby.” Maggie said with raised brows.

 

If someone did manage to even scratch the paint to that car, then all of Steelport would burn. Although, at this point in time, it sounded like a better option than saving the city’s historical monument and saving the day. She really began to hate being the good guy in shit situations.

 

“Got it, boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Every damn bomb was thrown into the water, saving the precious monument and all of the Saints that had been held hostage inside of it. It felt like years before she reached the top of the monument and heard Viola and Shaundi arguing with Kia.

 

The bitch had gone completely crazy with trying to impress Cyrus Temple. Maybe it was the fact that she could have been in love with him or she just had delusions of grandeur. Maggie wasn’t going to spend her time trying to decipher which came first.

 

“You’ve gone completely crazy.” Viola sighed.

 

“Maybe but the world needs to be shown the terrorism you Saints inflict.”

 

“Oh, for fucks sake—really? You’ve gone off the deep end. You strapped bombs to a monument to frame the Saints while they mopped up your dirty work.” Shaundi argued.

 

“Not another word, Shaundi, or I’ll put a bullet in your head.”

 

Maggie leapt up from the staircase and pointed her gun directly at Kia. “Now, now, Kia. I thought we were going to play nice.”

 

“Boss!” Shaundi sighed in relief.

 

“I’m surprised you came.”

 

Maggie kept her gun pointed at Kia. She wasn’t going to take her eyes off of her for a second. Shaundi was too close to her, too close for comfort. Maggie had an especially trigger happy finger this afternoon and she wasn’t ready to face the consequences of it.

 

“I never abandon my crew.”

 

“Really? Aisha…Carlos…Johnny…all you do is let your friends die.”

 

“Don’t forget I also kill bitches that test me. Kinda like what you’re doing right now.”

 

They stared each other down. Maggie moved closer to Shaundi, she had at least another ten feet to go before she could safely pull her out of the danger zone. Maggie was praying…praying…that she’d get to put a bullet between Kia’s eyes. The bitch had it coming far longer than Cyrus did.

 

“Then let’s dance, Saint.”

 

Before Maggie had time to register her movements, Kia struck out and grasped Shaundi by the throat. Kia wrapped her arm around Shaundi’s throat and the other hand already had the pistol in her grip. Shaundi struggled briefly before Kia tightened the arm around her neck. Shaundi gasped for air and dug her nails into the armor. 

 

“If you make one move, I’ll kill her.” Kia warned.

 

Maggie could have laughed at the sight. Where had she seen this before? Maggie looked to Shaundi and she could see that she had been thinking the same thing. No matter how much Shaundi changed her demeanor and looks, she’ll always end up being used as bait.

 

“Remember the last time we did this, Shaundi?”

 

Maggie and Kia danced around each other, circling their movements. Viola and Mayor Reynolds were tied together, watching nervously as the dance between them began.

 

“Uh huh.” Shaundi mumbled.

 

“Last time was with Veteran Child and you were stoned out of your mind. My, how far you’ve come.”

 

“Fuck you.” Shaundi groaned.

 

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Shaundi and met her glare. They shared a look, telling one another something that no one else would know. That gaze alone had Shaundi giving her the smallest of nods, one that Kia didn’t even pick up on.

 

“This time will be different. I won’t die as easily as Veteran Child.” Kia growled.

 

“Oh, Kia. You’re so incredibly stupid.”

 

Shaundi’s roles hadn’t changed the smallest bit. She may always be the damsel in distress, always getting into trouble or taken. She and her old self seemed to mesh together and repeat history. But over the years, Shaundi had changed.

 

Shaundi evolved over the years, she honed her skills and picked up a thing or two while the two of them fought in the ring. Which is exactly why Shaundi was already in agreement with what the next step to the waiting game would present.

 

All those years in the rings, the fighting and the working out, hadn’t been for sport. Shaundi was serious when she wanted a better role inside the Saints. She was tired of being saved, being the one that was always in the crosshairs. Naturally, the first thing Maggie had to do was teach Shaundi some basic self-defense.

 

“Sweep.” Maggie ordered.

 

Shaundi slammed her heel into Kia’s foot, crippling her for the smallest of seconds. Kia’s grip loosened from Shaundi’s neck and she slammed her elbow into Kia’s face. Shaundi grasped the gun in Kia’s hand and pointed it to the floor before yanking it from her grasp and twisting away.

 

Maggie lined up her shot just as Kia’s head went back down, she pulled the trigger down and fired her bullet. Kia’s body hit the ground in a heap, blood already creating a ring around her head. Maggie’s shoulders slumped and she looked to Shaundi.

 

“Good fucking job.” She sighed in relief.

 

“I didn’t think you’d give me the chance to save myself.”

 

“Christ knows I’m tired of saving your ass.” She smiled.

 

Shaundi pulled Maggie into a hug. Maggie’s whole body seemed to shudder in relief. She’d saved everyone at the expense of leaving Killbane escape. She’d take Killbane’s escape over losing more friends any day.

 

“It’s great that you saved the day and all but how about you fucking untie us?” Viola yelled from where she sat on the ground.

 

Maggie and Shaundi shared looks before going over to the two of them. “Maybe we should just untie Mayor Reynolds and put the gag back in Viola’s mouth?” Shaundi offered.

 

“Bite me.” Viola grunted.

 

“Yes, yes, you’re both pretty.” Maggie said cutting the rope from their wrists and ankles.

 

“Honestly, I’m just doing this for Mayor Reynolds.” Magggie  said flashing a wink to him.

 

“Ugh.” Viola pouted.

 

* * *

 

 

Pierce was waiting at the base of the monument when the four of them came trailing down the stairs. Behind Pierce was an entire gathering of reporters and cameras. They walked out of the monument and towards the giant horde that was already demanding answers to their questions. Pierce remained silent and kept his eyes averted and Shaundi merely glared into the cameras.

 

“Let’s go home.” Maggie sighed.

 

Each step she took forward, the paparazzi took a step backwards. She stared straight ahead, ignoring every flashing camera and microphone that was shoved in her face. She suddenly remembered why she hated the spotlight so damn much.

 

Through the crowd Maggie picked out Cyrus Temple that had two STAG soldiers already cornering them. “Hold it right there!” He yelled.

 

The paparazzi was switched out with STAG soldiers, the cameras were replaced with rifles and she was no longer staring into curious faces but instead angry ones. Maggie’s face didn’t switch from the same look of indifference as she remained planted in her spot.

 

“Unless the next thing out of your hole is a ‘thank you’—we got a serious fucking problem.” Maggie said looking right past the guns and into Cyrus’s eyes.

 

Monica Hughes pushed through the soldiers and nodded in agreement as she stood next to Cyrus.

 

“They have a point, Commander…” She put her hands on her hips. “Like it or not, the Saints are heroes.”

 

That was a god damn first.

 

Cyrus’s eyes nearly popped from his skull. Maggie eyed him closely, looking for any signs of steam that would come streaming out of his ears. She enjoyed this moment more than she enjoyed blowing up his entire naval ship. It was icing to the fucking cake.

 

“Are you shitting me, lady?” Cyrus hissed.

 

The fangs came out from Monica Hughes once her smile dropped. “You declared martial law and knocked down half the city. The Saints just saved a treasured monument. Who the fuck do you think the public will side with?” Monica turned back around and flashed a lively grin to the news reporters.

 

Cyrus turned his head towards Maggie and she gave him a full toothy smile. Cyrus caught Maggie by the arm and she looked to where his hand gripped her.

 

“They can give you the key to the goddamn city, but the second you screw up, we’ll be back. And next time, STAG is going to put you down.”

 

Maggie stuck out her lip and gave him sad eyes. “I love you too, Cyrus. Remember, I’ll be thinking of you when the city is eating out my god damn hands.”

 

Cyrus began to open his mouth but Maggie bent his fingers back and grinned at him. “Good talk.”

 

Maggie walked off, brushing the last of Cyrus Temple off her shoulders. Shaundi merely flipped him off and joined up beside her.

 

“So what’s the play, boss? We go back to bangin’ in Stilwater?” Pierce asked.

 

Maggie grinned as one idea popped into her pretty little head.

 

She was damn tired of Steelport, she’d come back and earned her place back into the city. She lost too much inside the hellhole but somehow she managed to reconnect with her old self. She’d sunk back into her old roots and found out that she was good at what she did. She was good at sinking her claws into people and she was damn good at leading.

 

She had another career option instead of being the Saints leader. If she could take over two cities within a year, what stopped her from taking over and entire country? The idea stoked the fire of determination inside herself. Oh yes, she liked the idea she had in mind.


	21. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's first meeting with Zinyak doesn't go smoothly.

Become president of the United States and she could boss around an entire nation, Ben King had told her. He did have a way with words. The idea of being a president was a tempting one, one that came with unending perks and the idea of leading an entire nation had become too good to turn away.

 

However, she wouldn’t have agreed to the alien invaders that blew up the White House and destroyed her precious Washington monument. Had she known that her country would be invaded she would have hunkered down and prepared for war.

 

She was particularly ready to make Ben King eat his words when Zinyak held her by the throat and sneered at her.

 

“Get…off my lawn, you son of a bitch.” Maggie huffed, struggling against the giant hand that pinned her to the steering console.

 

Aliens. It had to be fucking aliens. Maggie would have dealt with other countries knocking down her front door. But fucking aliens had her at a bit of a disadvantage. She was definitely going to pay Kinzie the money she owed her for the bet they’d made.

 

She dug her finger nails into the grey flesh of the alien in front of her. Maggie knocked her forehead into the Zinyak’s face and was ultimately thrown out of his grasp. She hit the floor on her heels and turned back around to meet his gaze.

 

“Welcome aboard.” He ushered her on by waving two fingers.

 

Maggie sprinted forward, slamming her shoulder into Zinyak’s groin she launched him forward, ramming him back first into the same spot she had been pinned in.

 

“I’m going to hang you over the fireplace, you alien fuck!” She yelled.

 

She slammed a fit into his face and hauled him away from her. She had Zinyak on one knee, catching his breath she turned and slammed another fist into his face.

 

Her body was nearly jumping for joy. It had been too long for her to get into a sparring match, sure she could be easily beaten by the eight foot creature in front of her. Was she already considering that a challenge as she continuously beat the living shit out of Zinyak? Hell yes.

 

Zinyak caught the next fist that came to his face and yanked it at a painful angle.

 

“Aren’t women on this planet supposed to be compliant?”

 

Maggie spit into his face, making Zinyak bend her wrist a little harder. She let out a hiss as she was forced on her knees. Her wrist was barking out in protest and all it would take would be another jerk of the hand and Zinyak would have snapped her wrist.

 

Maggie gritted her teeth and glared up at him. If she didn’t value her dominant hand so much she would have already kicked him in the shin. Zinyak slammed his hand into Maggie’s chest and vaulted her into the door of the ship. She hit the metal doors with a grunt, feeling her body bark out in pain.

 

“Now, now. Not so fast.”

 

Maggie rolled off the floor and stood, she wiped the blood that had formed at the corner of her mouth and looked back at Zinyak. Maggie gave a smirk and mimicked ZInyak’s own pose and invited him to strike first.

 

He took the bait and charged forward, throwing his own arm to catch Maggie. She ducked and swiped the hit, grasping the gun inside her coat pocket she turned and pointed it directly at Zinyak’s face. He held still, yet a smirk was still on his face as he looked into the weapon and back to her.

 

“Now, say goodnight.” She said and pulled the trigger.

 

All at once, ZInyak disappeared in front of own eyes with a rush of red air. Maggie could feel a flash of heat go to her back, she spun around only to have Zinyak’s face collide into hers. Maggie felt the cartilage in her nose snap. She hit the floor and groaned, the blood had already began to trickle down her nose.

 

Zinyak gave a sadistic laugh and flashed his hand over her. Maggie felt her body lift off the ground. She had no control of it, she could only flail her arms as gravity gave up and left her to float upwards. Maggie raised higher until only an inch of space separated her from the ceiling.

 

“Did you really think you could stop me?”

 

Gravity tightened around her body and she was pulled forward to look ZInyak in the face.

 

“I figured that I’d have the upper hand with that last move.” She huffed.

 

Zinyak nearly smiled at her with his pointed teeth. Maggie hadn’t seen a face that she truly hated until he smiled at her right in that moment.

 

“Oh, human arrogance. Is there anything more charming?”

 

“The size of your god damn ego, I’d say.”

 

Zinyak narrowed his eyes and flung out his hand. Maggie’s body was thrust backwards, hitting the back door, she was yanked back and slammed into one side of the ship. Maggie felt her ribs break at each contact and gave a groan just as she hit the other side of the wall.

 

She was a god damn rag doll to Zinyak. A plaything that was used as complete torture and thrown against the walls like a helpless animal. He steered her body back to the center of the room and laughed again.

 

“I’m going to—“Maggie hissed, unable to finish her sentence before she smacked face first into the floor.

 

“Do what, exactly? Bravado me to death?”

 

Maggie felt the world slipping away from her grasp. She was so weak and so damn broken. Her ribs were broken, blood was smeared over her face and mouth and she was sure that there were other injuries she hadn’t counted already. Before the world slipped from her grasp, she heard Zinyak say one thing.

“I’m going to have fun breaking you.”

 

 

 

Maggie awoke to the sounds of sirens and blaring car alarms in the distance. The feeling of cool summer air ran along her arms as her eyes flickered open. She stared up to a ceiling that had brown water stains etched across it. She knew those markings, she'd stared up at them for four years. She jerked her body upright and looked at her room, her old room in Stilwater. Her hand ran along a quilt that had been created with horrific sewing. She'd MADE this blanket. 

 

"Mags! I gotta leave in a few, come out here!" 

 

Mason's voice had her blood run cold. She felt her body moving without actually doing it herself. She looked down to the plaid shirts and torn up Freckle Bitch's t-shirt she wore as her feet moved her out of the room. Her whole body stopped once Mason appeared in her line of vision. He wore his blue overalls that had "Rim Jobs" sewn above his right breast pocket. His brown hair was cleanly cut just as his face was cleanly shaven. Why did it feel so strange to stand in her living room? 

 

The beat up sofa still sat in the middle of the room, an old TV with her barely-alive gaming system sat on the ground. Even their old worn out dining table that had knife marks (from Maggie's use) still sat with the misplaced chairs. Maggie felt the urge to go into the fridge and see the cactus plant she'd had in there for weeks perched on the top shelf. 

 

"Good, now that you're up I've got a meeting with Mayor Hughes in a few. He wants to talk to me about something." 

 

Maggie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Mayor...Hughes?" 

 

Why was that name scaring her? He was just the mayor. But there was something...wrong about how it sounded. 

 

Mason seemed to be unfazed by her confusion and slapped a hand to her arm. 

 

"I'll be back in a little bit. Don't wait up too long I gotta meet Johnny." 

 

Mason turned and something clicked into her head. It felt like a broken record had finally done a full track. 

 

Johnny...she hadn't met Johnny in when they had this apartment. Mason hadn't even met Johnny when they lived together. Why was he even meeting with Mayor Hughes in the first place if the Saints weren't around? 

 

She looked up as the door creaked open, hearing Mason's keys jingling in his hands, watching him take a step out the door. 

 

"Mason! Wait!" 

 

She lunged forward, hands already stretching out to grasp onto those blue overalls, but instead saw Mason's entire body shimmer and glitch before her eyes. The entire door frame melted into a bright red light, the walls around the door pixelated and shattered around her. Her body was thrust forward, shoving her quickly through the red light that emanated from beyond her apartment. 

 

A portal opened before her very eyes with flashing yellows, and bright reds as she was sucked through the opening before her. There was air beneath her feet, her hands flailed trying to grasp anything that she could possibly get a hold on. Wind pulled and yanked her further into the black mass that laid at the bottom of where she was falling. Curses came out as sucked in air while she free-fell, further and further down until the black mass opened its gaping mouth and swallowed her whole. 

 

Maggie felt her feet slam onto somewhat solid ground. It shook and tilted at her weight while her eyes adjusted to the dimmed atmosphere in front of her. Keeping her hands out to balance herself, Maggie saw that she stood on a boat. Water sloshed and slapped beneath her, the smell of salty water and smog filled her nose. The air was warm and from the distance e she could still hear sirens in the distance. She was still in Stilwater but how did she get on a boat from her apartment? 

 

Then, she heard voices coming from around the main part of the yacht. 

 

"Your guest is here, Mr. Hughes." 

 

Mayor Hughes? 

 

Maggie crept forward, brain still foggy as the conversation from the front of the ship continued. It was only Hughes's voice that she followed, speaking all about his plans about what he'll do as Mayor and what the Saints had done to get him there. Why was this so familiar? Why did she feel like she'd been here before? Hughes offered whomever he was talking to a drink and only silence was given. Maggie felt her stomach roll with nausea and her veins turn to ice as she crept closer. 

 

"I figured I cut out the middle man and get right to the point-" 

 

"Can you speed this shit up? I wanna go get some Freckle Bitch's." 

 

Mason's voice cut through the air as shock slammed into her. She felt like she was going to vomit, her stomach rolled and she feared she might actually do it. She knew where she was, what exactly was happening before her. She rounded to the front of the yacht to see Mason being surrounded by a bunch of men in tailored suits. In front of him stood Hughes holding a glass of champagne with a horrifying grin on his face. 

 

"You're going to die here, son." 

 

Everything began to click into place. The location, the boat, the fact that a fucking asshole was threatening her own brother. She heard beeping, barely incomprehensible over Hughes's talking. She realized she was hearing the bomb that was going to detonate on the yacht, killing everyone and her brother in the explosion. 

 

"Make no mistake about this. But if it eases your conscience I'll make sure to thank you in my acceptance speech." 

 

The beeping had grown to be louder, faster beeps that had her feet moving forward. Hughes noticed it too and looked to his body guards. 

 

"What is-" 

 

"MASON, NO!" Maggie screamed throwing herself into the line of bodyguards. 

 

As if her words had been the detonation button the yacht imploded in itself. Maggie braced for the explosion, yet felt the air freeze around her. Time had gone still in front of her. She could see the ship had been in the middle of exploding. The center of it shattering in half, fires that burned through the wood had ceased their destruction, bodies of the bodyguards were thrown up into the air, and even Hughes's own corpse was thrown off the ship. His neck twisted at an awkward angle, fire spreading over his legs and torso, eating away at clothes and skin in the process. 

 

But among that, she found Mason standing perfectly in place. Untouched by the destructive forces around them, she watched as his body turned towards her. Maggie didn't make any movements as her brother turned towards her. But as he did she saw burn marks cover his face, skin had been melted off and veins protruded through the burnt flesh. The most haunting thing of all was that his eyes, big green eyes that stared back into hers with hatred and disgust. 

 

"Why didn't you save me?" He asked, his voice warped and strangled. 

 

Maggie's heart tore open at the seams. 

 

"Why didn't you save me?"  

 

She pinched herself, she managed to move her arm after being scared senseless. She felt the pain and nearly let out a sob. She had to be dreaming, she had to be dreaming. She couldn't see her brother like this, a half burnt corpse that managed to stare into her like she was the one that had detonated the bomb. 

 

"I-I..." She couldn't form complete words. 

 

How could she? How could she when her own brother stood before her? Blaming her for his death? Her stomach lurched and she felt like she would vomit. 

 

"You left me here...to sort things out on my own. And look what your decision did to me." 

 

Maggie reached out to grasp that charred hand, to comfort and console him. He cringed away from her touch, pearlescent teeth shining out from the melted skin that should have been his lips. 

 

"How could you?" 

 

No. This was wrong...this had felt wrong from the beginning. Her brother wouldn't have treated her like this. He wouldn't have blamed her. As she continued to stare into those eyes she looked for some semblance of her old brother. The twin that helped her drive a car. The kind-hearted one, the man that would have gladly taken a bullet ten times over for her safety. 

 

As these realizations flashed before her, Mason's whole body began to quiver and pixelate. He was warped, turned into someone--SOMETHING--that wasn't her brother. With that, she found her footing and straightened her shoulders to stare at the imposter. 

 

"Because I had to." She said through clenched teeth. 

 

The figure shook again, the torso of the stranger flashed for a second. She blinked once, twice and swallowed thickly. Something was going on, something wasn't right. Nothing about this entire thing was right. 

 

"You KILLED me." Mason stated, his hand grasping a blade from his back. He stepped forward, the blade glinting off the moonlight above them. Time was still frozen and the air felt thin. 

 

Maggie knew that this wasn't her brother. Mason couldn't have threatened her life, even if she was the one that ended it.

 

But she wasn't. 

 

Memories flashed behind her eyes. A church cleaned spotless, Johnny Gat standing beside her as they stared at a man in grey. Fear in his eye as he stared down the barrel of a gun.  Mason continued to step forward, only a small space left as these memories continued to reel through. 

 

"This is your fault." Mason's voice hissed. His face far too close to her. The pretend Mason smelled of cooked flesh and iron. Her stomach lurched at the scent. 

 

Maggie found the face that she'd been searching for. Through the dark, empty tresses of her mind, she found it. Julius Little, the Saints leader, he'd set up her brother and planted the bomb. He'd been the one that betrayed Mason, betrayed the Saints. This wasn't her fault. It never had been. 

 

She looked up, her own hand grabbing the wrist that was going to plunge the blade through her stomach. She ignored the feel of leathery skin, the bumps and callouses in the flesh. Instead, her eyes flicked up, eyes burning with fire that burned hotter than the one on the yacht. 

 

"I. Did. Nothing." 

 

She struck a foot out and kicked the stranger in the leg, firmly getting a hold of the blade in their hand. The stranger hit the deck on their back just as Maggie flipped the blade over and ran it through their chest. 

 

The earth seemed to shift at the kill. She felt the water quake beneath her feet. The sky boomed loudly above her as time flowed freely through the air. The fire resumed to its destruction, eating and burning its way through the boat and through the corpse at her feet. Maggie high-tailed through the front of the ship, leaping over broken boards and keeping her arms raised to hide her face away from the flames. She found the side of the ship and dove off it, flying towards the concrete dock that was inches away. 

 

Maggie felt the ground shift again and her hands fell against the wall. The sky lit up above her, her head twisted toward the bright light. She swallowed her gasp to see the sky shake and ripple with red streaks. Another boom sounded, more red streaks slashed through the sky. But she saw one strike that was different from the rest. A faint purple fog that was nearly covered by red lightning. 

 

_"...L...L...O?"_

 

The sky shouted back to her. Maggie's eyebrows knitted together while she tried to piece together what she'd heard. It sounded familiar, like a voice that was trying to reach out to her. A voice that had been staticky and faint, covered by the Lightning and thunder. 

 

She didn't hear the footsteps from behind her until a searing pain cut through her stomach. Maggie's eyeslowered to the blade that protruded through her abdomen. Blood seeped over the metal. Yet, she felt no pain. She was numb just staring at her wound, her fingers shook as she touched the pointed tip.  

 

"My turn." A voice whispered into her ear. 

 

A swift kick sent Maggie falling through the water. She waited for the cold water to touch her skin but was greeted by an open pocket that emanated darkness. And Maggie right through it. 

 

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing on a plane. A bright pink star emblazoned on the plane walls made her gut twist. She knew where she was. Her second waking nightmare as the plane dipped toward the left. She wore the same outfit she did back then. Black jeans, suede booties and her signature purple vest and black jacket. It was clean which meant she had just broken out from the Loren's grasp. 

 

And that only meant one thing. 

 

Right on cue, Johnny's voice echoed through the plane. Maggie couldn't stop the pounding of her heart or the butterflies that raced into her stomach. It felt like centuries since the last time she'd heard him speak. 

 

"Ladies and Saints, I'll have to interrupt your peaceful flight." 

 

"KILL HIM!" 

 

Someone screamed in the background. Maggie shot forward, feet taking her directly towards the cockpit. She wasn't going to lose him again, not this time. She ran through the door, dodging the bullets that zipped by. She could hear static above her from Johnny leaving the overhead radio on. How much time did she have until she'd be too late? She refused to think about it before she flew open the door to the cockpit. Johnny was pinned down behind Loren's desk while three gunmen circled around it. 

 

Maggie went to the nearest one. She grasped the shoulders of the first man and spun him around. Without thinking she head butted him roughly.  The Morning Star goon went limp, she grasped his gun and used his body as a shield from the onslaught of bullets. 

 

"JOHNNY GO!" Maggie yelled. 

 

She pulled the trigger to the automatic but kept one eye narrowed on the desk. Maggie saw the opposite enemy fall in her line of vision. She whirled onto the next and unloaded the rest of her ammunition into it. After the last one had fallen she dropped the corpse to her feet just as Johnny stood up. 

 

They both whipped their guns out to each other, both not realizing who stood on either sides of their weapons. Maggie lowered her gun seconds later and sighed in relief. Johnny waltzed up and grasped her by the shoulders, wind howled into the plane from the broken window to her left.

 

"You need to go." They both said to each other. 

 

Even if she had somehow transferred back in time they both were still barking orders at each other.

 

"No. You're going this time." Maggie cautioned. 

 

"I can't let you do that." 

 

"It's not an option. Go-" 

 

Maggie paused seeing Gat's entire body flicker. “No…” she whispered.

 

 His body pulsed and pixelated before changing directly in front of her. Johnny's body transformed from clean to bloody. She saw bullet holes appear in his jacket and shirt. Blood seeped out of them and she looked up to see Gat's face bloody and marred. 

 

"You left me here. After everything I thought you loved me." 

 

"I do."  She whispered. 

 

"Not enough to save me. Because of that I'm dead. YOU KILLED ME." 

 

This was her living nightmare. She'd seen Mason die on the ship and she'd shoved the blade through his own mutilated chest. Now she stared the only man she'd ever loved, her best-friend, which had died on the same plane she stood on. She couldn't be expected to fight him, or even run a blade through him. 

 

But this wasn’t right. None of it was. She had been forced to see her brother’s death, traveled back in time to see him again and feel old wounds open back up again. She was forced to fight the two people she cared for most. Pitted against them like this had become some sick game of kill or be killed.

 

Now, it was Johnny who she was going to have to kill. She’d have to be the murderer and fight against him. Did she even have it in herself to kill Johnny? What would happen after that? Would she wake up to do this all over again?

 

Johnny moved forward, his neck snapping to his shoulder and a wicked smile. She walked backwards, hands raised in surrender. She kept shaking her head at him, and at her own thoughts. She couldn’t be expected to do this. It was physically impossible for her.

 

Johnny shouldn’t be a half-alive corpse in front of her. He shouldn’t be blaming her for his death, Philipe Loren had been the one to blame for that. The Syndicate had the blame pinned on themselves the second that Johnny was murdered.

 

So, why was she enemy number one?”

 

“I loved you Johnny, why are you doing this?” Maggie asked, trying to reach for the compassionate side of him. Hoping that there was some semblance of it left.

 

“You gave up on me and left me behind.”

 

“I had to save Shaundi.”

 

“You had to save yourself.”

 

No. No. No. This whole this was unsettling and taking a turn to the disturbing. Johnny wouldn’t have blamed her for this, just like Mason never would have blamed her for his death. She had no way of preventing his demise.

 

The fact that he was talking to her as a corpse should have been her first indicator. But it was like she was hearing lines from a badly written script. Mason had said nearly the same things to her. They both put the blame on her, blame that definitely wasn’t her fault. Maggie looked back at the Johnny look-alike and saw someone completely different.

 

“You’re not my Johnny.” She said cautiously.

 

Another ripple occurred, this time Maggie could see Johnny’s body flicker and turn transparent in front of her very eyes. A glitch, that’s what it was. She was in some sort of virtual reality hell that was flawed and unfinished. Maggie saw an insignia flicker on the screen behind Johnny, a red symbol that looked so familiar.

 

“Wrong. I was never yours, you were just someone I fucked.”

 

His words struck a chord inside Maggie’s head. She made connections faster than she could have realized. Memories, fragments that were piecing together her memory. Maggie felt the wall touch her back and Johnny lunged forward. She twisted her body away, bracing her arms against Johnny’s back she slammed him into the wall.

 

“Tell me again, later.” She growled.

 

She felt glitch take another wave. Whatever she was doing, it was disrupting whatever hellish prison she’d gotten into. Johnny struggled against her hands, she kept her feet grounded to the floor of the plane as she caught ahold of his head and twisted him into a head lock.

 

**_“HELLO?!”_ **

 

A voice rang through the screen behind her. Maggie twisted her head at the familiarity of the voice. God, she knew that annoying voice and persistent tone. She nearly wanted to kick herself in the ass for not realizing it sooner.

 

It was Kinzie.

 

“Kinzie? Kinzie, where are you?” Maggie yelled, tightening her grip around Johnny’s neck.

 

“Finally! Listen, no time to explain but you have to break free.”

 

Maggie looked to the clone that she had in her arms and gave a panicked look towards the screen. She’d never been more relieved to hear Kinzie’s voice but the fact that she was going to need to break free of whatever held her made her skeptical.

 

“Where the fuck am I, Kinzie?”

 

“The place you’re in, it’s not real. Whatever it wants you to do, you need to stop.”

 

“Yeah, tell that TO THE PERSON I CURRENTLY HAVE IN A HEADLOCK AND THE PLANE I’M ON.”  

 

“NONE OF THIS IS REAL.”

 

“IT SURE FUCKING FEELS LIKE IT.” Maggie groaned and wrapped her legs around Johnny’s torso to keep him pinned in place.

 

Kinzie groaned loudly. “Brace yourself, then.”

 

“Brace myself…? For what—“

 

Explosions on the outside of the plane set off and the entire plane became unbalanced. Maggie was thrown away from Johnny and rolled to the side of the plane. Her entire body slammed into a window of the plane. Glass fractured and shattered under her weight and she felt cold air rush into the room. Her footing was unsteady as the plane shook and exploded from all sides of the aircraft.

 

“I’ll need some more time before I can get you out. It would really help if you could, you know, just be you.”

 

“Be…me?” Maggie sighed and saw Johnny beginning to pick himself up.

 

“This simulation, no matter how fucked up it is, is about you taking control. It wants you to be in pain and to give in to whatever demons you have. All the things you’ve hated thinking of are coming to life. Unleash hell.”

 

Maggie stared at the clone before her and rubbed her temples.

 

She had routes to take before jumping into action. She didn’t know exactly what this simulation wanted, it seemed to glitch and error every time she killed someone. But the way she did it, how she killed Mason, made him respawn into the simulation. Was she going to have to kill them in the same way they had died?

 

Maggie looked to her left and saw the large automatic rifle by the desk. That gun alone proved her case. Johnny’s eyes trailed to where hers were and they both dove for it. Maggie landed on the weapon first, her free hand wrapping around the cool metal of the gun while the other arm slammed her elbow into Johnny’s face.

 

“Maybe this is a lot of pent up frustration for letting yourself get fucking KILLED.” She yelled to the clone.

 

She did have a lot of pent up rage. Johnny had gone off and gotten himself killed and she made the bastard promise that he’d only get to die at her hands. So, to get to do this again and make sure he was the one to die was a little soothing yet disturbing to her.

 

She rolled away as he stumbled back. Maggie looked to the intercom system and jammed the page button before removing the safety clip off.

 

“Johnny, we’re about to jump!” Maggie’s own voice called out from the receiver.

 

“God, is _THAT_ what I sound like?” She asked to the Johnny clone. All he did was utter something incomprehensible. She didn’t know why she was asking exactly but why not talk to someone that looked like her dead best-friend?

 

Another glitch warped the plane around her. More explosions destroyed the sides of the plane as Johnny charged for her. Maggie dove and whirled herself around Johnny’s back and knocked his face into the intercom. She heard the sound of bone breaking at impact and nearly cringed. The clone said nothing but murmurs into the mic and shoved Maggie away from him.

 

“Keep it up! The simulation is resisting but just keep going!” Kinzie yelled from the screen.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just keep living my worst fears. No problem!” Maggie called out.

 

Johnny’s arm struck out in attempt to subdue her, only to hit air as she dodged the incoming attack. She dipped underneath his arm and spun around his back, sending a swift kick to his back she knocked him to his knees. Maggie slammed the hilt of her rifle into the back of his head and the intercom buzzed again.

 

“Johnny, this is a shit time to say it but…I love you.” Maggie’s own voice echoed through the room.

 

It was definitely a shit time. Her own clone was inconviencing herself as she ducked and dodged Johnny’s attacks and punches. Maybe it was a fight that was long overdue but she just didn’t like to hear her own love confession over again. It hurt enough to think about it.

 

Maggie resisted against Johnny’s struggling and used her foot to press back down into the intercom. A sob that she didn’t know she had ripped through her body. Was she crying? When did she start crying? Johnny was on his knees, back facing her as he stared at the intercom.

 

Her heart tore into tiny pieces at her feet. She was expected to kill him, she had to escape from this waking nightmare and all she had to do was kill him. That was easier said than done. Tears seeped into her shirt as she pulled her rifle back up to her body. Another sob tore through her throat while she lined him up in her crosshairs.

 

“And I meant every word.” She wept.

 

The plane took another dive just as Maggie’s finger pressed down on the trigger. Tears slipped from her cheeks as she watched the bullets rip and tear through Johnny’s skin. Blood splattered against the windows and walls of the plane. Johnny’s corpse hit the plane’s wall and fell into a rotten heap on the floor.

 

“You need to do more!” Kinzie cut back in.

 

“I just had to kill my best-friend. What more do you want from me?” Maggie grunted, wiping the tears that slid across her cheeks.

 

“More damage.” She ordered.

 

“You’re so damn bossy.” Maggie said grasping the pistol from Johnny’s corpse.

 

How was she going to be expected to do more damage when she did all she could do in this one nightmare? What other damage could she inflict if she was stuck on a plane that was never going to land or explode?

 

Her questions were answered once another portal at her feet opened. Maggie cursed Kinzie’s name before she fell directly through the floor.

 

She smacked right back onto the yacht from Mason’s death. Maggie gave a whinnied sigh and braced her hands on her knees. Mason would only respawn and kill her again if he died by her own hands, she had to do mass destruction and she had an idea how she would do so.

 

“You’re going to die here, son.”

 

They all fucking were. Maggie held her own arguments as she regained her footing and stuck her head out to see all the bodyguards gaining up around Mason. She crinkled her nose in pain, the one time she could save her brother and she was expected to kill him. A fucking nightmare.

 

Mayor Hughes was still in the middle of his speech as she came down the sides of the boat. She bypassed the guards, Mason and the mayor himself as she jumped off the yacht and onto the loading dock.

 

“I left you something to help with the next simulation.” Kinzie’s voice shouted from the sky.

 

The water at the dock beside her rippled and shook until a small boat began to float upwards from the water. Maggie could see the small control that sat on the seat of the boat. She grasped the detonator and looked back to the ship.

 

She held death in her hands. This was going to be the final time she’d see her brother alive again and it hurt more than any injury could. But the man on that boat wasn’t her brother nor was the man on the plane was Johnny. They were all people that portrayed her fears and hatred. So, she held no apology as she pressed the small red button in the center of the remote.

 

The ship exploded into a beautiful display of chaos and fire. Twinkling reds and oranges lit up the dark sky while the ship burned and exploded everything nearby. The explosion had been so big that it destroyed half of the ships beside it and the bridge above it. Boat parts and bodies were flung into the air and floating in the water.

 

She gave a sigh of relief once she felt the air get a little lighter and the weight on her chest lifted just the tiniest bit. She’d definitely need therapy after this torture, being forced to kill her own brother and lover were more than just ‘defining moments’ in her life. 

 

“Good job! That was perfect! Now, let me just—oh no.” Kinzie’s voice rang out.

 

“Kinzie…?” Maggie asked.

 

“I’m impressed.” A voice that wasn’t Kinzie’s barked out.

 

Maggie twisted and turned behind her. “Where the hell are you---“She stopped and looked up into the sky. “Fuck me…”

 

The sky above her was drawn out into tons of twinkling stars but she only cared to see the large sector of stars that formed a face. Zinyak’s face, to be precise. Now, she remembered who the real enemy was and damn it all, he was the biggest douche of them all.

 

“I should have realized that my prison of fear would never hold a sociopath like you.”

 

“Puckish rogue…but sociopath works, too.”

 

“A rose by any other name.” Zinyak retorted.

 

“Are you trying to kill me…or sleep with me?” Maggie said to the stars with a wink.

 

“Charming.”

 

“See, there you go again with the mixed messages.” She flashed a shit-eating grin.

 

Zinyak seemed to hate her bravado the most, and that’s exactly what she was going to give him. If he hated her singing the god damn National Anthem then she’d belt out every lyric with as much passion as Whitney fucking Houston.

 

“Then, allow me to be perfectly clear. I am the architect of your reality. I build what I want…I destroy what I want. And your bravado…means nothing.”

 

A bright red light flashed and formed in Maggie’s eyes. She cringed away from the blinding light just as Zinyak appeared from it. He prowled over her with a terrifying grin. Maggie immediately began firing the pistol had at her side. Zinyak mere tossed the bullets away and with a wave of his hand, the gun was flung from her grip.

 

“Fighting back is pointless, my friend.”

 

Maggie bolted away from Zinyak’s hands. The stairs, she could reach the stairs and bolt into Stilwater. All she had to do was reach the stairs that led up to the bridge.   


 “You have nowhere to run.” He called from behind her.

 

The stairs that she sprinted to stretched high above her and diminished into darkness in seconds. She was trapped, she didn’t have anywhere but the darkness in front of her to run into. Zinyak appeared in front of her and gave her a smile.

 

“You belong to me.”

 

Maggie turned to run into the opposite direction. Instead, a hand clasped around her throat and lifted her off the ground. Maggie dug her nails into the hand that gripped her throat. Zinyak merely stared at her with keen interest. Her feet dangled off the ground and she found her breathing getting shallow.

 

“Sorry. Not interested.” She gasped.

 

Zinyak’s grip around her neck tightened and he swung her body around. Her feet dangled into the air as a rush of wind ran up her legs. She was definitely going to get dropped into whatever portal lapped at her feet. This conversation wasn’t going as well as she originally planned.

 

“Now onto more pleasant things. I’m going to place you in your new home. Try to run again and I’ll destroy your pitiful little planet. TTFN.”

 

Maggie felt air rush to her lungs as Zinyak released her throat and dropped her into the large portal beneath her feet. Maggie didn’t get the chance to brace herself before she fell through, not that it made a difference since she slammed chest first into the concrete a second later.

 

Maggie groaned, rolling herself over onto her back she stared up at the sky that she fell through.

 

“It had to be aliens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the constant kudos and comments! It really does fuel me to continue writing the series!   
> This will be the last chapter I'll be able to post for the rest of the week since I'm traveling to Chicago!   
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it!


	22. False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kinzie finds another prison on Zinyak's system it leads to Maggie to believe that Johnny is still alive.

If Maggie had a list of the top ten places she’d run naked in while going on a murder spree, she’d rank Zinyak’s prison ship at number one. Sure, she had no problem being completely naked but being exposed and weak made it a little harder to kill shit. However, even after her fight with Zinyak where she’d been left broken and torn to shreds she noticed that her face had been healed.

 

Her ribs weren’t broken, her nose had been aligned back into place and her lip wasn’t split. She didn’t like to think that it was from the reddish pink slime that she was covered in. Because that made her stomach lurch and she already vomited twice since she’d woken up from her slumber. Seeing Matt Miller completely naked made her vomit the second time.

 

It was after her dashing rescue mission to save Matt that she was finally getting back into the revenge mindset that she hadn’t been in for a long time. And to wreak havoc in the robot suit—power armor—was thrilling as all hell. Destroying shit and pissing of Zinyak was better than sex, not like she’d know since she hadn’t had any of it since the world gone blown up but it was a close second.

 

Maggie was nearly bouncing with joy as she walked into the cockpit of the ship. She’d blown up a capital ship, saved Matt Miller and managed to get her thrill for the night. She was feeling pretty good when she saw her vice president and her secretary of press…and Matt Miller hunched over a small desk top.

 

“I don’t want to sound needy or anything, but I just blew up a capital ship. You’d think someone give me a high five at least.”

 

“You need to take a look at this.” Kinzie said slowly.

 

Maggie leaned forward and peered at the desk screen. The hologram in front of her eyes was shaped like a plane. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She realized that this was one of Zinyak’s latest creation blueprints. The alien king was getting rather crafty with his work. Her simulation had been formed from just the cockpit of the plane. This was the entire plane itself.

 

“Are we looking at my simulation again?” Maggie asked.

 

“It has to be another prison…” Kinzie trailed off, looking further into the blue print.

 

“Uh, hello? Remember how my simulation was being stuck on the fucking plane?” Maggie said to Kinzie.

 

“No, this is directly tied to someone else. Your simulation was destroyed the second you broke out of your cell. This is someone else’s nightmare.”

 

“Then, who else’s idea of hell is being trapped on an airplane?” Matt turned his head and looked to Maggie.

 

Maggie scoffed, “Me, Shaundi and—oh my god…Johnny’s alive.”

 

Everyone turned to look at her with disbelief.

 

“Boss, Johnny’s dead.”

 

Nope. She was going to refuse to listen to that answer since she’d heard it for the past seven fucking years.

 

“Who else would be stuck in a plane other than me?” 

 

“Shaundi. It was a life defining moment for her. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Kinzie shrugged.

 

A voice of reason and pragmatism, Maggie hated the sound of it right now. Shaundi had plenty of life defining moments for herself. Veteran Child and almost being blown the fuck up on Steelport’s monument were just two out of the fifty.

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“I think she’s making a lot of sense—“

 

“She’s wrong!” Maggie said sharply. Matt’s argument died on his lips. “Find out where this is…we’re getting my best-friend back.”

 

It was a direct order, not from the president of United States, but from their Saints leader that they had met all those years ago. Maggie stormed out of the cock pit, her own heart beating a million beats per minute as she trailed back to her own quarters. She was going to get her best-friend back, and if that meant she’d crawl through hell and back, then she’d do it.

 

* * *

 

 

Stupid fucking plane.

 

She’d thought she’d seen the last of this god forsaken plane. How the tables turned as she stormed her way through the luggage part of the plane. She was so tired of flying aircrafts by now. Why couldn’t Johnny’s personal hell been a sandy beach? Or some sort of library?

 

Killing the Morning Star had relieved some of her pent up aggressions. She put a face to an enemy and took the weapons off the bodies she’d killed and dodged their incoming attacks. She hadn’t missed the Morningstar’s incredibly clichéd outfits, it just made them easier to kill anyways.

 

“God, I hate these Morningstar assholes!” She aloud.

 

How many times in her life, including her own simulation, had she killed these bastards? It felt like one time was enough but this was her third go around. She’d rather watch Gangstas in Space than continue fighting through the army of Morningstar.

 

The more she got into the plane the less impatient she got. It felt like every door she opened she got further and further away from the room she needed to enter in the most. But if Johnny did end up being behind one of those doors then all of this was worth it. Fighting through each simulation wasn’t all for nothing because Johnny never was nothing.

 

Maggie pushed through one of the final rooms, disposing of the last guard by the doors she went to open it. She tested the knob, only for it to not even move against her tugs and yanks.

 

“Kinzie, the door won’t open.”

 

“I don’t understand…”

 

“Oh, is something a matter?” Zinyak’s voice cut through her head.

 

“Oh, fuck you!” Maggie yelled.

 

Maggie slammed her shoulder into the door. It didn’t budge in the slightest, she rammed it again feeling the door shake this time.

 

“Poor Johnny is on the other side of that door… and you can’t even muster the courage to open it. He’s going to die. Alone. And none of his friends will even get to see the body to bury him.” Zinyak taunted.

 

Maggie slammed herself harder and harder into the door. Johnny wasn’t going to die alone, not if she had anything to say about. Her shoulder began to ache and her knuckles had begun to turn purple from the bruises that formed along them. She was getting the door opened one way or another. Zinyak was in her head, he was getting to give up, but she wouldn’t do it.

 

She wasn’t going to give in.

 

Maggie leaned back and kicked the door down in one swift movement. The door burst open and Maggie saw two figures in front of her.

 

Johnny’s corpse sat in the middle of the room and Shaundi crouched by him.

 

“Johnny…I let you down…I let us all down. We never should have ran. We should have stayed but we couldn’t because…we couldn’t because of me.”

 

Maggie felt her heart break.

 

“And I know people say that it’s not my fault, but if the boss didn’t have to protect me, you would be standing here right now. I am so sorry Johnny.”

 

Shaundi shook the chair that Johnny’s body laid in. Shaundi put her head down and nearly a second later Johnny’s body seized up from the chair and tackled her to the ground. Maggie shot forward only to stop and watch as Shaundi kicked the corpse in front of her and tackle him to the ground. Shaundi continued to stab Johnny in the face with the knife that was imbedded into his stomach.

 

She kept stabbing until they both fell to the floor and Johnny had gone still. Shaundi rolled onto her knees and placed her head on his chest. Maggie came over slowly and heard her sobs. Maggie leaned down and placed a hand at Shaundi’s back.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“We left him to die. I separated you two.”

 

“He didn’t save our lives so we could feel sorry for ourselves.”

 

He didn’t die for that. He had died to keep Maggie alive and to continue to crumble the Syndicate, he died to reawaken the part of Maggie she buried deep down. Shaundi had done the same, the second that they lost their best friend was the second that they both changed.

 

“Yes. I hate to interrupt this touching moment. But we haven’t even gotten to the best part of this plane ride…” Zinyak laughed.

 

“I swear to God, if I have to use Johnny as bait one more time—“

 

“Oh, fuck me.” Shaundi sighed.

 

Maggie turned to agree with Shaundi but saw a portal open just beneath her feet. Instantly, Shaundi fell through the portal with a scream.

 

“I’m coming Shaundi!” Maggie yelled and dove for the floor.

 

She hit solid ground while the portal closed beneath her. “Fuck…” she groaned and ran back out the door.

 

“Kinzie, I need Shaundi’s location.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s like she’s…everywhere.”

 

“I’ve got to get to her.”

 

Zinyak made a remark that Maggie completely ignored as she figured out the green maze in front of her. Rescuing Shaundi proved to be a tedious task. Maggie leapt over the green holes in the plane and went back towards the end of the plane.

 

“Nobody thinks these things.” Maggie said, hearing the screaming and yelling that seemed to echo through the rooms.

 

“Of course they do. Everyone always carries me through everything.” Shaundi’s voice cracked as she spoke through the speakers.

 

“You know that’s not true.” Maggie waited for a reply only to get silence in return. “Shaundi…?”

 

Maggie leapt over the last small island and barged through the door. A white light flashed in her eyes, blinding her as she continued to walk forward. She could hear two voices…both sounded exactly like Shaundi. But where was she?

 

The room appeared in her vision and she stood in the middle of a bar. Music was blasting through the entire place as the smell of weed and cheap liquor filled the air. Maggie could recognize the worn down upholstered seats, the shoddy lights and even the wire fence that wrapped around the staircase.

 

She knew exactly where she was.

 

“Boss! Are you there?” Kinzie’s voice echoed in.

 

“Yeah. I’m still here.” Maggie sighed.

 

“Why are you in a nightclub? What happened to the plane?”

 

“This is Shaundi’s nightmare, Kinzie. Trust me, this is where I’m supposed to be.”

 

Maggie bypassed every blow up doll that sat in the seats and traveled through the metal door and down the stairs. The bass shook the walls as she trailed down the steps, dust and cobwebs fell off the corners of the door frames and walls once she hit the lower level.

 

“CUT IT OUT!” A voice yelled.

 

It had been eons since she’d heard that voice.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“An old friend.” Maggie smirked and went down the last set of stairs.

 

She got to the last step to see Veteran Child in the flesh. He still looked drugged out and more paranoid than ever. Trapped his grasp was the old Shaundi. Maggie looked at the dreads in her hair, the piercings on her face and even the bloodshot eyes that she hadn’t seen in forever. She even wore her signature outfit of bellbottoms, a tank top and her beat up chucks.

 

“Use the stun gun, boss!” Shaundi yelled.

 

“Let her go, Veteran Child.” Maggie warned him.

 

She could see his movements, still shaky and a little bit rough as he struggled to keep Shaundi in his grasp. She could necessarily shoot him in the head since Shaundi’s hair was in her damn way and she wasn’t even going to try shooting the large pistol out of his hand either.

 

“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” He snorted.

 

Maggie was too impatient to go through the damn battle of stun-gunning him all over again. Maggie checked her bullets and looked back to Veteran Child. She gave a smile because Veteran Child was so strung out that he left his left flank open. Maggie shot him in the knee cap, releasing Shaundi from his grip, she fired in his chest and then the forehead.

 

She’d gone back in time to beat her old score of how fast to kill Veteran Child. At least this time, it was easier since she wasn’t getting a second-hand high from the fumes inside the nightclub. Shaundi looked down to her ex-boyfriend and back to Maggie.

 

“Thanks for the help.” Shaundi sighed.

 

“Anytime, Shaundi.”

 

“That’s not Shaundi.” Kinzie cut in.

 

“Uh, actually Kinzie, yeah this is.”

 

“No, something screwed up. Shaundi doesn’t act like this…she has like one emotion: pissed.”

 

“This girl needs a bowl fast.” Old Shaundi shrugged.

 

Old Shaundi only had being high as her other emotion. Maggie had to admit, she thought she’d never see this part of her again. The party girl that knew how to ease Maggie’s tensions with partying and pub fights. She missed this Shaundi a little too much.

 

“You’re remarkably calm right now.”

 

“Eh, sometimes your ex’s try to kill you, what can ya do, ya know?” Old Shaundi shrugged.

 

She’d gone back in time all over again. She’d forgotten how this Shaundi acted and thought. It unnerved her that she wasn’t openly screaming or firing rounds into Veteran Child’s corpse.

 

“You changed your hair…and got rid of the pantsuits.”

 

Since she became president she wore nothing but pantsuits but in a virtual reality where she wasn’t herself she decided to dress more casually. Which meant she changed the expensive slacks for a pair of black skinnies. She’d switched out her usual vests and blazers for a purple turtleneck and a draped trench coat. The only thing she hadn’t changed was her high heeled obsession.

 

“Yeah, that happens over time and speaking of changing—“

 

“You wanna party?” Shaundi cut her off.

 

Maggie didn’t get the chance to speak before Shaundi’s head whipped to the side and her eyes opened. “No, this isn’t me…”

 

No, it definitely wasn’t. Maggie could see Shaundi beginning to shake her head to herself, fighting a war with whoever was stuck inside her brain. Suddenly, an arm burst out from Shaundi’s middle, the hand extended to an arm, then a shoulder and then the real Shaundi pulled herself right out of the old one. Maggie didn’t know whether to vomit or be impressed.

 

Real Shaundi whipped her head around to look at Fun Shaundi, her eyes tossed daggers straight into her own body.

 

“Get out.” She ordered.

 

“What’s her problem?”

 

Oh no.

 

“My problem? My problem is that I used to be you.” Real Shaundi ushered to her past self.

 

“This isn’t a born again thing, is it?”

 

“No. She’s future you.” Maggie rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Makes sense. So what happens to me?”

 

“Whaddya mean?” Shaundi asked herself.

 

“Look. Shaundi let’s get out of—“

 

“No. No. I wanna hear what I have to say to myself. What did you mean ‘what happens to me?’”

 

Maggie felt the temperature in the room rise with Shaundi’s increasing anger. Maybe history would repeat itself Maggie would end up watching Shaundi get into a bar fight with…herself. Her head began to throb.

 

“Well, evidently I become a total frigid bitch, so I just wanted to know what’s up.”

 

Fun Shaundi was dishing it right back out to Shaundi. It was like watching two twin sisters bicker over who stole who’s top first.

 

“Oh, you mean, ‘I stopped sitting around and smoking drugs from a broken light bulb all day?’”

 

They were inching closer together. Maggie didn’t have time for fights, but she was wondering if she slammed them together, would they fuse back? Whatever got them out of this virtual hell the faster was the better idea. Maggie asserted herself between the two of them, holding up her hands as the peacemaker.

 

“Guys, maybe we should—“

 

“Yeah, you’re lame now, you used to have fun.”

 

“I used to be USELESS.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“The most memorable thing you did was get captured by your smoked out ex.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

Not completely true but half true. Maggie did remember that incident more than she did than the others. Veteran Child was rather different, however.

 

“I’m sorry, and fucking half of Stilwater. Go team.” Sarcasm nearly dripped off of Shaundi’s tongue.

 

“I always thought you had good contacts and knew how to party.” Maggie cut in with a shrug.

 

“Our own boss gets it!” Fun Shaundi argued.

 

Shaundi shook her head, not believing she stood in front of her own self, and began walking out of the nightclub.

 

“I hate me, let’s get out of here.” Shaundi sent a swift kick into Veteran Child’s leg and hauled it up the stairs. Maggie gave Fun Shaundi a shrug and went after the other one.

 


	23. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally gets to track down the one person she's missed most--Johnny Gat.

It felt like rescue mission after rescue mission. Maggie was stuck on some infinite grind of saving her inner circle. Each time she saved a person, she felt her hope relinquishing. Everyone had survived Zinyak’s control and did she think for one damn second that Johnny somehow escaped Zinyak’s leashes and died? Not fucking likely.

 

Maggie was kept busy by wreaking havoc in Zinyak’s precious simulation. And when she wasn’t on the defensive side she was rescuing her own crewmates. Shaundi had been one out of five others that still needed rescuing. And with what came a dashing rescue, in came a hellish nightmare followed behind.

 

Pierce’s mind had been the exact comedic relief she needed since Earth got blown up. Her idea of easing tensions hadn’t been fighting of rampant, murderous Saints Flow cans but it still worked out in her favor. She hadn’t expected Pierce to fear his own business’s mascot but she didn’t believe that Pierce feared anything else.

 

Asha’s had been something straight from a film. Maggie enjoyed the MI6 soldier’s attitude and combat skills since they first took down Cyrus Temple. She’d expected Asha’s nightmare to be a giant war scene or a hostage situation with her own loved ones. Maggie definitely wasn’t expecting her own face being the main nightmare of Asha’s hell. Luckily enough, Maggie had wanted to kill herself (literally) and that option was given during the fight. Once they left she harbored a little bit more respect for the agent.

 

Ben King’s had been the trickiest. Maggie had to tap into his own memories and give up control, she was remembering a time where Mason had still been walking around Stilwater. Once she had walked the dirty streets and saw the church, she knew what she was in for. Once Tanya came into the picture, she was feeling rather awestruck that he still feared a woman that had single-handedly taken down his own business empire. Of course, her need for control and leadership came after the battle once Ben found out that Matt had been rescued first. Men were the biggest babies.

 

Now, it felt like everything was in place for her final rescue.

 

Johnny Gat had to be alive. There was nothing else that could have proved otherwise. Once Ronin and Vice Kings started appearing inside the simulation, Maggie knew that Zinyak was tapping into someone subconscious. And no one else on the plane remembered the Ronin as well as Maggie did without it being Johnny Gat.

 

It felt like everyone was being sympathetic and skeptical to Maggie’s belief. Pierce tossed the idea out altogether but Shaundi was the only that had opened her eyes to the situation. Maggie had gone crazy with the idea that Johnny had to be alive. Maybe Shaundi was rooting for a reunion of the two biggest bad-asses in history, or she was just praying that Johnny didn’t actually perish on the plane.

 

Maggie had gone seven years without her best-friend. Seven long years of being completely beside herself. Seven years of watching as everyone else had moved forward in high speed and never looked back. Whereas she kept looking behind herself, unable to fill the hole that had been left by Johnny. She never stopped believing, never stopped hoping that somehow Johnny was still alive. His death had been too easy, too quick for the infamous Johnny Gat.

 

Johnny had survived multiple gunshots, a katana through the abdomen and even a gunfight out in the open. The idea that Philipe Loren had killed him easily on the first try was too incredulous to believe. Of course, she believed it at the time. She wouldn’t have beaten Loren to a pulp if she hadn’t. She still spent every day and every minute mourning him.

 

There wasn’t a single soul on Earth that understood her like he did. Johnny had been the only man she ever let in. The only man she completely and truly loved with everything inside herself. It explained the fact that the cherished President of the United States hadn’t married or dated. No one could reach the height and depth Johnny had gotten to. She refused to move on, afraid to lose him forever, she clung onto everything she had left of him.

 

But he _was_ alive. There was evidence that proved it. Because somehow, through the odds of it all, Johnny had miraculously survived. He had cheated death again and Maggie was going to crawl through hell and back to get her best-friend back. She’d risk everything she had to just get to him, to see him and touch him again. And the fact that Zinyak had him all these years, it stoked the rage she kept at a low heat. It was time that she stopped mourning Johnny and instead it was time that she rescued him.

 

“It feels weird not being a shitty sports bar.” Maggie said rolling her shoulders while she went into the machine.

 

“You could always name the ship the Broken Shillelagh.” Pierce retorted, keeping his card hand away from Asha’s prying eyes. Kinzie came over and fastened Maggie into place, her face was turned into a frown and she gave Pierce a glare.

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Kinzie, relax…”

 

“Doing my best.”

 

She’d dealt with Shaundi plenty of times over to know that Kinzie wasn’t only just pissed.

 

“Look, if you’re worried about me going brain dead I figure its part of the deal—“

 

“You have to say something.” Matt hissed.

 

Maggie sighed, “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

Kinzie looked up from her monitor and glared at Matt. There was the second reoccurring emotion but only this time it looked like it had been multiplied by ten. “Thanks, Matt.”

 

She was getting anxious now. “Kinzie…” She said a little more urgently this time.

 

Matt gave Kinzie a look before rolling his head to look at Maggie. “It’s not you she’s worried about, it’s everyone else.”

 

“This should be good.” Asha said with raised brows.

 

Everyone at the table placed their cards down and swiveled to look at the display. Maggie missed the White House because arguing people had been a lot more private whereas when on a ship, everyone knew everyone else’s business. Nothing was untouched or undiscussed within the small band they’ve brought together.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kinzie grunted, fingers still typing away frantically at the keyboard.

 

“I have a feeling we’re about to disagree.” Pierce grinned.

 

Matt rubbed his temples and threw up his other hand. “Saving Gat is a terrible idea.”

 

Maggie didn’t have control over her body the second those words came out of Matt’s mouth. She didn’t have control as she flew off the handle, punching Matt in the jaw and pouncing on him like a wild animal.

 

What did Matt Miller know? He didn’t know her story, the way she felt about Johnny or even the blood they’d shared together. He had no damn right to put his own opinion in. She’d gotten a few good punches in before Ben’s hands wrapped around her arms and yanked her off him.

 

“The fuck has gotten in to you?!” He yelled.

 

“You’re out of line!” Asha spat.

 

Maggie struggled against Ben’s grip. She’d nearly saved everyone on this god damn ship from Zinyak’s fucking hands and she was told not to save her own fucking best-friend? She should have killed him in Steelport. Matt wiped the blood that dripped from his lip.

 

“The boss doesn’t answer to you, honey.” Pierce stood in front of Asha.

 

Which turned out to be an awful idea since the first thing Asha did was slam a fist into Pierce’s side and punch him right in the face. Shaundi appeared behind her, arms reaching underneath Asha’s biceps and connecting her hands at the base of her head. Ben already left Maggie to her own devices as he pulled Pierce away from Asha.

 

“Bitch! You’re lucky I’m in front of Keith David or I’ll—“

 

“STOP IT!”

 

Everyone turned around to look at Kinzie.

 

“He’s right, okay?! It’s a terrible idea. In order to save Johnny we have to tap directly from our ship into his mind and that means Zinyak’s going to know exactly where we are. You’re asking Matt and me to paint a target on humanity’s last chance so that you can go rescue someone we’ve never even met. And what’s even stupider is that we’re going along with it!”

 

Maggie stood still, feeling Kinzie’s eyes burning holes into her face.

 

“That guy you just beat the shit out of it is risking everything to save your friend, and you wanna know why? Because we can’t save ours anymore. Oleg is dead. Viola is dead. Earth is dead. So how about you stop being a fucking asshole and say thank you for giving us the hope you’ll ever have.”

 

Maggie had to hand it to Kinzie, she knew how to put Maggie back into her place and feel like shit all at once. She was right, too. They were risking everything to save Johnny and because of it they faced the possibility of being obliterated by Zinyak’s army.

 

Maggie walked over and held out her hand to Matt. “I’m sorry.”

 

Matt grasped her hand and sighed, “Yeah, well…you could have killed me back in Steelport but you let me go. I can forgive a few punches.”

 

She felt like she should hug him but that would require touching Matt with both arms. Maggie patted him on the bicep and gave him a slight nod. She could take that, maybe she had been out of line. Tensions ran too high, her emotions were running too quickly. She didn’t have any other thought but Johnny.

 

“Okay, then. Get in the chair.” Kinzie sighed in relief.

 

“Hey Boss, what do you think Gat’s mind is like?”

 

She had no fucking idea. But she wagered a few possibilities.

 

“I’d say either a shooting gallery or a Freckle Bitches.”

 

At least she hoped for those possibilities.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie was so incredibly tired of being one sided and in 2D by the time she and Johnny Gat reached his house. She had no idea why Johnny’s idea of a nightmare was a fighting game but it made sense that she’d be fighting Vice Kings and Ronin to get back to Aisha.

 

Maggie had to break free of her own simulation and to do that she had to repeat history. Gat had to play the hero is his own simulation. And damn it, if he was going back to the basics then so would she. She loved Aisha before Jyunichi killed her and Maggie wanted to fix the fracture that had torn him open.

 

However, saving Aisha and trying to persuade Gat to wake up whilst fighting old enemies was harder than she thought. Johnny’s nightmare seemed to come to an end as they ran towards into his old house and saw Aisha standing with rope tied around her hands.

 

Zinyak kept every small detail as soon as they got through the front door. The sound of Jyunichi’s sword cutting through flesh, the blood splattering on the walls and even the roses that fell to the floor beside Aisha’s body. She was forced to watch Aisha’s death all over again. Johnny wept on his knees and Maggie shook her head.

 

“No. That’s not how this is going to play out. Kinzie, can you fix this?”

 

“Err, I can try.”

 

Kinzie succeeded and managed to rewind time back before Jyunichi decapitated Aisha. They bolted in and Maggie shot the sword out of his hand. Johnny sprinted in and tackled him to the floor, Maggie let the two men fight amongst themselves as she ran up and gently cut the rope around Aisha’s hands and usher her out the door.

 

“Go! Go! Find somewhere safe to hide, Eesh.” Maggie commanded and closed the door on Aisha.

 

Maggie felt her heart ache in her chest. She hadn’t been able to talk or see Aisha in years and her only contact with her was in some kind of two dimensional hell. Maggie had to restrain herself from hugging that clone of Aisha. Even if it wasn’t her, she would have given anything to hug her one last time.

 

Jyunichi and Gat were dueling with their swords when she turned back around. At the sight of them she gave a groan. She’d already killed him once, did she really have to go through all the trouble and kill him a second time around? Maggie dropped her gun and grasped the nearest sword from the corpse on the floor and flew herself in the fray.

 

Johnny hit the ground after Jyunichi swept his foot underneath him. Before he had the chance to bring his sword down Maggie slammed the hilt of her sword into Jyunichi’s temple.

 

“I respected your art style last time and I’m done playing nice.” She said with a hiss.

 

Johnny got back up and joined up with Maggie’s side. The two of them fought side by side, each guarding the other’s back while avoiding any slashes by Jyunichi. Maggie was a bit rusty to her swordsmanship compared to Johnny. Last time she had done this was before she and Johnny even got together and that was nearly a decade ago. Johnny, at least, seemed to know every move Jyunichi had.

 

“Get to his left side!” Johnny barked and slashed his sword against Jyunichi’s.

 

Maggie moved away from Jyunichi’s right, dodging a lunge attack in the process, she swept around. Johnny lunged forward, sword going straight through air as Jyunichi countered his attack. She kept her eyes on Johnny’s body, making sure that he dove out of the way at the best times. She didn’t want to repeat the last time that both of them faced Jyunichi head on.

 

Her guard had been let down because Jyunichi struck before Maggie had the chance to. His elbow connected to her face and Maggie was thrown backwards. Her back slammed onto the floor, the air escaping from her lungs, her own katana flying out of her grip. Maggie opened her eyes to see Jyunichi slam a foot into Johnny’s stomach and send him flying.

 

Maggie frantically moved backwards, trying to reach the katana before Jyunichi got the time to run her cleanly through with his blade. She had fucked up. She fucked up and now she was going to fucking die at the hands of someone she murdered _ten years_ ago. Jyunichi turned, his chest heaving and his own body pixelating. If there had been a time where the words ‘FINISH HER’ would blare onto the simulation, it would have been that exact moment.

 

Jyunichi raised his sword over his head, Maggie’s hands covered her face as she braced for the sword to swing down. Her eyes snapped closed and she waited for death’s descent.

 

_CLANG_

Maggie’s eyes snapped open, she removed her hands to see Johnny hovering above her. His arms shook against Jyunichi’s sword. Maggie rolled away and grasped her katana off the floor, Johnny held Jyunichi still, metal cleaving against metal as the two fought against the sharpened blades at their throats. Gat’s hold on keeping Jyunichi’s sword was loosening.

 

Maggie swept in and slammed a heel into the back of Jyunichi’s knees. His knees slammed into the ground, the blade falling from his grasp. Before he could muster the strength to grasp his sword, Maggie plunged her own into his abdomen. She gave a nod to Gat and moved away before he raised his sword over Jyunichi’s head.

 

Johnny heaved his katana over his head before slashing through air. She kept her body away from the blood splatter as the sword cleaved cleanly through flesh and bone. Maggie waited for the sound of two large body parts to hit the floor to turn back around. They panted for a few moments, Maggie could see Johnny smile at her, with blood still dripping down his neck.

 

God. She missed him.

 

“You with me?” She asked holding out a hand.

 

“Yeah, I’m with—“

 

Maggie saw the room shift, she looked back to Johnny and went to grasp his hand. Her fingers went cleanly through his body that had turned transparent. She looked up and watched as the house around her began to burn at the ceiling and crumble above her. The ground ripped apart at her feet and looked to the front door.

 

“BOSS?” Kinzie’s voice shouted.

 

Maggie saw the floor break open and crumble into blackness that formed by Jyunichi’s body. Johnny’s body disappeared, leaving Maggie to the black mass that was quickly tearing the house apart. Maggie sprinted from the living room, only to watch as the room stretched and expanded in front of her. She kept her running up, hearing the floorboards splinter behind her heels.

 

“KINZIE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON BUT—“Maggie yelled and a ripple shook the ground.

 

She had a little bit further left before she could reach the portal. She had to get to the portal, she didn’t know what the blackness left for her and she knew it wasn’t anything good. Maggie kicked up her pace, vaulting over the white plush sofa cushion by the TV room.

 

“THE SIMULATION IS DISSOLVING, QUICK GO TO THE DOOR!” Kinzie yelled over the static.

 

Her heart pounded in her ears, smoke filled her lungs as she got closer and closer to the doorway. What had she done? What did she do to the simulation? What happened to Johnny? Maggie felt the entire house shift onto its side and furniture began to slide from their posts. She dodged and swished away from the falling chairs and pictures that fell from the walls.

 

The sounds of the floor tearing open got louder, felt closer as she bypassed a table that had been flown to block her path. Maggie thanked her stars that her cheerleading years came in handy or she would have never been able to vault or glide across the living room. The floor gave in to another current, this time the rest of the floor rolled up in waves and shattered completely. Maggie threw herself over the edge of the broken flooring and flung herself to the doorframe.

 

Her hands reached out and caught onto the metal frame of the door. Her fingers dug underneath it and her body swayed into the blackness.

 

“Nope. I’m not going into it.” She panted and began to pull herself upwards.

 

_CREAK_

Maggie felt a nail pop from the door frame. It couldn’t hold her weight, she was too heavy to hold onto the door frame. Maggie swung her body and pulled up a little higher. She had to get a good swing before she could haul herself up.

 

_CREAK_

Two nails ripped out from her fingers. She had only half of the board left to cling onto. She couldn’t die now! She had come this far and she’d just saved Johnny. She couldn’t die all for nothing. Maggie dug her fingernails in, sweat was beading at the top of her forehead. She wasn’t going to hold on forever.

 

_SNAP_

“SHI--!”

 

Maggie screamed as the entire frame broke apart in her hands. She fell backwards, straight into the cold darkness that was already enveloping around her body and sucking her further into the black mass. Maggie kept her eyes closed and Johnny’s face in her mind as she fell through.

 

* * *

 

 

She was alive, but she was in utter darkness. Complete, utter darkness that she couldn't see her own hands in. Maggie slowly stood, holding a hand to her ribs that now ached from falling. She didn’t understand. She did it, she reunited Johnny with Aisha one last time. His torture should have stopped by now and she should have woken up. But, here she stood in complete darkness and was greeted by nothing but silence.

 

“Johnny?” Maggie called out into the void.

 

Nothing.

 

Where did she end up? Where did the blackness lead her? Did she fall right into someone else’s prison? Fear ran through her, what if she was stuck in the simulation? Had she gone brain dead? Had this one piece of her own subconscious survived and she was left inside this darkness?

 

A light appeared immediately to her left. Maggie turned and squinted to see a figure in the light that had lit up the darkness. Maggie began to walk toward the light, she could hear the sounds of struggling. The shaded figure in front of her became larger and bigger the closer she got. She could make out the sounds of someone, it was human.

 

A wave of anxiety rushed through her. Whose nightmare had she entered now?

 

As she got closer Maggie saw two other figure take shape in front of the shaded one. The shaded figure was sitting, bound to a chair and struggled harshly against its bindings.

 

“Don’t touch her!”

 

It was Johnny’s voice.

 

Maggie move faster as he appeared as the man in the chair. The two figures cleared in front of her and she nearly froze in her steps to see what he’d been seeing.

 

It was herself.

 

Maggie forgot to breathe as he stared at her own clone. Philipe Loren held her at knife point, the blade against her jugular and her wrists were bound in front of her. Her clone struggled against Philipe’s grip but gave Johnny a pleading look.

 

“ _DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!”_ Johnny yelled and yanked his body forward. The chair groaned and creaked at his strength.

 

“Such a shame that I will have to kill you, Margret.” Philipe drawled, a sinister smile on his face.

 

“Maggie, listen to me; everything will be okay, I promise.” Gat whispered to Maggie’s clone and nodded to her.

 

“I find your devotion endearing, Mr. Gat. However, your consolations will not help her.”

 

Philipe pressed the blade a little tighter against her throat. Blood pooled over the small cut he had incised at the side of her neck.

 

“When I escape from this…you’re a dead man.” Johnny growled.

 

“Too bad my death will not prevent your beloved’s demise. Say goodbye.”

 

“NO!”

 

His scream echoed through the void, seemingly shaking the core foundation of itself. Maggie looked back to see Philipe yank the blade across her clone’s throat. Blood spewed from the cut and her clone dropped to her knees, her hands already trying to cover the wound. Johnny broke his confines and ran to Philipe, only to tackle thin air once he melted away from the scene.

 

Her clone gurgled and fell to her side, hands soaking with blood as Johnny crawled over and put her head into his lap. Gat tucked away the blonde strands of hair that had become bloodied away from her face. His body trembled seeing the blood that soaked over his own clothes and into his hands. He stroked her face, watching as her clone gasped for air.

 

“I can’t lose you.” He whispered.

 

“Why didn’t…you…protect me…?” Her clone sputtered.

 

“Mags, I’m so sorry.” He cried.

 

Johnny’s hell had been losing Aisha and Maggie. She realized as she moved closer toward the light. He had been forced to watch the two women he cared about most…die repeatedly over and over again. Each time he’d come too late or not soon enough. And he dealt with the consequences of it as she watched him sob over her body.

 

Maggie and Johnny both shared a common fear: losing each other.

 

Maggie had escaped her worst nightmare on the first go around but Johnny…Johnny had been seeing it nonstop for seven years. He’d watched the same women die without his help and without his protection. Maggie realized the truth Zinyak’s words when he meant that Johnny would die alone.

 

She couldn’t watch him cry, she couldn’t stomach seeing him this unbelievably broken. Because she had been in the same position all those years ago. She had to stop watching his torture, seeing enough she moved into the light inch by inch.

 

The hand that Johnny gripped went limp in his grasp. Maggie’s clone’s head went still in his lap and Johnny placed his forehead against hers. She took a big step, fully revealing herself to him now. This time, it caught his attention and reflexively Johnny whipped out his pistol and pointed it directly at Maggie’s chest.

 

She held up her hands, surrendering herself to him as she stared into his eyes. She could see recognition flicker across his face and he shook his head at her in disbelief.

 

“No, I just watched you die. You’re not real.”

 

“You watched my clone die, Johnny. I’m real…and I’m alive.”

 

Johnny kept his gun pointed but she could see his grip shake slightly. “How do I know this isn’t some fucking trick?”

 

“Because you sacrificed yourself to save me. I watched you die in my own nightmare.”

 

Johnny wasn’t convinced and she didn’t blame him. He was holding her own corpse in his lap. Johnny removed the safety from his pistol and Maggie raised her hands a little higher. She was not going to die because Johnny believed a damn clone that spewed clichéd lies.

 

“Your last words to me were, “tell me again, later.’ You said that because…because I had just you that I loved you.”

 

Johnny’s grip wavered and he looked to the clone in his lap. The blood had congealed and her eyes had gone milky. The jagged lines of skin had lost their color, they had become too swollen to look actually real. Because it wasn’t, none of this was real. Johnny lowered his weapon and his shoulders dropped.

 

“I never told you how I felt, Mags. It’s why I’m stuck in this damn place. I never get the chance to tell you.”

 

“I know. But I’m alive and you’re alive now. We have all the time in the galaxy to say it to each other. You just need to stand up and listen to me.”

 

Johnny didn’t look willing to lay her clone down. Maybe he still gripped onto his dream, maybe hoping he could still fix everything before he’d be forced to watch it again. She could see his uncertainty. Parting from someone that you believed to be dead was harder than it looked. Maggie knew this better than anyone else did.

 

Johnny laid her clone’s head to the ground and stood. Maggie sighed in relief as he came walking towards her.

 

“You have to wake up from this—“

 

Johnny grasped her by the waist and crushed her to his chest. A whimper ripped through her and she hugged him back. It felt like every piece inside herself had stitched itself back together and was revived. She’d come alive all over again at his touch. Everything that had been broken inside her was fixed the second his arms went around her waist.

 

“I thought you were dead.” She whispered into his neck.

 

“I thought I lost you.”

 

Maggie hugged him a little tighter. “You haven’t and I won’t leave you, ever again.”

 

She felt Johnny sigh in relief and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. They held each other, longer than what should have been acceptable. But Maggie couldn’t believe that this was real, that Johnny was still breathing. Maggie had been waiting seven years to hold him again and that’s what she was going to do. She counted his every breath and inhaled his scent before she remembered her real objective at hand.

 

Maggie moved away and rested her hands on his arms. “Johnny, we gotta break you out of your cell. You’re gonna have to wake up after this and I’ll come find you, okay?”

 

“I lose my patience quickly, remember?”

 

“Just don’t have all the fun without me, alright?”

 

Johnny’s lips cracked into the most devilishly evil smile he could muster. Maggie’s heart fluttered at the sight of it.

 

“Just like old times?” He held out his hand.

 

Maggie grasped his hand and returned the smirk. “Just like old times.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She destroyed and annihilated anything that crossed her path as she tore through Zinyak’s holding cells. Maggie didn’t leave any survivors or any witnesses. She didn’t want to wait anymore, she wanted to see Johnny and if she was going to have to unleash hell to get to him, then she’d do it.

 

Maggie left a path of destruction in her wake while she traveled through each part of the ship. Johnny’s cell had been empty which meant that he was already on his own murder spree. She tutted to herself, Johnny always did have the most fun without her.

 

Since he broke out from his prison, every zin soldier was hunkering down the fort. Either keeping him in or trying to keep him out. Maggie didn’t waste time figuring out which one since she obliterated anyone who crossed her warpath. She hadn’t this much fun destroying since Cyrus Temple declared Martial Law on Steelport.

 

It made everything all more worthwhile since she was fighting her way through Zinyak’s army. There was only one person left, and she’d damn every consequence to get to him. Her best-friend was a _live_ and he was fighting to make his way back…back to her.

 

As she followed Johnny’s own warpath she could feel the memories burning into her mind.

 

_“What’s so fucking funny?”_

_“A cheerleader…saved my life.”_

 

And she’d do it a hundred times over. Maggie broke down large metal doors and stared down an entire fleet of Zin soldiers, murder-bots and canons all focused on one door. The second that she burst through the door every single being turned in unison to look at the intruder.

 

_“No one else would have been able to do this shit.”_

_“Mason would have been proud.”_

Maggie readjusted her automatic guns and checked her explosives and shrugged her shoulders. She adjusted her neck and buckled herself down into the seat. Looks like she was definitely not going to leave any survivors in this armory. They held her best-friend captive, they deserved death.

 

_“This is why you’re my best-friend.”_

 

Maggie charged up a blast and blew up the nearest explosive bin that Zin sprinted from. A firework display imploded in front of her eyes and she pulled the trigger to her gun and sent a hail of bullets down on the rest of the Zin.

 

_“We both know I’m not just anyone, Mags.”_

His voice seemed to echo through her head. It cut out all the explosions and screaming that seemed to cut through the air. She wasn’t leaving this place without Johnny and no one was leaving alive, either. This was her time to retaliate. Johnny had been taken from her and Zinyak would pay for it.

 

_“I won’t let anyone else in but you, Johnny.”_

_“I wouldn’t let anyone else in but you, either.”_

 

She meant it. No one else was allowed into her heart and her mind like Johnny is. She wanted her best-friend back and she’ll stop at nothing to get him back. She hadn’t felt revenge cut through her this deeply since Mason’s death. At least she could correct the wrong and still save Johnny from the army that was waiting for him.

 

Another explosion tore through an entire group of zin. She watched as a collection of bodies burst through the air with fire and guns in its grasp. No one was backing down. Good, because neither was she. Maggie wasn’t leaving until every single damn alien in this armory was slain. Blood splattered the walls, fire burned lashed at the metals and weapon containers.

 

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For being my best-friend.”_

Maggie blew up an entire group of murder-bots that exploded after from being detached from their bodies. She flew away from a blast of fire from one of the Zin turrets. She heard the ball of fire crash into the next group of Zin that charged in. A genuine laugh escaped her lips. She hadn’t laughed like that in years.

 

Destruction. Relentless mass destruction that would cripple Zinyak’s army. That’s what gave her the high that she was feeling. The adrenaline coursed through her and she felt herself falling back into the old ways. Back to the woman that would tear apart the streets of Stilwater just because she could. Even if Stilwater was a piece of rock now, she still treated this ship like she would if it had been a gang stronghold.

_"Johnny. This is a shit time to say it but...I love you."_

_"Tell me again later, Mags."_

No more waiting. No more later, she was ready now. She’d been separated from him for too long and she needed him. She was tired of that ache in her chest, of the void that refused to fill. She felt alone for so long and Johnny was just beyond the doors. It was time for her to return home.

 

The doors finally opened and Maggie swept cleanly through just as the slammed shut behind her. Maggie reminded herself to thank Kinzie for the help as she removed herself from the power armor. She hit the floor and trailed the bodies that lead down the hallway.

 

Her heart hammered in her ears, she could only hear her breathing over the sounds of a doorway repeatedly closing and opening. Zin bodies were lined up along the floor, all of them with bullet holes in the center of their skulls. She was close.

 

Maggie turned down the corner and saw one Zin crawling away. A pair of glasses were suited on its head and she recognized them almost immediately. She moved forward from the corner of the hall and stopped just as a blade was shoved through the Zin’s head. A hand reached down and picked them up off its head.

 

Maggie’s eyes wandered up from that hand and she let out a dry sob. Johnny Gat stood in front of her, right in the flesh. Completely alive…and also completely naked. He adjusted his glasses and he grinned at her in the entryway.

 

“Hey there, Buffy.”

 

Maggie ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t care that he was completely naked and covered in pink slime. Sure, he smelled awful but she only cared to feel the other heart that was hammering her chest. It was his heart she felt. Johnny’s hands held onto her waist tightly. They broke apart and she smiled at him.

 

They both should have said something, she should have said something. She didn’t find words to say, though. What could she say? They stood ass-deep in an alien spaceship and they were sure to have reinforcements barging in at any minute.

 

“Mags…I—“Johnny started.

 

Maggie cut him off with a wave of the hand just before bullets ripped through the metal door.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, tell me later.”

 

They both smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! <3 Thank you for your kudos and comments!


	24. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Johnny reunite, in the most unusual of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in some mushy shit...while also making all of you guys die a little bit on the inside.

“Hey, boss! Got a minute?” Shaundi asked grasping Maggie’s arm as she walked out from the simulation room.

 

“Sure. I got some time, what’s up?”

 

“Oh, now you have time.”

 

Maggie frowned. “Shaundi, you’re being incredibly moody today. What’s your deal?”

 

“My deal? You rescued Johnny five days ago, reunited with the man you love and you’ve been avoiding him this entire time.”

 

Maggie’s eyes moved away from Shaundi.

 

“I haven’t been…avoiding him.” She was lying.

 

Shaundi’s head whipped back in surprise. “Really? So, is that why whenever he enters a room, you immediately make up an excuse and leave?”

 

Maggie slapped the hand Shaundi had on her arm.

 

“What business is it of yours? Shouldn’t you be shacking it up with Pierce?”

 

Shaundi’s eyes flew open in surprise, a blush rose to her cheeks and she began to stutter. “What? Pierce and I aren’t…’shacking up’.”

 

Maggie gave her a skeptical look and turned to go only to have Shaundi whip her back around again. “Don’t get pissy at me for asking questions. Maybe you need to start talking to Johnny, since he’s wondering what the fuck he did wrong to not have you talk to him.”

 

Maggie ripped her arm from Shaundi’s grasp and left her outside the simulation room. What did Shaundi know? Maggie hadn’t been avoiding him, per say. She just didn’t know where to begin on talking with him. She spent years mourning him and now that he was living and breathing in the same space she was…it scared her.

 

She had a list of things she had to say to Johnny if he ever turned up alive and she didn’t know where to begin on that list. She had to update him over the last seven years, with Steelport and with her presidency. She also had one other thing to talk to him about which she avoided and thrust into the back of her mind.

 

Maggie was so stuck in her head that when she turned the corner she didn’t notice Johnny coming out of the game room. They both slammed directly into each other.

 

“Shit!” Maggie sighed and felt Gat’s hands hold her upright. “Sorry, I didn’t see you…” Gat trailed off.

 

“It’s not a problem. Actually, I was looking for you.”

 

The lying came easier now. Why she kept doing it made her want to shove her own foot in her mouth. How many lies would it take before she’d have a full list? Her stomach clenched in disgust, she hated the bitter taste of guilt.

 

 “Oh? What’s up?”

 

“I, uh, I figured that since you were cooped up in that mind-prison that maybe we go stretch our legs in the simulator.”

 

A smirk quirked across Johnny’s face. “Yeah? Got any ideas?”

 

“I got one but I think it’ll keep you occupied.”

 

“Then, lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

Genkibowl was a damn good idea. It was just the thing to ease both Maggie and Johnny’s stressors. Nothing made her happier than shooting random strangers in the face for money and chaos points. She’d forgotten how much fun Genkibowl was to her, back in Steelport she’d been the reigning queen with the ultimate record.

 

No one was going to test that leadership score of hers and try to beat the high score. If they did that put them in the death match with Maggie and no one could last a few rounds with her…unless it was Johnny. But even then, the two of them had tied scores while they caused mass destruction in the arena.

 

She felt like walking in a dream. It felt like the old days where she and Gat were still driving around in her phoenix and raising hell throughout Stilwater. Time hadn’t changed them or the way they backed each other. Johnny was still the sharp shooter and Maggie was still knocking down hell’s gates with her favorite shot-gun.

 

Things hadn’t been going too quiet since killing took up most of their attention. Surviving was second but that was trivial while they sprinted around the arena rooms. Maggie flew behind the nearest wall as one Genkigirl fired bullets through the cement.

 

“So, fill me in. What’s been going on lately?” Johnny asked, taking his shot at mascot.

 

“Y’know. Took out some terrorists, became the president of the United States, rolled back the national debt, got to fly Air Force One.” Maggie said and shot the closest mascot that came a little close to Johnny’s left.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about before that?”

 

“Before that was Steelport. Luchadores, evil hackers and assholes in black suits.”

 

She didn’t mention when she went completely bat shit crazy and caused chaos in the city. How she left tire tracks all over the streets and roadways from her gang-banging days. She didn’t want to tell him that the motivation for her mass destruction days was Johnny’s death.

 

“Luchadores? What, you mean wrestlers?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Angel popped into her head and she decided to glide over that small excursion.

 

“And I thought Stilwater had some fucked up gangs. Yo, what about Philipe?”

 

Maggie remembered the day she tracked down Philipe and sheepishly smiled. “He was our top target and when we stormed his business building. I got to take care of him myself.”

 

Maggie rolled to the next wall and tossed a grenade into the cement building to her left. The grenade detonated and two genkigirls were blown out of the walls. She gave a smirk to Johnny as her own record racked up more points.

 

“Something tells me you didn’t grant any mercy.”

 

“I didn’t have any to give.” Maggie said checking the ammunition in her pistol.

 

Johnny turned his head and shot the nearest mascot that came charging behind Maggie. Maggie put her pistol down and shrugged at him. “I was so damn angry that you were dead that I didn’t stop beating the living shit out of him. It wasn’t until Oleg pulled me off of him that I had realized how little there was left of his face.”

 

“Oleg? Is he on the ship too?”

 

“No, after Earth being blown up I’m assuming that he…” She raised her eyebrows to him.  

 

More mascots, Genki Girls and even murderbots appeared out of thin air to their right. Both Maggie and Johnny bolted into the nearest hiding hut. They pressed their backs to the wall and heard a stream of giggles that emanated from the small island. The wall shuddered and crumbled slightly at the force that slammed into it. Maggie realized that the Genki Girls had found their ball of yarn.

 

“First time I met Oleg, he was naked and strapped into a big machine.”

 

She missed the giant Russian. Oleg was probably the only person that was allowed to call her by her full name. No one else deserved the right, or had the balls, to call her by it. Mason had used to say it just to irritate her but that had been years ago.

 

“Man, Steelport sounds like a party city.”

 

Or her own personal hell. Maggie swung her shot-gun from its holder around her shoulders and fired it into the large group of mascots. Johnny was already shooting electrified bullets into the Murder-bots that screamed from their posts. What they gained in destruction, they lacked in speed which gave the two sociopaths the advantage.

 

Maggie shot a hand out from a tree post and up the giant ball of yarn, that was now unraveling from abuse, she yanked it backwards before hurling it into the two Genki Girls that watched their post. Like watching a bowling ball strike into pins the two girls were wiped out and flown into the water. Maggie’s points racked up five more, pushing her ahead of Johnny.

 

Once the last round had been finished the bonus round was introduced. Maggie and Johnny still had a tied score. She huffed in agitation which Johnny just chuckled and waved a finger in her face.

 

“You in? Or are you getting sleepy, Buffy?”

 

Maggie narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his finger out of her face. “I’m in, tough guy.”

 

The doors opened in front of them and they ran through, guns blazing as the mascots came trotting out. Maggie easily took care of the three snipers on the railings, taking down each hot dog, cat and Saints Flow can that came into her crosshairs. She racked up head shot points where Johnny got manslaughter points from his hand-to-hand combat skills on the main floor.

 

“Show off!” She heard Johnny yell over her gunfire. Maggie whipped her head back and laughed seeing him flip over a cat mascot and plunge his blade into its covered face.

 

“Jealous that I became a better sharp-shooter?” She laughed and flipped behind a pillar.

 

Maggie dodged an incoming attack from a mascot. She ducked underneath the large hot-dog’s swinging fist before she rammed the hilt of her gun into his abdomen. She stood and sent a round into his stomach, hearing the glorious sounds of points racking up to her board. She looked and to her own distain, she could see Johnny was a whole five points ahead of her.

 

“How you holding up, hmm?” Johnny asked from his cover spot.

 

Maggie slammed her heel into a Saints Flow can, throwing the can on its back, she pulled the trigger to her automatic.

 

“Oh, I’m just fine.” She said sounding a little too bitter.

 

“Not getting tired? Sure you don’t need a break?” Johnny chuckled.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to make it through this without taking a mortal wound, old man?”

 

“No guarantees.” Johnny then stood and pointed at her. “Oh, you wanna start bringing up shit, we can talk about that stank-ass perfume, the oversized marital aids and that purple cat Pierce was trying to breed.”

 

“Hey, he came close that one time!” Maggie yelled over her own gunfire.

 

“Grape Saints Flow dumped on your fur is not a hereditary trait.” Johnny unloaded a clip into the large pack of oversized cats that charged from their vantage points. Maggie quickly reloaded her pistol and pressed her back against the nearest pillar.

 

“But what if it was.” She said with a wink.

 

Maggie and Gat advanced into the next section of the bonus room. They both split ways, Maggie going left toward the shark waters and Johnny trotted to the murderbot trap. The speakers overhead about Maggie and Johnny’s exploits.

 

“Hey, about Shaundi... I know me disappearing like that had to be hard on her. It's obvious she ain't the carefree girl she was back in Stilwater."

 

Maggie sent a mascot off the sniping point she stood on. She could hear the splash of water but upon peering over the edge she saw a large pink shark jump out of the water and swallow the mascot whole. Confetti cannons blew up over her head and ten more points racked up to her score, swallowing Johnny’s own score. Johnny groaned, throwing himself head first into the nearest pie of mascots. Gunfire ensued while he escaped unscathed and ten points higher.

 

“No, she’s not.”

 

Maggie reloaded and squatted down, balancing her rifle on her thigh and shoulder she peered into the crosshairs and saw four murderbots appear from beyond the wall Johnny was steadily approaching. Maggie shot through the first bot, watching the display of electricity blast the arms and legs from it’s body.

 

“But she’s not the only one who got fucked up by your death, Johnny.” Maggie sighed.

 

She jumped off her ledge and onto the grassy floor where she went trailing back up to Johnny.

 

“I don’t know, Pierce seems fine.” Johnny shrugged.

 

“Pierce has drank so much Saints Flow, I don’t think he can feel anything.” Maggie said a little too angry.

 

They were reaching topics that she hadn’t prepared herself for. Maggie didn’t have any answers that could fully save her own ass or stop her from sputtering emotional shit from her mouth. If Johnny was going to be elusive then she could be too.

 

“Look,” Johnny said tossing a grenade over the wall where the murder-bots waited. The grenade detonated, sending a hail of murder-bot body pieces flying over the wall and onto the ground. Maggie whipped her head back around as Johnny placed himself in front of her.

 

“I know how you felt. I had nobody on my side in that fucking simulation. And half the fun of murdering is having you at my back. I missed you, Mags.”

 

Maggie looked down to her hands. She shuffled awkwardly, she could see Johnny’s hand reach out to grasp hers. No, she wasn’t ready to talk about this. She didn’t know where to begin or even end the conversation they was steadily approaching.

 

“Oh, you two…” Matt’s voice cut into the speakers.

 

“Oh, Jesus.”

 

Gat’s hand dropped, he snarled at the ceiling and backed away from her.

 

“Well, thanks for the interruption, Matt.” Gat said rolling his shoulders.

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I took this opportunity to create something special for you two. Well, more Johnny, really.” Matt sighed happily over the speakers.

 

“Should I be concerned?” Gat said to the speakers.

 

“You’ll find out soon!”

 

Maggie and Gat shrugged in unison, both trailing through the last room of the simulation. She could feel the nagging feeling tugging at her heart strings. What could she say in this moment? They hadn’t even began to talk about their personal simulation prisons? What did he have to say for his? Did he even care to know hers?

 

Johnny had been in nonstop hell watching the two women he loved most die, repeatedly. He’d seen Aisha get killed over and over again. Maggie never wanted to replace Aisha, nor did she ever want Johnny to forget her, either. But Zinyak played with his head for too long, what if he realized that maybe Aisha was the only woman that he could love?

 

Johnny’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Okay. We’re here. Now what?” Johnny asked.

 

The lights flashed on in the room, nearly blinding the both of them in the process. A figure landed onto the floor, smashing a dent into the floor as he rolled his shoulders up and looked at them.

 

“Now what? Oh my friend, surely even you must know what’s next.”

 

“Philipe…”

 

Johnny’s face twisted into a hardened glare and his hand reached for the blade in his hand. Matt did a wonderful job recreating Philipe since he’d been the last one to see his face intact. As she stared at his smug face she remembered why she beat him to death in the first place.

 

“Johnny never got to take out his frustrations on him and I thought—“

 

In a blink of an eye, Johnny hurled his knife directly into Philipe’s eye. Maggie cringed at hearing the sinking noise the knife made in impact. Philipe’s head was thrown back and blood shot from his eye as he crumpled to the floor.

 

Maggie saw the final game score on the board and Johnny had gained 25 more points. The final bell buzzed and he became the winner of the round. She gave him a glare.

 

“Wanna get outta here?” Johnny asked.

 

“Uh, yeah. Matt, get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up next?” Johnny asked as they walked through the city of Steelport.

 

Maggie looked up to the nearest satellite tower. She looked back at Johnny who was still stretching out his shoulders and neck. He’d gotten some super powers but was he ready to test his speed and jumps? She had climbed nearly everyone since she landed in Zinyak’s little world and that only meant one thing: She would win.

 

“How’s a race sound?”

 

“A race? Where would we—“

 

Maggie knocked her head upwards to the tower and grinned at him. She may have lost her cars back on Earth but she gained all of it back in speed. She could see the twinkle of a challenge glimmer in his eyes, he was interested.

 

“I’m game.”

 

“Last one up there has to kiss Matt.”

 

Johnny could hear Matt’s complaint drowned out once air whooshed into his ear. Maggie leapt upwards. She hit the first platform and leapt upwards again. The air surged around her legs, adrenaline rushed through her bloodstream like a drug. She could hear Johnny chuckling from beneath her once he landed on the first.

 

She felt good. She felt at peace as she joined back up with Johnny. Maggie never thought in her wildest dreams that she’d be able to leap incredible heights. Or even run faster than the cars on the roads. The thrill of running again, souring through the air and feeling the winds breeze through her hair was exhilarating. Everything about being beside Johnny again was exhilarating.

 

She’d spent so much time missing and aching for her best-friend—for her love—to come back to her. Maggie didn’t have room let in her heart for anyone else, only Johnny had filled the spot. And it took her years to tell him, years of lying beside him, sharing her bed and sharing her body with him. It took her so many years to completely open herself up to him.

 

Maggie laughed and leapt up the sides of the wall, she could hear Johnny just barely nipping at her heels. Earth had been blown up and the human race had been destroyed but yet she could feel the air, smell the salt in the air from Steelport’s ocean. She could see the smog clouds forming at the factories in the distance. How Zinyak created such a real and yet fake reality impressed her.

 

“You’re not going to win!” Johnny called out behind her.

 

Maggie latched onto a ledge and hauled herself up and over it. She sprinted through the small tunnel and leapt over the edge before sliding right onto the next platform.

 

“Tell that to the dirt you’re eating!”

 

She could hear Johnny’s roaring laughter behind her. He was just barely lagging behind, if she miscalculated a jump or slowed down the slightest Johnny would be soaring in front of her. He’d already beaten her at Genkibowl on his first try. She couldn’t have him beat her now. He’d be too smug to handle afterwards.

 

The top of the tower was in sight as she leapt from platform to platform. She rolled and balanced on each jump, keeping her height to a minimum as she landed safely into the middle. Johnny was avoiding the platforms altogether. Instead, he used the sides of the towers and leapt off of the walls and clung to the edges to hurl his body upwards.

 

“I won’t let you win this!”

 

“Let me? I kicked your ass at Genkibowl!”

 

Maggie charged her leap, feeling the platform shake beneath her heels. She could feel the surge of power flow through her feet and legs. Maggie leapt up, throwing herself farther up two whole platforms. She felt her stomach rise with the height she was catching, she caught the edge of the tower floor and grasped on. Maggie heard Johnny’s own charges and the shakes of his own jumps while he leapt off the walls.

 

She threw one leg over and rolled her body up and over onto the main platform. Johnny appeared a second later, landing safely on the first floor. She stood and narrowed her eyes at him, Johnny had a coy smile on his face, his eyes already looking up to the final platform. Maggie charged her jump and leapt, the wind rushing beneath her feet and gliding her through the air.

 

She slammed feet first onto the platform and held herself down as Johnny jumped up a second later.

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A WINNER!” Maggie cheered to herself.

 

“You’re enjoying this _one_ victory too much.” Gat groaned.

 

“Don’t get too bitter, Johnny. It happens to the best of us.” Maggie gave him a pout.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I’ll have Matt pucker up the next time I see him.”

 

“Better him than Pierce.”

 

“Honestly, I might be more comfortable kissing Pierce.”

 

“We could always change the bet.” Maggie flashed a grin. “But wait. What’s my prize since I’m the winner?”

 

“I could ask you the same fucking thing. We’re even now.”

 

Maggie hadn’t realized how close they’d gotten since they reached the top of the tower. Gat was standing so close to her, she could smell the cologne on him and she could see how his eyes danced from her lips to her eyes. Her own heart pounded in her ears and her stomach had turned into butterflies.

 

Johnny’s hand caught her wrist and Maggie felt herself getting pulled towards him. She was hypnotized, unable to tear herself away from him. She was complete putty against him, time hadn’t changed her from her attraction from him. Even after years of being separated from him, she could still feel that tether that tied her to him.

 

“Mags…I missed you.”

 

She had to tell him about Angel. She had to say that what they did meant nothing to him, that every second she spent with him she thought of Johnny. She had to tell him that she hadn’t moved on, and never was going to. He had a right to know and she was going to give in to that right, and finally give into him.

 

“Johnny…there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

No one was listening, the time was perfect. It felt like they stood on Stilwater’s drive-in mountaintop. It felt like it was just them again back when the world was still rotating and losing each other was the funniest thing they’d ever heard. She wanted to be transported to that moment just then, just to feel the way she did when she looked at him and realized she loved him for the first time.

 

She wasn’t going to keep anything from him, only the truth would come from her mouth only.

However, fate had sick plans once Shaundi’s voice rang out over their HUBs. “What’s going on?”

 

“I think boss is going to tell Johnny that she slept with Angel.” Kinzie cut in.

 

Maggie felt her face pale and Johnny’s eyes flashed open with anger.

 

_“YOU FUCKED SOMEONE ELSE?"_


	25. No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally confesses to Johnny and it isn't as pretty as she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut waaaaarningggg.

He’d been asleep for nearly seven fucking years. And in those seven years he’s seen Aisha and Maggie die over and over again. It never stopped hurting, even if it was the same damn thing over and over again. He’d watched it with different perspectives, tried different angles to approaching it but no matter how he approached each topic it was always ended in bloodshed.

 

He couldn’t escape that prison. He couldn’t just wake up since it was his reality, it had become his never ending life. He was forced to watch Aisha’s beheading in 2D but when it came to Maggie, he could see every detail that was etched into his nightmare sequence. Zinyak knew how to fuck with his head and how to make it hurt.

 

And it killed him. Every time, it killed him to watch Maggie die over and over. He hadn’t felt true pain and agony until he’d looked into her tear-stained eyes and watched her life drain from the cut in her throat. He never got the chance to tell her, to say the small little words that he’d been meaning to tell her for years. It’s why it kept him pinned in place, stuck in some virtual nightmare, taunting him and torturing over and over again

 

Johnny had left Maggie on the plane with the belief that she was going to go back home, to him. Time had changed him when he realized that she had been his home from the very beginning. Two deranged people who had been broken beyond belief, had found each other in the dark and managed to shed some light. They’d both fallen for each other and it took years for them to say and he was never able to.

 

He’d planned on it once he flew back to Stilwater. Once she returned home safely to home and in one piece. Unfortunately, Zinyak had other plans. Johnny was torn away from her, away from everything he had worked for. Then, he had to go through torture day by day, hearing Maggie blame him for her death. Johnny had thought he hated Philipe on the plane but once he watched him slit Maggie’s throat over three hundred times he found a new kind of hatred for him.

 

His hope had diminishing. He felt like he was going to be stuck inside the damn place forever. He wanted to reach out, to try and find her but he only found the void to swallow him in.

 

He didn’t think that she’d find him, or even believe that he’d survived. He was on a god damn alien ship for fuck’s sake. Maggie wouldn’t have believed the first word in it. But maybe, if she knew that he had been trapped there all along that she’d start her own war, walk through the battle itself on her hands and knees to get to him. Maggie had always been loyal from the very beginning but after clearing out an entire armory and fleet of aliens he’d seen that she changed.

 

And maybe his death had been the catalyst to set things in motion. The idea was fucking stupid but the Saints had lost their touch when he was taken by Zinyak. Without some kind of banner or reason to fight the Saints would have just gone back to spending money and doing publicity stunts. Maggie would have never gone to war with Philipe without a cause, or someone fighting for.

 

Maybe Johnny would have done a better job fighting against Zinyak if he knew it was going to prevent Maggie from sleeping with someone else.

 

“YOU FUCKED SOMEONE ELSE?”

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.”

 

“SO YOU FUCK SOMEONE ELSE?”

 

“Oh…boy…” Kinzie sighed.

 

“BUTT OUT.” They both roared.

 

Johnny rubbed his jaw. He was seething with anger and a heaping side of jealousy. He’d been stuck in virtual hell for seven years and she’d been off fucking someone else. Even after she declared her love for him. How long did it take her to move on from him? Two weeks? A month?

 

“The guy that I fucked is dead, Johnny. Just like I assumed that you were for SEVEN FUCKING YEARS.”

 

“And that gave you the automatic okay from me?”

 

“What would you have me do? Stay abstinent?”

 

“If it meant you wouldn’t FUCK SOMEONE ELSE.”

 

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, hands shaking slightly with fury. She shouldn’t get to be angry, he only got to be angry.

 

“I had forgotten how insanely thick-headed you were!” Maggie shouted.

 

“Me? Ever since I broke out of my cell you’ve been up your own ass!”

 

“My--!” Maggie whirled, eyes shining with bewilderment.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I bow before the president of the United States?”

 

She’d avoided him since they got back to the ship. She didn’t say anything about the hug they shared or the tears that streamed down her face when she’d seen him. He was expecting a better welcoming, maybe even getting the chance to kiss her again since he missed the taste of her lips against his. But she didn’t do anything but hug him. Then after that it was like he’d never existed.

 

“They haven’t fought like this since Stilwater.” Shaundi’s voice echoed through the simulation.

 

 _“STOP LISTENING.”_ Maggie yelled.

 

Maggie walked up to Gat and poked him the shoulder. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter than the tower they stood on.

 

“I mourned every minute that you were gone, Johnny. I was never involved with Angel like I was with you. You were always, _always_ first.”

 

“Apparently I wasn’t first when you were with sleeping with him.”

 

“It wasn’t like we were committed to each other. For fucks sake, you and me weren’t even committed!”

 

His head snapped to the side in confusion that mixed with anger. So, sleeping together for two years straight and finding comfort in each other’s bodies didn’t count as committed? Did all the nights he spend making love to her and the talks they had about never losing each other, meant nothing? That how she pledged her love to him before he died, that was all for nothing?

 

“I assume if you tell someone you love them then that counts as COMMITTED.”

 

“WHEN SOMEONE ‘DIES’ RIGHT AFTER, THAT COUNTS AS _UNREQUITED_.”

 

“You think I enjoyed being stuck in my own personal hell for seven fucking years? Having to watch the two greatest loves of my life die repeatedly again and again? Do you honestly think that I’d be okay with you sleeping with someone else? Or the fact that you moved on?”

 

Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Moved on…?” Maggie gave a dry laugh before shaking her head.  “Oh, no. I’m not having this discussion with you.” she shoved past him and charged her next jump.

 

“The fuck you are! Get back here!” He yelled.

 

Before Gat could grasp Maggie she leapt off the tower and flew to the nearest building. He missed being in a real city because she would have been easier to catch then. She had the advantage to fly wherever she wanted but he could easily catch up by teleporting. Which is exactly what he did. As soon as she landed on one building, he did too.

 

“You’re such a brat when you don’t get your way!” He yelled to her as she flung herself over to the next building.

 

She ignored every shout and yell he tossed her way. He even tried to bait her by using insults but to no avail, Maggie refused to budge. He kept at her heels, continuously trying to grasp that damn jacket of hers. If she still wore her pantsuits he wouldn’t have been able to reach her.

 

She was so damn stubborn.

 

The portal that lead out of the simulation appeared in front of him. Maggie hit the next building and slid on her heels, she whipped her head toward the portal with a leap. Johnny hit the ground and sprinted through as well. He woke up a minute later to see Maggie already walking out of her chair. He slammed his hands off the holders and charged after her.

 

Johnny didn’t stop to scold the seven people that were hovered around the desk screen, already watching with keen interest at the two of them bicker. He even ignored the small beach ball of a robot that hovered above them as well. Nosy children.

 

“Hey! We weren’t done!”

 

“Funny because I’M done talking.” Maggie called out to him. She whipped her head back to face forward and Johnny felt his blood pressure rise.

 

He followed her through the hallway, down the stairs and towards the sleeping quarters. She was going to try and cut him off with the damn doors. He kept right behind her and once those doors opened he slid in as well.

 

“You don’t get to walk away from me.” Johnny huffed.

 

Maggie’s eye twitched in anger. “You’re not the boss of me, last time I checked.”

 

“Then you need to check again because someone needs to tell you to get your head out of your ass.” He said walking up to her.

 

“From the MINUTE, you rescued me from Zinyak’s ship you’ve avoided me. We’ve barely spoken one word to each other before we went through the simulation together.”

 

“You’re wrong—“

 

“I am? The last conversation we had was when WE SAW EACH OTHER ON ZINYAK’S SHIP. How come you don’t ask me to tag along with you? How come we haven’t destroyed shit together like we used to? What’s stopping you from being around me?”

 

“I told you that I don’t want to talk about this!”

 

Maggie turned her back to him and Johnny lost all of his patience. His hands struck out to her arms, he whirled her right back around and held onto her arms to pin her in place.

 

“TOO DAMN BAD. WE’RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS.”

 

Maggie shoved his hands off her and moved around him.

 

“I’M NOT SAYING SHIT TO YOU.”

 

“AND I COULDN’T GIVE A FUCK.”

 

“FINE. You wanna know why I haven’t talked to you or invited you to go anywhere with me?”

 

“THAT’S THE WHOLE REASON WHY I’M HERE.”

 

His hands shook. He was so damn angry and frustrated with her. What had he done wrong? He hadn’t been with her in years. He’d gotten separated from her at the worst possible time and now it was like she preferred it that way. They hadn’t had one discussion on taking down Zinyak or even each other. He’d given her nearly a week and came up with nothing. He was tired of it, and he’d lost his patience.

 

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and huffed out a breath. “I blamed myself every second of every day for your death. When you died a part of me did, too. I had to remember how to function without my best-friend for seven years. I didn’t move on from you because I was, and still am, in love with you. You…infected me before your death. I was so damn in love with you, I couldn’t think straight for MONTHS. And when you turn up alive, am I supposed to be overjoyed? I’m terrified of losing you, Johnny! You’re the one damn person that I have ever loved in my life and—“Her eyes began to shimmer with tears and she looked away from him.  “I don’t…I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again.”

 

Maggie was huffing after she finished. He kept his expression neutral as she finally poured her heart out to him.

 

_Finally._

 

“That it?” Johnny asked.

 

Maggie’s eyes open in surprise before she scoffed and shook her head to herself. Maggie was still shaking her head and laughing as she reached for her pistol at her hip.

 

In one swift movement, Maggie had cocked her gun and pointed it at Johnny. And in half that time, Johnny had already copied her own movements. Both held up their guns to each other. Maggie did it from pure anger and Johnny did it from habit. Both of them eyed each other, unsure of who should put their weapon down first.

 

“Put the gun down.” Johnny ordered.

 

“You put yours down first.” She quipped back.

 

“You’re still hard-headed.”

 

“You’re still an ass.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Man-child.”

 

Johnny lost his patience first. Maggie was too damn angry to lower her weapon and since he heard what he’d been wanting to hear, he moved first. Johnny dropped his weapon and slapped the pistol out of Maggie’s grasp. Maggie raised a fist only to have Johnny’s hand wrap around her wrist. His body slammed into hers, trapping her between the wall and himself. His other hand pinned the other wrist to the wall as she struggled against his grip.

 

“Let me go—“She started

 

“I love you, too.” Johnny said coolly.

 

He could see shock register on her face. It had been like watching the sky clear after a rain storm, the anger that held weight in her eyes had vanished. Instead, clean blue eyes stared back into his. Maggie’s eyes shimmered faintly, her waterlines beginning to brim with tears. Maggie stopped struggling, lacing her fingers through his, she gave a weak smile to him.

 

“I love you, Johnny. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” She whispered.

 

They collided, two forces of nature that would finally wreak mass destruction. Johnny shuddered against her when her lips moved against his. It felt like time hadn’t changed between them. Her lips still tasted the same as they did in Stilwater. He loved her, he loved her so damn much that it burned him from the inside out. Johnny’s hands slid from her wrists, his hands already circling around to her waist while Maggie’s hands wrapped around his shoulders.

 

She meant everything to him, everyone else faded into the back because it had been her from the very beginning. To think that all those years ago, he tried to fool himself into thinking that their sexual relationship had no attachments. He was so incredibly wrong and he could taste it on her lips.

 

He missed her so damn much, he missed kissing her and holding her like this. To feel her heart beat hammering against his chest gave him a thrill that nothing else could. He’d spent so much time feeling her heart stop beating and to feel it thumping against him…was indescribable.

 

Maggie’s tongue invaded his mouth and his tongue surged back to meets hers. Electricity snapped between them, bonding them together. He’d spent years without her, without his best-friend and his girl. It felt like he’d been ripped away from her. Not anymore. He wasn’t going to leave her side any time soon and he wasn’t going to watch her die again.

 

Maggie’s hands roamed up his arms and down to his chest where she gently pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him once he hit the mattress, hands surging into his hair while Johnny’s hands freely roamed along her back.

 

He wanted to feel her again, feel her skin against his and hear her moan his name. It had been so long since he had heard her breathless moans. She may had been with only one person since his death but he was going to show her what she’d been missing and if that took three whole days then he’d gladly spend his time locked up in this room.

 

Maggie leaned off of him, standing she pulled the zipper down to her suit and shrugged it off piece by piece. She wore a maroon lacy set of lingerie and Gat sent a prayer to God. He missed seeing that perfect set of underthings she had.

 

“How did you even get that?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I found it on Zinyak’s ship?” She asked and sat herself into his lap.

 

“Well, if he managed to cage me for seven years then who’s to stop his own army from collecting human clothing?”

 

Maggie pressed her mouth to Johnny’s and his hands surged up into her hair. The smell of jasmine and lavender floated into the air. Johnny’s fingers unclasped the bra around her breasts and yanked it from her shoulders. He tossed it over her shoulder and moved his lips down her neck and chest. Maggie leaned back, exposing her chest to his mouth and tongue, her fingernails digging into his own uniform.

 

He licked a trail over her neck, collarbones and between her breasts. His hand caught one breast in his hand while his mouth moved to the other. Maggie’s back arched against his tongue that worked over the small risen bud. He rolled the other between his forefinger and thumb, growling at the whimpers that came from her mouth.

 

Johnny was going to take his sweet time with her. Finding all of her spots again, working on her until she would be a mess beneath him. Time had escaped from them but he only saw it as an advantage. He was going to relearn everything about her, the right spots and the kinds of noises he could get from her.

 

However, Maggie had different plans.

 

She leaned back from him, separating them she moved away and yanked his own zipper down.

 

“Strip.” She ordered.

 

Gat complied immediately, shrugging out of the suit he wore. Maggie watched with a hooded gaze and dark eyes. She could tear him apart with that look, and he was hoping she would. She’d been without him for so long, left with a man that wouldn’t love her as much as he did.

 

Once he was naked before her Maggie pressed him back down on the bed and kissed along his neck and chest. Her fingernails gently scraped along the tattoos that marked his chest and arms. Johnny’s head sunk back onto the pillows as her nails went along his chest, her lips trailing down to his abdomen and then finally her breath ghosted along his groin.

 

She was a temptress.

 

Maggie’s hand rubbed him over his briefs, watching with keen intent as Johnny’s eyes rolled back into his head. Her fingers curling around the band of his briefs she yanked them down and released his cock from the confines. Johnny could see her pupils dilate and she licked her lips in front of him. Yes, she was going to kill him in this moment.

 

Her hand snaked up his length with the finest grazes, leaving Johnny’ hips bucking slightly against him. Maggie brought her hand down once more and placed her tongue against his shaft. Johnny felt reality slip away from him as his entire body erupted in fire. Maggie’s tongue ran along his cock, her hand already stroking him with a gentle grip.

 

Her tongue ran up torturously slow. Slow enough to put a man into cardiac arrest, and Johnny was steadily reaching that point. Maggie’s hand slowly pumped against him, he could just faintly see her other hand that was snaked between her legs. He had lost all of his control of the situation and upon seeing that he nearly surged up to correct that mistake.

 

When he felt Maggie’s mouth cover around his cock he relinquished all control. He slipped away into pure ecstasy as she sucked and licked down his length. He looked to see her eyes already burning into his. He was used to getting off by just watching Maggie moan and squirm under his own tongue. But damn it all, she was fucking good.

 

Maggie’s cheeks hollowed out, her moans vibrated around him and Johnny felt half of his resistance diminish. He’d missed this side of her, the animalistic, wanton woman that stopped at nothing to watch him crumble into a pile of ashes. He’d turn into the biggest pile of dust if it meant he could feel her mouth against him.

 

He could feel his climax coming to the reaching point. He groaned loudly as his hand surged into her hair. Maggie moaned against him and Johnny’s hips bucked. He wasn’t going to last if she continued to touch and lick him like this. He just couldn’t.

 

Johnny leaned up, gently pushing back on Maggie’s shoulders he lifted her from him. Johnny’s hands wrapped around her wrist that she had between her legs, he brought her fingers to his lips and ran his tongue along the desire that slickened her fingers. Maggie’s eyes narrowed solely on his tongue. Johnny could see the leash of her self-control and he nearly patted himself on the back for it.

 

“Say it again.” Maggie whispered.

 

He didn’t hesitate, “I love you.”

 

Maggie crushed her lips to his again and pulled herself into his lap. Johnny braced his hands on either side of her hips, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her face as she slowly sunk herself onto him. She looked beautiful with her head thrown back and her eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy. He watched her hair waterfall sunshine down her shoulders and back.

 

His eyes caught onto the tattoo on the side of her arm. He reached out and traced the familiar swirls, small lines that connected and interlocked together. He knew every dark line, every rough edge as he traced a finger to it. It was his own tattoo, she’d branded herself with the same tattoo he had on his neck.

 

“You changed your tattoo design…for me?”  He asked looking up.

 

Maggie leaned herself down and stroked a thumb across his cheek. “You changed _everything_ for me.” She whispered.

 

Johnny pressed his lips to hers, feeling a tear fall from the corner of his eye. He’d only cried over two women in his life and he’d never been happier to have Maggie be the second. From the very beginning, he needed someone that was going to kick his ass around Stilwater, someone to pick him up and knock him back down at the same time. Maggie had been that person from the very beginning.

 

Johnny said she had been the woman for the Saints in the very beginning, unaware that she’d been just the woman he’d needed all this time.

 

The second that Maggie began moving her hips, Johnny felt all the air escape his lungs. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he buried his head between her breasts as rolled her hips into him. He’d missed her body, and not in a sexual way. He missed the way she fit against his chest, the way that her heart felt every time they came together like this.

 

Gat’s lips didn’t stop from the trail of kisses he left everywhere on her body. It drove him crazy to think that another man held his girl. That someone else had left kisses along her body that he treasured more than anyone else could. No one could fuck her like he could but no one else could make love to her like he could, either.

 

“Only you, Mags. Only you.” Johnny groaned into her neck.

 

Maggie’s hips didn’t stop moving, he couldn’t get any closer to her than he could in this moment. They had bonded, _fused_ together. There was no more tether, but just a current that seemed to flow through both of them. They shared a mind, one body and hell, even one soul. And he felt it. Felt every single shift, quiver and tremble between them.

 

Only the sounds of their pants and whimpers filled the room. Maggie’s nails scratched down his back while her legs clenched around his hips. Gat’s hand had surged into her hair, wrapping the golden strands around his fist while his arm kept her pinned against his chest. His hips rolled up to meet hers and a moan escaped her mouth.

 

“That’s it, Mags, just like that.” Gat groaned.

 

He couldn’t get enough of the way her body looked as she rode him. How her hips made perfect sweeping motions to meet his thrusts. Maggie’s eyes were closed in concentration, her thrusts speeding up and she held her bottom lip between her teeth. She was angelic, and he just couldn’t figure out why he’d been given an angel that had been tainted as much as he was.

 

Johnny met another thrust, feeling it from the top of his head to his toes. Maggie’s thrusts sputtered slightly, a half-strangled whimper escaping her lips. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders while her walls clamped around him. Gat’s jaw tightened and he felt his own climax beginning to reach the breaking point.

 

He surged his hand up and caught her chin, crushing his lips to hers just as his climax crashed into him. Maggie moaned into his mouth, pressing her whole body into him as she came undone around him. Johnny swallowed her whimpers and kept her pinned to his chest. Johnny spilled himself inside of her, keeping his grip tight on her hips. They fell off together, falling in to complete heaven, maybe the closest they’d ever get to it.

 

They fell into a heap on the bed, Johnny’s back hitting the soft cushion and Maggie falling on top of him. Gat stared at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts and stabilizing his breathing. Maggie ran her hand along his tattoos. He ran a hand down her back, stroking gently.

 

“I missed this.” Gat said after a minute.

 

“What, the sex?”

 

“No, fucking you until you’re quiet.”

 

Maggie whipped her head up and gave him a bewildered look.

 

“I’m still speaking…” she said with a smirk.

 

“Then, I have some work to do.”

 

Maggie erupted into a fit of laughter as Johnny flipped her onto her back and brought her hands above her head. He had seven years to make up for and he was going to spend every second making up for it. Even if it took all night.


	26. Thrill-Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Johnny get back into the flow of things once they get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to have a filler chapter when shit will be going down in the next chapter. tbh.

Johnny’s roaring laughter could be heard from the very front of the ship. No one dared to breach the double doors where Maggie had hidden with Johnny in tow. Shaundi and Pierce had kept to themselves, Matt and Asha were too busy running simulation missions to do anything, King and David knew better than to even approach the vicinity and Kinzie…Kinzie kept her post at her bean bag chair, listening to nearly every conversation the two had.

 

“You actually got into a street race in Steelport?” Johnny asked with raised brows.

 

Maggie sat up with her knees to her chest, a thin sheet covering her naked form from Johnny’s lustful gaze. She nodded with a giant grin. Maggie handed the bottle of whiskey back to Johnny as she collected her thoughts.

 

“It was incredible. Pierce was in the back, Shaundi in the passenger seat. We had maybe…four artillery trucks gunning us down as we tore down the streets to head back to the headquarters. I had seen Shaundi’s face that pale since that time she got alcohol poisoning.”

 

Johnny lounged in his briefs, opposite from where Maggie sat. His fingers gently stroked across one of Maggie’s bare legs that she kept out. He traced gently over the petals of the large sunflower that stretched and expanded over her calf.

 

“Steelport was…c _razy._ But, I loved the feel of my phoenix as it tore down the streets. There were times where I was sure that if I looked back, fire would have surfaced from the tire tracks I left.”

 

Johnny grinned at her. He saw that twinkle in her eye, the same twinkle that he’d fallen in love with. She had the same look in her eye that she did when she only talked about racing. He’d seen that twinkle a million times over when he sat in the car with her.

 

“But if I had known you’d been alive during that time, Johnny. I would have done anything and everything to get back to you. Even though you’re standing in front of me, I still regret leaving you on that damned plane.”

 

Johnny cracked a smile and grasped her hand. “Yeah but let’s face it, the sex would have gotten boring.”

 

Maggie threw her head back and laughed, the kind of laugh that made his heart thump loudly in his ears. Her smile was addictive, it didn’t take a genius to see that it had been while since anyone saw their infamous leader smile like that. Johnny smiled a little harder, realizing that maybe he was the only man alive that could make her grin like that.

 

“So, we both saw my nightmare but I’m curious to know what yours was. How’d you escape it?”

 

Maggie made a face before taking a swig of the whiskey. “Oh, uh, you know. I had to watch you and Mason die…then to escape it I had to kill both of you.”

 

Johnny’s eyes nearly burst from his head. So, that had been the reason why Maggie snarled at anyone who mentioned her mental prison. It had been nearly identical to Johnny’s. He just didn’t have Mason’s death on repeat. If he had that, plus Maggie and Aisha’s deaths on repeat? He shuddered at the thought.

 

Maggie cleared her throat. “Zinyak had tapped into footage of the yacht explosion and he used my own memory on your death simulator. I actually had to kill Mason twice but you…it only took once.”

 

“You finally got to kill me, after all this time?”

 

Maggie gave an eye-roll. “As much as I enjoyed sassing your clone, it wasn’t fucking easy. I had to kill you the same way that I believed you’d died. I even had to go as far as make you speak to myself over the intercom.”

 

A darkness clouded in Maggie’s eyes, Johnny found himself reaching over to grasp her hand. “You won’t have to do that again. I’m not easy to kill, remember? I’m not letting you outta my sights for a god damn minute.”

 

He wasn’t ever going to be separated from her. All that time in his mental prison made him realize how much he loved Maggie. Aisha always had a place in his heart but Maggie…she had made a home inside his chest. She’d burrowed and planted herself inside him and there wasn’t any way that he could get rid of her, not when she’d sprouted roots.

 

“That sad shit has me thinking: was I any good at fighting against you?”

 

“ _Pfft!_ ” She blew a raspberry at him. “After I memorized your hand-to-hand combat moves I could easily calculate the steps you’d take. I had you on your knees in surrender in no time.”

 

He’d known Maggie for nearly decade and yet she still managed to leave him in awe. Kinzie and Matt knew how to work their way around computers and were incredibly smart. But they were nothing against Maggie’s own brains and brawn.

 

She was an observer, she watched for weaknesses and memorized movements. She’d count the steps her enemy took before throwing an arm or a leg out. She could easily counter their attacks with what she’d retain her head. It mesmerized him to watch as she fought against anyone that could come her way and think to escape alive. Johnny didn’t have the time for fancy displays but instead relied on his weapons to do that job for him.

 

“I think I got a little turned on when you said that to me.” Gat winked.

 

A mischievous grin crept over her face, she slid her legs over to the side of the bed and leaned forward. Johnny could smell himself on her, his own shampoo clung to her skin and her hair. His eyes dipped from her eyes to her lips and then down to where her breasts just barely poked out from the bed sheet.

 

“Are you gonna do something about that?”

 

Oh, did he have an answer for that question alone. In the breaks that had between having sex and sleeping, he’d drawn up plenty of ideas and plans of what he’d do with her. All of them included various amounts sweating and screams of pleasure.

 

Johnny slid a hand along her bare shoulder and up to her neck where he cupped her face. Maggie’s pupils had already begun to dilate, her breathing already beginning to hitch at his touches. He’d never get enough it. Not when she looked the way she did while they sat together in peace.

Just as he leaned in to press his lips to hers, someone began to bang loudly on the door. They both paused for a second, unsure whether or not they’d been hearing things. When a second knock didn’t sound Johnny pounced on top of Maggie.

 

“I’m gonna make you scream my name so loudly that Zinyak will fucking hear it.”

 

A laugh erupted from her throat and Johnny felt his entire body sing in harmony. She was a masterpiece, her long locks of blonde strewn about over the pillows and her silky skin nearly shimmering in front of his very eyes. Yet, this masterpiece was _his_.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” She grinned up at him.

 

Johnny situated himself between her legs and he felt her fingers trail lines along his back and shoulders. She sent a line of tingles down his spine and along his arms. It felt like his own tattoos hum in response to the gentle touch.

 

More banging sounded over the door and both Maggie and Johnny’s heads whipped toward the door.

 

“Quit fucking each other’s brains out and start pulling your share in the simulation!” Shaundi’s voice echoed in.

 

Maggie and Johnny both had matching frowns.

 

“We haven’t gotten that far since we’re getting interrupted!” Maggie shouted.

 

“DON’T. CARE.”

 

Johnny felt Maggie’s chest dip as she sighed and rolled herself away from him. He flopped back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Shaundi was always the person to go pester the shit out of them while they were in bed together. Even after several years of being apart, she was still the one barking orders and interrupting their moments.

 

Maggie tossed Johnny’s uniform onto the bed as she slid her legs back into own suit. He waited one more minute of watching Maggie dress, then going to put on his own pants.

 

“Why don’t we go stir up some shit in the simulation? Ruin some hot spots, wreak some havoc and then we get back here and continue what we were working on?” Maggie asked flipping her hair over her shoulders.

 

Johnny zipped up the lines to his suit and smiled at the idea. Good old fashioned chaos had always been his number one plan. He had rubbed off of her. She was still the calculated, mastermind he met all those years ago. But now she was a woman that took her chances that no longer had weight on her shoulders. It had made him proud that he’d changed her somehow.

 

“Let’s go tear some shit up, Mags.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie tore down the street towards Kinzie’s hideaway. Johnny had half his body out of the car, firing away with his assault rifle at the two Zin cops that came roaring down the street. Johnny shot out the first two front wheels, hearing the pop as the cops lost traction and spun out of control. He sent one more bullet flying through the windshield of the second car, taking out the driver of the final car.

 

Hauling himself back into the passenger side of the car he watched as Maggie slammed down on the breaks and swerved onto an unfamiliar alley. The car roared with life as she pressed back down on the pedal and shot them forward.

 

“Mags, we lost them. You can slow—“

 

“We’re not slowing down.” She said with a devilish grin.

 

Johnny looked to see where her eyes were pinned and he saw a ramp that had been pressed up against the metal border along the edges of the docks. Johnny clicked his seat belt in place, sliding his hand into the nearest hand hold he situated himself into his seat. He gave one brief nod to Maggie, letting her floor the car to the max speed.

 

He’d grown used to her doing car stunts like this but it had been a while since he’d been in the same spot with her. He watched that familiar twinkle shine in her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel. The car seemed to rumble with excitement, yielding to its master as they soared up and over the ramp. It flew up and over the ramp, soaring right over the docks.

 

His stomach slammed into his lungs as his entire body nearly lifted off from the seat. Maggie’s hair flew back, a display of shimmering sunlight behind her shoulders. Johnny could see the glow that emanated from herself. After all these years of being away from her, it made his heart swell with happiness that she was still the same adrenaline-seeker that he’d met all those years ago.

 

The car soared over the water, flying right over the docks before it landed with a harsh slam into the concrete. Johnny gave a grunt, feeling every organ in his body slam back into place. Maggie brought the stick into park and flashing him a beaming grin.

 

“What a thrill, right?!”

 

Johnny smiled at her. The world had been blown up to pieces, Stilwater no longer existed and Maggie had no other attachments to Mason. Johnny had lost everything he had as a reminder from Aisha. But from the moment he woke up from his simulation Johnny realized that he had to take his moments where he’d find them. He may have lost everything the second Earth was blown the fuck up. But the woman in front of him, no matter how crazy she really was, gave him everything back.


	27. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Saints are found by the ZIn, they realize that they had a traitor in their midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that this would be a long ass chapter. ENJOY!

“Kinzie wants to talk to us back at her warehouse.” Maggie sighed, seeing the bolded text from Kinzie.

 

Her first time in the simulation and Kinzie was still using technology through it. Whatever kept the Zin off their backs, she thought.

 

“How much time did you give us?”

 

“Ten minutes.”

 

“We can do a lot in ten minutes.” He grinned at her.

 

“No, no, no. We are not doing _anything_.”

 

Johnny gave her an irritated look. Both of them got out of the car and just as they began strolling toward the warehouse, an idea struck in his mind. His eyes ran along her long legs, to the curve around her thighs and backside. Johnny gave a quick sweep of the area, watching for any preying eyes before he ran up and pulled her into the nearest corner.

 

“Johnny--!” Maggie gasped before she was pulled right behind a stack of metal crates.

 

Johnny’s fingers grasped her tightly by the hips as he brought her back to his chest. Then, she began to gasp differently once his teeth found the sensitive skin of her neck. He felt like playing with fire today and luckily for him, Maggie was the flame.

 

“I was away from you for seven years, you can’t blame me for not properly restraining myself.” He growled into her ear.

 

She looked damn good after seven years of being apart. She nearly looked the same she had when Stilwater was in one piece. And her shape definitely hadn’t changed either, still had the same curves that could make any man weak in the knees.

 

“No, but I _can_ blame you for trying to get it on in public.” She hissed back.

 

“It hasn’t stopped us before, remember when we first had sex?”

 

Because he fucking did. It was ingrained into his memory for the rest of his life, especially the way she looked bent over and begging for him. He suspected she remembered it too when he felt her body stiffen just slightly at his grazes.

 

“Of course, I do.” She said with an eye roll.

 

“Mhm,” he hummed, his hands wove down her sides and grasped her wrists. He brought them up and against the concrete wall in front of them. His groin pressed against her, spreading her legs just slightly he could feel her back arch against him.

 

“I remember everything about that night. Especially the way you sounded when I had you pressed against the wall.”

 

The breathless moans she gave to him, her bare legs against his palms and the taste of her skin in his mouth. He was going to torture her for that ten minutes, then after they worked out everything they needed to in the warehouse he’d get her right back into their bedroom.

 

“I remember the taste of your against my lips and how you moaned my name.”

 

Maggie whimpered, her fingers going white against the concrete bricks. She was trying to keep her composure, trying her damn best to not let him win. He was damn good at driving her crazy and turning her to the point of insanity from lust.

 

Maggie ground herself against him and he felt a smirk tug on the corners of his mouth. Complete putty, she was giving herself up to him. All it took was a few sentences of dirty talk and he had her a whimpering mess.

 

“When I get the chance, I’m going to fuck you so hard that this whole damn simulation breaks down.”

 

Maggie let out a shaking breath. He let his hands ghost across her thighs, her waist and even the sides of her breasts.

 

“How badly do you want me?”

 

Maggie let out a moan, “So badly.”

 

He could drive her insane in the worst of ways and in the best. Johnny knew exactly what words could piss her off and bring her to her knees. It was this instance that he had succeeded in having her begging for his hands to grope her body.

 

“Would you want everyone to hear how their own leader sounds like when begging?” He hissed into her ear.

 

Maggie was panting. “I. Don’t. Care.”

 

He grinned to himself. Maggie threw her hands off the wall and grasped the hands that hovered over her waist. Johnny let his hands fall over her breast and between her legs. Once his hand made it between the apex of her thighs, he felt her shudder against his hand.

 

Just as he was about to pop the button to her jeans, he felt her phone vibrate against his crotch. Maggie let out a pained groan as Johnny grasped the phone from her butt pocket and answered it.

 

“ _WHERE ARE YOU_?” Kinzie screamed from the other end.

 

“Relax. We got a little…caught up. We’re strolling up to the warehouse right now.” Johnny retorted and hung up.

 

“You can’t leave me like this.” Maggie said, whipping her head to look at him.

 

He smiled. “We’re not doing anything, remember?”

 

Maggie’s eyes widened and Johnny pulled himself from her, casually walking away from the alley. He’d have to tell Kinzie that their infamous leader had to take care of some personal business before she’d meet up with the rest of them. When he looked back, he could see Maggie running to her car. Personal business was going to be a quick one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie ran in, nearly five minutes late and a little less stressed but definitely angrier than she had been. After her and Johnny’s talk in the alleyway she had to retreat to her car before she could even form coherent thoughts. Damn him and his dirty talk.

 

“Late.” King said to her.

 

She shot Johnny a glare from where he stood, he flashed her a wink. She was going to kill him if they got a minute alone. Fuck him first, and then kill him.

 

“I got…caught up. Did I miss anything?” She asked.

 

“We haven’t started yet. I’m waiting on Miller.”

 

“You know, I still feel bad for punching him in the face.”

 

She did. He still had a split lip from where she clocked him right in the mouth. But, she was emotionally unstable at the time. Also, Johnny was alive so she had more than one factor pressing against her when she started to beat the living hell out of him.

 

“He’ll get over it.”

 

“Or kill me in my sleep.”

 

“That’s a possibility.” King retorted.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, can we just get to murdering already?”

 

Maggie shot him a look. He didn’t get to be antsy, she was the one that had to be inside her car with her own hand down her pants because Johnny thought it would be a fun idea to sexually frustrate her ten minutes before a giant fucking meeting. Her eye began to twitch.

 

“We have a problem!” Matt said strolling in.

 

“Now, we’re talking.” Johnny said straightening himself up.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“The Zin are coming.”

 

“ _HERE?”_ Kinzie asked, her eyes lifting from her own computer screen.

 

“That’s probably why he said why it was a problem.” Shaundi said with an eye roll.

 

“Alright, let’s take cover. We should be able to ambush them.” Asha shot a nod toward Matt.

 

Maggie could feel Johnny slowly walking up from behind her. She’d stab him in the arm if he touched her again. She was still on edge from him and killing some Zin sounded a lot more appealing than to corner Gat inside a room.

 

“Not so sure about that…” Shaundi said from the desk top.

 

Maggie turned her head toward the screen, seeing as a giant army began strolling towards the warehouse over the cameras. Her index fingers began to get itchy at the sight of it. Good old fashioned destruction, just the thing she needed.

 

The garage door burst open, a flash of light lit up the entire warehouse. Maggie and Johnny held onto each other as the entire warehouse shook from the explosion. Shaundi and Fun Shaundi joined up at the side while Asha guarded Matt and Kinzie.

 

Maggie charged up her powers in her hands. Frost collected in one and fire roared to life in the other, Johnny was already bouncing behind her as she stormed through the metal gates and into the main floor.

 

“You’re so fucked.” Fun Shaundi laughed and kicked the nearest Zin off the second story.

 

Maggie tossed down a hail of ice, letting the blast consume the Zin that stormed in. She reveled in the sound of their skin cracking and splintering into ice shards. Johnny threw himself over the railings and straight into a pile of Zin that collected at the bottom. Throwing a ball of fire at the entrance she watched the next set of Zin erupt into flames.

 

From below, Johnny had Spartan kicked a zin soldier across the room. Like a bowling ball striking into the pins, the frozen Zin shattered on impact. A blast of frost was blown out, sending a wave of sparkling snowflakes into the air. Maggie gave Johnny a wink as she sent another blast of frost and fire into the parked Zin vehicle that strolled in.

 

Johnny was showing a miraculous display of gun and man-power as he shot through groups of Zin. Maggie marveled at it for a mere second, realizing that the daredevil in the thick of the fighting happened to be the same man she slept beside. Then, upon remembering the state he left her in not even twenty minutes ago, Maggie flew directly into the middle of the fray.

 

Maggie lined up her back with Johnny’s and whipped out the pistols at her side. She loaded the ports with full ammunition and began firing through. Fun Shaundi and Shaundi were tag-teaming any murder bots that wandered in. Fun Shaundi would send a blast to the head, while Shaundi slid underneath the legs and ripped the wiring out from the groin.

 

“You left me in a very vulnerable state, Johnny.” Maggie yelled.

 

She could hear his laughter over her gunfire. Bastard. She hadn’t had him back for two weeks and they were back to their bantering days. She missed it and loathed it all at the same time. She’d been out of practice with her wits and Johnny seemed to be the only man alive that liked to test it.

 

“Still bitter about that?” He shrugged.

 

Maggie slammed her heel into one Zin, firing a round into the alien’s head.

 

“OF FUCKING COURSE. YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT SHIT.”

 

Johnny shoulder slammed a Zin, a little harder than expected but still had the violent outcome he wanted. Maggie twisted around, her chest facing Gat’s back as she shot through the first two Zin that came in with their guns blazing. Johnny turned, guarding her own back while they glared at one another.

 

“I haven’t done that in years and you’re penalizing me for it this one time?” Johnny yelled, he was still smiling.

 

Maggie sent a blast of fire into the large Zin truck and sent an explosion through the entire loading zone. She could smell the cologne that he had managed to put on him. Damn it, why didn’t he have the cologne back on the ship? She wanted to punch him in his perfect smug face.

 

“YOU DON’T GET A FREE PASS FOR DOING IT. I GET ANGRY WHEN I CAN’T FINISH THE JOB.” She yelled over her own pistols.

 

Johnny erupted in laughter, he lowered his pistols and brought his head back to look at her. Maggie realized what she’d said and nearly burst into flames herself. She hated her loud mouth. He wasn’t going to live this down for the rest of their lives and knowing the both of them and their knack for survival, it would be a while.

 

“Couldn’t finish the job, hot stuff?”

 

Maggie glared at Johnny. She raised her pistol towards Johnny’s face, his eyes dashed to the barrel and back to Maggie. He gave her a smirk, a challenging one at that, already testing her self-control. Maggie grinned, pulling the trigger and firing at the Zin that came storming forward. Johnny didn’t flinch but he did close his eyes. The woman in front of him was more capable of killing him than an entire alien army.

 

“Hey, we gotta go! There’s too many of them!” Pierce yelled over from his post.

 

“There’s a helicopter on the roof! We can use it to get everyone to safety!” Ben yelled, covering his head from where a murder-bot blasted through the large metal containers.

 

“But I was just beginning to have fun.” Johnny complained.

 

Maggie saw the opportunity to escape from the next wave of banter from Johnny and took it. She held her pistol into the air, sending off a few rounds as her crew swiveled their heads to look at her. Johnny shook his head slowly at her, and narrowed his eyes, he was still wanting to finish this conversation. Maggie just wanted to _finish._

 

“Everyone follow me!”

 

“Matt and I will head out on our own.” Asha said before launching herself onto a Zin and shoving her large blade into the Zin’s face.

 

“We WHAT?” Matt yelled from his own post near the exit of the lot.

 

“Take care of your people. We’ll catch up.”

 

Maggie didn’t feel like having a bitch fight in the middle of a god damn warzone with Asha so she left it at that. Maggie poked her head around the exit of the warehouse and cursed loudly seeing the two tanks that guarded the only damn exit. She guessed that the Zin wanted to do this the hard way.

 

“Before we do anything, we need to create some breathing room. Let’s take out those tanks.”

 

Even though she was angry at Gat in more ways than one once he said to take out the tanks, she had a bright idea. When she looked at Gat, he had a matching grin to her face. It would seem that both of them held the same idea. They concealed their weapons and sprinted through the small crevice between the two Zin tanks.

 

Putting their backs against each other, Maggie and Johnny both charged their jumps and leapt into the air. Maggie felt the switch in her veins, strength coursing through her legs and arms while she dropped back towards the ground. The duo slammed their heels into the concrete, letting the ground ripple and surge having it explode and tear through the two tanks in their way.

 

Metal tore from the casing around it, the wheels were blown backwards and the tops of the tanks were ripped from the hinges. Zin soldiers were thrown backwards, flying into the scraps of metal and right into the oblivion that was the Steelport water. Giving them the time they needed the rest of the crew rushed out from the warehouse, keeping their eyes on the field.

 

From the distance, Maggie could hear more sirens going off and getting closer. She could already make out lights from the ZPD that were high-tailing towards their position. They had at least a minute before they’d be overwhelmed with even more Zin. They still had to reach the top of building before the rest of the army would some screeching in.

 

“Everybody to the roof!” Maggie yelled and shoved Johnny towards the ladder.

 

“Pierce and I will hold them here! Just get everyone to safety, playa!” Ben shouted.

 

“Woah. Why are we running? I’m down for some murder.” Johnny said skidding to a halt.

 

Maggie pushed him forward, digging her heels into the ground as she shoved him up the stairs. Giant, murderous child was what he was. And she was the baby-sitter that was stuck with him and his destructive habits.

 

“Remember that time when we got overwhelmed at the fish factory in Stilwater?” She said pushing him a little harder.

 

“Yeah—“

 

“THIS ISN’T THAT FUCKING TIME, LET’S GO.” She yelled and finally made him move up to the stairs.

 

Johnny didn’t give any more arguments but instead sprinted up the stairs two at a time. Shaundi waited at the first level of the building, already shooting down any UFOs that dared to come within reach. Her sharp-shooting gave them time to reach the second level of stairs that led up to the helipad. Counting the bodies as they ran in, Maggie loaded everyone into the assault helicopter and hopped in on the driver’s side.

 

“You man the gun.” She ordered Shaundi.

 

“On it.”

 

Maggie kept the helicopter level and away from the tanks below as Shaundi manned the guns. She kept an eye on Pierce and Ben as they loaded into the nearest car. Shaundi continued to hail down bullets on the Zin that followed, Johnny was in the back already using his own gun to shoot down on the UFOs in the air. They kept on their trail, leaving a path of ship parts and fire in their wake.

 

“These Zin have some high-tech shit. What’s their arsenal like? Johnny reloaded his gun, looking to Kinzie.

 

“Oh! The Zin have all kinds of a cool stuff. I wish I could get into their armory and see what they're prototyping. They even have murderbots!”

 

A wicked grin went over his face. "Murderbots? That's my kind of household appliance.”

 

“We’re not getting one.” Maggie barked at him.

 

Maggie gripped the steering wheel, swerving in and out of buildings and avoiding missiles that were sent from below. Give her a car and she could lose an entire army in a minute, but give her a fucking plane and she was the worst driver that ever existed. Well, Gat was maybe the first. The man still didn’t know how to drive stick and barely survived Philipe’s plane.

 

Once Ben and Pierce’s car road over the bridge, Maggie and Shaundi gave a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay, I found a spot that we could—OH NO.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘OH NO’?” Maggie yelled.

 

Kinzie didn’t answer before the helicopter was struck by a missile in its left side. The propellers exploded instantly with a wave of sharp fragmented shrapnel. The alarm blared as lights flickered through the helicopter. Maggie was losing control of the aircraft, gripping the wheel upwards from nose-diving she could see the nearest building that she could crash land into.

 

“EVERYBODY HOLD ON.” Maggie yelled.

 

Maggie pulled down on the wheel, letting the helicopter dip onto its side. Kinzie burst the side doors open, Johnny grasped Kinzie by the waist and hurled both of them out. Maggie, Shaundi and Fun Shaundi both bailed as soon as the other propellers exploded from pressure. The helicopter then nose-dived straight into the street below and consumed two large tanks in it’s fiery mouth.

 

Maggie fell to the ground, rolling onto her shoulders she felt the cement tear through her jacket and vest, ripping her shoulder open in the process. She gave a grunt of pain and turned to see everyone else beginning to stand. She was definitely tired of any sort of machinery that flew. Her own ship was included on that list.

 

“Is everyone okay?”

 

“We walked away, right?” Johnny put Kinzie back onto her feet.

 

Where was she? She could hear gunfire in the distance, Asha and Matt still were causing havoc at the warehouse. A red flare was shot through the sky, and Maggie heaved a sigh of relief to see that Pierce and Ben had fled from the Zin.

 

“Oh, look a cat. Is this a pet store?”

 

“Cat?” Maggie gasped once she saw the bright green and pink swirls on the elevator doors. She nearly kissed those doors, had it not been for the blood stains and vomit stains. She gave Johnny a smile.

 

“Johnny, you’re about to meet your spirit animal.”

 

Johnny’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked up to sign above the doors. “Super Ethical Reality Climax. Seriously, who names this shit?”

 

She didn’t get to introduce him to the next level of Genkibowl. And if it was exactly what she was hoping it’d be, then she would be able to redeem herself. The doors dinged open and Kinzie slid in through the doors, already pressing the 2nd floor button. Maggie giggled in excitement and bounced forward.

 

* * *

 

 

The second the lights flickered on Maggie felt all her hope return to her. The floor in front of her was a treasure. Fire carousels sat dormant, the electric traps were humming with power and when she spotted the large electric chandelier, she could have felt a tear slip from her eye.

 

“Ready for a rematch?” Maggie said opening the way for him.

 

Johnny couldn’t reject a challenge, especially one that was presented from Maggie. And since they stood in one of Professor Genki’s murder houses, she wanted to redeem herself from losing to him last time. As soon as Johnny’s focused on he room around him, a childlike grin swept across his face.

 

“Is that a killing floor?”

 

Maggie nodded and danced over to one of the large Gatling guns posted at the railings. Maggie’s fingers swept over the cool leather of the triggers, the gun seemed to gleam with cleanliness. She situated her arms into the arm rests, she gave a wink to Johnny. Two kids in a candy store. Two grown adults whose idea of a candy store was a murder floor.

 

“Kinzie, find us a way out.” Maggie ordered.

 

“On it.”

The entrance doors burst off their hinges as a flood of Zin swarmed through. Hearing robot screeches in the distance Maggie saw four murder-bots following behind. Johnny rolled his shoulders while Maggie strapped her feet into the holders. She wasn’t going to let him win this time.

 

“Yeah, we might need to do that quickly because the Zin just found us.”

 

Fun Shaundi was hovering by one of the exits, her arm leaning against a lever and once guns started blazing she pulled the switch down. The lights on the floor flashed on as the arena roared with life, every trap and trigger turned on creating a maze of death and injury.

 

“Might as well start now!” Johnny nearly sang.

 

Both of them pulled back their triggers and unleashed hell on the killing floor. Zin came in by the hoards, all easily obliterated by the two sociopaths. Shaundi kept her own body down while she fired away at the trap triggers on the ground floor. Fire splayed onto the in-coming Zin while lightning shot down and electrocuted anyone in the vicinity.

 

Maggie and Johnny’s point board hadn’t stopped racking up points since they’d begun. Whenever a Genki Bonus board shot up the two of them would swivel their weapons toward it. The announcers never stopped talking over their skills and point rankings but Maggie was sure that the two men were too interested in talking about Johnny’s exploits.

 

The murder-bots finally came around the corner, screaming already with warnings. Both the two took it as an invitation and twisted their guns toward the small group of robots. Maggie pulled back on the triggers just as Johnny did, sending a flashes of electricity from the fast stream of bullets. The murder-bots were reduced to mechanical parts in seconds.

 

“I’m not going to lie. I’m a little bit turned on from all this murder.” Maggie said with a laugh.

 

Johnny nodded in agreement.

 

Another rush of Zin came piling in, however, Maggie’s attention went to the large pink and green cat that pushed through it. She nearly screamed in delight. There, on the killing floor, was Professor Genki himself. The large cat already began dancing around the corpses on the ground while producing a large shot-gun from its coat.

 

“What. The. Fuck?” Johnny asked.

 

Professor Genki turned around and unloaded his casing into the Zin that bound around the corners. Not once did him stop dancing or jumping around the bodies on the floor. Maggie checked her score status to see she was neck and neck with Johnny. That damn cat held the rest of the points she needed and she wasn’t going to let the damn thing walk out of there alive.

 

“That cat is going down!”

 

“Boss, he’s kind of helping us…” Fun Shaundi said just before Professor Genki slammed a trash can into a group of specialists.

 

“DIE, YOU FUCKING MAN-CAT.”

 

Maggie unloaded her entire clip into the professor. Johnny had eased up on his own shooting skills, watching in awe as Maggie’s score board was flooding with points. He accepted defeat when it was inevitable but it was just mesmerizing at this point. She didn’t stop the assault on the cat until his body was thrown backwards and an explosion of confetti burst from his oversized head.

 

The killing floor had gone silent and no other Zin came in. Maggie released her triggers and moved off her machine to see three people sharing concerned looks.

 

“What?”

 

“You…good?” Johnny asked.

 

“Never better.” She grinned.

 

“The prize room is open!” She said closing her laptop and running through the elevator doors.

 

“You guys go ahead, Fun Shaundi and I will stay back and keep the area clear for you.”

 

“Bonding time!”

 

Maggie heeded the twin’s words and forced everyone through the elevator doors. Pressing down on the large ‘PR’ button that glowed with a pink hue, she watched the two Shaundi’s high five before going to the Gatling guns themselves. Maybe all the fun and stress relief Shaundi needed was in herself. Maggie gave a look to Johnny, who was already humming along with the elevator music, and smiled to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie tore out from the garage in the Murder-Mobile. Johnny sat in the back seat, already reloading his automatic from the ammunition that was shoved in the back seat pockets. Kinzie was typing away at her key-board, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“You know, I don’t usually get caught up in things like this. But this is really exciting!” Kinzie squealed.

 

Wasn’t that the fucking truth. The whole time Gat had known the red-head she remained awake while everyone else ran through the simulation. Maybe she preferred it that way and liked to watch everything from behind the scenes but he couldn’t help but notice that the excitement left more color on the hacker’s cheeks.

 

“Kinzie, I’m glad that this is a growing experience for you but look an escape out of the simulation.”

 

They ripped down the street and an entire blockade of Zin greeted them. Johnny propped himself over the front seats, bracing his stomach over the chairs while he fired away at the Zin that stood watch. Where the hell were they finding them? And how the hell did they multiply so quickly?

 

Maggie pressed down on the breaks and yanked the wheel to the side. Johnny planted his feet as the murder-mobile began to spin on its tires with a near deafening screech. The car slid around on its side for a few seconds to give Maggie the time to throw a blast of ice at the blockade. Just as the car came to a stop she slammed back down on the gas and threw the car forward.

 

Johnny sent a few bullets at the tanks and turned his head towards the road in front of him. The roadway lit up from the blast of the tank imploding on itself. Damn, it felt good to create chaos the old fashioned way with a powerful twist. And did he love the sight of Maggie behind the wheel again and leaving fire tracks in her wake.

 

While they wove through the city Johnny dug through the bottom of the floor and—to his own murderous delight—found an RPG underneath Kinzie’s seat. He slunk back up to the backseat and sat down on the trunk, he removed the safety in the nick of time to see another roadblock forming in front of them.

 

He sent four rockets forward, watching the display of fire and gasoline tear through every vehicle and tank in the lineup. Who needed boring Friday night bank robberies when he could create mass destruction and wipe out alien forces at the same time?

 

King’s voice echoed in through their ears as they pulled through the Steelport Park. “Hey, playa. Pierce and I are pulling out of the simulation. Meet you back on the ship.” Static sounded over the intercom, making all of them wince.

 

“Where is all that static coming from? And how did the Zin know where to find us? I thought your place was safe, Kinzie.”

 

Kinzie didn’t answer before time stopped around itself. Suddenly, Zinyak barreled down on the car from the air, propelling Maggie and Kinzie through the windshield of the car. Johnny rolled out from his car, seeing Maggie’s body slam into the concrete and roll. Zinyak held Kinzie by the head while his eyes were locked on Johnny.

 

Johnny didn’t see Maggie move as he came around the side of the car. He held his pistol on Zinyak, keeping him in the crosshairs as he came towards Maggie. He could hear his heart in his ears, anxiety rolled off of him as waves as she still didn’t get up. If Zinyak hurt her in anyway…

 

“Go on, be the hero.” Zinyak seemed to purr.

 

Johnny moved a little closer, he could hear Zin in the distance but he wasn’t going to let him take Kinzie from him. Not when she was the only key to their survival at this point. From behind him, he heard Maggie cough and groan. He didn’t want to leave Kinzie in the hands of the alien bastard but Maggie needed him and he wasn’t going to lose her again.

 

“Johnny--!” Maggie croaked out.

 

Once Johnny ran backwards over to where Maggie laid, Zinyak slammed Kinzie’s body into the hood of the car. Maggie gasped and pulled herself up by Johnny’s arm, her hands already trying to grasp a gun from Johnny’s hip. Her balance was off and blood poured from her nose and forehead, Maggie stumbled forward, giving a shout when Zinyak lifted Kinzie’s limp body once again.

 

“YOU ALIEN FUCK!” Johnny roared.

 

Maggie waved him on, keeping her hand to her side and wiping the blood that poured from her lip. Johnny ran forward, pulling his pistol from his hip. Zinyak turned and put Kinzie in his crosshairs. Johnny knew what he was going to do the second that Zinyak gave Johnny a nod.

 

“NO!” Maggie screamed.

 

Johnny rushed him a second too late, because Zinyak took off into the air, carrying Kinzie’s body with him. Johnny stopped in his tracks, Zinyak was already out of the simulation and the bastard had their only chance of defeating him as well.


	28. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kinzie is taken from Maggie's grasp, it's up to the remaining Saints to clear out the invading Zin from the ship.

 

"Shaundi, what the fuck are you doing, they got Kinzie!"

 

Maggie roared as soon as her hyper sleep was broken. Shaundi was already opening Gat's by the time she stepped out.

 

"Boss, the Zin are HERE."

 

"...WHAT?"

 

"We were set up. When I got out of the simulation, Pierce and King were out cold, the proximity alarm is screaming and Asha, Matt and the Vice President are gone."

 

Her fucking Vice President was taken by Asha and...Miller? She looked to where Pierce and King were laid out on the floor. Shaundi was already bent over and gently touching Pierce's head.

 

"They took Keith?"

 

Maggie turned to Johnny who looked just as stunned as she was. He threw a gun Shaundi's way and tossed another to Maggie.

 

"They left us sleeping so we'd get picked up by Zinyak."

 

Maggie gave an agitated sigh, looking at the two people in front of her. The alarm was blaring over the loud speakers and her head was still spinning from the accident. She had always been grouchy when woken up from a nap. The Zin were going to see the consequences of that.

 

"Too bad for them we're awake."

 

"Plan?" Shaundi asked.

 

"You and Gat watch the doors while I check on Kinzie." Maggie said as she stepped over Pierce and King's sleeping bodies.

 

She was so god damn pissed that she couldn't think straight. How could she have been beaten by the British punk AGAIN? And to think that she had spent all that fucking time breaking both their asses out of their prisons. Maggie looked over at Kinzie's vitals and nearly winced.

 

Her brain levels were low, and her heart race was off the charts. Maggie couldn't even see movement from beyond her eyelids which meant she wasn't even awake in the simulation. Kinzie was in a coma...and it was her fucking fault.

 

"Don't worry. I got you, Kinzie." She said quietly and touched her hand.

 

"You ready? Because we got some company."

 

The sounds of drilling came from the other side of the room. Maggie could already point out the metal being melted off from the doors by the Zin on the other side. Maggie charged her gun in her hands. She just wanted one day where she could sleep in and forget about responsibilities. One fucking day without having to deal with the Zin and saving people.

 

When the doors finally opened the first thing that the three Saints did was switch their automatic switch on and hold down on the triggers. The awaiting Zin were greeted with a wave of oncoming blasts. Maggie didn't bother with clearing the main hall before she tore down the stairs and down to the second floor. These aliens invaded her ship, that Kinzie rightfully stole, and now they were all going to die.

 

Somewhere in the sea of Zin, she completely lost herself within the gunfire. Faces melted together become a glob of grey and red. Her brain couldn't quite form coherent thoughts over the pain in her chest. She'd lost Kinzie, the one person that she had to keep safe and she'd lost her. Zinyak had taken too much from her already and by taking one of her own crew mates in front of her very eyes had stoked the fire she had burning. Her feet didn't stop moving until her own gun had become too hot for her hands.

 

Johnny had come around her, guarding her as he shot down the Zin that came through the other side of the ship. Maggie was already blowing her breath on the heat cartridges when a Zin was kicked off from the deck above them. She missed her pistols, her customized rifles and even the shotgun that she had gold plated with her initials on it. Sure, having futuristic alien weapons was a bonus but these weapons didn't quite fit in her hands like her arsenal did.

 

Her weapon glowed green and Maggie pulled herself from her cover spot. Johnny killed the last remaining Zin in the hallway once Maggie continued her walk down the hall.

 

"I didn't clear the rest of the hall!" Johnny yelled.

 

"I don't listen to you!" Maggie huffed.

 

She turned the corner, to her surprise, three murder bots were already coming out from the entrance doors. She skidded to a halt while also catching the attention of all three of the robots.

 

"SHIT!" She yelled.

 

A hand clamped around her should and pulled her into the crew deck. Maggie's back slammed against the wall just as bullets bounced off the railings and doors. Johnny glared at her and gave her a knowing look at the same time. If she had a mother that was over-bearing she imagined this was the face she'd get when being scolded.

 

"Okay, I'll start listening to you." She nodded and sighed in relief.

 

"FIRE ON TARGET." The murder bots screamed, their thunderous steps could be felt as they turned the corner where Maggie and Gat had been concealed.

 

"Got any ideas?"

 

Maggie nodded and ran towards the other exit. She dove out of the room and around the other entrance.

 

"When the murderbots come in, we shoot the shit out of it. Sound good?"

 

"Sounds good."

 

The two had differences about nearly everything but the one thing the two could agree on was last second ideas. Maggie rarely had them since she was the tactician of the group. Whereas Johnny always had an abundance of them and they usually ended with murder. Which nine times out of ten, always worked. Maggie's plan worked like a charm and they quickly dispersed of the 8 foot robotic killing machines easily.

 

Before the two of them had a chance to celebrate the ship rocked backwards, throwing the both of them backwards.

 

"We're moving...why are we moving? Let's get to the bridge."

 

The two ran up the stairs, through the simulation room and were nearly blinded by the bright light that filled the bridge. Maggie held her hands over her eyes and found CID hovering near the control panel.

 

"Shit! Are we driving into the sun?!"

 

"We have to check the monitors."

 

"No need. I have already analyzed our situation." CID stated.

 

"Shit. I forgot Mr. Deus Ex Machina was even on the ship."

 

"A Zin transport has attached itself and is dragging us to what seems to be certain doom."

 

Maggie's shoulders dropped. She tried to think of sandy beaches, and plenty of alcohol in her blood stream, and maybe even Johnny naked to keep from her head exploding.

 

"Lovely. What can we do about it?"

 

"If I were you, I would deal with the strange heat signature by the cargo bay first."

 

"Cargo bay? FUCK."

 

She was so done with everything on this god damn ship. Maggie was going to rip Zinyak's fucking head off when she would get to him. He's making her life a lot more difficult by throwing shit like this in her way. She still couldn't believe that Asha and Miller betrayed her so easily. But that's just it, she COULDN'T believe it. Matt Miller may had been their enemy once but he proved his loyalty over the last few years. Asha went on tangents about how loyalty was the most number one thing that crew mates needed. How could two people like that easily betray the last of humanity?

 

Shaundi was pinned to the ground by a Zin when the two of them ran in. Maggie sprinted toward them and tackled the Zin to the ground. Keeping her body upright she lodged her boot knife into the Zin's chest.

 

"Is Kinzie okay?" Maggie asked.

 

"Everyone is fine. The Zin grabbed me and--"

 

Johnny cut Shaundi off, "CID said something about heat signatures?"

 

"One of them out a device on the wall. I'm not sure what it is."

 

Maggie passed Shaundi and looked at the beeping box that had been planted on the wall. In bolded numbers was a count-down timer, which only meant one fucking thing.

 

"We got bombs over here."

 

"Fucking bombs? Are you kidding me?" Shaundi kicked a Zin corpse in the face.

 

"Yeah, and they're set to blow." Maggie turned to Gat.

 

In about ten minutes, too. She didn’t need Kinzie or Matt to tell her the most obvious fucking thing on her damn ship. She’d dealt with explosives a millions times over. However, the sadistic side of her was curious to know what kind of heat this thing packed.

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Johnny asked.

 

Of course she did. "Great minds tend to think alike." She tapped her temple and ripped the bomb off the wall and strode out of the cargo bay. They wanted to play dirty then fine, she could play dirty. She could play so damn dirty that the Zin would have their own god damn graves prepared.

 

"Shaundi, go back to Kinzie and the rest. Johnny, let's go blow up a space ship."

 

"I love it when you talk dirty." Johnny quipped.

 

Then, he was going to love the rest of what she had planned. It involved a lot of pain and a lot of fucking murder. Maggie opened the airlock doors, letting Johnny take the lead she kept her walk steady. She wasn’t ready to die in an explosive inferno by getting shot by a rookie Zin.

 

“Got anything in mind to blow up?”

 

“Uh…whatever looks important?”

 

Johnny lowered his weapon, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“What, you expect me to be some technical mastermind with alien equipment? Find the biggest, glowiest thing on the god damn ship.”

 

They sprinted through the rest of the airlock and took cover behind a large stack of crates. Maggie was already delving into one of the chests for more weapons. The bombs beeped in her pockets and she made a face. That was sound was beginning to become discerning to her.

“You know, I can’t help but wonder how the hell Asha and Miller pulled this off.” Maggie played with the switches and locks on the pistol.

 

“I was thinking the same thing. No offense to Miller but that boy is kind of an idiot and Asha is too self-righteous to do something like this.” Johnny fired his gun at the incoming Zin that whipped down the hallway.

 

No, he was right. Matt was a computer genius but without his technology the boy was a fish out of water. Asha was smart but she hated anyone trying to boss her around which is why she couldn’t have possibly given up her freedom to be taken under Zinyak’s wing.

 

They wove through the next hallway, avoiding gun fire and imminent death in the process. Maggie couldn’t stop her head from working. There was no reason why Matt and Asha would have given them up so quickly. Even if Zinyak had enticed them with anything they wanted, those two weren’t just going to bow down. It was illogical.

 

“Hell of a welcome back, right?”

 

“Fuck, were you thinking I wanted to spend it on the sandy beaches of Hawaii? I live for this shit.”

 

Maggie made a face. Well, she liked the idea of spending her vacation on the warm beach. Maybe that was just her but relaxing sounded like a damn good idea. The thought of Johnny being shirtless and covered in sand had her grinning to herself.

 

“Hold up. I need to find a new gun.” Johnny said stopped in the closest hallway.

 

Maggie kept watch as Johnny rifled through the crates at their feet. One soldier poked his head around only to have a bullet rip through his face. Maggie kept her arms propped over the rest of the trunks, firing away with her pistol. Her attention was almost drawn away from Johnny until she heard him whistle at her feet. She turned her head and her eyes locked on the smallest mini-gun.

 

“No.” He said quickly.

 

Maggie dropped down to her knees and held out her hand. “Play me for it.”

 

“You have the bomb!”

 

Maggie held her stare. Both wanted that damn gun more than they wanted to blow up an entire fucking army ship. The mini-gun was nearly screaming for Maggie’s hands and she knew the alien weapons better than Johnny, why did he have to have all the fun? Johnny rolled his shoulders and brought up his own hand. They shook their clenched fists out three times, Maggie’s rock was beaten by Johnny’s paper and he gave her a smile.

 

“You always chose rock.” He laughed and charged the gun.

 

Maggie pouted and stood behind him as he released the trigger and a heavy stream of bullets tore down the hallway, right into the awaiting pack of Zin. The specialists frantically tried to get out from the gunfire, keeping their shields over their torso and head. Maggie easily shot at their legs and let Johnny carry the rest out.

 

“I have a question.”

 

They turned down another corridor but this time a large power cell glowed bright red in their eyes. Maggie sighed in relief, the bombs had become almost too quiet for her only liking.

 

“Oh god, what?” Maggie gently kicked the first bomb underneath the first level of the power cell.

 

She sprinted up the stairs, using the nearest Zin as a meat-shield she moved through the upper deck and saw the main control panel. Johnny huffed up the stairs and tore the murderbots apart with his mini-gun.

 

“That guy you dated, Angel—“

 

Oh my god. She couldn’t be having this conversation with Johnny. She was not going to be talking to her current boyfriend about someone that she didn’t even consider as an ex. She should have expected it because Johnny was the jealous type but for fuck’s sake, Angel was _dead_.

 

“Was he any good?”

 

Something told her that Johnny wasn’t talking about Angel’s wrestling skills.

 

“We are NOT having this conversation—“Maggie kicked a Zin off the banister. “—while we’re in the middle of fighting.”

 

“C’mon! I have to know!” Johnny yelled.

 

Maggie planted the last bomb, seeing that they had a full two minutes left before detonation. She cursed under her breath and ran down the railings, grabbing onto Johnny’s arm she hauled him with her down the stairs. As they reached the bottom floor the first bomb detonated, throwing both of them against the metal walls.

 

Johnny pulled Maggie to her feet while the ground shook beneath their feet. She kept her hands out to stabilize herself and follow Johnny out the doors.

 

“So?” Johnny huffed.

 

Maggie groaned and sprinted through the corridor as another explosion tossed Zin bodies out the door.

 

“Johnny, you know that you’re the only one that—“

 

“Quit buttering me up and just tell me!”

 

Johnny yanked on Maggie’s arm, pulling her through another hallway. They were getting close to the airlock, and they had at least another thirty seconds before they’d be fried alive.

 

“If you must know—“She panted and covered her head from another explosion that rocked through the double doors. “He wasn’t as good as you are. He got the job done but it was never mind-blowing like it is with you.”

 

She heard Johnny laugh and rolled her eyes. He was going to tease her for replenishing his ego. That man needed to be validated more than she did on a daily basis. And for fuck’s sake, she was the damn president.

 

Just before they got through the airlock Maggie felt an arm wrap around her waist and yank her backwards. She let out a yell while the other arm wrapped around her neck. Oh, no. She was not going to be yanked back to the inferno.

 

“Mags!” Johnny yelled.

 

Maggie lifted her legs off the floor, throwing the Zin backwards and she took the momentum. She was not going to be beaten today. Throwing her body forward, her heels hit the floor and she bent herself in half, hurling the Zin straight onto his back. Maggie whipped out her pistol and sent a round into its forehead. Johnny gave her a look of surprise as she ran through the airlock and pressed down on the doors button.

 

Maggie and Johnny shared a fist bump, rejoicing in hearing the distant booms of the alien ship being blown to smithereens. She panted lightly.

 

“That was bad ass.”

 

Maggie rolled her head towards him, “Honestly, I didn’t think that would work.”

 

Johnny’s grin fell.

 

They walked back to the main deck. Both of them walked back in to the simulation room where Pierce and King were rubbing the sides of their temples.

 

“What happened?” Pierce groaned.

 

“MI-6 fucked us.” Shaundi retorted.

 

“Guys—“ Maggie started.

 

Maggie wanted to cool shit down. There was already enough shit stacked against them. Now that Keith David had gone missing and Kinzie was still inside the simulation they were fucked. Maggie sighed but heard faint tapping.

 

“I knew it! Asha had it out for me since the jump. She talked shit in Pakistan and sucker punched me in here—“

 

She could hear tapping, why did she hear tapping? Maggie ignored their bitching and went over towards the lockers. Johnny was already behind her while she investigated the first locker. She gave a curious look to Johnny and knocked her head to the other side, signaling him to stand ready.

 

“And to think that I actually began to _trust_ them!” Pierce slammed a fist into the desk.

 

Maggie pressed her ear to the locker, she heard breathing coming from the other side of the locker.

 

“They’ve probably been working this angle for a while…hell, they could have been the ones that tipped off Zinyak about Johnny!”

 

Maggie sighed and gave Johnny a nod.

 

“Doubt it.” Johnny yelled, making everyone’s head turn toward them.

 

Johnny pressed down on the locker’s button and the doors swung open. Asha and Matt both fell out of the locker and hit the ground with a groan. Zinyak may had taken off with Kinzie and nearly had them beaten, their cards were stacked against them. But none of that wouldn’t have happened without one damn person betraying them all. And that person was going to see what happened when he fucked with the wrong people.

 

“ _Keith David is a dead man_.”


	29. Unresponsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Johnny go into a mission together--that has dangerous outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I have two chapters left of this arc. This is crazyyyy.

She had to assault an armory to get the key parts that Kinzie needed to break down the simulation. She could do that. Although, the idea of storming through an armory sounded better than doing actual simulation breaking like Shaundi and Pierce were doing. Maggie took the leg work where it was given. Maggie slid into the assault vehicle just as Johnny placed his rifle in his lap.

 

“Got an idea what this thing looks like?”

 

“Some computery tech thing. How should I know?”

 

Maggie bit back a smile while she pulled out onto the street. She found it adorable that the infamous Johnny Gat was the most dangerous man alive…and completely outdated on technology. It gave her another thing to adore about him.

 

"It's a central processing unit. It's for... you know what, I'll point it out when you get close. Jeez..." Kinzie complained.

 

“Works for me.”

 

Maggie kept her pace as natural as possible. However, she wasn’t used to driving assault trucks so she was at a disadvantage against the weight of the car itself. Johnny seemed more than pleased to play with the rifle port on top of the car. She veered through the bridge, keeping her appearance neutral while she wheeled through the armory. She really envied the Zin for having a claim of the land, the chaos she could create if she had the island.

 

“We're here, Kinzie, but I'm not sure where to start looking."

 

Maggie looked at the containers that loitered through the streets. All were being guarded by groups of Zin, and which meant that she couldn’t get a clear guess on which ones held the CPU parts. Needles in haystacks, that’s what she was staring at. And the straw in the hay packed some serious heat.

 

"In one of the crates around the armory. They're welded shut though, so use your telekinesis to pull the doors off." Kinzie said over their HUBS.

 

“But I thought you knew where it was?” Johnny yelled.

 

Maggie rolled out of the truck and pulled herself to the dirt door, she yanked off the door and tossed it at the guards. The bodies were propelled off the side of the island and right into the water. She made a mental tally mark, remembering that she just had a strike.

 

“I do. IN ONE OF THE CRATES AROUND THE ARMORY.” Kinzie shouted back.

 

Maggie gave a look to Johnny, who had his hands up in the air in surrender. “Okay, okay. No need to get touchy.”

 

Maggie tossed another door off the hinges, seeing nothing inside it she moved to the next. Why was this island full of the crates?

 

“Didn’t I teach you anything about women?” Maggie tutted at him.

“Yeah, not to do that thing with your—“

 

“AH. NO. DON’T MENTION THAT.” Maggie’s cheek reddened.

 

“Gross. I don’t even wanna know.” Kinzie sighed through the HUB.

 

Maggie dodged a knife that was hurled her way. Ripping off another crate’s door she hurled it back at the assailant. “One word, Kinzie: _Tea cup_.” Maggie retorted.

 

Kinzie was quiet on the other line She slammed another door at one of the Zin on top of the crates. His body flew and smacked right into the other soldier on the opposite bin. She counted another five points to herself and continued her investigation.

 

“HEY MAGS, TEN POINTS ABOVE YOU.”

 

Maggie whipped her head upwards just as a UFO came in sight. Her fingers warmed and erupted into flames, Maggie tossed the fireball up at the space craft and ducked into the nearest container as the plane blew up into tiny shards. Once all the metal parts stopped clanking to the ground, Maggie poked her head out to where Johnny was shoving a knife through a soldier’s stomach.

 

“How’d you know I was counting?”

 

Johnny laughed, “You’re only quiet when you’re playing that game in your head.”

 

Johnny walked passed her and tapped her nose once, going back down the road to the rest of the containers. Maggie gave a smile, Johnny really did know her better than she knew herself. He still managed to make her heart hammer inside her chest. Stupid, yet charming bastard.

 

Maggie ripped off another door, and to her own relief, there sat the CPU.

 

“There it is. Just be careful with it, okay?”

 

“It’ll be fine, Kinzie. Remember who I am?”

 

“Oh, dear God.” Kinzie whined. “Just head to the nearby tower. That’s where the memory modules are.”

 

“Right on. I’ll grab one of the assault choppers and meet you there, Mags. Just don’t kill anyone before I get a few shots in.”

 

Maggie charged her jump and took off to the skies. There wasn’t anything she loved more than the way she felt once the air ran through her hair and how her stomach felt as she jumped high into the air. She felt free and she forgot just for a second that she wasn’t in a simulation. She’d forgot that she was the president and that she was Earth’s last humans in existence.

 

She landed on the nearest billboard just as Johnny’s chopper soared over her head. She kept up with his pace through the city, hopping and soaring from building to building. She loved every second of it, the thrill she’d get as she ran up the sides of the buildings before she leapt off into the air.

 

“You should be able to find generators on the floating platforms around the towers. Destroy them and take their modules.”

 

“Woah, we’re breaking piñatas now?”

 

“No, the generators are made up of a lot of different parts. We just need one thing from them and the fastest way to get them out is to destroy them.”

 

Maggie had destroyed two by the time Kinzie replied to Johnny’s bitching. Maggie hopped from one platform to the other, throwing the Zin off with her stomps as she shot at the generators. Damn things were nearly impossible to break apart.

 

“And that doesn’t damage the module? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“It’s a simulation!”

 

When did Johnny become the expert on destroying technical shit? She’d heard him rant to Kinzie about why bombs were always a better idea over the internet for an hour. _An hour_. Why was he deciding to put his two cents in now?

 

Maggie got to the third platform, clearing it from the Zin, she began to shoot away at the generator.

 

“Now, this is a good idea for our first date.” Johnny’s voice echoed in her ear.

 

Maggie nearly halted all her processes. “You think this is our first date?”

 

“…It’s not?”

 

Maggie gave a dry laugh and retrieved the modules from the floor. Johnny’s chopper flew overhead while she landed on the next platform.

 

“No, our first date was at the fish factory in Stilwater.”

 

She remembered it like it was yesterday. The way he looked shooting at any Samedi that came their way. And how good is muscles looked against the tight button up he wore. Damn, she missed that shirt of his. Not to mention the endless flirting they shared during the gunfight.

 

Johnny gave a dark laugh, “Our first night together doesn’t count?”

 

Maggie’s face heated up and she collected the last of the modules. Hearing Kinzie spout directions at her over the HUB she sprinted towards the next location of generators. She cleared the area of the Zin with her speed and super strength, sending them flying into the water.

 

“That night does not count as a date!”

 

“Why the fuck not? I was planning on fucking you the entire night.”

 

Maggie let out a nervous giggle. Shaundi hadn’t been wrong when she told her that Johnny looked like he wanted to eat her alive. And that night he really did. But to hear him say that he’d been planning it made her heart thump a little harder in her chest.

 

“I—you were planning on it that night?” Maggie stuttered.

 

“Definitely. I saw how you looked at me when I came in and I didn’t think of anything else the entire night.”

 

She whistled to herself. “Careful, Johnny. We might have listeners.”

 

Maggie heard his laughter through her ears as she began destroying the second generator.

 

“Good, they’ve abandoned powering up the shield. Just destroy those generators and you should find the gravity inhibitors.”

 

Maggie paused for a second, “Hold on, if these generators have ‘gravity inhibitors’ then A, why aren’t they floating and B, why the hell didn’t I get these from the last generators? They look exactly the same!”

 

“Because obviously the last generators didn’t have them since they were on floating platforms.”

 

“Okay…and the not floating part?”

 

“Because…they aren’t turned on?”

 

Maggie destroyed the last generator and found herself glaring into thin air.

 

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Gat chimed in.

 

“Nope.”

 

Maggie moved onto the next location and smacked right in the middle of a Zin group. She slammed her feet onto the floor, a ripple shook through the air before launching the Zin away from her post. She whipped her hair over her shoulder and reloaded her pistol.

 

“Man, I really miss that dress you wore on that night too.” Johnny sighed.

 

“I do too. That dress was nearly three hundred dollars.”

 

“And to think I was going to rip it off of your body.” Johnny tutted.

 

Maggie kept the damn thing too. She had it in her closet in the White House before Zinyak destroyed the Earth. Another thing he’d taken from her. She remembered the real topic of their conversation and unloaded her clip into the generator.

 

“Don’t change the topic, either. Our first date was definitely at the fish factory.”

 

“But why the fuck doesn’t the Ronin party count?”

 

There was a reason why she wasn’t admitting it. Johnny could sense that too as silence filled the line they spoke through. Maggie continued her assault on the generators, trying to think of something to say to distract him. Enticing him about her body seemed like a good idea.

 

However, Johnny’s laugh echoed through her ears. “You don’t want to admit that our first date was the party because that meant that you fucked me on the first date!”

 

“NO.” Maggie hissed, she smacked her forehead with the top of her pistol.

 

Oh, yes. She was definitely trying to not think about that little fact. Usually, she waited until the second date to fuck someone’s brains out. Johnny just seemed to luck out that night, especially since their sexual tension had been becoming more and more strained during that time.

 

“Ha! For once I’m right and you’re wrong! God, that feels good!”

 

Maggie was frowning while he gloated. She regretted thinking that he was charming. He was just an idiot bastard with a foul mouth. God, she wanted to punch him in the face right around now. Yet, Johnny didn’t get to celebrate being right all the time so she let him bask in this tiny (and only) moment. The last generator exploded, sending the parts she needed flying into the air.

 

She stood on the roof of the last generator and collected the pieces. Now, she could go unwind and repeatedly punch Johnny in the face for being an asshole.

 

“Johnny, we’re done here—“

 

An explosion sounded from the receiver and Maggie saw Johnny’s plane soar by her. Her heart stopped beating once she saw that flames had erupted from the propellers. _No._

 

“Mags, this shit’s on fire. I have to set it down somewhere.”

 

“Johnny, I swear to god if I lose you after I just got you back…” Maggie leapt off the building and onto the next.

 

“The chopper is barely responding but I think I can land it safely.”

 

That wasn’t going to ease the ice cold fear that was seeping into her veins. She could hear the chopper’s alarm blaring into her ears. As much as she hated staring at the damn chopper, she had to keep herself close to it. Ice frosted at her finger tips and she clenched it away. The frost would be useless in trying to put out the flames of the chopper.

 

“I’ll keep up with you. Kinzie, keep your eyes on us.”

 

No. She wasn’t going to lose him a second time. She was done with flying any aircrafts and she was done having Johnny fly them as well. It seemed like every time he got in one, it was bound to start falling apart or exploding. Maggie hopped from building to building, seeing the chopper get closer and closer to the ground made her anxiety sky rocket.

 

“Dammit, I’m not going to make it. This thing’s going down.”

 

No, no, no. She couldn’t hear him say that. Fuck that damn chopper, why did she let him get into it in the first place? She hurled herself over the Steelport Bridge and back onto the main road, the chopper began to nose dive towards the ground.

 

“ _DON’T DIE ON ME, YOU ASSHOLE_.” Maggie yelled.

 

“I’m sending in Shaundi to pick you guys up.” Kinzie said calmly over the receiver.

 

The chopper slammed into the ground with a bright explosion. Maggie hit the top of the roof, her chest began to heave and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her legs refused to cooperate while she walked towards the edge of the building where flames were stretching into the air. Smoke filled her lungs and she wrung her hands.

 

Maggie peered over the edge of the building and looked for any signs of Johnny through the wreckage. She could hear static over the other end of her line. She hoped that her last words weren’t going to be calling him asshole. Her quickened heart beat filled the noise, keeping up the steady momentum her anxiety had been building at.

 

She couldn’t see him, no signs of him in that wreckage. But what signs could there be? He would have been swallowed up in the flames. Maggie’s stomach twisted painfully, she was going to be sick. That bastard promised her that he’d stay alive. Maggie heaved a dry sob, running her fingers through her hair she felt her heart shatter inside her chest.

 

“Kinzie, Johnny is—“

                                                                     

Maggie heard gunfire burst from her left. Her head swung towards the noise, the Zin had circled around something. Maggie jumped to the next building and found tears of relief spilling from her eyes. Johnny stood in the center of the circle, blasting and shooting away at the Zin.

 

“ _Alive_.” She breathed.

 

Maggie didn’t celebrate for long because she found herself getting angry. She flew off the building and slammed into the ground, sending a surge of force outward. Maggie whipped her body around and grasped him by the face and searched for any wounds. She was so damn angry with him.

 

“Are you alright?” Maggie asked as she looked at his arms and face.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He huffed.

 

“Good, because I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

 

Shaundi appeared in front of them, shotgun in her arms. She gave them a sigh of relief to see both of them standing. The second Shaundi saw the look on Maggie’s eyes Shaundi averted her gaze and strode up slowly.

 

“Glad to see both of you are still in one piece.” Shaundi blasted through the frozen Zin.

 

“Not for fucking long.” Maggie shot an icy glare to Johnny.

 

The three of them all began to spread out across the docks and reclaim what they’d stumbled upon. Johnny hurled garbage bins at anything that came within close to him. Shaundi took control of incoming UFOs that began to circle their location. Maggie got to vent her rage and physically fight against the Zin that seemed to swarm in by the truckload.

 

Her favorite thing of all was listening to the Zin scream bloody murder when she ripped their hearts from their bodies. Then, used the bodies as her own personal baseball bat. Maggie could be creative when she was angry. Bodies swarmed together while she used everything and anything to clear out the troops from around her.

 

Her hands continuously switched between fire and frost. She casted an inferno along the ground at her feet and sent a lash of bitter ice onto the Zin from behind. Not once did she reach for her pistols, because she took in keen delight in personally punching the frozen Zin. Watching the ice shatter and melt at her feet fueled her stamina.

 

“I’ll go retrieve the chopper from across the road. Keep the area clear.” Shaundi yelled before flying off into the air.

 

“Not a problem.” Maggie said to herself.

 

Johnny kept his distance, letting Maggie vent out her anger. God, she had plenty of anger to go around. Maggie almost began to sympathize with the Zin that came in. They inevitably walked right into their death the second they turned onto the docks. In one instance one truck came screeching in only to be thrown halfway across Steelport.

 

Maggie wasn’t pulled out of her murderous rampage until Shaundi’s chopper was right above her. She felt Johnny’s hand wrap around her wrist, already tugging her to climb onto the aircraft. Maggie groaned, not another fucking chopper. How many times did they need to crash before everyone realized that it wasn’t a good fucking idea to use them?

 

She didn’t say anything the whole ride to the simulation exits, or when they landed, not even when she hopped out of the helicopter and waltzed right through the door. She was still so damn angry with Johnny.

 

She woke up from the simulation and stormed out from her chair. Kinzie had jumped from her chair at the desk and didn’t utter a word at where Maggie was headed out the simulation room and right into the shower area. She yanked the zipper down from her suit and slid her feet out of her heels.

 

She wanted to wash the anxiety off of her—like it was that easy—but her heart wouldn’t stop ramming itself against her rib cage. She couldn’t get the image of the chopper’s parts scattered all over the docks and the hollow feeling returning to her. Johnny survived and that small sliver inside of her, the one that refused to stop worrying about him, continued to make her chest throb.

 

Hot water poured over her body, running along her shoulders and back. The tension in her neck and shoulders seemed to lessen at the heat. Maggie didn’t want this, she didn’t want to live in fear of losing Johnny again. But it seemed like every chance they had together she couldn’t stop the worrying, no matter how many times Johnny reassured her, it concern was still there.

 

She just couldn’t afford to lose herself again. Steelport had been conquered in a blink of an eye because she had gone numb. Everything had become blurred and never stopped moving. Maggie couldn’t remember half of the things she’d done because she wasn’t actually living through it. The vengeful part of her had taken control and she let it assault anything that came in her way.

 

She couldn’t afford that, she couldn’t lose herself and she couldn’t lose Johnny. The sting would be too great and she wouldn’t be able to come back around this time.

 

Hands touched her shoulders, she felt lips gently press against her neck. She shuddered against the contact and twisted herself around. She crushed her lips to Johnny and threw her arms around Johnny’s shoulders. Her fingers knotted into his hair that had become soaked as well. Maggie sank herself into his lips, the taste of him that seemed to seep into the dark spaces of her heart.

 

Johnny ripped his lips away from hers, his thumb stroked across her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

 

Maggie placed her forehead against his, taking the heat from the water she smiled and stroked his arms. Nothing could compare against the way Johnny’s arms felt around her waist. How safe she felt within them, and after her entire life of being everything except safe, being in his arms had washed away all of her doubts.

 

“I’m sorry, too.”

 

Maggie crushed her lips back to his, giving herself up to him, as Johnny’s hand went to her hair and the other slid down her back. She mentally counted the flowers that his descending hand ran across while it sent chills along her spine. Electricity rocked through her legs and back and she hiked her leg around his waist, pressing herself flush against him.

 

Johnny growled as his tongue surged into her mouth. Maggie’s tongue met his halfway and she slid her tongue along the roof of his mouth. She felt Johnny stiffen between her legs and it nearly took every shred of self-control to not grind herself again him. The water still hammered down on their bodies and yet it didn’t compare to the heat she felt between her legs.

 

Johnny braced his hand on her hip and ground himself between her legs. He swallowed Maggie’s moan and released the other hand from her hair, hiking both legs over his waist he pressed her back against the shower wall. Maggie kept her arms braced around his shoulders, whimpering when Johnny’s tongue slid across the space between her breasts.

 

She was always in a state of wanting him. There wasn’t a second that passed that Maggie didn’t think about touching Johnny in the most intimate of ways. She wanted to brand him with her name, mark him as hers and hers alone. Johnny’s lips attached to Maggie’s breast and she arched her back to him, her head hitting the wall. His tongue swirled around the bud and he lifted his eyes to look at Maggie’s face.

 

Once he finished his ministrations on her chest, his hands dropped down to her hips and he smirked before sliding her back against the wall and throwing her legs over his shoulders. Maggie’s head snapped up, about to object to whatever he was doing but then his tongue found her center and she lost her argument.

 

His tongue lapped at her slickened folds, not leaving anything out as Maggie became a crumbling mess above him. Her hands knotted in his hair and her chest heaved, she fell straight into ecstasy once his mouth went between her legs. Maggie’s moans were drowned out over the showers jets but If Johnny had it his way, he would have made everyone hear her.

 

His tongue slid up her slit before clamping on the small bundle of nerves. Maggie’s back arched and she moaned Johnny’s name. She needed him to bury himself inside her and her walls ached for it. She writhed against his tongue, her hips rolling to meet his tongue halfway. She could almost hear him chuckling from between her thighs.

 

“Johnny--!” Maggie gasped.

 

Maggie shattered against his tongue with her back arched and her hips raised against his mouth. She bit down her lip to suppress the scream that threatened to escape from her lips. She was shaking once she slowly began to slide off his shoulders and back onto his hips. They were both dripping wet, too busy to actually turn off the water that had been running far longer than normal.

 

Johnny lined himself up to her aching center and Maggie was impatiently grinding herself against him. She wanted to applaud him for holding her this long but the man did nothing but work out while they were on the ship. Down time had its advantages and Maggie was reaping them as Johnny kept her pressed against the wall.

 

“God, I want you so fucking bad.” Johnny growled.

 

“You have me, Johnny. You have me.”

 

He slowly slid in, spreading and stretching her and reaching in paces that made her arch her back. She took in every delicious inch of him until he bottomed out and slowly pulled out. Maggie braced her hands on his shoulders just as Johnny slammed back into her, feeling electricity rock through her core. His hand slammed onto the wall beside her head as he kept his thrusts at a fast pace.

 

Maggie was completely his in these moments, no one else was on her mind as Johnny fucked her like this. She into his skin along his shoulder and Johnny slammed back into her a little harder. She was a mess of moans and whimpers while he rocked into her. Maggie arched her hips, and he slammed into her once more, this time Johnny’s own movements sputtered.

 

“Fuck!” He groaned into her ear.

 

Goosebumps ran along her skin. She loved the sound of him groaning more than anything else in the entire galaxy. Johnny kept his hips going but she could feel that he was close, closer than she was. She definitely had to fix that. Maggie leaned her back against the wall and she arched her hips, letting Johnny hit a new spot that had her gasping.

 

She rolled her hips back and met another thrust. Maggie’s climax continued to climb and she was waiting with baited breath to fall into pure bliss. The water was pouring on Johnny’s back as steam collected inside the entire shower room, making it hard to see anything within the area.

 

She was lost within the moment—within him—as he made her feel every inch of him. It wasn’t slowly like they’d grown accustomed to but it was raw and animalistic. Johnny’s thrusts were relentless and forceful as he slammed into her again and again. Every part of her had come alive, she felt every single part of her zone into where she and Johnny were joined.

 

Then, just like that Maggie’s climax crashed into her. She gripped onto Johnny tightly, her walls clamping tightly around him while she fell off into oblivion. Johnny wasn’t far behind, thrusting into her twice before his whole body went rigid and he spilled himself inside of her.

 

Maggie steadied her breathing and looked back at him with a smile. Slowly, she lowered herself from, wincing once he slid out of her. Maggie tilted her head back into the shower and Johnny’s hands found their way around her hips again.

 

“Next time, I won’t get into any aircraft that flies without you.” Johnny pressed his lips to her forehead.

 

Maggie laughed and leaned into him. “Deal.”


	30. Dethroned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie faces down Zinyak

Zinyak’s ship was in overdrive, it seemed like everything was either blowing up or catching on fire. It was working to their advantage since every minute something seemed to detonate and kill an entire party of Zin. She wished she had better armor to protect herself from the Zin that shoved in, however. Johnny enjoyed every second of and barely covered himself from the gunfire.

 

The hallways and corridors were swamped with Zin trying to fix the damage that they’d created. The simulation went into overdrive the second that Peter slid through the portal Kinzie had made. That might have been the greatest thing she’d seen in a long while. One giant Saints Flow can destroying every ship and warden that appeared. Even during that time, Maggie still wished she’d gotten her hands on the ingredient label.

 

They sprinted through another airlock, and this time they found an entire hangar in front of them. Zin were crawling everywhere and the second they walked through those doors, they had become the prime targets. Johnny shoved Maggie to the floor as every gun unloaded into the metal crates they hid behind. She kept her head covered underneath Johnny’s arms until the guns had finally stopped roaring into the air.

 

They rolled off each other, Maggie’s hands already yanking down one of the crates while Johnny pokes his head around the bottom and picking off the Zin. King was in the thick of it with his rifle, shooting down Zin by the hordes. Maggie really did admire the kingpin for still looking bad ass after all the years, even if he’d aged gracefully he still managed to show every motherfucker inside the hangar not to fuck with him.

 

Maggie grabbed one of the rifles from her bin and takes off with Johnny behind her. She keeps her pace quick, her aim on the Zin that rushed up to her. Maggie kept her eye on her crosshairs and pulled the trigger. She could hear Kinzie in her ear, telling her how close she was getting to the armory. Maggie didn’t enjoy playing hot and cold in an area filled with Zin but Johnny seemed to be enjoying every glorious second.

 

Maggie heard a bullet zoom by her ear and she turned her crosshairs on the shooter, before she could even lay a finger on the trigger, someone else had already taken the shot. Her shoulders dropped and her face twisted into a scowl.

 

“Okay, who took my shot—“

 

“HEADSHOT, TEN POINTS!” Johnny yelled behind her.

 

She sighed and strode back down the walkway, seeing where the two pathways converged she stopped.

 

“You should be coming up to the armory right now!” Kinzie said.

 

Maggie heard the sound of gears clanking together, she knew that sound, knew it so well that she hit the deck just before the minigun was activated. Johnny and King hit the floor seconds later, both of them covering their heads. Maggie rolled over on her back and charged her weapon, she counted the seconds while the bullets flew over her head. By the time she counted to thirty she heard the gun click, Maggie rolled up and fired her gun at the shooter. She could mentally hear her own scoreboard rack up points as she hit her target.

 

“Fifteen points for the specialist kill.” Maggie said to Johnny.

 

Johnny still had surprise registered on his face but he turned to her, “God. I love you.”

 

Maggie gave him a wink and then sprinted down the pathway and to the double doors. Seeing the red light flash above her she groaned. “Kinzie, the doors are locked.”

 

“Damn it. This override is on a closed system. You’re on your own for this one.”

 

Maggie cursed under her breath. “Shit, let me try.” Johnny came up to the desk.

 

She didn’t have the time to question him nor bitch at him. Maggie checked her ammunition and went around the side of the wall. She could hear his fingers typing slowly along the keyboard and she began to pray silently to herself. She prayed the Mason better save both their asses because if Johnny didn’t get those doors open, they’d all be fucked.

 

King stayed to the right of Johnny and Maggie hung to the right. Both of them held down their positions while peering in through the dimly lit hangar. She could barely figure out where the bullets were coming from, and had it been from their bright red glow she would have never taken her shots in the dark. Maggie never thought she’d miss the human race until the second she’d grown tired of aliens.

 

Fuck the amazing intelligence they had, she was tired of grey squishy creatures trying to kill her every second she breathed. It didn’t make things better that she still had to kill their leader after this dispute. She wasn’t nervous, but then again, fighting a giant alien leader wasn’t the most interesting thing on her agenda.

 

“What’s gonna happen when we find Zinyak?” King yelled.

 

“We kill the fucker!” Maggie shouted back and blasted an incoming Zin troop.

 

King kicked one Zin and caught him by the throat, ultimately using that Zin as a meat shield for the spray of bullets. “I hope you have a better plan than that.” He grunted.

 

“You think of a better one. I’m going for revenge.”

 

From her peripherals she could see King shrug in agreement. She smiled to herself, Ben had been like the father figure to her since they first paired up in the very beginning. He wasn’t clean of all the dirty deeds he did in the past but neither was the other two people that stood inside the hangar.

 

“Any progress, Gat?”

 

"If by "progress" you mean "this thing is pissing me off", then yeah, lots.” Johnny huffed.

 

A bullet ripped through Maggie’s shoulder, throwing her to the floor with a yelp. Maggie panted and put her hand to the hole, she could feel the blood pouring out from the other side and she sighed in relief. It had gone cleanly through. Blood already began to seep and spill through her clothes. She yelled out a curse and slowly rose to her feet.

 

“Maggie is down!” King over his shoulder.

 

Maggie stood, putting her gun into her other hand she raised it. “Your aim is shit.” She growled and caught him in her crosshairs. Shooting down the Zin from his post, Maggie sighed in relief. The wound stung like a bitch while put her hand to it. Maggie turned back to the desk and kept pressure to her wound. She could see the anger flare into his eyes and he whipped out his pistol.

 

“Fuck this, I’m shooting it!”

 

Johnny sent a blast through the monitor and the doors split apart. She sighed in relief and went around the desk to touch Johnny’s hand gently.

 

King walked over, rubbing his chin and staring at the fizzing monitor. “That’s one way to do it.”

 

“I’m going in. Cover me and then get back to the ship.”

 

Maggie began to walk through the doors but Johnny’s grip on her hand tightened and he yanked her back around. Johnny’s lips crushed against hers in a passionate kiss and Maggie felt her knees go weak. Her gun slipped from her hand and she lifted her good arm to stroke his face and kiss him back. Her heart pounded in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach flew laps.

 

Johnny broke this kiss and grinned at her. “Don’t have all the fun without me, alright?”

 

Maggie gave him a nod and tore herself away from him. She went through the double doors and prepared herself for the long battle ahead. For Earth and for everyone she’d lost because of Zinyak’s greed, she would be the one to kill Zinyak herself.

 

* * *

 

 

The kick that Zinyak sent to Maggie’s side had her flying across the room. She slammed against one of the platforms, her own back barking out in pain while she face planted to the floor. She hit the ground with a grunt, her shoulder was screaming in pain and blood had begun to trickle down her brow. The suit took a lot of the trauma but it couldn’t protect her from every wound.

 

Her friends weren’t responding. She’d been cut off from them and all they could do was watch as she was getting torn to bits in on live television across the empire. Maggie didn’t know how much more she could take as being Zinyak’s personal punching bag. He’d beaten her with a giant fucking robot and all she had was power armor.

 

She was weak, her entire arm was shaking as she tried to stand herself up. She wasn’t going let Zinyak win, not when she had to still avenge the planet. Avenge Johnny since Zinyak stole him from her. Maggie pressed her hands into the ground and saw her blood drip onto her vision screen. She gritted her teeth and began to stand. She was a wolf against the hunter.

 

“To paraphrase the writer William Shakespeare; all that lives must die, even a Saint.”

 

Too bad for that hunter, because she had teeth.

 

Maggie stood up on one of the platforms and blasted the nearest Zin off of it. She’d embraced death too many times, maybe her luck had run out and she’d finally met her match. She hated the fact that had to be an alien fuck face that had a God complex. She charged up her gun and rolled her good shoulder, she’d been in worst situations.

 

“To paraphrase my brother; ‘can you hurry this shit up’?”

 

She stared down the robot that Zinyak kept himself in. Her odds of survival were slim but so was the odds that she and Mason could make it on their own. She loved proving to people who completely fucking wrong they were. Zin rained down from the exits and Maggie launched the first one into the force field. She wasn’t running away this time.

 

“This is futile, you will not survive against me.”

 

“I’ve beaten worse odds.” She grinned.

 

From above Maggie heard a blast come from one of the exit doors. Debris and metals came crashing down as a flood of jets splayed down bullets of the Zin that stood on the major platforms. She heaved a sigh of relief only to have it covered over her laughter. God damn, she was staring down death in the eye and her friends chose now to save her ass?

 

“I told you not to have all the fun without me.” Johnny laughed.

 

“You know me.” Maggie sighed.

 

Shaundi and Johnny guarded Maggie as she flew the newest generator. She stomped on the ground, feeling the pillar shake and grown beneath her feet she launched a blast that tossed off all the Zin and destroyed the CIDS in her way. Maggie sent a blast from her gun to the murder-bot that marched towards her. She looked back to the generator, ignoring the falling metal parts, she shoved her hand into the center of the console.

 

Maggie was so damn impatient and tired of digging for the right cord to pull, so instead of grasping the one wire she needed, Maggie melted everything inside the system. She yanked her hand back out and watched as the generator burnt off in front of her. Its red lights flickered and smoke puffed out of the console. The whole thing then blew up in front of her, sending blasts of electricity onto the murder-bots. The current ran up their legs, through their thighs and up their torso and right into the head.

 

The murder-bots heads spun and began to twinkle. Maggie backed up seeing as the spinning heads didn’t slow. She leapt up and onto the next platform, seeing a charged blast split the robots in pieces. She looked to her hand that she kept aflame. That tactic worked a lot better than just randomly yanking out cords.

 

Maggie flew to the next generator while Shaundi took her sweet revenge on all of the Zin that stormed out. Every single alien that bounced onto the platform was thrown off or used as target practice to the angry brunette. Maggie didn’t sympathy them, if they didn’t want to poke the beast they should have never put Shaundi in her own personal hell. Maggie burned through the next generator and flew onto the next platform.

 

Kinzie rode through the entire area, her machine gun leaving a shower of bullets beneath her. Zin fell to the floor in her wake. Kinzie was finally venting out all the rage she had been holding hostage inside herself. And did that girl do some serious damage, Maggie could see Kinzie lower her bike and unleash bullets on the murderbots that collected at the last generator.

 

“Hey, Shaundi?” Pierce asked.

 

“What?” Shaundi hissed, sounding agitated.

 

“I never told you in Steelport when STAG abducted you but…I love you.”

 

Maggie lost her step and hit face first into the pillar. Maggie rolled herself up and sent an icy blast into the murderbot that approached from her left.

 

“WHAT?” Everyone all asked in unison.

 

That was almost too surprising but she’d seen it coming since they first started bitching at each other in Stilwater.

 

“Pierce, you—“

 

“Don’t you dare talk down to me, girl. I’m taking you out on a date after this, got that?”

 

“…Yeah.” Shaundi sounded stunned over her end.  

 

Everyone was quiet over the line. Maggie’s eyebrows had reached her hairline as unleashed buff and became a walking torch. She scorched the ground and strode towards the generator. She put her hand through the last console and sent a flamed blast into it. The blast broke through the other side and blew up the nearest flying CID.

 

“Asha and I have been having sex!” Matt said over his line.

 

“MATT.” Asha blurted out.

 

“Okay, that’s just too much information.” Kinzie said and then made a gagging sound.

 

The last shield went down and Maggie flew onto his platform. She slammed her heel onto the ground and felt fire run up along her legs and up to her arms. She slammed a fist into the knee of the robot, snapping the metal in half, Zinyak was forced onto one knee. Maggie jumped up onto his thigh, she grasped the front of the suit and glared into the armor.

 

“WHY HAVE YOU NOT DIED?” Zinyak yelled.

 

“ _When you have to fight for a living, you start playing dirty_.”

 

Maggie fired her last blast right into the head of the armor. Zinyak was thrown out of the armor and hit the platform in a heap. He rolled away and crawled backwards, keeping his arm out to protect himself he leaned his body against one of the pillars anchors.

 

“This changes nothing.”

“Your whole empire will change, Zinyak.” Maggie slammed her fist into Zinyak’s face. She felt the bones in his face shatter under her hand. Zinyak hit the ground and began to crawl away. A last effort at trying to stay alive, Maggie almost gave him the hope that he’d survive this.

 

She grasped him by the waist and threw him over her shoulders. Zinyak groaned in pain once his face crashed into the ground. Maggie raised her foot over Zinyak’s head, seeing her foot glow she gave a smile.

 

“This is for the Washington Memorial.” She slammed her foot into his skull.

 

She loved that damn memorial. It was one of the greatest things to wake up to in the morning, that and remembering that she owned the fucking White House.

 

“This is for Earth.”

 

She could hear his skull fracturing beneath her foot. Her adrenaline was kicked into overdrive. She hadn’t felt this powerful since she’d taken down Maero in his arena.

 

“And this is for Johnny.”

 

Zinyak stopped moving. Johnny had been taken from her when she needed him most. Zinyak had stolen the love of her life right from under her nose. And she promised to herself that Zinyak would pay for it, and she was reaping that promise now. Maggie bent over Zinyak’s body and wrapped her arms around his throat.

 

“’Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall’.”

 

Sweat fell down her face and her arm was barking in pain. Maggie twisted Zinyak’s neck to an awkward angle and she felt the bones in his neck beginning to snap. She gritted her teeth and gave another yank to the side, this time she felt everything snap and tear from his body. She pulled forward, ripping Zinyak’s head from his body she stood up.

 

Maggie held Zinyak’s head up to the cameras that surrounded her. God, it felt good. Maggie removed her mask from her head and swallowed down air. Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and turned towards the center of the room. She dropped the head in her hands and strode towards the center of the platform that had already begun to rise where her feet touched. The ground lifted and Zinyak’s—Maggie’s—throne lifted from the floor.

 

From the presidential seat in the White House to a throne inside an alien empire. Maggie was drooling at the thought. She leaned back into the chair, crossing her legs she watched as every single camera panned in on her in that throne. Maggie looked into all of the cameras from the Zin everywhere had begun to bow to her.

 

Through the screens in front of her, everyone strode up to the throne sharing smiles and smirks. The chair needed to be readjusted and the color, of course, had to change immediately. She was not going to sit in something that wasn’t purple. It didn’t feel right.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Shaundi said putting her hands on her hips.

 

“’Keep what you kill’. It’s a classic.” Kinzie retorted.

 

“I think she’d been waiting to become queen all her life.” Johnny muttered to Pierce.  

 

Maggie sat back onto the chair and basked in victory. She thought back to her days of gang-banging in Stilwater, to breaking organizations apart in Steelport and to becoming President of the United States. Nothing…nothing compared to the victory that she had sitting right on her throne. Maggie looked down to Johnny and gave him a wink. What was a queen without some kind of king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that foreshadowing and this series still isn't complete. I've got just ONE more arc left!


	31. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie is sent to the depths of Hell it's up to Johnny to go in and save his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE HAD THESE CHAPTERS IN MY FOLDERS FOR MONTHS, GUYS. I'M SO EXCITED TO USE THEM.

Johnny Gat was living the life. He woke up one morning--or was night? Anyways, he woke up to the sounds of Maggie's snoring, snoring that he'd grown accustomed to sleeping to and loving. Her blonde hair draped over the pillows and her arm was draped over his chest. He hadn't seen Maggie this peaceful in all the years he'd known her. It had been 8 months after Maggie's coronation as the Zin army's queen that they'd made their home inside the ship.

 

Things had been going well within the Empire. Maggie proved to be a fantastic ruler, making peace within the place and holding order. On the side she'd trying to figure out time travel and the quirks of it. There had been no uprisings or riots since Maggie had beheaded Zinyak in front of the entire Empire. Maybe no one wanted to test the patience on their new ruler. During this time new legislature had been introduced and sanctioned.

 

Johnny had become commander and general of the Empire’s armies. Regular training exercises and field tests were laid on a weekly basis. The Empire’s armies hadn’t been this lethal before. He enjoyed his job as the commander and seeing that it was a constant chaos fest of murder and raids on other planets Johnny was content. And every night he laid in bed with the Empress, so he couldn’t complain.

 

Keith and King had become the royal advisors and were breathing down Maggie's neck for new policies and restrictions. One of those restrictions included the ban of Saints Flow. And another forfeited any ideas waking up any notorious tyrants from their hyper-sleep.  King's idea since there was already two tyrants sitting on the Zin thrones.

 

Asha and Matt remade a new MI-6 and Asha was currently leading it. Ignoring the fact that she was the Royal Spymaster Asha continued to call her own network MI-6 and Matt stayed along with it. The both of them were busy with experiments on other species within the Galaxy. Their reports came in useful in case any races decided to invade the wrong Empire.

 

Shaundi had become the Empire's treasurer. Something about being around money and riches soothed the inner bitch in Shaundi's attitude. Maggie had called Shaundi a dragon with a hoard collection. Needless to say the two of them bitched at each other until someone (Pierce) decided to break them up.

Shaundi had kept herself out of the spotlight since she and Pierce had become an item. Even with half of theZin’s population begging for a reboot of ‘I Wanna Date Shaundi’.

 

Pierce was in the Empire's spotlight. Seemingly enough, he'd become a news anchor and celebrity of the Zin empire. His current show, "15 with Washington" was a hit within the entire place. The celebrity slash news anchor went in-depth on Zin with awkward diseases and or strange addictions. Johnny even tuned in himself from time to time.

 

Kinzie...well...Kinzie had been working with the scientists of the empire to fix the time machine they were so adamant to create. There had been blueprints laid out, yet they lacked most materials the needed for the machine. She'd barely surfaced from the labs since she'd become the Royal Consultant. Kinzie might have needed a break more than anyone else in the entire Empire.

 

Which brought Johnny right back down to space where he lounged in bed with Maggie. Eight months they had been together without interruption or death tearing them apart. Yet, they hadn't discussed anything beyond their relationship currently. Marriage hadn't brought the discussion up and it made Johnny wonder if there was ever where going to talk about it. He had no idea what Maggie's views on marriage was and the only wife Johnny ever had was Aisha and she'd been taken away from him.

 

Maggie finally stirred beside him and opened her eyes. She blinked several times, her blue oceanic eyes focusing on Johnny's form before she rubbed them. He nearly laughed at the bed head she had.

 

"Hey there," Maggie's voice was thick with sleep.

 

"Hey. Glad to see you finally woke up."

 

He couldn't get enough of waking up beside her every day. He'd spent so many years pent up in his own mental hell that he'd forgotten to cherish the small things. Like Maggie's incredible snoring, for instance. He watched as Maggie sat herself up and stretched out her back and arms. Her tattoos stretched and danced along her back. His eyes wandered up the trail of flowers along her back to her neck where a delicate white swan had been tattooed on the back of it. That had been her newest.

 

Maggie had gotten it after her battle with Zinyak, remembering one last detail that she had to add to the collection: a white swan. When pressed about it, Maggie told everyone that she’d loved swans but she’d only told Johnny that she planned on getting a swan tattoo with Mason all those year ago. It was her final goodbye to him and a damn good one at that.  

 

"Zinjai come in yet?" She asked and stood.

 

Johnny kept his gaze on Maggie's naked body as she slowly stretched out the rest of her body. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders a brushed along the collection of roses that encircled around the center of her back.

 

"No, but he left a message and said that Kinzie's surprise party was in two hours."

 

Maggie checked a translucent tablet, her fingers strolling down pages of words in front of her. The plans for Kinzie’s birthday were going through smoothly. Perfect plans didn’t stop Maggie from checking every small detail until the actual time, however.

 

Johnny’s eyes went down to the larkspurs that wrapped around the hydrangeas and cascaded down her elbows and forearm. Ever since she’d gotten that tattoo, Johnny had been missing Mason a little more than usual. Maggie was fantastic as his partner in crime but he missed his best-friend, and still felt at fault for his demise.

 

"Ever wonder what you'd do if you saw Mason again?"

 

The words came rolling out of his mouth faster than he imagined they would. Why did he say that? That was opening an old wound for her.

 

Maggie raised a brow and tossed her tablet on the table while she went over towards the bathroom.

 

"Hug him, maybe. Then tell him that I missed him. What about you?"

 

"Me?"

 

Maggie nodded, "You asked the question. What would you do if you saw him?"

 

He'd wondered that a lot since he first lost Mason. He'd missed his shitty driving, the stupid jokes he cracked and the way he captivated everyone by his loyalty. The ache in Johnny's chest still stung like it had been yesterday.

 

"Raise some hell with him...and hopefully not get my ass handed to me when I tell him I started fucking his sister."

 

Maggie flashed as smile at him. "You never know. He could have wanted it that way."

 

"Or he'd kill me."

 

"Most likely." Maggie laughed and walked into the bathroom.

 

Johnny leaned his head back against the head board. Domesticity hadn't ever been his and Maggie's forte in the years they'd known each other. But, since Maggie had been crowned it's all he wanted. Even before Maggie pledged herself to him on the airplane he'd wanted a life with her. Hell, without her in his life it'd bore him to death.

 

Finally realizing that he'd spent too much time thinking Johnny finally got his things together. He joined Maggie into the bathroom and followed her into the shower, where he made love to her against the wall. An hour later, of them resurfaced from the bathroom with grins and glistening, clean skin. Johnny dressed in his usual outfit and followed Maggie out of their bedroom quarters.

 

"Have you thought about wearing what the Zin wear?" Johnny asked.

 

Maggie was already toying with the party hats she'd found.

 

"You mean walking around topless and wearing underwear? No thanks."

 

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you in it."

 

She gave him a wink and looked back down to her work on folding the party hats into place.

 

Kinzie's birthday had finally rolled around and that meant they could finally pull the hacker out from working and into having more fun. Maggie had been working on the surprise birthday for months, trying to make sure no one told her anything or that she suspected anything. It nearly exhausted all of her resources in the process since Kinzie liked to know everything on everyone. She'd been living in their old ship, explaining that ship had become a home for her. No one argued since it held more of a home feel to everyone else.

 

Once they got into the ship, Zinjai greeted them and already had servants working on the decorations in the game room. Zinjai had made the biggest, gaudiest cake Johnny had ever seen. After the decorations had been put up and the snacks were put out, people started showing up. Shaundi and Pierce came together, still a couple after eight long months together. Asha and Matt brought the presents and laid them out on the table. Keith had brought in one giant gift and King had brought the music plus the booze.

 

Once the doors to the ship finally opened everyone finally cluttered behind the giant tea-cup cake that Zinjai had created.

 

“Hey, Kinzie! I found something down here that you might wanna look at!” Maggie yelled from her position on the floor.

 

Kinzie’s footsteps clambered down the stairs and she turned right into the room. The lights flickered on and everyone jumped up from their hiding spots.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

"What...is all of this?" She asked eyeing the balloons suspiciously.

 

"It's your birthday, Kinzie..." Johnny said with a small display of his hands, ushering to the cake beside him.

 

She shrugged, "so?"

 

Shaundi already had her hands on her hips. "You've never been to a birthday party?"

 

"No." She eyed the cake.

 

Shit was getting awkward, fast. Johnny gave a look to Maggie who was staring at Kinzie with concern. Maggie hadn’t celebrated her birthday, ever. When Johnny’s had rolled around Maggie had created the birthday parties for him, somehow Johnny imagined she’d be a party planner in her next life. He nearly cringed once the thought crossed his mind.

 

"Not even growing up?"

 

"I went to the School of America since kindergarten, we didn't do 'birthday parties'."

 

"But you celebrated Christmas?"

 

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

 

 _Hooooly shit_. Shaundi had the most bewildered look on her face and she sent a look to Johnny and he shrugged at her. Kinzie was…crazy but he found it hard to believe that a computer genius like her hadn’t celebrated a single holiday, _ever._

 

Kinzie made a turn to leave but Matt was already running up to her.

 

"Kinzie, this is going to be so much fun: Zinjai made a cake, Jane Austen is here, and we’ll play some games."

 

A light bulb seemed to flash over Kinzie's head once games had been mentioned.

 

"What sort of games?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't once believed in the paranormal shit in his life. The second that Matt brought out that stupid fucking piece of cardboard out everyone, Maggie included, seemed to be scrambling towards it. What did he know? He wasn't going to openly bitch on Kinzie's birthday. He wasn't that much of an asshole.

 

"So you celebrate birthdays by trafficking spirits?"

 

"It's spooky and fun."  Shaundi nodded.

 

"It's a bunch of letters." Gat rolled his eyes.

 

"It's tradition! Every slumber party has to involve a spirit board."

 

Maggie furrowed her brows, "slumber party...?"

 

Kinzie cut her off. "How's it work?"

 

"We ask it a question and the spirit of the board will reveal an answer." 

 

"How?"

 

"Someone pushes the pointy thing to whatever they want." Johnny huffed.

 

This was ridiculous. He'd rather sit and listen Jane Austen ramble on about how weird everyone dressed. For a woman of written words, she could TALK. He’d even go over to Zinjai and have him drone on about the Zin’s history. All of it sounded more appealing than pretending to talk to ghosts.

 

Maggie pointed at Matt, "Can we go back to you and 'slumber parties'..."

 

"No time! Alright, everyone out their hands on the cursor."

 

"'Cursor'? I feel the magic already." Johnny grumbled.

 

Maggie laughed lowly while everyone else out their hands on the pointed dial. This was absolute bullshit. Johnny was growing a list of possibilities that sounded so much better than this. He kept Jane Austen at the top of the list.

 

"Will the president-slash-God-emperor for life ever chose a partner to reign alongside them?" Matt asked.

 

Maggie choked on the drink she had sipped. What could the spirits have to say to a bunch of psychos that were trigger happy? Johnny wouldn’t be surprised if Matt was the one that pulled the cursor for shit’s and giggles.

 

Johnny stopped breathing once the cursor slowly moved up to the 'yes' word.

 

"Oooo, someone's getting married..." Matt teased.

 

Maggie's cheeks darkened in color. Johnny and her shared looks. Maybe the spirits did have something to say after all.

 

"St-stupid and childish..." The blush was darker now.

 

Shaundi leaned forward, a glint of mischief in her eye as she looked at everyone. "Who will tame the President's wild heart?"

 

The cursor whipped over to the letter J and Johnny felt his heart pace quicken. Matt was doing this just to fuck with them. His mental bitching was cut short once the cursor slid over to the letter E. Matt clearly didn’t know how to fucking spell.

 

"What are you guys trying to spell?" Maggie asked. Z was revealed as the next letter.

 

"I'm not moving it." Kinzie said slowly.

 

"That's the spirit Kinzie!" Matt cheered.

 

Another E was revealed.

 

"I'm serious!" she hissed.

 

The cursor slid over to B.

 

Shaundi gave a panicked look to Matt, "I'm not moving it either."

 

"'Me too." Johnny cut in.

 

Everyone's hands went off the cursor just as it went to another E. The cursor was moving in its own across the board. It spelled out someone's name but Johnny had no idea who.  They were all standing with shock while the cursor moved over the board. The last letter was L and everyone shared confused looks.

 

"Jezebel? Who the fuck is--"

 

Suddenly, a portal ripped open in thin air. Maggie was yanked backwards, her face slammed into the table and her hands grasped the edge of it. Johnny shoved through Matt and caught her hands, her legs were flapping from the suction of the hole. Wind howled through the entire room, flames were encircling the entrance of the portal and…was he hearing screaming coming from it?

 

" _WHATTHEFUCK_." Maggie screamed, she gave an angry look to Matt.

 

"Just hold on!" Johnny groaned.

 

The portal's wind was sucking her in tightly. He didn't know where the hell that was but he wasn't going to let her just fall right into it. But the strength of the damn thing was hard as hell to pull against. What had Matt done? What did fuck did they just open up?

 

Maggie's head whipped behind her and her grip on Johnny's wrist tightened. "Johnny! Don't let go of me or I swear to--"

 

A surge of power sucked through their hands. Johnny’s grip lososened and he felt Maggie’s hands slipping from his grasp. He gripped onto the bracelet on her wrist, one last attempt to keep from getting sucked through. Another surge slammed into Johnny and Maggie's hands was ripped from his and she was sucked straight through the portal. It closed tightly, sending the Ouija board clattering to the floor.

 

"Is that not normal?" Kinzie asked.

 

She was gone. Maggie was GONE. Johnny turned around and grasped Matt's suit by the handful. He yanked the British man forward.

 

"Where'd you get that fucking board?" He snarled.

 

"I was going through Zinyak'a artifact collection and found it there!"

 

"WHO DID IT BELONG TO?"

 

Matt’s face drained of color and he gave a sheepish grin. "Alister Crowley?"

 

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Shaundi groaned.

 

Maggie had been sucked through a portal that had belonged to a cultist. They were in some deep shit now. He had no idea where the hell she was taken and no way of getting there, either.

 

"Um...guys, I think it's laughing at us..."

 

Johnny whipped his head to see the cursor was speedily going back and forth from H to A. Yep, definitely laughing at them. He'd lost Maggie and now the fucking cardboard was laughing at him for it. Johnny stepped forward and scowled at the board.

 

"Fuck this." Johnny pulled out his pistol and shot a bullet right through the wood.

 

"I think you're a smart enough piece of wood to see wherever this is going...you wanna cooperate?"

 

The cursor bounced to 'yes'.

 

"That's more like it."

 

"You think we can trust it?" Matt asked.

 

"It's not like we have a lot of options."

 

And Maggie had been thrown somewhere without him. He wasn't going to just leave her there.  Besides, no one else was piping up to save her. Johnny tossed the board onto the table.

 

Shaundi stepped forward. "So what's the plan? We mount up and go in after the boss?"

 

Right because having an entire squad of humans go into the unknown was the greatest plan of them all. Johnny shook his head at her. He couldn’t risk anyone getting taken against their own will. He had enough rage to clear out an entire planet once Maggie had been sucked through.

 

"No, I do. No sense in what's left of humanity walking right into a death trap, someone's gotta live to tell the story."

 

Matt threw up his hands. "That's a stupid plan, Johnny."

 

He scowled, "I'm leaving you in charge."

 

"Helluva plan, Johnny!"

 

Dangle power in front of someone and their entire demeanor will change. Surprising.

 

Shaundi came forward and lowered her head. "Are you serious?"

 

He shook his head. Of fucking course he wasn't. He'd rather have CID on the throne than Matt. CID was at least a bit more qualified than some British punk that had slumber parties. Kinzie picked up the board from the table.

 

"I'm coming too!"

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"How do you plan to come back?"

 

Johnny ripped the board out from her hands.

 

He hadn’t made plans in all his life. His one tactic that proved successful nine times out of ten was murdering everyone. He cracked his neck, "I try not to sweat the details."

 

"You need someone with you that does."

 

"No."

 

Kinzie yanked the board from the table again. Her brows furrowed into an angry scowl and she placed on hand on her hip.

 

"It's my birthday."

 

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Fine."

 

Kinzie smiled in victory and placed the board back onto the table. Both of them looked at the board and Johnny placed his pistol on the table. He hoped that intimidation tactic would work on a piece of cardboard.

 

"Alright then, do you know where Maggie is?"

 

Johnny, Kinzie and Shaundi all placed their hands on the cursor. It immediately took them to the letters H, E and then L.

 

Another portal opened and this time they had the chance to collect their bearings. Kinzie was the first to leap through it. Just before Johnny could jump a hand clamped down on his arm.

 

"Johnny, you can't be serious. You're going to HELL." Matt yelled over the wind.

 

He slapped Matt's arm away. "I'm going in to save my girl."

 

Johnny jumped through the portal and right into the depths of hell.

 


	32. The Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes a deal with Dane Vogel  
> and Maggie meets Jezebel.

Ultor was behind it, he knew it. Johnny hated the organization since they first put their talons into Stilwater— _his city._ And if Dane fucking Vogel was the main face of operations inside hell that meant that he was at the forefront of where Maggie was. Vogel and Maggie hadn’t been friends the day they died and Johnny knew that Dane spared no pleasantries to suck her into hell as payback.

 

Johnny had Dane cornered inside one of the offices, his pistol was already loaded as he came forward. “Where’d you put Maggie?” He snarled.

 

“I’ve been trying to explain that: I didn’t take her.”

 

His patience ran dry. Johnny held up his pistol to Dane’s face, “Bullshit! You expect me to believe you just happened to be the first thing we see in Hell?”

 

Dane backed up into a table but he put his hand on the side of the gun and pointed it to the floor.

 

“Maybe it’s just me but your ‘Thank You’ sounds more like an accusation.”

 

Kinzie leaned off the wall and bounced on top of Dane’s table. “That’s probably because he plans to kill you.”

 

Someone was getting it. If he wasn’t getting answers any time soon he was just going to go out on a damn murder spree inside Hell. Dane was pussy-footing around and Maggie was stuck down here without any sort of weapon on her.

 

Dane sighed and held up his hands. “Okay. I get the issues.” He turned to Johnny and produced a black and white card from his suit. “Can I show you something?”

 

Johnny looked at the formal invitation for a second, almost about to put a bullet through that and Vogel’s head, had it not been for the bolded words at the top of the card. _Union._

Maggie was getting fucking married?

 

“See, Margret—“

 

“Maggie.” Both Johnny and Kinzie hissed.

 

“… _Anyways_ , your girlfriend has caused so much chaos and destruction than anyone in human history. The King of hell—that’s right— _Satan_ wants her to marry his daughter.”

 

Johnny was somewhat offended, angry and insulted all in one. He was offended that he wasn’t chosen as a candidate, and he was angry because Satan took his fucking girlfriend hostage for a god damn wedding and he wasn’t even fucking _invited_ to it.

 

Johnny lowered his pistol and followed Dane into his office where a replica of the sitting sat over a large table. Johnny was willing to hold his murderous rage for a few minutes to think of a plan and strategy to get Maggie back.

 

“I’m gonna shoot the devil in the face.”

“I think you’re missing some details.”

 

“No, I said ‘in the face’.”

 

“I like the commitment, but you gotta find a way to get close enough to him in the first place.”

 

“When’s the wedding? I’ll just show up—“

 

“And then you’ll shoot him in the face. Sorry, but it’s a little more complicated than that. These things—“Dane held up his invitation. “—are tied to the soul. You won’t be able to enter without one.”

 

“So how do we get one?”

 

“You get his attention. I know some places that are particular value to the Father of the Bride. You get those…you’ll get your shot.”

 

Johnny was liking the sound of it already.

 

“Wait, why would Satan give out an invitation for destroying his stuff?”

 

“Oh he won’t. But it should piss him off enough to get him to attack Johnny personally.”

 

He was loving the idea now. Destroying Satan’s little world, disrupting his daughter’s wedding and then shooting him in the face was an offer too tempting to ignore.

 

“Either The Devil kills Gat and Ultor gets the construction contracts to rebuild what was destroyed; or Gat kills Satan or I’ll have to pay less taxes. It’s pretty win-win.”

 

“That’s why you’re helping us? To make more money in hell?”

 

“Hell’s what you make of it, sweetie.” Dane gave her a wink.

 

That was the Dane Vogel Johnny remembered. Dane didn’t do anything for anyone unless it benefitted himself in the long run. Sure he hated contracts and he wanted to put a round directly between Dane’s expensive eyebrows but he didn’t have any allies in Hell. And Dane was a good start.

 

“Works for me. Whatchu got?”

 

Dane leaned back onto his desk and spun the city of hell around. He went into details about how Hell functioned with the Satan’s five Arch-Dukes. There was unrest within Satan’s perfect world and where there was unrest, there were allies to follow. It was a pretty easy roundup that required a lot of damage and a lot of murder. Johnny could do all of the above…exceptionally.

 

Johnny didn’t know the true weight of his and Dane’s deal until Dane brought forth a heavy suitcase. When Johnny opened that suitcase up and saw Lucifer’s cracked halo glimmering at him, Johnny knew that his time in Hell was going to be a pleasant one.

 

Especially when ash-burned wings grew from the space between his shoulder blades. Johnny truly looked like a fallen Saint. He flapped his wings and felt the cool air ruffle the feathers, it felt like someone had ran a cold finger down his back.

 

“Why don’t you go take those bad boys out for a test, yeah?” Dane said giving him a friendly tap on the arm.

 

Johnny rolled his shoulders and strode out to the balcony windows. Cold, bitter air ran over his bare arm that was now covered in bright purple veins. The thrum of power was circulating through his blood stream and he could actually smell the scent of destruction in the air. A strike of lightning slashed through the dark skies, lighting up the city in colors of red and orange.

 

The harsh breeze slammed into Johnny’s chest, giving him the signal to jump. He dove head first off the balcony and descended into the air below. Johnny opened his wings and letting the air hit his wings he took flight. His heart jumped into his throat while his adrenaline kicked into his system. The city had become his own hunting ground.

 

As he soared through the sky-rise buildings and sky-scrapers Johnny enjoyed the thrill of this. Everyone below him had become small, insignificant dots on the streets. Cars were blotches that sped through the streets. Thunder rolled over his head and drowned out the sirens from below. He could get used to flying everywhere and using the skies as his own roadways.

 

Maggie would have loved every second of it, the speed and the thrill of flying would have been her newest obsession. His chest ached at the thought of her and he began his descent to the nearest building. Landing himself was almost similar to flying a chopper, except he could keep himself alive during this process. His feet hit the ground and Johnny looked out onto the city in front of him.

 

He leaned down on the edge of the building, Dane was expecting him in a little bit to go over allies that he needed in order to catch Satan’s attention. But the clarity was too good for him to leave just yet. Somehow, he found Hell to be almost…homey. However, for a place that was supposed to be the most horrifying thing in recorded history, it didn’t have as much disorder as he originally expected.

 

As if someone was listening, sirens echoed through the city. Johnny looked down to see eight cars all tearing through the streets. What they were chasing after was a mystery. Gat heard tires screech and he flew off to the next building as another hoard of cars veered down the street corner. Johnny craned his head out to see what they were chasing and they stopped on one car that was ahead of all the others.

 

A Phoenix stood out from the grey streets and the lightning strikes seemed to illuminate it with the brightest of purples.

 

_Purple._

 

Gat leapt off the building and took off into the skies, he kept his body right above the cars that tore down the roads. As he came closer and closer to the purple phoenix he could see a black insignia bolded on the hood of the car. It was a Fleur Dis Lis. Whoever sat in that car was representing the Saints in the pits of hell. The driver was giving everyone a run for their souls by the look of it too.

 

He kept his speed with the Saints car while the car left fire in the tread-marks. No guns were blazing, no bombs were exploding and Johnny could see that this was a game. The driver was just taking in pleasure in the chaos they were creating at the wheels.

 

Wind shrieked in his ears and caressed the feathers of his wings. He soured downward, winnowing and twisting away from the incoming buildings. The cars started gaining speed at the turn, cutting right over the curbs and throwing everything onto their gas pedals. Johnny couldn’t see a finish line in sight but he dove further down to the ground and watched the purple phoenix swerve onto the freeway bridge.

 

Johnny flew to the pillars over the freeway and caught his breath. His break didn’t last long because in came the phoenix. Johnny saw a hand come out of the driver’s window, the silver .45 glimmered on the next lightning strike and the hand fired rounds into the sky. The cars that screeched under the bridge followed in pursuit.

 

The driver was taunting the racers.

 

That .45 had Johnny going back out and following the car again. There was only one person he knew that was going to be doing races while also holding a crystalline pistol: Maggie. It had to be her, he didn’t know how she escaped but it didn’t matter. He was going to save her before anyone else could snatch her up.

 

He followed them off from the freeway, through the countryside where they rampaged through the streets. From above Johnny could see one of the bridges that the Saint was going for, only this bridge was already getting raised to cut them off. Johnny nose-dived towards the ground just as the Saint’s car came to a screeching halt. The cars collected right by the end of the street, demons were already pulling themselves from the car with their weapons ready.

 

Well, Johnny had to create some chaos to piss off Satan and when hell gave him demons, Johnny made mass-murder. Johnny brought his heel down and slammed into the center of the car pile his wings slamming over the hoods of the cars and crushing everyone inside. His landing sent a blast of air that tore through the concrete and the rest of the demons flying into the lava.

 

Gat rose himself up, he shook out his shoulders and his wings vanished with a small spark. The phoenix he’d been protecting turned their brights on, putting Johnny directly in front of the lights. The car was turned off and the side door opened. Johnny crossed his arms and waited for Maggie to step out from the damn car.

 

However, the figure that exited the car wasn’t Maggie.

 

The tall figure, broad shoulders and inside the hands was a jet black pistol—not a silver one. Johnny felt a wave of nostalgia roll into him. Why did that gun look familiar? The figure began walking towards him, gun still in hand, Johnny’s own hand started reaching for her own pistol.

 

It wasn’t until the stranger stood nearly five feet in front of him that he recognized the face. The dark brown hair, bright green eyes and nearly the exact same smirk he was used to. Still wearing dark jeans, black suede work boots and a purple three piece suit was Mason Mills.

 

“Good to see you again, brother.” Mason grinned.

Gat hadn’t smiled that big in years. The two of them immediately clasped hands and embraced tightly. It felt like fate had finally answered one of his wishes.

 

Gat pulled away and smacked a hand to Mason’s arm. “What are you even doing down here? I was expecting you to be kicking it upstairs!”

 

Lightning struck and Mason’s eyes looked up to the sky. Mason shoved his pistol back into the waist of his jeans and shook his head.

 

“Me? You think that God would give me a chance up there? With all the shit I did before I got blown the fuck up?”

 

True. Mason wasn’t an angel when he was alive. The fear that Julius had for him before Maggie put a bullet through his head was proof enough of it.

 

“I’m a little bit insulted that you died. What got you?” Mason asked, his brows hitting his hairline.

 

Johnny shook his head, “Nothing. I’m actually here to save—“

 

Gat realized that Mason didn’t know anything at all about what’s happened in the realm of the living. So, that meant that he had no idea about his own ‘death’, or that Maggie had become elected president…or that Gat and Maggie dating one another.

 

_Shit._

“I’m, uh, I’m actually here to save your sister.”

 

Mason’s eyes widened so big that Johnny noticed Mason had a bit of brown in the green. “My sister? Fuck! Who has her?”

 

Gat scratched the back of his head and awkwardly adjusted his posture. Avoid talking about how they were dating but keep him updated…slightly.

 

“Satan…”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

“No, Satan.” Gat corrected.

 

Mason gave him a glare, “What would Satan want with her?”

 

“Uh, well…a marriage?”

 

“A…WHAT?” He yelled.

 

“Maggie is getting married to Satan’s daughter.”

 

Mason actually laughed. He was shaking his entire head in disbelief but he was laughing. The whole situation sounded completely ridiculous. Johnny felt that physically existing in hell was also a little ridiculous, too.

 

“Way to go, Magpie.” Mason sighed. “How close are you guys?” 

 

Shit. “Uh, you know what? I’ll explain that to you once we get to Ultor because I have to talk to Dane Vogel.”

 

Johnny said slapping a hand to Mason’s back and leading him back into the phoenix. He was in a heaping pile of shit for this. But he couldn’t believe that he was seeing his best-friend again. Hell had never felt more welcoming that it had in that one moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie yanked on her chains that bound her inside her room. Every time she rattled the chains the metal began to flash brightly with a red glow. She had a plastic gag around her mouth, keeping her yelling and screaming muffled. Satan didn’t appreciate Maggie’s endless bitching while she fought and clawed against him the entire way through his castle.

 

He also needed her complaint for when he sent in his she-devils that primped and polished her face and changed her outfit. She stood in a black short, flowing lace dress while her hair was pulled up in a swift bun. Maggie didn’t even bother looking in a mirror to know Satan had ordered her make up to be drawn on thick. What the fuck were his plans with her?

 

Maggie yanked on the chains again, only this time the chains yanked back and her heels slid across the marble flooring. It was hopeless, she couldn’t break from these chains or out of the prison Satan had thrown her in. She wanted to applaud the King of Hell to think that she’d come along willingly to his castle. He didn’t say anything other than talk about her exploits in the human realm and flatter her about the decapitation she did of Zinyak.

 

She sighed through her gag, relaxed her wrists and let the heavy chains clatter to the floor. She had a room with a bed, and a closet yet there was no windows, no bathroom and not even a fucking door. Escaping looked and felt hopeless.

 

What kind of Ouija board did Matt find to have her get sucked into Hell? She had an entire Empire to rule and watch over. She’d been hear less than a day, how much time had passed in the other realm since then? Johnny had been left back on the ship…did he have any way of knowing where she went and how to find her?

 

Maggie heard a knock on the solid wall in front of her and she straightened herself up to see an entrance warp over the wall. In came Satan with someone behind him, she could see that she was a female but she still resembled Satan greatly. She shared the same face shape, skin color and even had horns like he did. Could she just deal with humans again?

 

“Behold, your future spouse.” Satan said to the woman beside him.

 

_FUTURE FUCKING WHAT?_

The woman stepped forward and they both looked at each other. Maggie dropped her hands, she saw emptiness within that demon’s eyes. Maggie looked back to Satan and stepped forward, as if to reach out to her. The demon backed up and shook her head.

 

“Just _try_ , Jezebel.”

 

Jezebel? So, this actually was the person the Ouija board spelled out? Then, did that mean that this demon in front of her was Satan’s daughter?

 

Jezebel whipped herself around and looked up at him. “She’s shackled and _gagged._ Do you see that both of us don’t want this, father?”

 

Maggie was nodding along with her since she couldn’t fucking speak with the gag in her mouth.

 

“She has a bit of a foul mouth on her but if you two wish to speak then I shall fix that.”

 

Satan’s snapped his fingers and the gag vanished. She didn’t waste a breath before yanking on her chains and snarling at Satan.

 

“Once I escape from this damn chains, I will _personally_ slit your throat—“

 

Satan clapped. “She has fire! Do you not see the potential this woman has?”

 

Jezebel didn’t look like she was convinced. Both women weren’t.

 

“Listen, if you really value your fucking life then I suggest you free me.” Maggie warned, her blue eyes glowing with anger.

 

“Don’t make me laugh. You won’t kill me.”

 

“Why the fuck not?” She spat.

 

In one swift, fluid motion, Satan had gripped Maggie by the throat and held her up to his face. Maggie’s chains yanked against the wall and her breathing was cut off. Her feet dangled ways from the floor and she braced her hands against Satan’s large hands.

 

“Because I will tear Johnny Gat’s heart from his chest and turn him into a husk.”

 

 _Johnny._ She couldn’t risk losing him to the king of hell, she didn’t even know if he could get down here. But Satan…he could drag Johnny down into the depths and destroy the only man she ever loved. Maggie’s heart hit to the floor and she stopped struggling against his hands. Satan could see the resignation flicker in her eyes and he grinned.

 

Satan released his grip and Maggie smacked into the floor in a heap. She looked up as Satan strode back to Jezebel, she touched her neck and then brought her legs to her chest. Jezebel couldn’t remove her eyes from Maggie’s face as Satan gripped her by the shoulders and dragged her out of the cell.

 

Never in her entire existence did she believe that Satan would dare bring her and his daughter together for a marriage. Maggie hadn’t even planned on marriage…ever. There hadn’t been one talk between her and Johnny about it and even then…she didn’t know where he was on it. But if this marriage meant that Johnny be safe from harm then she’d become the perfect bride for Satan’s daughter.

 

Save him, she thought.

 

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, she lifted a hand to her touch her tattoo. She found the irony in it heart-breaking. The pretty, _free_ bird meant nothing on her skin, not when she was really the bird caged in a cell and her mate for life couldn’t even rescue her.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny walked through the hallways at Ultor when he felt a strike of pain strike through his chest. He stumbled forward, catching himself on the sides of the wall while the pain throbbed. He hit a hand to his left breast and winced in pain. His heart pounded against his hand, it felt like someone had shoved ice within his heart. And every beat tore his heart open.

 

“You okay--?” Mason asked reaching out for him.

 

_Save him._

 

A voice that wasn’t his and words that weren’t his own spoke inside his head. His entire arm flared sending a bright hue of purple to light the hallway. And then, it flickered out back to its regular hue. He flexed his hand and slowly stood.

 

Johnny waved a hand, “I’m fine.” He hissed.

 

Mason was looking at him with concern as they continued to walk down the hallway. What did he just feel? Whose voice was in his head? And who fucking else was he saving?

 

Johnny came out of his thoughts as they opened the doors to Dane’s office. Vogel was already standing in greeting to the two gentlemen. However, once he saw Mason’s face his eyes lit up in surprise.

 

"Ah. Mason, good to see you again. Been a long time, how are those street races going?"

 

"The money became shit after you and I worked out a deal, Dane."

 

"Ah, correction: You weren't doing it for the money, Mason. You were doing it for the THRILL." Dane said with a dramatic display of his hands.

 

"Yeah, and the thrill isn't making sure I'm not going to get shot as soon as I win the race."

 

"Oh yeah. Well, there's nothing I can do about sore losers."

 

"I oughta punch you." Mason hissed.

 

From being gang leaders of the Third Street Saints to making business deals with Dane Vogel in hell. Man, the two of them had come along way. Dane always did have to step on some faces in his climb to success. The man knew how to talk business and also knew how to fuck people over. Maybe Maggie shouldn't have sent him flying out of a window all those years ago. Then again, Maggie and Dane would have been at each other's throats during the treaty with Ultor, he thought.

 

"I had forgotten you two used to roll together." Dane flashed a smile to Johnny. 

 

Johnny was already giving Dane a quick shake of the head. He wasn’t going to say shit to Mason about his relationship with Maggie.

 

“The brother and… _friend_ going in to save the girl…interesting.” He smirked.

 

Kinzie burst through the doors and was already playing with one of Dane's tablets. No doubt already trying to hack through Ultor's servers. She looked up from her tablet and gave a look to all three of them. Her eyes landed on Mason for a second, narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

 

"Kinzie, this is--"

 

"Maggie's brother, I know."

 

Both Johnny and Mason asked, "You know...?"

 

She shrugged and took a seat on Dane's desk. Vogel was already making a face of disapproval. Johnny was sure the business mogul didn’t appreciate ass cheek marks on his expensive, mahogany table.

 

"I looked him up through Ultor's partnerships and there he was. Nice job dealing with the gangs all those years ago.”

 

Mason batted his eye lashes at Johnny. Gloating about his small victory and he stuck his hand out to her.

 

"Why, thank you—“

 

"But your record isn't anything compared to Maggie's record. “

 

Mason yanked his hand back, "NEVERMIND."

 

Dane clasped his hands together, grasping everyone’s attention. "Gentlemen...and lady. I must remind you that we have a schedule to follow. So without further interruption I'll get down to business."

 

Mason sat into one of the fluffy black chairs and kicked up his feet at the table. Kinzie looked at his dirty shoes for a second before going back to her tablet. Dane gave a withering glare.

 

"So, to get to Margret—“  

 

"MAGGIE." Everyone corrected.

 

Dane sighed, "—to get to Ms. Mills, you need some more allies. I've taken some time to create profiles on each ally you'll meet." Vogel slid a Manila folder to Johnny's awaiting hand.

 

Johnny flipped to the first page to see Viola and Kiki's picture. Shit. He'd forgotten about those twins, too. Maggie had told him about her and Viola’s alliance in Steelport but was that pact still binding even after death? Mason whistled looking at the picture of the DeWynter sisters.

 

"That one with the white sunglasses is a looker.”  

 

Johnny cringed seeing that it was Viola.

 

"Those, my associate, are the most deadly and professional sisters you'll ever meet. I'll need them to help around the office after you start getting the rest of the candidates."

 

“She-devils.” Johnny corrected.

 

"Take me along when you go pick them up, alright?"

 

Dane braced his hands on the desk and leaned forward to Mason. "You know, I'm curious of what you think of Johnny and Maggie's friendship."

 

"Johnny's a great friend to Maggie for busting her out."  

 

Dane snickered. "By 'friend' you mean someone he occasionally sticks his dick into."

 

Kinzie looked up from her screen nodded agreement. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

 

From his peripherals he saw Mason's head snap to Johnny.

 

_Whoops._

 

 


	33. Business Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds the DeWynter sisters and Maggie and Satan have a chat.

_"I'm sorry but we cannot take two children at this time."_

_A woman in a blue dress had her hand on Maggie and Mason's shoulders. Maggie looked up at the couple in front of them, both wore nice pleated suits, clean shining skin and dark hair._

_"But these two are TWINS. You cannot just separate--"_

_"The blonde is too rowdy...too dangerous for other kids. What if she becomes a trouble for us?"_

_"Maggie is not--"_

_"This facility isn't worth our time. If we don't get the boy then we don't come here at all."  One adult said with cold brown eyes. It reminded Maggie of Medusa, she liked Medusa's story._

_"Please, listen--" the woman in blue begged._

_"I've had enough. Good day." The other adult with shimmering hazel eyes said plainly._

_Maggie watched as they walked out from the double doors. The woman in blue sighed, rubbed her temples and then crouched down to look at the two children._

_"There will be days like that. Where people will try to pick the best kid, the least troublesome. We'll find you guys a home soon."_

_The woman in blue strode off leaving them in their sleeping quarters. Maggie looked at her worn down sneakers, and felt tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Why did no one like her? Why did everyone want to separate them? Why did their own parents abandon them like this?_

_Maggie felt Mason's hand tug on hers and she looked over to her brother. His green eyes twinkled as he pulled her over to his toy chest._

_"I have something to make you feel better."_

_Maggie sat on the wooden floor as Mason produced a small book from his toy chest. It had a large bird on the front of it with 'High in the Sky' bolded over the front. Mason plopped beside her and put the book in their laps while he skimmed through all the pages of birds. Once he thumbed to the letter 'S' he stopped._

_Mason planted a paint stained finger on a graceful white bird that wafted through water._

_"This is called a swan. They are considered the most graceful of birds."  Mason said excitedly._

_"Why are you showing me a bird?" She asked._

_Mason shrugged but smiled at her._

_"Swans are free creatures...they like to go fast and do whatever they want. Swans are cool to look at until you make them angry...kinda like you."_

_Maggie smiled at the picture of the swan. She touched the picture and she didn't feel as unwanted anymore. They didn't have a home that was truly theirs or have a family that was theirs...but they had each other and Mason was the only family she needed._

_Maggie grasped the book and opened a page onto the letter 'C', pointing at the first picture of a chicken she smirked._

_"You're a chicken because...you chicken out at a lot of stuff!"_

_Mason began laughing before he pointed to the picture of alternative words for a rooster. Cock was one of the terms that both had them rolling on the floor with laughter_

* * *

 

Mason had always been the good natured, understanding and sensible twin. Yet the second that he felt threatened or even betrayed was the exact second that he turned into a psychotic death-machine. Johnny had always been in the sidelines during these anger bouts and now he was right in the middle of it.

 

"You're fucking my sister?!" Mason asked as they peeled out of the Ultor's front office.

 

Mason had kept an award winning facade once Dane spilled the truth. He acted like it didn't bother him in the slightest but on the inside it bothered him a whole fucking LOT.

 

Johnny was shaking his head. "Man, its not--"

 

" _YOU'RE. FUCKING. MY. SISTER_?"

 

He yelled this time. His green eyes had hardened into emeralds while the rest of his body had gone rigid, like he was already preparing himself for a fist fight. Maybe Johnny should heeded the body language. Johnny had crossed several boundaries and all of them were too close to home.

 

"I TRUSTED YOU. YOU ARE MY BEST-FRIEND AND YOU DECIDE TO FUCK MY SISTER?"

 

"WE'RE NOT JUST FUCKING, MASON. I LOVE HER."

 

Mason slammed on the breaks and the car came to a screeching halt in the center of the road.

 

Johnny sighed and shook his head. "It was never...just 'sex' with her, Mason. I love her." Johnny finally lifted his eyes from the windshield and looked to Mason.

 

Mason's body seemed to relax, maybe noticing the truth in his words, he began to drive the car again. Gat settled back into his seat and looked at the veins that protruded through his arms, which just seemed to pulsate and quiver every time his anger got to the best of him. The purple hue of the veins seemed to glow a little higher, too.

 

He was honest. It never had been sex from the start. They both liked to think it was but behind the masks they'd worn through that time, the lies that they had made themselves believe...it was all bullshit. He'd been in love with Maggie the second that she walked into his hospital room, wounded and covered in Jyunichi's blood.

 

Suddenly, Mason began to laugh and slapped a hand to Gat's arm.

 

"I knew something would happen if you two met. Of course, I didn't plan on you guys actually fucking each other. Killing each other, maybe. But not actually getting together."

 

Okay, he wasn't going to get his ass beat. Which meant that Mason somewhat approved of their relationship...and that made him NOT feel like a betrayer.

 

Gat scoffed, "not at first. She was a fucking bitch when we first met. She was bossy and violent. We almost killed each other on multiple occasions." He smiled at the memory of Shaundi and Pierce playing peace makers by prying their guns from their hands.

 

"She was just the person the Saints needed after your death."

 

That felt like eons ago and when Earth wasn't blown the fuck up.

 

He sighed, "But after Eesh's death and taking down the Ronin...it just happened."

 

Like lightning they had been pulled together. Johnny still felt the crackle of electricity the day that they first kissed. After all that time of arguing and protecting one another it had come down to a breaking point, and they both chose to detonate with each other.

 

"I had heard about Aisha's passing. A guy named Jyunichi came down here gloating about it. I loved her like a second sister and I wasn't having that in MY area. He TRIED to test my limits and he's been chained to a sky rise by the throat for several years."

 

"Yeah, well after Mags decapitated him in Stilwater, he had to do something to earn back his pride."

 

"Maggie decapitated him?"

 

"It was one of the first things that she and I agreed over."

 

"Of course you two would bond over bloodshed." He said with an eye roll.

 

The car swerved into another street. Warehouses, construction sights and mills were standing on the lots. Looked like just the place to find the twins. Especially if people were out to get them.

 

"After we took down the Ronin, we were inseparable. I wasn't willing to watch her die and she sure as hell wasn't going to let me die by anyone else's hands BUT hers. And after that we just...clicked into place."

 

"Maggie has always been like that. I heard she went crazy after she found out about my death."

 

"Yeah. It would have been nice to know Mags was as fucking psychotic as I am."

 

"Why'd you think I wrote to her about you all the time? I figured that you two would be best-friends just like we are."

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t actually right, either. Their friendship came much later than his friendship with Mason did.

 

"Until your ass got blown the fuck up."

 

Mason shrugged, as if his own death hadn't bothered him anymore, or that spending eternity in hell wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Which, even being dead for several years, proved that Mason was still determined to wreak some havoc, even in the afterlife.

 

"Well, I've been dead for a while. There wasn't anything I could do about it. I made my living here, and once Julius came down..."

 

That's right...people didn't actually die after death. Once they were sent to hell they just continued to live in agony and torture until they broke down as husks. Johnny had the thought of finding Julius down here and torturing him another benefit.

 

"And where is he now?"

 

"Don't get too trigger happy yet. He's a husk now, beyond redemption."

 

Julius did always spoil the fun in things. Even after death.

 

Mason shook his head and gripped the wheel. "I couldn't do anything about him...but Troy and Dex...I had to help them. Even if they both betrayed us."

 

Not surprising. He was always looking for ways to help people that were in dire need. Mason was a do-gooder even in the depths of hell. Some things never changed.

 

But the fact that some the original Saints were all down here...with the exception of Lin. She would have been riding along with Mason if she were here. But thinking about Troy and Dex started to get him thinking and when he thought...destruction seemed to follow. He had no idea what to expect from Dex since he and Maggie had been on rocky terms all those years ago. Troy could be swayed to join in for a good cause. Even if it meant that Gat was going to swallow his pride and try to be...pleasant with him.

 

"Do you ever do anything malicious, ever?"

 

"Why would I do that when that's Maggie's job?"

 

"RIGHT. You also didn't tell me that she didn't like to follow directions or advice...EVER."

 

He was finally going to blame Mason for all the shit Maggie had put him through in the first six months of hell. The endless bitching was at the top of the list.

 

"So, am I gonna start helping you out by getting the gang together?"

 

"You've been outta the game for a long time, man."

 

Mason gave a laugh, a real genuine laugh that had him shaking his head.

 

"Fuck you, Johnny. I'm down to see you shove a foot up Satan's ass. While also saving my idiot sister in the meantime."

 

Mason swerved onto an incoming intersection, just barely grazing a sewage truck in the process, then floored it down the street.

 

"Your sister is one hell of a better driver."

 

Mason faked gasped and widened his eyes. He flattened a hand across his chest and gripped his shirt.

 

He took a sharp intake of breath, like he had been shot in the chest or stepped on a piece of glass "I'm hurt, Johnny. That hurts. But you are right. However, my sister is in no condition to do some driving so you can sit and be quiet or you can walk."

 

If he closed his eyes, would he feel like he’d been in Stilwater again? Like nothing had ever happened to the Saints and that Earth was still in one piece. Nothing compared to sitting in the car with his best-friend again. Well, maybe other than getting his girlfriend back from Satan's snares.

 

They finally turned onto a large open warehouse. The place was completely abandoned by the broken windows, water-logged shingles and graffitied walls. Broken down cars and bikes were thrown around the sides of the building and near the front door. The warehouse was the perfect hiding spot.

 

Johnny slid out from the car. "I'm going in. You stand watch while I try to get the girls out of there."

 

"Are you shitting me? One of the hottest girls I've ever seen before is just beyond those doors!"

 

Mason...always the romantic.

 

"No. If trouble comes just run in and tell me, we'll escape through the back."

 

Mason threw his head against his headrest and pouted.

 

"Johnny, my literal future wife is in there at least let me introduce myself properly!" He whined.

 

Fuck. He was awful. Mason did get distracted by pretty women from time to time but he hadn't seen him THIS bad before. Nonetheless, Johnny didn't budge once...even when Mason produced the puppy eyes.

 

"No. Stay the fuck in the car and come to us for an EMERGENCY."

 

"Oh, _c'mon!"_

 

Johnny was already walking away from Mason and towards the side of the building where a nearly kept stairwell had been built against it. He could still hear Mason's rendition of "My Heart Will Go On" as he took the stairs two at a time. He swore on his own soul that if Mason's singing outed their position then he'd kill him himself. At least Mason’s singing was tolerable.

 

* * *

 

Viola and Kiki had their arms crossed and their faces frozen into a looks of apathy. Johnny tucked his pistol into the back of his pants and gave them a friendly wave.

 

“I was wondering when I’d run into you down here.” Viola ushered to the area they stood in.

 

“Don’t hold your breath. I’m not dead.”

 

“Then what are you here for, Mr. Gat?” Kiki asked, filing her nails.

 

“I’m looking for some allies. And I also got a business proposal.”

 

“Johnny Gat talking business?”

 

“Not me, a mutual interest.”  

 

Kiki and Viola shared looks to each other. They moved in sync with how they planted their hands on the table and knocked their heads to the side. The twins sized him up, maybe trying to figure out if this was some ploy to get them to come out of hiding.

 

The door burst open then and in came Mason walking down the pathway and right up to the twins.

 

"Johnny, I hate to interrupt the reunion but--"

 

Mason walked down the stairs, and then halt right in his steps. He was staring directly at Viola. Johnny nearly started laughing at the sight. Kiki was looking unimpressed by Mason's entrance. But...Viola couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Mason gave the cheesiest smiles to Viola and strode up to Johnny.

 

"Something a matter, Mason?" Johnny asked.

 

Viola tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. Kiki was eyeing her the same way that Johnny was looking at Mason. Mason couldn’t even tear his eyes off of Viola, which was hard to believe because Johnny could do it easily.

 

“Hello?” Johnny snapped his fingers at him.

 

Mason finally lifted his eyes from Viola and then scrunched his brows together. "I...uh...what did I come in here for again?"

 

Johnny rolled his eyes.

 

"DeWynter sisters this is my best-friend, Mason Mills."

 

Viola’s head whipped back to Mason. "Mason Mills...? As in you're...?"

 

Mason leapt forward across the desk, hand stretched out toward Viola, he flashed her a dashing smile.

 

"Maggie Mills is my twin sister. You know, the one that is getting married to Satan's daughter?"

 

"Not for long." Johnny grunted.

 

"Wait. Wait. Maggie managed to catch Satan's attention even though you're just as crazy, if not more, as she is?" Viola looked to Johnny with a furrowed brow.

 

"That was because of me, you know. I brought Johnny and Maggie together." Mason said to Viola.

 

"By getting blown up in the process." Kiki sighed.

 

“ONE TIME.” Mason groaned.

 

Viola was shaking her head. "I don't understand. Maggie talked about all the good you did for the Saints. How did you end up here?"

 

"Good deeds doesn't make up for heinous crimes in the afterlife."

 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything the doors from the end of the warehouse blew open.

 

"What the fuck is that?!" Kiki hissed.

 

"Now I remember why I came in here..."

 

Johnny flashed Mason a glare. He'd forgotten that Mason tended to be the forgetful one. Satan's minions came charging in, weapons and grenades blazing with cries of the damned.

 

Kiki and Viola tossed weapons to the two of them, Johnny caught an automatic rifle and Mason caught the nearest shotgun, curtesy to Viola.

 

"Any good with that?" Viola asked, shooting a glance to him.

 

" _Pfft_! Am I any good. Ha!" Mason laughed, cocking his gun and pulled back on the trigger. The first demon that came running forward was thrown backwards, knocking over three giant metal shelves. The other pack of demons that rushed in were consequently crushed beneath it.

 

"That gives us time to escape through the back!" Johnny yelled.

 

The four retreated through the back exit, firing guns and watching each other's backs as they weaved through metal shelves and crates.

 

"What did someone as pretty as you manage to do to piss off these guys?" Mason asked to Viola.

 

"They didn't like our business proposition."

 

“If you’re in this proposal then tell me where to sign.”

 

"UGH." Kiki groaned in the background.

 

Johnny completely forgot that Mason was the best damn fighter there ever was. However, trying to flirt and impress ladies was his weakness. His pickup lines and advances to Viola only made his stomach churn. Yet, it worked all the time with the women back in Stilwater.

 

Johnny kicked the back doors open and sprinted through. The parking lot was nearly empty which meant one of two things: one being that the demons had planned on surprising them through the front. And the other meant that they hadn't swarmed the parking lot yet. Johnny didn't care which outcome was to happen since his chaos meter still needed to rack up some points.

 

Three cars swerved into the parking lot, guns firing into the air and cut off their only means of escape. Johnny shot a look to Kiki and Viola. Mason was already standing behind Viola, giving Johnny a small nod.

 

"What's the plan?" Kiki asked, blowing a bubblegum bubble with a bored expression.

 

"We're taking the party to them." Gat ordered.

 

"Can I petition for a new plan?" Viola cut in.

 

Mason seized the opportunity when it was presented and leaned in to Viola.

 

"Why? I can protect you, ya know."

 

"I can take care of myself, hot shot. But how about we don't get you blown up in the all the fun?" Viola retorted.

 

Gat chuckled seeing Mason's eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise. Mason had to find someone to bust his balls sooner or later. Johnny just didn't expect it to happen in the depths of hell and also being Viola DeWynter. Shit was getting crazier and crazier by the second down here. It made the ache in his chest sting a little harder watching the two of them flirt. Damn, he missed his girl.

 

"If I survive this then I'll buy you a nice dinner." Mason have a wink.

 

Viola laughed and ducked behind the nearest car as the demons came crawling out from their vehicles.

 

"We both know you'll never afford me."

 

Kiki and Johnny gave a round of laughter at that. Mason seemed insulted and in love all at once. Johnny was hovering over the parking lot using anything he had on him but they were easily getting overwhelmed with demons. He could see the phoenix still in its parking spot, their getaway car was less than twenty feet and all he had to do was drag the Dewynter sisters.

 

“Mason, we’re going to the car. You make a run for it!” Johnny swooped down, he grasped both girls by the waists and pulled them up.

 

He avoided the gunfire in the skies as he flew over the building and down the side of it. Mason was already throwing down the passenger seat and ushering the girls to throw themselves into the car. Johnny shook out his wings and met Mason by the driver’s side.

 

“I’m driving.”

 

“It’s a stick, Johnny. You can’t drive a stick.” Mason noted.

 

“Your sister taught me through a simulation. Now MOVE.”

 

Mason obeyed and went back to the passenger seat. Johnny threw himself into the car, putting the stick into drive he floored it. Mason had half his body out of the car window and was laughing hysterically every time he shot down the demons in the sky.

 

“So, when can I take you out to dinner?” Mason asked and shot down another demon.

 

“How’s never?”

 

Mason grinned with his eyes still on the demons that trailed behind.

 

"You’re a business woman, right? Let’s make a deal.”

 

“You have nothing that interests me.” Viola crossed her arms.

 

Johnny rips back onto the freeway and loses the rest of Satan’s army in the dust. Mason throws the rest of his body back into his seat.

 

“Nothing yet. Let me take you on one date and if you’re not impressed…I’ll walk away.”

 

Johnny looked into his rearview mirror and saw the contemplation on Viola’s face. He’d heard Mason make the same deal with a million times over. He suspected that Viola wasn’t that oblivious to his advances, she was a woman of high society and set high standards for men everywhere—

 

“You got yourself a deal, Mr. Mills.”

 

Viola was going to lose the bet.

* * *

Maggie was pacing her room. She-Demons had just bounced out of the room leaving Maggie in a dark red, floor length dress that hugged every curve and outline of her body. The shackles around her wrists clanked and scratched as she paced. She had to marry Jezebel, a direct order from Satan, or risk it and hope that Johnny wouldn’t be turned into a husk.

 

She could a familiar thrum and then heard footsteps enter into her room. Maggie didn't turn, she could smell the death that rolled off Satan. Whenever he entered a room a scream would rip through the halls. She almost envied him, to walk freely through the halls and still manage torture.

 

"Jezebel would love to see you in that dress."

 

"I'm sure she'd like to see a lot of things. For example, _outside_." She could see him from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Don’t pretend like you know my daughter.”

 

“If I’m marrying her then I must know her pretty well. Another example of that is that she doesn’t want this fucking wedding.”

 

"She will learn to obey, just like you."

 

Maggie lunged then, nails out to lash out to him. Before she could strike him her chains were pulled back and Maggie was thrown backwards onto her back.

 

"Remarkable. You don't fear me?"

 

Maggie lifted herself from the floor. "I don't fear much."

 

"What is the difference between you and me? We're both ruthless, psychotic beings that assume they are above everyone else."

 

Maggie grunted and yanked on her chains again. "The difference is that I _am_ above you."

 

"You say this while you lay on the ground."

 

"I say a lot of things when I'm angry."

 

"Maybe that's why I should cut out your tongue."

 

"It wouldn't stop me from doing anything and everything to kill you.” Maggie stood and looked Satan in the eye. "I am no one's pawn. I am not someone that will obey you. I was made to defy and I _will_ defy you."

 

Satan raised a brow, he held out of his hand as fire burst from thin air. The shape took shape and Maggie recognized the shape that morphed into one person: Johnny.

 

"I watched your story from the very beginning. I saw the spark of hatred in your eyes before anyone else did. I saw Johnny Gat fall for you faster than any person could have. But I wonder..."

 

The figurine of Johnny bounced off his hand and floated around in the air. Another spark was ignited and this spark was herself, the figure danced across the space between them. Johnny had stopped moving once he saw Maggie's shadow dance in front of him. They ran to each other, full speed and ran into each other's open arms.

 

"What would happen if you really watched the man _you_ love die?"

 

Johnny's figure broke the embrace, he stepped away from Maggie and he shook his head and began to touch his heart. Maggie's flame moved towards him with her arms still stretched, Johnny fell to his knees and clawed at his chest. His hand struck out, reaching for Maggie before he went limp and fell to the ground. His flame was extinguished and Maggie turned her gaze away from her own figurine.

 

"You don't know the lengths I will go to for him. You don't know how far my fury will stretch."

 

Maggie lifted her eyes from her shackles.

 

"But if you even take one breath beside him," she stepped forward with clenched fists. "Then I will make you see how far I will go and how dangerous I really fucking am."

 

The floor shook and Maggie didn't lift her eyes from Satan's. He was merely smiling at her, almost like she's made him proud with that threat alone. She'd braced her body in case he wanted to try to go for her throat again. She wasn't backing down again this time. Satan leaned down and his smile widened.

 

"I think I like you better with a gag."

 

Maggie lunged again and Satan flicked his hand backwards, throwing her halfway across the room. Her body slammed into the floor and slid across it. She couldn't gasp before another gag was put into her mouth. Maggie grunted but she rose again and continued to run towards him. She wanted to kill him. Her chains yanked her back a foot every time she came at him. She pulled her arms forward, her nails dug into her palms and she tested the strength of her shackles in front of him. Her arms shook but her shackles surged with a bit of purple in them. Satan's eyes lifted from the flicker of purple to Maggie's snarling face.

 

Satan laughed, " _There’s_ the fire I want." He then walked out of the room.

 

"I'm a swan." She said to herself. "And I will be free."

 


	34. Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Street Saints are back together and more than ready to create chaos in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for how late this is but school sucks, ya feel?

 

_“Get in the car.”_

_“No.”_

_“Get. In. The. Car.”_

_“NO.”_

_Mason slammed his forehead on the center of the steering wheel, the minivan let out an ear-deafening beep in defeat. He’d been arguing with her for the past half hour and she wasn’t getting any closer to getting inside the car. He had work in two hours and the shift was twelve hours long which meant that this was his only chance to start teaching Maggie how to drive the damn mini-van._

_“Mags, just get in the car and we’ll drive somewhere where you won’t hit anything, I promise.”_

_Maggie wasn’t looking convinced which wasn’t a surprise because she never fucking was. Maggie never got convinced unless money or shoes were involved. He only had five dollars in his pocket and that was their food money for the week._

_“Mags, you have to get to Freckle Bitches six days a week and I have to get to work seven days a week. I can’t escort you around the city which means that you have to get your ass in the car. NOW.”_

_Maggie didn’t budge._

_He was going to lose his god damn mind._

_“What will it take for you to get behind the wheel?”_

_Maggie didn’t look away from the street but he could see the plotting that she was already doing inside her head. He didn’t like it when she began plotting because that meant danger followed._

_“A car.”_

_Mason nearly felt his entire bloodstream bubble at the thought. A car? They could barely afford to eat rice and beans on a daily basis how in the hell were they going to even buy a new car?_

_“Don’t you need, I dunno, fucking money for that?” He snarled at her._

_Maggie’s blue eyes flashed with excitement. “We’re criminals, Mace. I steal parts of the car I want and you build it._

_That…he could do. He’d been building things since he’d gotten emancipated. His own sister was book smart and lethal but she had nothing against him when he built cars from the ashes. And since his darling twin was going to do most of the dirty work to get the car parts then he’d gladly build it for her._

_“Fine. What kind of car do you want me to build?”_

_A large, toothy grin split across her lips. He hated it when she smiled like that. “A phoenix.”_

_Jesus Christ._

* * *

 

 

Johnny Gat once thought that if he'd be in a room with all the original Saints that it would have been too soon. And he was damn right about that. Dex and Troy stood beside each other in a high rise building discreetly talking to each other when Mason walked in with Johnny Gat.

 

Dex had looked nearly the same he did when they had been rolling together in the Saints. He’d ditched his fancy work suits and the wrinkles that had collected on his face had vanished. Instead, he wore his signature purple sun-visor turned sideways, purple fitted t-shirt, and he wore black jeans with purple work boots.

 

Troy looked nearly fifty pounds lighter. He had his hair quaffed upwards, he kept his goatee and one cigarette between his teeth. The Saint turned cop had become a Saint once again and wore a purple raglan shirt with the sleeves halfway rolled. He had gone with blue jeans and black high tops.

 

When the door slammed shut behind them both Troy and Dex looked up. Johnny stayed directly behind Mason to avoid being seen. He hadn't seen Troy since he tried to kill him…and got sent to prison for the failed murder of him. The last time he'd seen Dex was when he and Maggie still worked together, but even then Johnny kept himself from business meetings.

 

"What'd you call a meeting for? Did another race turn sour?" Dex said with an eye roll.

 

"Nah. I just found someone hanging around hell."

 

Johnny slid to the side and revealed himself. Troy and Dex’s shared looks of shock, just the reaction he’d wanted. Troy was already pulling a box of cigarettes from the back of his pants. If the sky hadn’t been rumbling with thunder and bright red lightning flashes weren’t lighting up the entire city, he would have believed he was back in the church. Part of him was waiting for Dex to start lecturing Troy about the Los Carnalez or Mason to lecture Dex about being a smart ass.

 

"The un-killable Johnny Gat gets killed?" Troy asked lighting a cigarette.

 

"Not dead." Johnny corrected.

 

"How the hell did you get down here then?" Troy blew out smoke.

 

"A piece of wood.”

 

They didn't question it. They were in the bowels of hell and they found demons on a daily basis, nothing should surprise the three men in the room. Weirder shit happened on a daily basis for them.

 

"Look, Satan has Maggie--"

 

Dex and Troy's faces paled. Maybe somethings DID surprise them.

 

"Uh, HOW?"

 

"A piece of wood." He repeated.

 

Was he not being clear enough?

 

"What does Satan want with her, exactly?" Dex sighed.

 

"The Devil wants Maggie to marry his daughter. We don't know exactly WHY and what the marriage entails."

 

"Nothing good."

 

"But I need allies down here so I can get Maggie back. Help me out for old times sake?"

 

He hated sounded like he needed the help, in truth he didn't. But, it would still be nice to have some back up once he stormed Satan’s castle. He was going to need some people at his backs and looking at the two men in front of them, no one else was more qualified for the job.

 

"Before we agree to anything: does Satan know who he captured?" Troy crushed his cigarette on the floor.

 

"Does he also know that you're going after her?" Dex added in.

 

"Yes and no. For me to confront him I have to go cause some collateral damage in his domain. Which is where you guys come in."

 

"You sure she needs the help?

 

Wagering Satan knew everything on Maggie's rampages over the years, he'd keep her confined, and locked up in sound proof rooms. Without any dumb demons around in the room either. Maggie was a master at escaping shit scenarios.

 

Mason groaned loudly with his eyes rolling back into the back of his head. "Jesus. You guys can't be _that_ scared of my sister."

 

“Ever had a woman hold your own dick at gun-point before?” Dex asked.

 

“Not unless I was looking for a good time.” Mason flashed a wolfish grin to Johnny.

 

Dex came forward, one finger pointed at Mason as he circled around the table and came right up to his face. Close enough to make Mason _and_ Johnny uncomfortable. Good to know that Dex hadn’t changed from the confrontational man he’d met all those years ago.

 

“Your sister held my crotch at gun point for over two hours because we couldn’t agree on contract papers. THREE HOURS, MAN.”

 

Johnny nodded, remembering the memory. Maggie had been two hours late for their dinner date and she’d called him while she had Dex at gun-point. The dinner was ultimately pushed back until their so-called ‘stale-mate’ was over.

 

Troy stepped forward and rubbed his the scruff on his jaw. “She stormed the police precinct and single-handedly shot down thirty police officers and took off with one of our choppers.”

 

"What are you trying to say?" Mason asked.

 

“She’s scary as fuck, Mason.” Dex stepped away from Mason and turned to Johnny. "Look, I got your back Johnny but the second that Maggie is free I'm bolting out of there. Ain't no one gonna wanna see that girl's wrath."

 

Mason raised his hand, "I do."

 

"Well, she has me going in after her and I'd gladly let her tear him apart. You guys won't have to worry about being tortured when she sees me."

 

"The old ball and chain finally snapped some cuffs on ya?" Troy smirked.

 

"Yeah, it would have been helpful if you guys told me you knew that they were a thing." Mason muttered under his breath.   

 

Dex and Troy's heads swiveled to Mason.

 

Troy pulled out another cigarette. "We live in the bowels of hell but I'm damn sure that if I whispered Maggie's name three times in a dark room, she'd appear. I’d still scream in terror.”

 

"That girl got some fangs. Shit, she and Johnny were a match-made in hell.”

 

Johnny didn’t say a word. He hadn’t viewed their relationship that way before. Sure, they were similar in more ways than one. But did they actually seem like they were soul-mates? He’d spent most of his life as Aisha’s other half…and he’s been spending the rest of it as Maggie’s soul-mate?

 

“Alright, enough chit-chat, let’s get down to business.” Johnny whipped out the manila folder from the back of his jeans and smacked it on the floor.

 

Mason and Johnny had dropped off the twins to Ultor and they still had three more candidates to rescue from Satan’s torture. He didn’t know if time existed inside hell but he didn’t want to fuck around and deal with consequences if he did. In this instance, however, was Maggie being married off before Johnny could properly disrupt the wedding.

 

“So what’s on the to-do list to get to Satan?”

 

“We’ve got three men to take care of: William Shakespeare, Captain Blackbeard and Vlad the Impaler—“

 

“What the fuck?” Troy’s face was twisted into a look of pure terror.

 

“What, you think we’re just gonna go walk right through the gates of Satan’s place?”

 

Dex was rubbing his temples. “That’s literally been the Saints number one plan for years.”

 

“We also are going up Satan, the king of hell, and we’re out of our element and out of options inside here. These three guys are our best shot to get inside his place.”

 

Dex and Troy shrugged in unison and grasped the folder from Johnny’s grasp. Dex thumbed through the profiles, both of the men scanning the pages for information. Troy put a finger on one of the pages and gave a nod to Dex.

 

“We’ll take care of Shakespeare since that guy has been working the music industry down here for too long.”

 

He didn’t want to know why Shakespeare was even doing music instead of doing theater. Thanks to Maggie and Zinyak’s spats all those months ago Johnny had to brush up on the plays to level with the deceased alien leader. He wasn’t as educated on his literature like Maggie was but he knew a thing or two.

 

If Troy and Dex had Shakespeare then that meant they got Blackbeard, and according to his history he liked to keep things interesting on his ship. Johnny wanted to live a pirate’s life and it looked like he got one chance at it with the infamous Edward Teach.

 

“Once you’re done with Shakespeare go to Ultor, Mason and I will meet you there.”

 

“Got it, Johnny.” Dex and Troy walked out of the room, already muttering how they’d rather hear Veteran Child’s music again than listen to Shakespeare.

 

Mason was playing with his pistol, checking the ammunition in his ejection port he gave Johnny a look. “Anchors away?”

 

“Yo ho-ho, a pirate’s life for me.” Sarcasm dripped off his tongue.

 

Mason shrugged and nudged Johnny in the elbow. “Maybe he’ll have some good rum on his ship.”

 

The rum better knock him on his ass. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mason whistled as they looked through the main deck. The ship was _gigantic_ and the masts were bigger than Johnny’s and Mason’s bodies combined. Blue chains were wrapped around the wood of the masts, spiraling all the way up to the sails.

 

Blackbeard was nowhere to be seen and not a peep was heard on the groaning ship.

 

“I guess a captain really doesn’t go down with his ship.” Johnny tapped his pistol on the captain’s quarter doors. No response came from the doors.

 

Mason was climbing the stairs that led up to the quarter deck. The stairs groaned and creaked with every step and Johnny flashed him an agitated look. If Blackbeard was just as angry as he originally expected then that meant he didn’t take kindly to random strangers poking around on his own ship.

 

“Keep your hands to yourself, Mason.” Johnny barked at him

 

Mason was already staring at the helm of the ship. The last thing that Johnny needed was the ship to take off into the lava sea without Blackbeard…the only person capable enough to steer the damn thing from the infinite amount of hell.

 

“Haven’t you always wanted to become a pirate?!”

 

“Yeah, sure. When I was a fucking _kid_.”

 

Mason blew a raspberry at him. It sure was really fucking different hanging around a different Mills child again. If Maggie had been with him, she would have already blown to door to the captain’s quarters wide fucking open.

 

Why didn’t he think of that before?

 

He turned back around to the double doors. He pulled the shotgun from around his back, twisting it to the front of his chest he cocked the gun. Mason was still fucking around on the quarter deck when Johnny put more shells inside of the barrel. He could see Mason slowly reaching for the helm. He felt the ship rumble beneath his feet and paused before pulling back on the trigger.

 

“What the—“

 

“ABANDON SHIP! WE’VE BEEN BOARDED!” A voice screamed behind him.

 

Johnny whipped around to see a ginormous man with a long black and greying beard standing beside of hull of the ship. Orange veins glowed from his arms and stomach, protruding right through the skin. One small, red creature burst out from the pipeline of the ship and gave a high-pitched giggle. Blackbeard’s eyes glowed brighter and he sent a swift kick to the small gremlin and sent it flying off the side of the ship.

 

Mason jumped from the helm and landed beside Johnny. He pulled his pistols from his holster, he pulled back on the slide and cocked the gun. The pipeline shook again, hues of red and orange already began to shine from within the brass. Blackbeard came around the side of it, removing his sword from the scabbard he planted his feet into the floor.

 

Another imp crawled out of the pipeline and Mason lowered his gun the tiniest bit.

 

“It’s…so cute.” He said slowly.

 

Johnny didn’t bother looking at him as he pulled back on the trigger and blasted the imp into ashes. That one death sent thirty more imps crawling out of the pipe. They flooded the entire main deck, crawling and digging their nails into the floor and the masts of ship. They were directly destroying the ship itself instead of attacking Blackbeard.

“NOT SO CUTE.” Mason yelled and sent his boot into one of the imp’s faces.

 

Mason flew off to one side of the ship and Johnny held down the other side. Blackbeard was slashing through the thick of the horde with both of his swords. Johnny shot through each imp that came crawling up to him, turning the creatures into piles of ashes. Yet, every time he turned one into dust, another one appeared out of thin air.

 

It took him longer than he liked to admit, to realize that the imps were spawning. Nothing was actually killing the small little creatures. Their guns were nearly useless against these demons, they had to have special bullets to exorcise them from the ship. But they didn’t have any sort of specialized bullets so they were royally fucked.

 

“THIS ISN’T WORKING.” Johnny yelled.

 

Blackbeard was roaring with laughter. All of the imps were surrounding him as he moved through the horde. Their tiny talons sunk into his legs, keeping him pinned in one place while they continued to rampage the ship. The floorboards were ripped from the nails and unleashing more imps onto the deck. Johnny wasn’t letting any of the little bastards close enough to dig their nails into him. Every time they tried to border themselves around him, he used his wings to throw them away.

 

Mason yelled from the other end of the ship and punted one demon overboard. The demon was sent spiraling into the lava where it hit the hot surface and sunk underneath it. Johnny waited for the next demon to spawn back onto the ship. The demon never surfaced from the lava and therefore never reappeared on the ship.

 

Which meant that the lava destroyed them completely.

 

Mason realized it too and looked back to Johnny. They shared a head nod, putting away their weapons, the two men began to play soccer. Mason was picking each of the ones that crawled up his legs and tossing them into the lava.

 

Johnny charged his jumps and extended his wings. He took off into the air and let his power charge up into his legs. From below the imp count had grown into waves upon waves of creatures. Johnny was going to take great pleasure into throwing every creature off the ship. Johnny pulled his wings back in and threw one leg down. He dropped into the air and plummeted straight into the ship. He landed firmly on the deck and his blast sent a surge of force onto the deck.

 

Blackbeard and Mason gripped onto the sides of the ships as all the imps were blown off the side of the ship and catapulted into the sky. High-pitched squeals and screams echoed from great heights into the air before plunging straight into the thick, lava sea and swallowing them whole. Johnny shook out his wings in victory, watching as Blackbeard and Mason ripped themselves off of the railings. Mason bounced from the steps and Blackbeard swaggered towards Johnny.

 

“I summoned these imps to serve as my crew. I forgot what a handful they could be. Once abard…they wouldn’t listen to their cap’n! They ran amok down the bowels of the ship!”

 

Johnny had noticed that. Since the ship was barely a fucking ship anymore. The planks were raised and snapped, the sails were torn to shreds and the masts were halfway sawed through the wood. Purgatory before it’s construction looked better than this shithole.

 

“Anyways, what can I help ye laddies with?”

 

“An alliance is a good start.”

 

Blackbeard stroked his beard and gave a grin. “Who am I exactly meeting with, lad?”

 

“A pirate of entrepreneurism.”

 

Blackbeard didn’t have much going for him anymore. Queen Anne’s Revenge was in pieces and all of his crew had been launched into the infinite lava sea. He was going to have to spend decades getting enough money to rebuild his ship and reform a crew to strike some trouble again. Luckily, Dane Vogel was the right man to help Blackbeard with it.

 

“I’ll go with ye.”

 

They made to turn but something red and tiny caught Johnny’s eye. An imp had attached itself onto Mason’s leg, yet its talons weren’t digging into his jeans and was it…nuzzling it’s head against his leg? He might vomit at the tenderness.

 

“Don’t kill it. I’ve named him Jimmy.”

 

“We’re not keeping it.”

 

“You’re not but _I_ am.”

 

Johnny sighed in frustration. Mason was going to be stuck down here for all of eternity, who’s to say that he couldn’t keep a pet until Johnny would find his way down here naturally? As much as the imp looked grotesque and made annoying gurgling noises…he could see that Mason had already made an attachment to the creature. Fucking fantastic.


	35. The Wheels On The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny meets Jezebel and goes in to save Vlad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be...interesting.   
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated!

_“Man, I knew you were hiding some bitch somewhere!”_

_Mason turned his head towards the photo of him and Maggie on his desk. He nearly laughed at the comment. How did anyone not see their uncanny resemblance? They both shared the same sharp jawlines, freckles and pointed chins. Mason clapped Johnny on the back and leaned in._

_“That’s my sister, Gat.”_

_Johnny’s grin dropped and he cringed away from the photo. He finally saw the similarities between them. Mason went back to finding his boots from the floor._

_“You have a sister? That I never knew about?”_

_He shrugged. “Maggie and I keep things quiet. She’s in another city doing work and I’m here.”_

_He and Maggie agreed to keep themselves distanced and apart from each other. Maggie was still running an illegal high-class brothel in Steelport and he was in the middle of an entire gang war inside Stilwater. It worked better for them to stay apart since no one could find out that he had a twin sister they could use against him...if they even wanted to try and fight Maggie. He hadn't seen Maggie kick major ass since he lived with her in Steelport and even then...she was terrifying to watch._

_Whenever they did manage to find time to talk, it was over a disposable phone and nearly every Sunday afternoon. Their conversations were usually pretty cut and dry to keep suspicion from arising in case anyone decided to listen in. Maggie usually assured him that she was still ruling Steelport and that she’d send him more money by midnight. He’d tell her about his exploits and to turn into the Stilwater news to be brought up to speed._

_“What’s she like?”_

_“A total bitch. You guys would kill each other.”_

_“And why’s that?”_

_Mason looked up from his shoes, “because Maggie is a mastermind but she’s one crazy bitch. She doesn’t take people’s shit and if she saw how much shit I get from you…” He laughed  at the thought._

_“I wouldn’t be scared of her.”_

_“I’m not asking you to be. I’m just saying that if she shows up one day then that means shit’s really gone downhill. She’d be bossing you around in no time.”_

_“No one tells me what to fucking do.”_

_Mason laced his boots and stood. “That’s exactly why’d you two would kill each other.”_

* * *

 

Johnny hadn’t heard the voice since he brought Mason back to Ultor the first time they caught back up. He hadn’t felt that unbearable pain either. It left him with questions that weren’t being answered and time was still against him as he continued to do most of Dane’s dirty work. He’d brushed it off from Mason but he had to tell someone about it and the first person that came to mind was Kinzie.

 

“And you said that you heard someone's voice?" Kinzie asked while she and Johnny walked towards Vogel's office.

 

"And I felt this pain in my chest...like something was wrong. I don't know how to explain it."

 

It still unnerved him because he just couldn't figure out whose voice he was hearing and why the hell he had those pains.

 

"I'm not sure but I can research things that share the similarities. Just give me some time."

 

Time he didn’t have.

 

On the opposite end of the room the other entrance doors opened and Viola came striding in with Mason at her heels. A lovesick puppy chasing after his owner.

 

"Admit it that you had a good time, Viola." Mason sang behind her.

 

"I don't have to admit anything other than the truth. The date was AWFUL."

 

"This should be good." Kinzie whispered.

 

"Really? Is that why I had you giggling and blushing the entire night? Because you hated being with me so much?"

 

Viola's icy gaze lifted from the folders she held. They seemed to melt slightly to Mason's look.

 

"I was blushing from embarrassment. You don't go around serenading people in the middle of the city!"

 

Mason's eyes twinkled and his grin reached new heights.

 

"You told me no man has ever dared to do something different with you on a date. So I DARED."

 

Viola was quiet at that.

 

"Lovers spat?"

 

Viola and Mason snarled at them. Kinzie and Johnny shared grins. She was already dancing towards them when the couple split ways.

 

Since Kinzie caught back up with Viola and Kiki, the three of them hadn't stopped chattering on and on about the the Saints taking over the Zin empire...and also waking up Jane Austen. Johnny couldn't quite place it why Jane Austen was so vital to the Saints and the DeWynters but to each their own.

 

"We're _NOT_ lovers." Viola said with an icy glare to Mason.

 

" _Totally_ are." He quipped.

 

"You play with your belt when you're lying." Kinzie pointed to the Ultor buckle that was in Viola's fingers.

 

"Kinzie!"

 

Mason leaned in with a cheeky grin.

 

"Viola...?"

 

Johnny sighed. "Mason--"

 

A female voice cut through their debacle. "Mr. Gat?"

 

Everyone in the room turned and looked at one woman who stood in the doorway. She had dark red skin, black curled hair and horns that stuck out from her head. She wore a short dress that had a corset hugging her petite waist.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Well, I'm Jezebel."

 

"Good to know." Johnny ripped his pistol from its holster and pointed it at Jezebel's face. On call everyone else whipped out their own weapons and pointed it at the woman in front of them.

 

Jezebel raised her hands. "What are you doing?"

 

"Threatening you. You're not marrying Maggie."

 

The one person he actually needed for ransom just appears out of nowhere? This was fishy the second she took a breath in the room.

 

Mason and Viola had their hands on their own weapons as well. They circled around Jezebel, unsure whether to draw or sheath them back into their holsters. Viola was the only woman that was holding her automatic rifle and looked unwilling to put it away.

 

"I don't WANT to marry Maggie."

 

"What?" Everyone tilted their heads in confusion.

 

"My father is making me do it."

 

Johnny struck his hand out and spun Jezebel into his chest. He aimed his pistol at her head while she struggled.

 

"What now?" 

 

"Now I'm holding you hostage."

 

"You really don't need to do this."

 

"That's what hostages always say."

 

"No. Seriously you don't need to do this. I'm here to help."

 

What would Satan be willing to sacrifice to get a hold of his previous daughter again? Maybe a trade between them could be arranged. One hell-made daughter for one hell-bent girlfriend.

 

"Could be a trap, Johnny." Mason warned.

 

"I already got the gun drawn...so, uh..."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Jezebel tried to move out of Johnny's grasp. He yanked her right back into her place.

 

He'd considered this was a trap but he'd already pointed the gun at her twice. Which meant that some kind of thrall would have broken through the front doors by now.

 

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'm kinda winging it."

 

Jezebel rolled her eyes. "Can you 'wing it' without the gun?" She pressed her hand against the side of the pistol and pushed it away. Johnny immediately brought it back and pointed at her head.

 

"It's a comfort thing."

 

"Not for me."

 

Everyone else in the room lowered their weapons and huffed. It looked like a battle of wits was going to take place between Johnny and Jezebel. However, he could only play for so long until he'd run out of words.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"For you to put the gun down."

 

"Get used to disappointment."

 

"You sound like my father."

 

"What?"

 

Johnny released her while everyone else sat down in desk chairs. Mason kept his hand on his holster, keeping an attentive eye on Jezebel. The loyalty was touching but Johnny could sense that Jezebel was speaking the truth.

 

"He's always telling me that life is about misery, not happiness...that dreams only exist to make people forget about their own mediocrity."

 

"That shit's depressing." Mason cut in.

 

It was. He’d heard more positive shit from Kinzie and that girl was the queen at making shit sound bad.

 

Jezebel turned to face Johnny.

 

"Being the Devil's daughter sucks."

 

"What do you want?" 

 

"I wanna punch my dad in the face."

 

The list of people waiting to do that grew bigger and bigger every time he took a breath.

 

Johnny saw that Jezebel wanted an out while he needed an IN. She was the only tie that Johnny had to getting to Maggie. Other than being a possible spy, she was the only...demon woman...that truly wanted to escape--other than Maggie--from her cell at home.

 

"Before we get down to business. What's Satan done with Maggie?"

 

"He's locked her in an impressive and inescapable cell. He has her chained and keeps her in there. Only my father goes in now. Maggie only spoke a few words to me--"

 

"That doesn't sound like Mags." Mason sighed.

 

"—before she started throwing death threats to my father."

 

"THAT sounds like Mags." 

 

“You managed to escape from your own prison cell and you left Maggie to rot?” Viola stood, her eyes could ignite half of the hellfire inside the city.

 

“Forgive me, I must have misspoke. She is in an inescapable cell that only my father can get into. I managed to escape by scaling down the side of the building. Maggie doesn’t even have a window in her room.”

 

Johnny’s stomach fell. Maggie didn’t like close-quarted rooms—let alone one that didn’t offer a draft. With Lucifer’s powers he could have sent her into one of his own personal realms to keep her away from the rest of Sinterpol. Getting to Maggie was getting harder and harder.

 

Mason finally leaned back and propped himself against the desk and coincidentally right beside Viola. The two already looked like a dangerous duo. What would Maggie think to know that her brother was dating someone she used to hate?

 

“As a result of you coming to us and possibly allying to get Maggie back, you must want something, right?”

 

Jezebel nodded with her thick curls swishing back against her face. “I want my freedom but that won’t come until later.”

 

Dane cut in with Kiki beside him. “Which brings us back to the task at hand: business. Unless anyone else wants to barge in through my office?”

 

Dane waited and listened for any objecting peeps. After a minute, he shrugged through his suit and stuck out a hand to Jezebel. She gave a wary look to Johnny and back to Dane’s outstretched hand. Personally, Dane was the embodiment of Satan himself…if it wasn’t for the douche hairstyle and lack of horns.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Jezebel. My name is—“

 

The doors to their right burst open and in came in William Shakespeare with both Dex and Troy behind him. Dex was playing with his gun and Troy already had a lit cigarette between his teeth when they fully came into view. Jezebel turned and her eyes widened as she stared at Shakespeare. Once the famous poet’s eyes landed on hers he stopped moving.

 

“Jezebel!”

 

“William!”

 

“Dane Vogel.” Dane said stepping a foot between the two, he had both his hands out now and gave the both of his future allies a charismatic grin. “Why don’t we just skip the introductions and start talking business?”

 

It’s what he did best, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“I really wanted to be part of the talks.” Mason whined.

 

Johnny stopped in front of the insane asylum. He could hear gentle music flowing from the inside, it vibrated through the doors.

 

“You just wanted to pester Viola some more.”

 

“Same thing.”

 

Johnny pressed open the doors to the entrance. As soon as he opened the double doors, he was greeted with a rotunda that had been decorated in vibrant childish colors. The floor had pink and yellow diamond patterns adorned that rounded around the center of the room. There were multiple doors that had ‘time-out zone’ emblazoned over the threshold. Other sayings were painting along the white walls with ‘supervision’ or ‘regular check ups’.

 

The center had tortured souls between giant plush animals that moved along with the music in the room. Guards were posted around the circle, hands on their weapons as they surveyed the room. Johnny spotted Vlad at the top of the circle with his hands brought to his chest and rocking back and forth to the music. Johnny recognized the song as ‘The Wheels on the Bus’. Truly terrifying.

 

“The horn on the bus goes, ‘beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.’” Vlag sang just before falling over to one side.

 

“God damn it.” Johnny muttered.

 

Mason flanked Johnny and took care of the guards on the first floor. Johnny ran through the circle and right up to Vlad and grasped him by the forearm.

 

“If they wanted to torture you why did they use the short version of the song?”

 

“….This…is the short version?” Vlad’s voice shook.

 

“Oh yeah. ‘The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish’ ‘the hobo on the bus goes heh heh heh.’ My mom had like eighty of ‘em.” Johnny sang.

 

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t just hear you sing that.” Mason yelled.

 

Bought back the semi-good times he had a child. When he wasn’t as much as a sadistic sociopath as he was now. Man, what he would have gave to hear his mother sing all those songs while they sat on a public bus on their way to Johnny’s kindergarten days.

 

Once Johnny handed Vlad some of his knives, the old warrior stayed on the second floor and cleared out the holding cells that seemed to spew more guards. Mason took out the snipers from his hiding spot—which was one of the stuffed animals that were impenetrable to any kind of bullet. Johnny worked his way up through the rotunda.

 

It seemed like the music was on constant replay because no other songs came on once the chorus as over. Vlad was slicing and gutting every guard that came out from the double doors. He stayed posted by it, making sure that every single guard got their own kind of torture on their way out.

 

Johnny was towards the music room now. One demon was already flapping through the center of the rotunda, shooting and spraying anything in it’s hands. Mason dove and ran just out of the line of fire, Vlad was too damn busy from cutting everyone’s throats to notice. Johnny sent a blast of grey mist towards the demon.

 

The mist encircled and wrapped around the legs of the demon. The mist turned the legs into stone, reaching up through the thighs and then waist of the beast. The demon’s wing’s flapped furiously, trying to keep itself in the air while the stone continued to wrap and solidify his torso. Johnny sent another blast and saw the demon turn to stone and crash towards the floor.

 

“We must end this infernal music!”

 

Johnny went down the hallway and stopped at the doorway. Inside was a large devil that had headphones over it’s ears. It’s large body swayed with the music. It was…dancing along with the tune of it? Johnny brought up his pistol, giving one last good look at the dancing devil in it’s element before he shot it square between the eyes.

 

Johnny went around the desk and fired another shot through the soundboard and the music screeched to a stop. Silence filled the space into the entire rotunda as he walked out. Mason stood at center of the circle, kicking one of the plushies to the ground. It sprang right back up into it’s spot every time that he kicked it over. Johnny shook out his wings and flew down to the floor, crossing his arms at Mason.

 

“These things go _right_ back to their spots. How crazy is that?”

 

Johnny flicked him on the forehead. “We just killed a horde of demons and saved Vlad the Impaler and you’re amazed by a bunch of satanic plushies?”

 

Mason put his foot to the floor. “Well, when you say it like that…it’s not as cool.”

 

Vlad came down the stairs and clasped his hands together. “Come, let us return to my castle so we may plot our next steps in proper surrounds.”

 

Johnny and Mason both shrugged. Anywhere sounded better than standing directly into the center of an insane asylum.


	36. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Johnny finally see one another but Satan interferes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left...I'm not crying at all.

_"I don't know how many times I replayed the footage of you ripping Zinyak's head off." Johnny said nuzzling Maggie's good arm._

_"I don't blame you. That...was a close call." Maggie whispered, her fingers tracing little designs into his chest._

_He knew it too. He'd seen how Zinyak had tossed her body around like a god damn rag-doll. Johnny was forced to watch until Kinzie had broken through the barriers. Maggie had been kicked, punched and thrown against nearly every platform before their arrival. When she didn't get up from the last time, he feared that he'd lost her for good this time. A fear he couldn't let consume him._

_Johnny craned his head back and tilted her head to look up at him._

_"Mags, I know you learned how to almost live without me but...I need you to know that it won't be like that for me."_

_Maggie's brows knitted together and her eyes hardened into clear diamonds._

_"I'm not losing you anymore. I...there won't be any coming from it."_

_God honest truth too. Maggie was calmer and more organized than him. She was an engine that ran on anger and revenge on a daily basis. But he couldn't get to rewire his own mind like that. He had spent seven years of his life losing her over and over. He wasn't going to spend the rest of it trying to fill himself with fury instead of grief._

_Maggie reached up and caught the side of his head._

_"Hey...you're not going to lose me. You and I are in this together."_

_She'd said that so many times after he'd woken up in bed from his nightmares. The vivid and grotesque ones where he could see Zinyak snapping Maggie's neck with his hand. Or even watching her go brain dead inside the system. Each one hit a different nerve, a different artery to his chest._

_Johnny's eyes roamed over her wrapped shoulder. That wound had been a close call, too. No more close calls, nightmares and fearing he'd lose her. He'd let himself die all over again before he'd lose her._

_Maggie could still see the pain flickering in his eyes._

_"Hell and back, remember?"_

_Johnny shuddered in relief before throwing himself into her arms. He pressed her back into the mattress and kissed her collarbone. The small moments. He had to take the small moments._

_"Hell and back."_

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie remembered being in her room, being dressed and cleaned one minute and then in the next she was in the middle of a dark room. Her maroon lace dress seeped over the sides of the platform. Maggie's chains were glowing with bright reds and oranges through the darkness. Her eyes tried to adjust around the room. She couldn't figure out where she was, why she had been taken out of her cell, all to come into another dark area?

 

Doors creaked open behind her and Maggie turned towards the noise. Her eyes focused to a man that walked through the dimness, purple veins stuck out through the blackness. Maggie's shackles began to turn shades of pink and purple once the man came closer into the light.

 

"Mags!"

 

That was Johnny's voice.

 

Maggie gasped, realizing that this wasn't some crazed dream. She leapt for him and her chains yanked back pulling her back upright on the pedestal. Johnny came forward and smacked his hand against an invisible wall.

 

"Johnny! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

 

A scream moved through the room and Maggie's eyes lifted to see Jezebel being held up by the throat. She had escaped the palace to get to Johnny?

 

Satan revealed himself into the light just as Johnny aimed his pistol directly at him.

 

"Put the toy down, Mr. Gat"

 

"Why the fuck should I?” 

 

"Interesting. If you don't then I’ll do this—“

 

Satan's grip tightened around Jezebel's neck. Her legs lashed out and she dug her nails into his palm. She was gasping for breath.

 

"Don't hurt her!" Maggie lunged and her shackles lit up around her wrists. Heat wrapped around her wrists and began to burn right through her skin. She screamed out in pain.

 

"I'll snap little Jezebel's neck and burn Ms. Mills hands right off if you do not comply."

 

Maggie watched Johnny turn the safety on his gun and toss it to the floor. Jezebel was thrown against the pedestal, her back smacking right into the edge of it. She let out a whimper and began to sit herself up right. Maggie could only watch between the three of them. She hated this god damn pedestal.

 

"I've been told about your exploits, Johnny."

 

Exploits? Maggie's brows furrowed. How long had Johnny been down here all along?

 

"But, you shouldn’t have interfered with my plans.”  

 

Maggie looked away once Satan's eyes flashed up to hers. A wicked grin was on his face when he looked back to Johnny.

 

"She traded her own free will to save your life."

 

And she'd make that deal ten times over to ensure that Johnny wouldn't be touched. But he was in _hell_. He came after her and he'd razed the damn place to the ground since then.

 

"Maggie isn't fit to make any deals for me."

 

She nearly scoffed at that. Like hell she was. She was a god damn Empress.

 

"Would you rather marry my Jezebel? You've already proved your loyalty to her..."

 

Jezebel and Maggie shared looks. She gave her a curt shake of the head.

 

"Listen, the only woman I love is currently on a damn pedestal--"

 

"What other reason is there for you loving my daughter? You've shown loyalty by walking into hell. You've shown cunning by robbing me. You've shown brutality by defeating my generals!”

 

He'd done all that? Satan knew he'd been here this entire time and led her to believe that he was still on the god damn ship? Anger was rolling through her.

 

“And now you come in here and try to rescue the damsel? It’s almost…heroic.”

 

Johnny knocked his forehead against Satan's.

 

“The only person I want to marry is currently on that pedestal. I’m walking out of here with Jezebel _and_ Maggie.”

 

 _He wanted to marry her?_ Did the word ‘marry’ actually come out of his mouth? Or was the pain making her go absolutely nuts? They hadn’t even discussed marriage while they were living together on the ship…and now he wanted to marry her?

 

Satan was laughing when his head rolled back and his eyes met Maggie's. Her blood turned to ice and she began to shake her head frantically at him. _No._ In one fluid motion, Satan had slammed his hand into Johnny's face, bending Johnny in half backwards. His spine was bent an awkward angle and she could him yell in pain.

 

 _“_ JOHNNY!”

Maggie’s fist slammed against the invisible wall and it shattered beneath her hand. Satan merely smirked at her.

 

"I kept my word with you, Ms. Mills. But Mr. Gat doesn't play fairly and now I won't play fairly."

 

He pressed harder and Johnny began to claw at his hand. Jezebel was scrambling for the pistol on the ground. Satan swept his free hand along the ground and she was thrown halfway across the room. Maggie’s wrists stung while she struggled against them. Popping and cracking noises were heard.

 

Her sanity was split in two.

 

 _"NO. STOP!"_ She screamed.

 

The entire room shook in response, the floor wobbled and the windows fractured. Dust fell from the rafters as well as the doors slammed shut all on their own. Maggie hands were burning each time Satan pressed more force into breaking Johnny's spine.

 

She couldn't watch him die.

 

"I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST STOP." She was begging now.

 

"THAT WASN'T THE ANSWER I WAS LOOKING FOR."

 

Johnny yelled out in pain. Maggie lunged forward and her bindings burned her flesh. The chains pulled her back and she was thrown onto her knees. She could smell her own wrists being burned from the flames. She didn’t care, didn’t care if her wrists were completely burned right through the bone.

 

"I'LL MARRY JEZEBEL. I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT."

 

Satan's hand stilled and a toothy grin cracked over his lips. Satan leaned in to Johnny’s head and kept his eye contact on Maggie.

 

"See how much more complacent she is once I dangle your life in front of her eyes?”

 

Maggie was panting. Her wrists hand large brand marks and they stung like a real bitch. Satan released his hold on Johnny and he fell to the ground at Maggie’s pedestal. Satan prowled over to Jezebel while Maggie leaned over and grasped Johnny by the collar.

 

“What are you even doing here?”

 

“I came to save you. You can’t do this.”

 

“I don’t have a choice, Johnny. I can’t watch you die.”

 

“And I can’t allow you to walk down the aisle.”

 

Maggie touched his face. “And you’re not fit to make decisions for me, you stubborn bastard.”  

 

Before he could argue back Maggie was transported right back into her cell. She still kneeled on the floor, her hand still out-stretched pretending to touch a man that was no longer there. Maggie looked to the blank space in front of her hand and anger consumed her. Her hands shook while she stood up.

 

Satan had ripped her away from him. She’d promised herself that she’d never let that happen to her again and she’d failed. She was shaking with fury, she only saw red in her vision as she looked at the chains on her wrists. These damn chains had kept her from saving Johnny, pinned her in place like she was some damn caged bird. She was no one’s pet.

 

Her chest began to heave and a scream bubbled up her throat and passed her lips. Her whole cell shook and she unleashed her rage on the room. She ripped her bed apart, tearing at the blankets and the pillows until feathers hung in the air. She stormed over to the dressers and yanked the drawers out sending clothes flying. She couldn’t contain her rage, she couldn’t think—not even breathe without wanting to murder something.

 

Maggie went over to the vanity, she slammed her fist into the mirror and it shattered beneath the pressure. Shards clattered to the table right before she tossed it to the floor, she screamed again and yanked on her cuffs again and again and _again_. She didn’t feel the pain, only the fire that continued to lash inside her veins and stomach.

 

She felt the ground warp and then two heavily armed demons came through a doorway.

 

Maggie rolled back on her chains and sent a wave of metal to their feet. They stumbled just before she descended upon them. She wrapped her hand around one of the pistols, she opened the ejection port and sent the clip clattering to the floor. She knocked her forehead against the first one and wrapped her shackles around the other’s neck.

 

She yanked back on the chains and tightened the grip, cutting off the demon’s oxygen. They began to glow purple in her hands while she used her free hand to rip the blade from the demon’s side. She shoved the blade through the other’s stomach and ripped it’s across its belly. Blood poured from the wound and she yanked it back out, this time driving the blade straight through its forehead.

 

Maggie planted her heels into the ground while she twisted the chains in her shaking hands. She didn’t let up and continued to suffocate the demon in her shackles. The demon clawed against her hands, gasping for breath. She could only imagine that it was Satan she was choking. The demon began to stop struggling against her now. Maggie’s arms and legs were shaking.

 

The purple light glowed brighter and Maggie pulled back on her chains one last time. Her bindings snapped and the shackles clattered to the floor alongside the demon’s body. Maggie was gasping for air while she slowly sunk back into reality. Blood stained her shoes and Maggie’s wrists burned. She looked at the corpses, the mess she’d made and back down to the broken metal on the floor.

 

_Good._

Her freedom was short-lived because Satan came through the invisible door, clapping slowly as he stepped through the blood that was smeared onto the smooth flooring.

 

“I have been waiting to see you rage like that. You’re definitely just the person I need.”

 

“Why didn’t you choose Johnny as the marriage candidate?” She was still huffing for air.

 

“I debated on forcing the two of you into a marriage but with your mind and Johnny’s strength, you could easily overthrow me. Then, I watched as your weakness for Johnny grew over the ages…touching, really.” He explained. “Johnny wouldn’t bend so easily to my commands or what I have planned…but _you_ …you are just as dangerous as he is. If I threatened Johnny’s life in front of you, you would do anything to ensure his safety.”

 

What were his plans? What did he need her for so badly that he’d risk his own well-being to get her to listen to him?

 

“Why am I so important? What is your game?”

 

Satan leaned over then, his face dangerously close to hers. Maggie didn’t move her own head away but simply glared at him as he flicked some of her blood-soaked hair back over her shoulder.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Satan turned and as he walked out, he snapped his fingers. Maggie felt cool metal touch her burnt wrists, the metals zinged with electric energy. Chained…as before. She’d barely snapped the fire bindings, how was she supposed to escape from electric ones? Satan swept his fingers up and a portal opened in front of him.

 

“That little spirit bond of yours with Mr. Gat will have to go.”

* * *

 

 

Johnny’s knuckles dripped blood onto the floor. Harsh, cold air swept into the office he was standing in. Mason and Jezebel had been guarding the door the minute they returned. Johnny hadn’t stopped feeling the pain in his chest the second that Maggie had been ripped away from him. Mason drove Jezebel back to Ultor and Johnny flew.

 

He flew from the palace and dove straight through one of Ultor’s’ sky-rise buildings. He slammed through the glass, his wings shattering every small fracture and piece in the window. The minute he brought his wings in was the minute that he began to break the rest of the glass room with his fists. He didn’t leave anything untouched or unbroken.

 

He snapped a large table in half, throwing one part out the window and out into the floor below. He stomped the office chairs out as well. His purple veins were pulsating, it flared and ached with his heart beats. His chest was aching and it felt like every time he broke something or rendered it useless, it eased the pain slowly.

 

It wasn’t until he finally stared out onto the city, standing in his own wreckage that he heard a small voice inside his head.

 

_Good._

Was that…?

 

The doors burst open and Kinzie came striding in with Mason and Jezebel behind her. Both of them were whispering to each other but Kinzie…she had her brows knitted together while she kept a tight grip on an Ultor laptop. She didn’t even look at the room that was torn apart, maybe not even caring the slightest that he had thrown his own tantrum.

 

“Kinzie, I just heard—“

 

“Maggie’s voice.”

 

“Well, why the fuck am I hearing her voice?”

 

Kinzie propped herself against a piece of the broken table and adjusted her glasses on her nose. Mason crossed his arms and Jezebel was already poking at one of the tattoos on his forearm.

 

“You and Maggie’s souls are bonded together.”

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

“I’m fucking sorry I think I misheard you.” Mason said walking over to her.

 

She was stating it like she’d known the entire time, which was discerning since he didn’t even know what the fuck was wrong with him in the beginning.

 

“You’ll have to explain to the class since some of us lack your intelligence, Kinzie.” Mason grumbled and plopped down a piece of broken wood.

 

Kinzie let out a groan that seemed to match with her agitated eye roll.

 

“A spirit bond is when two souls have fused or merged…think of it like kindred spirits.”

 

Johnny brought his wings back in and tilted his head. Jezebel’s attention finally returned back to reality because her head snapped up.

 

“When two people go through extraordinary trials and circumstances together, their souls fuse together to create a bond.”

 

Mason was shaking his head, “But why are their souls together?”

 

“Think of all the shit those two went through. Your death, Aisha’s and Carlos’s, even Johnny’s fake death. Those are all life-shaking situations and we all know Maggie went crazy after she believed Johnny died.”

 

“But that doesn’t explain why the hell I’m hearing her voice…now.”

 

Jezebel adjusted the frills on her dress. “Theoretically speaking…you are partially dead while you’re here. So, the bond manifested once you both came down here.”

 

“Therefore, you can hear each other’s thoughts. I’m surprised you two haven’t tried talking yet.”

 

Johnny’s shoulders dropped. “I didn’t fucking know I could until NOW.”

 

He and Maggie were bonded. He knew that the way he loved her was…different than any other emotion he’d felt before. But he didn’t expect it to be because their souls were _tied_ together. Did shit ever stop being surprising down here?

 

Mason finally stood, looking like he had his share of the weird shit. “Is there anything else that you’ve neglected to tell us?”

 

“Maggie and Johnny are probably the strongest souls in all of hell.” Jezebel played with a curl between her fingers.

 

 _THAT_ made more sense than any type of spiritual bond did. With all the death and destruction that those two did, it wouldn’t make sense for them not to be powerful in a place that was thriving off of misery and chaos. Maybe they really were a match-made in hell.

 

“Johnny, with Lucifer’s halo you can manage all of your powers but Maggie…she’s unchecked. She could very well tear hell apart if Satan does as much as lays a hand on you again.”

 

With her nearly bringing down the entire palace with her scream it proved how powerful she was. Maggie could only last so long before she’d begin to rip at the seams. If she really was to lose control then she’d be tearing hell apart to enact her revenge on Satan.

 

“That’s why he binds her, it’s not just to keep her from escaping. My father is trying to keep her from destroying all of his plans. But if her shackles were to be removed…”

 

“How would we get those shackles off?”  

 

“A compromise between me and father.”

 

Mason and Johnny shared looks. Johnny was the first to smile since they knew exactly what they were going to need to do.

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Mason asked.

 

“Time to crash a wedding.”

 

 


	37. Two Devils Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and the crew finally mount up and go stop the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's totally okay. I'm not trying to cry from all the feels in this chapter...or the ones in the next one. Just fuck my life, okay?

_“It was pretty obvious.” Shaundi bumped a hip into Johnny’s while they watched Maggie preparing for her coronation._

_“What was?”_

_Johnny was fiddling with the straps on his suit. He would have been fine with wearing a button up and his leather jacket than the tight wrap around sweater they’d given him. He had to point his pistol at Zinjai’s head to keep him from taking away his purple kicks._

_“When you fell in love with her.”_

_Johnny gave her a sideways glance._

_“And I suppose you’re some sort of fucking love guru?”_

_Shaundi let out a dry laugh, waving a jeweled hand his way. “Fuck no. I just watched how you looked at her…maybe with more admiration and respect than any one of us here. Even when you guys hated each other, you still listened to her.”_

_Maggie was snarling at the female servants as they fixed her hair. Johnny could see her tattoo glimmering underneath the sheer purple lace sleeves. His tattoo._

_“And you know she’d do anything for you. I don’t know how many times I watched her chase down death with your name on her lips.”_

_Johnny finally turned his head to look at her fully. She had a tender half-smile on her face while she stared back at him._

_“What you and Aisha had was special…but what you and Maggie have…that’s something different entirely.”_

_Pierce appeared through one of the doors, sporting the same suit as Johnny. Except Piere had kept the ugly fedora he always wore. Shaundi grinned at him, stepping away from Johnny, she bounced over to him. Pierce pressed a kiss on her cheek and her face reddened. He hadn’t seen her face darken like that before. She’d finally found someone that wouldn’t put up with her shit._

_“So…how do I look?”_

_Johnny’s gaze traveled up to Maggie and his mouth dropped._

_She stood in a knee-length tight purple dress. The sheer fabric ran up her waist where it cinched tightly around her arms and chest. The lace sleeves stopped in the middle of her arms and continued up to her neck. Her hair was braided around her gold coronet. Her make-up had been drawn on thickly but her eyes seemed to shine through the make up itself._

_Johnny leaned forward, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. “Like a Saint.”_

 

Johnny slammed a new clip into his pistol and latched it into his holster. He adjusted the purple button up and vest he wore, brushing off any dust particles that collected on the fancy materials. Mason was off to the side, fixing his own bow-tie in the mirror in front of him. They had an hour before the ceremony would start and Johnny wanted to make a huge scene before picking a fight with Satan.

 

“If I was a chick, I’d fuck you.” Mason said from his spot.

 

“If you were a chick, you’d be your sister and she’s already beaten you to it.”

 

Mason cringed. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Johnny snickered and turned towards the rest of the arsenal on the desk in front of him. Troy and Dex were already downstairs, being questioned heavily by Kinzie. Kinzie was bonding with Troy over police stories since the hacker had been part of the FBI once before devoting herself to the Saints. The red-head never ceased to annoy both of the original Saints whenever they stepped foot inside Ultor.

 

The door opened and Viola walked into the room. She tossed a gun clip towards Johnny and walked right up to Mason. She had an extra one in her other hand and she slammed it into his awaiting palm. He could see the anger flashing inside her eyes. Mason showed no sign of surprise on his face while she practically seethed in anger in front of him.

 

“I bought those clips from a very mysterious seller. They’re blessed from an actual priest but don’t ask me how someone managed to smuggle them down here. Just don’t use them all in one place.”

 

Mason pocketed the clip into his suit and leaned in towards Viola.

 

“Do I get a kiss for good luck?”

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m going off into danger and there’s a possibility I might not return. I think that calls for a passionate goodbye kiss from the woman who has my heart, don’t you?”

 

Viola stepped forward and flipped a piece of dark hair over her shoulder. “You know, I could just break your heart right now?”

 

Mason grinned, grasped her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. Viola didn’t make any attempt to rip her hand away from his.

 

“ _Please_ , break my heart.”

 

Viola’s angry demeanor dropped, she ripped her hand away from his and grasped him by the lapels of his jacket. She yanked Mason’s lips to hers in a heated, smoldering kiss. Johnny grinned and averted his gaze to give them some privacy. From the window, he could see Satan’s palace lighting up the dark skies of hell. His girl was in there...a swan in an iron cage.

 

His time to strike was now. No more business arrangements, allies to save and generals to defeat. He was done with the grandstanding and all the waiting. He was going to assault Satan’s palace, save Maggie and finally get the hell out of…well, _hell._

 

A hand clapped him on the shoulder and Johnny saw Mason stand beside him.

 

“Let’s go save Maggie.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, you guys keep a hold on the main hallway.” Johnny said to the three men in front of him.

 

Troy was playing with his lighter and Dex was adjusting his own suit. Mason was already playing with his blessed clip in his hands. Johnny had almost taken him into the ceremony, having the twins reunite once again. But the palace was too fortified and too guarded on the inside to leave Dex and Troy behind. Johnny wasn’t going to risk any casualties and with the three of them staying together they had a better chance at not risking it.

 

The last thing Johnny needed was Maggie to have to see her brother get killed.

 

“Jezebel only cleared the hall for five minutes since the guard rotation is slowed from the wedding. Kinzie is waiting on my command so try to keep the slaughter down until I halt the wedding.

Questions?”

 

Mason slowly raised his hand.

 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

 

“What?” He barked at him.

 

“Is right now a bad time to mention that the wedding is already halfway through?”

 

Johnny held the urge to roll his eyes. Troy and Dex both shook their heads at Mason in disbelief. How did this man actually become the leader of the Saints all those years ago?

 

“I’m taking care of that. Let’s get this shit started.”

 

Johnny split ways with the boys, giving them one last nod of the head. The three of them posted by the other side of the hallway while Johnny approached the large double doors. He steadied his breathing and tightened his grip on his pistol. Maggie had saved him too many times to count, she’d bled for him and exposed her own heart to him. It was his turn to do the saving.

 

_Hell and back, remember?_

He chanted her words in his mind as he pressed a hand to the doors. He could hear Satan reciting the wedding script, which was ironic since priests were the only ones that could sanctify a marriage. He pushed down the rolling uneasiness in his stomach. He waited for the one sentence that would be his cue to storm into the wedding.

 

“If anyone has any words, speak now or forever hold your—“

 

He kicked open the doors and everyone in the grand hall turned.

 

“Yeah, I fucking object. That’s MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND.”

 

Johnny narrowed his glare onto Satan, whipping his pistol out from his pants he pulled the trigger and shot Satan down to the ground.

 

At the altar, Maggie and Jezebel were both standing beside one another. Maggie stood in her wedding gown and Johnny nearly stopped to stare in awe. Her blonde hair had been woven into a braid at the nape of her neck while thick curls hung to the sides of her face. A black diadem crown wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes were nearly shimmering inside the room, showing the true confusion written on her face.

 

She wore tight, white lace and silk gown that hugged around every curvature of her hour glass figure and pooled at her feet. Motifs of flowers and vines stuck out from the sheer silk undercloth, it wrapped around her chest and arms, nearly making her tattoos invisible to the untrained eye. Sashed at her waist was a white band that draped beneath her backside, falling along with the buttons of the dress. The train spilled over the steps of the altar with more intricate designs.

 

Never in his life had she looked this breath-taking.

 

“You came back for me.” Maggie whispered. Not a question but a clear statement.

 

“What, did you think I’d just let you get married without me?”

 

Her blue eyes shimmered and her red lips split into a grin that could have brought life back into every soul inside hell. He smiled back at her, seeing that life had returned back to her face.

 

Jezebel looked back. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

 

Johnny tore his eyes from Maggie. “Okham’s Razor. Now how about we—“

 

A fist collided with Johnny’s jaw and knocked him onto his back into a group of awaiting demons. He grunted once he hit the floor, his pistol flying out of his hand and sliding out of his reach. Satan’s henchmen gathered around him with their guns pointed directly at his chest.

 

Satan stood and waved a hand that ripped Jezebel from the ground and carried her directly out of the great hall. The doors slammed shut with a flash of light, concealing everyone inside of the throne room. Johnny slowly stood up, rubbing his jaw that was now throbbing with pain. From behind Satan’s shoulder, he could see Maggie already marching down the steps and striding towards Satan.

 

“HEY.” She yelled.

 

Satan turned and Maggie leapt up and slammed her fist into Satan’s face. His head whipped backwards and he was thrown onto one knee. All that pent up aggression was coming handy because Maggie’s confined fury was currently kicking Satan’s ass.

 

“That’s MY boyfriend you punched.”

 

Satan adjusted his jaw and sent a blast of air backwards that sent her flying into the nearest wall. Maggie yelled out once her back crashed into the wall and she fell right onto the floor, hitting the ground in a heap of white. Johnny moved forward only to have a gun shoved directly in front of his face.

 

“Do you really think you can stop me?”

 

He was facing an entire pack of henchmen. They cut off his vision from where Maggie was scrambling to stand herself up-right. Johnny flexed his fingers and felt a surge of power warp through his veins. A subtle signal that him turning back to Satan on his throne.

 

“By myself? Maybe. But with some help? Definitely.”

 

Satan’s brows narrowed and Johnny knocked his chin forward. He praised the halo’s echo power because Kinzie would have felt the signal in her own hand to come to Maggie’s rescue. The distraction worked well enough because she had flown under his radar undetected with the halo to where Maggie was on the floor.

 

Nearly all of the henchmen turned with Satan as he looked back to where Maggie was supposed to be laying. But instead of her being on the ground, the bride was standing in front of Kinzie and reaching for Lucifer’s cracked halo.

 

Satan roared into the hall and flew off his throne. “NO!”

 

Maggie’s hand wrapped around the glowing artifact. A rush of wind burst from Maggie’s hand and the halo, she raised it up to the ceiling and a crack of lightning tore through the building. The glow turned into a beacon of light, blinding the guards around Johnny. Thunder boomed overhead and another blast of lightning struck Maggie’s hand.

 

The lace sleeve on Maggie’s arm deteriorated and purple vines wrapped around her fingers, forearm and up to her bicep. They sunk into her skin, driving through the tattoo of her arm. The veins attached themselves with her— _his—_ tattoo and illuminated the design with bright purples. Satan scrambled to stand himself upright just as Maggie shattered his halo in her palm.

 

His swan had broken free from her cage.

 

“Don’t fuck with the bride.”

 

With Maggie’s distraction being successful, Kinzie had worked herself back around the room. She pulled her pistols from her jeans and fired at the first two demons that were barricading Johnny in. Satan’s turned and Maggie struck, wings burst from her shoulder blades and a flash of black wings covered Maggie’s body as she collided herself into him.

 

Johnny unfurled his own wings and flew upwards. Maggie and Satan crashed onto the floor, she had him pinned beneath her while her fists were colliding with his face. He could hear her strikes, each punch more vicious and lethal than the last. Mason really would have loved to see Maggie _this fucking angry._

Johnny hovered above the crowd of henchmen and tossed down a blast of darkness. Kinzie dove away from the cover fire, keeping herself away from the gunfire that was ripping through the black. Kinzie unloaded her own clips into the group, clearing the main floor for the wreckage that Maggie was dragging Satan through.

 

The windows above him shattered and winged demons flew down, already throwing down their own magicks to where Kinzie was. Johnny flew down, wrapping his hands around his waist he yanked her away just in time to avoid the umbral bullets that tore into the concrete flooring.

 

Maggie was thrown across the room and slammed back first into one of the pillars. From the force of Satan’s throw her body split through the stone before crashed into the wall with a hard hit. Stone and wood cracked beneath her back and wings.

 

“She hasn’t had any training with those wings. Yet, she’s doing just fine with them.” Kinzie said reloading her pistol.

 

Johnny panted, “That’s because Maggie doesn’t need any training when it comes to kicking someone’s ass.”

 

Maggie blocked a punch and slammed her own fist into Satan’s stomach. He swung his clenched fist back around and struck her directly in the jaw.  She spat blood onto the floor and lunged, using her wings to hurl herself at him she drove her shoulder into his chest and pulled him into the next pillar.

 

Johnny’s theory was right, once Maggie got hold of the halo and freed from her confines she unleashed every pent up emotion she had since she was sent down here. Every threat, blackmail and abuse she’d gone through was ultimately being used in the fight.

 

“The shades are bringing in more cavalry and I can only create so much cover fire before they start going after you or Maggie.” Kinzie yelled as she shot down another shade.

 

They were going to be overwhelmed. They still had to take down the flying shades while protecting themselves from the demons coming in from the hall. Maggie could only fight for so long until she’d get tired and she had been fighting since she’d gotten here.

 

Before Johnny could come with a plan the main doors burst open and an entire army of imps came crawling into the room. Kinzie pointed her pistol to the horned creatures only to have Johnny put a hand over the weapon. In the center of the army was one imp whose horns were painted the color purple and even branded with the Fleur De Saints on its chest.

 

_Jimmy_

“Mason is… _persuasive._ I’ll give him that.”

 

That was an understatement.

 

The army of imps went at the ankles of every demon on the main ground. Johnny couldn’t quite wrap his head around how Mason possibly got Jimmy to find more imps _and_ persuade them to join the cause but he didn’t really care. As long as the horned devils continued to tear the others apart, he wouldn’t question it.

 

“Kinzie, I’m going in and helping Maggie.”

 

She nodded. “Go ahead. I’ve got you guys on the floor.”

 

Satan had grasped Maggie by her legs, swinging her around her hurled her into the stairs of his throne. Johnny flew over and fired a bullet right into Satan’s arm. He dove down and pulled Maggie upright. Satan howled in pain, throwing a hand to the flesh wound that was now searing his skin from the blessed bullet he’d used.

 

“Getting tired already, Buffy?”

 

Maggie coughed and shook her head. “Just getting started, old man.”

 

The two Saints shared devilish grins and clasped their hands together. Johnny slipped his extra pistol into Maggie’s other hand and he could see her eyes twinkle with excitement. Johnny and Maggie may had been in the bowels of hell, currently fighting off Satan himself but if there was one thing that was completely clear, it was the fact that both of them were damn good at killing shit.

 

Satan’s roar shook the ground, getting both of their attention centered back onto their task at hand. Maggie rolled out her shoulders and Johnny checked the clip in his gun as Satan came barreling towards them.

 

“You wanna take him?” Maggie was looking at her nails.

 

The ground continued to shake with Satan’s steps.

 

Johnny pulled his .45 from his pocket. “You can do the honors.”

 

Satan roared again and broke apart another pillar.

 

“I insist, my love.” Maggie said raising her brows.

 

Johnny nodded, letting Maggie’s wings scorch the ground where she stood. Wind rushed into his ears and Maggie threw herself at Satan. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she yanked him down, her heels smashing the granite flooring on impact. Johnny came forward, pulling the trigger and shooting Satan in the feet and the knees.

 

Maggie kept her heels planted and released Satan. He brought himself up-right and Maggie fired two rounds into his knees again. He stumbled, blood now gushing from the four bullet holes in his legs. Johnny shot into his hands and Maggie fired into his arms. Black blood poured onto the floor in large puddles, Maggie aimed her pistol and fired into his shoulders.

 

Satan finally stumbled to the floor in front of Johnny.

 

Maggie lowered her pistol and picked up her dress while she walked back around to face Satan. His skin was burning, and the blood was dropping from every hole that he had inside his body.

 

“I’m…the _King of Hell_!” He yelled.

 

Johnny and Maggie didn’t share any looks before they both shot Satan right into the head. His blood splattered over Maggie’s dress and over Johnny’s own tux. Satan’s fell onto his back and began to disintegrate into ash.

 

“Not anymore you’re not.”

 

He lowered his pistol and smiled. Killing Satan felt way better than killing Philipe Loren in the simulation or even Shogo. He definitely had something new to boast about to everyone on the ship after this.

 

Quickly, he yanked her forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The same electricity cracked between them as it did the first time they kissed. He could feel the electric pulses run through his veins, bringing everything inside him back to life. His hand held the back of her neck as he moved his lips against hers.

 

He felt Maggie grip onto his arms and her weight crushed into him. He pulled back and caught the rest of her while she sagged into him.

 

“You…actually made me weak in the knees.” She gasped.

 

He was never going to live that down. Kinzie finally appeared from around the corner with a small herd of imps following behind. Amongst them was Jimmy that held a spear in its tiny hand. She cleared her throat and Maggie pulled herself up. Johnny kept his hand around her waist and pulled close to her chest. No one else was going to rip her from his arms.

 

“I gotta say, you look good without the space suit, Kinz.” Maggie smiled.

 

“Sorry to not talk to earlier but I was kinda making sure you didn’t get killed before grasping the halo.”

 

Maggie smiled and flexed her hand to look at her own arm. Her tattoos were glowing along with the veins. He had to admit that maybe she looked better in white than she did when she wore anything else. Even though her dress was torn and covered in Satan’s blood, she was still breath taking.

 

“I should return this little guy to his owner.” Kinzie said knocking her chin down to Jimmy.

 

Maggie’s brows furrowed. “Who does the imp belong to?”

 

On cue the doors opened and the rest of the crew came walking back into the grand hall.

 

“Johnny, you missed it! I got like six headshots with the shades!” Mason’s voice echoed into the room.

 

Maggie froze against Johnny’s arm. Mason appeared from behind Jezebel and Troy, he was observing the entire room itself before his eyes landed on his own sister. Kinzie moved out of the way once Maggie’s eyes narrowed onto Mason. She stepped away from Johnny, a strangled whimper came from her throat as she walked towards him.

 

Mason grinned at her. “Hey there, Magpie.”

 

She stopped right in front of him, taking in every inch of him for a few seconds. She moved closer with her arms out-stretched and Mason moved to hug her. Before he could hug her Maggie slapped Mason upside the head.

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT. HOW COULD YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF BLOWN THE FUCK UP?” She yelled.

 

Mason’s head dipped back and he groaned. “Are you still angry about that?”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Do you realize what I had to do after your death?”

 

“Like what? FUCK MY BEST-FRIEND?” He yelled back.

 

The room erupted in _‘oohs’_ as Mason glared at his sister.

 

“You don’t get to be pissy because Johnny and I are together. If anyone gets to be pissy it’s ME.”

 

“That makes no fucking sense! You’re _always_ pissy!”

 

Maggie slapped him upside the head again.

 

Johnny hadn’t expected the twin’s reunion to be this brutal or it to be a snarling fest of insults. It kept him entertained nonetheless.

 

“Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head.  “QUIT DOING THAT.”

 

“QUIT BEING AN IDIOT.”

 

The twins glared at each other and had clenched fists at their sides. Maggie had a right to be angry, she’d been waiting for a chance to kick her brother’s ass for a decade. He deserved it, too, since he got himself killed. Their stare off only lasted a few seconds before they both began to grin to one another. Maggie moved first and threw her arms around his shoulders.

 

“I’ve missed you, Mace.”

 

He rubbed her back. “I missed you, too.”

 

Johnny smiled at their embrace. She’d been wanting this more than Johnny had been. He didn’t have any siblings or anyone in his life anymore, he wouldn’t know what kind of pain Maggie went through since she’d lost her brother. He imagined the pain could beat the pain he felt when he had been torn away from Maggie for seven years.

 

A voice echoed into the hallway from the doors. “ _WHERE IS HE_?”

 

It was Mason’s turn to freeze up but a coy smile broke across his face. He moved away from Maggie just as Viola came storming through the doors. He gave his sister a smirk and Maggie’s smile faltered once she and Viola looked at one another. Realization struck her faster than Johnny expected because Maggie turned on her heels.

 

“YOU GIVE _ME_ SHIT FOR FUCKING JOHNNY AND YOU’RE DATING VIOLA?”

 

Mason shrugged, giving Viola a loving smile. “What can I say? I got a thing for dark-haired temptresses.”

 

Viola was still barreling towards him while he went up to meet her. Maggie was watching with narrowed eyes as he approached Viola and was given a sharp slap across his face. Johnny let out a laugh once Mason’s head whipped to one side. Maggie snickered from her spot and Viola’s raging anger in her eyes didn’t lift from Mason.

 

“Glad to see you’re okay, Maggie. I’m going to kill your brother, though.”

 

“Why is everyone slapping me today?” He asked rubbing his cheek.

 

“Dex told me that you were seriously injured and that you needed my help. There’s nothing fucking wrong with you—“

 

He grinned at her, “ _So_ …you were worried?”

 

Viola opened her mouth to argue, only to close it once she realized that she’d been found out.

 

“...I hate you.”

 

Mason wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to her.

 

“To quote a famous singer, ‘Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime.’” He began to sing.

 

Viola threw her head back and pushed him away from her. “Did you actually quote, “My Heart Will Go On’? Is that the only song you know word for word?”

 

Everyone else gave knowing looks to each other. Maggie walked back over to Johnny grasped his hand as Viola continued to chew Mason out.

 

“Hey…did you mean what you said?”

 

Johnny peeled his eyes from Mason and Viola arguing. “What did I say?”

 

“About wanting to marry me?”

 

So, she had heard him when he said that to Satan. His heart thumped loudly in his ears and he found himself coming to a realization. This woman that stood in front of him, had bled and fought through an entire army to get back to him. He’d crawled through hell and back to do the same. They were bound together in life and in death.

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

Maggie’s eyes twinkled and she squeezed his hand. “I guess we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” She whispered.

 

Johnny leaned in and pressed a loving kiss on her lips. “I guess we will.”

 

Jezebel finally appeared in front of them and smiled. “We should get going…back to the world of the living. I can open a portal since I’m now the newest heir to the throne but I won’t hold it open it again after I leave with you.”

 

Mason and Viola stopped bickering and he turned to look back at his sister.

 

Maggie swallowed thickly and went back to her brother. “Mason, I gotta go but I need to know something before we go.”

 

“I’m not making any promises about staying out of trouble.”

 

“Maybe you fucking should.” Viola hissed.

 

“Are you going to be okay down here? Are you…” Maggie paused once her voice shook. “Are you happy?”

 

Mason gave a small smile and caught Viola’s hand. “I’ve grown to adapt but now that I found Viola…I think I can be happy here.”

 

She let out a shaky breath, tears slipped from her eyes and she pulled Mason back into her arms. Johnny felt his own chest tighten at the sight. She’d worked out her anger with him and now it was all sympathy and worry.  She’d been waiting all these years to hug her brother, to hear him speak to her and to finally say goodbye to him. It was just the ending Maggie needed to lessen the guilt that still plagued her heart.

 

He gave Viola a nod of the head once Maggie and Mason moved apart from each other and she took a turn to Viola. Mason sighed and walked over to Johnny.

 

“I don’t need to tell you to take care of my sister since she’s always known how to take care of herself. But…just keep her happy, alright?”

 

Johnny slapped a hand to his arm. “I’ll try to make her as happy as she makes me. Goodbye, brother.”

 

He pulled his best-friend back into another hug. He didn’t know when he’d see him next but the goodbye and the hug was long overdue. He’d missed his opportunity all those years ago and he was making up for the lost time. Mason was always going to be his best-friend and death wasn’t going to change that outlook either.

 

Jezebel waved her hands and a portal surged with life in front of them. Kinzie leapt through, with her own signature Ultor laptop from Dane. She had more _thousands_ more on the ship back in the living world.

 

Maggie gave one last look at Mason and Viola before walking right through the portal. Johnny sighed in relief, seeing that beyond that portal was another beginning for both of them. Johnny gave Mason one last nod, not knowing when he’d seen him again but feeling a little more confident that he’d be there waiting for him.

 

Johnny walked through the portal.

 

And it wasn’t Maggie that was waiting on the other side for him.

 


	38. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny meets God himself and he's given a choice that changes him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT OKAY

_“Did you ever think that we would end up like this?” Maggie asked while brushed out her hair._

_Johnny laid on their bed, still naked and lounging from the early morning wake up call. His hair was messy and his back still ached from his fight with Zinyak._

_“What, becoming rulers of an intelligent alien species? No.”_

_Maggie turned her body to him. “I meant us…being together.”_

_Johnny watched as she played with her fingers. Bruises still covered her body from her waist to her chest, covering her freckled skin with dark purple splotches. Her shoulder was still bandaged her wound still sewn up from the bullet that ripped through the skin._

_“You mean in a relationship?”_

_She nodded._

_Honestly, he didn’t expect them to end up like how they did. He hadn’t expected to engage in a strictly friends with benefits agreement with his best-friend’s sister. Nor did he plan on falling in love with her, either. But then again, becoming part of alien empire wasn’t on that list._

_“No…I didn’t.”_

_The hole that Aisha’s death left in his heart had been a huge one. A hole that he believed he would have never filled. But yet, Maggie had come into his life unexpectedly and she eased the pain after losing his wife. She’d avenged Aisha and him without being asked and there would be a debt he’d never repay._

_He could see Maggie’s face turn away and he stood from the bed. He came around to Maggie’s chair, his hands running along her tattooed and bruised arms. Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned into his fingers that danced along her skin and up to her neck. He tossed her hair to one side and pressed his lips to her good shoulder._

_“But I’m glad I found you.” He whispered into her skin._

_Maggie’s hand reached up and touched his fingers, her head tilted up to his, her oceanic eyes twinkling while a slow smile reached new heights. His thumb traced over the large bruise that formed along her jawline. He’d traced over the freckles that covered her face, fallen in love with each small tanned spot._

_“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.” She whispered._

_“Something right, obviously.”_

_Maggie’s laugh made his heart sing. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and she yanked her lips to hers in a scorching kiss that had him gripping the sides of her chair. The rest of their lives should be spent like this every morning and every night. It was a life that they both deserved…that they needed._

* * *

 

This wasn’t the ship…but it wasn’t hell, either.

 

Johnny stood in complete darkness but it wasn’t for long until a golden ray of sunshine flashed directly on the spot that he stood. He looked up to the light and a figure stood in the center of it, the figure showed no signs of who they were or what they were. He was beyond fucking confused.

 

“Johnny Gat.” A deep, angelic voice drifted into his ears.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“I’m God.”

 

_Well…fuck._

 

“I have a situation…”

 

Johnny currently wasn’t back on the ship where his girlfriend was patiently waiting for him. He wasn’t back in the world of living to drag her into their bedroom and not let her leave for three days. Instead, he was in the spotlight and under _God’s_ spotlight.

 

“Look man, I really just wanna go home.” _To where his future wife was waiting_.

 

“I owe you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

God sighed from his spot. “Zinyak hastened the apocalypse. St. Peter’s a good guy, bless his heart, but he was processing souls way too slowly. With the destruction of Earth, Satan had the numbers to storm Heaven…All he needed was Margret to lead them.”

 

He wasn’t going to correct God on using Maggie’s full name. But his words took a weight in his chest. Maggie was going to be used to assault the very heavens that God controlled. That’s why Satan needed the marriage to happen to badly. And yet, here he stood, still unwanted to be the person to do it.

 

“You think I couldn’t do it?”

 

“No, I know you wouldn’t do it. Aisha’s up here.”

 

_Aisha._

“I wanna see her.” The words flew out of his mouth.

 

“Slow down, buddy. I said that I owe you, and I’ll make good on that, but I want you to know your options.”

 

What other options did he really need? He could see Aisha again…he could finally apologize to her and finally tell her all the things he’d been wishing to say since she was murdered. It irked him that another power-figure was dangling yet another woman he loved in front of his face.

 

“Options?”

 

“Look. You killed Lucifer and I’m grateful for that but I also have no one leading the hell-bound souls down there, chaos could ensue if I don’t appoint someone.”

 

Which meant that he could be the new king of hell? What the fuck did he know about leading an entire underworld of sinners? That was Maggie’s department…or Mason’s…they’d been doing that since fucking birth.

 

“I could also recreate Earth…at the cost of reincarnating the rest of you.”

 

He would be torn away from Maggie and the rest of the Saints. The life he’d lived would be erased and he’d start anew as someone else. Would he even find his way back to her? Or would he be reunited with Aisha again? Would Maggie even be part of his life when Earth would be recreated?

 

“Or I could just give you a planet that’ll work just fine. You’ll just have to eliminate some hostiles that walk that planet.”

 

That was appealing. But God wasn’t saying everything…there was one more choice and he knew it.

 

“And the last option?”

 

“You’ve earned a spot up here for killing Lucifer and I can reunite you with the love of your life again.”

 

He felt his chest tighten and a surprised gasp escaped his mouth. He could be reunited with her…he wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt or the pain anymore.

 

“I’ll leave your options open. Nice meeting you.”

 

Four portals opened in front of him but only one seemed to glow the brightest than all the others. That was the portal that Aisha had to be behind. He could hold her again and he could fix everything that he’d done. The ache in his heart when she died had never gone away and the guilt that weighed him down every night didn’t either. He had a lot of making up to do for the shit he’d done to her before her death.

 

But that was at the cost of leaving Maggie behind.

 

All the things they’d gone through…the times that they’d bled for one another and how they kept finding each other through the hardest of times. He’d gone through hell and killed Satan to be reunited with her. Was he ready to leave everything behind? Was he ready to leave a woman he loved behind just to be reunited with the one he’d lost all those years ago?

 

But it was _Aisha_ and he never expected to get an option to go past the golden gates and sit with the good guys. He didn’t think for a second that he was worthy enough to get a chance to kick it with God and see Lin again or even Carlos. He was given this chance and he would never get the chance again if he chose something else.

 

He’d be giving up everything else that he’d gone through if he made this choice. He’d leave Maggie in a state of wondering what happened to him. Because he couldn’t resist the offer of seeing Aisha. And maybe she’d be okay with it. Maybe she’d understand that what he shared with Aisha was always going to be different from what he shared with Maggie.

 

But what exactly did he have with Aisha? He was a different man the last time he’d seen her. He was someone that didn’t rationalize and that costed her life. How would he handle seeing her again when she still had the same view of him from when he lived in Stilwater? Aisha could possibly not know the man that she’d died for from the man that would stand in front of her.

 

Maggie had been with him from the very start. She’d seen him transform and evolve into who he was now…and she still loved him. The leggy blonde that had rescued him from death row had loved him through every trial and separation they’d gone through and she still wanted to be the woman to meet him down the aisle. She’d fought through an entire army for him, she had risked her own life again and again for him.

 

And yet, Aisha did too. She had risked herself for him. She gave herself to save him from being killed by Jyunichi’s wrath. It was a life debt he could never repay to her or ever get over it. There was a possibility that she could never forgive him for risking herself…or maybe she despised him for moving on from her. But even with Maggie…part of him still loved Aisha. In love with the woman who had captivated hearts everywhere with that angelic voice.

 

He just didn’t know. He was torn between two women and two choices that could very well end in regret or even heart break. It shouldn’t be a contest for them…it shouldn’t be painful for him to make a decision like this.

 

Johnny turned to one portal and images flickered through it.

 

_Maggie tossing the cuff keys to Johnny inside the courthouse._

_Her laughter inside the car when they talked about her cheerleading skills._

_Sharing a drink with her in her office while they discussed taking down the Ronin_

_Maggie holding his hand inside the emergency room after Aisha’s death._

_When he made love to her on top her phoenix.  
_

Johnny looked to the other portal and his memories with Aisha appeared.

 

_Both of them arguing while Mason sat through their yelling, obviously keeping out of it._

_Aisha at Freckle Bitches In her ridiculous costume._

_Her staying with him as his knee healed inside the hospital._

_Her smile when he proposed to her._

_The day of their wedding  
_

He had never felt so torn in his life. But there was a voice inside his head that was whispering to him. A voice that was urging him toward the door that he knew where he’d find his happiness. The door he currently stared at…maybe where he’d find redemption and where he could finally make amends.

His decision was finalized once that little voice won in his head. It would break Maggie’s heart and his but she wouldn’t hold it against him because he’d be happy and he would be able to fix all the things he’d done. Maggie would have wanted him to be happy…to finally live without the guilt.

She would see him again…but it wouldn’t be back on that ship.

 

It wouldn’t be living a life where he couldn’t make amends and continuously live through the pain of Aisha’s guilt. He wouldn’t be happy…no matter how much pain he’d go through breaking her heart. That was the difference between him and Maggie, she could always begin to move on through the harshest of pains. And he couldn't do that, he couldn't continue to live a life of destruction and worrying that he'd lose Maggie. He wouldn't stomach watching her die. 

 

Johnny squared his shoulders and took one final look.

 

Maggie would forgive him.

 

He stepped through the portal.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie stood staring at the wall they’d come through. Everyone else was celebrating their return and they had only been gone for two hours. Yet, it felt like an entire lifetime to return back to the world. The portal had been closed for three minutes and Johnny still hadn’t come out from the blank space. She wouldn’t move.

 

She was waiting for a man that would never return.


	39. When Death Comes A Knockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Maggie returned from Hell, yet things aren't as blissful as she first imagined they would be.

_Two years later_

 

The war had started and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to prepare for it. Maggie had been strapped and layered in thick armor that hugged around her body. Green blood dripped off of her clothes and onto the bodies that collected at her feet. Kinzie was already checking the rest of the bodies in case of survivors. Shaundi was shooting bullets into one corpse, hoping that the gunfire would startle one of the pretenders.

 

She’d ruled under the Empire for two years and the invading forces had decided now to strike. Of course, their assault had been a lost cause considering that the Zin had become one of the strongest forces in the galaxy. And that was achieved without their commanding general that never returned. Maggie had to control the armed forces and continue to be Empress without the man that would have been her consort.

 

Johnny never returned and never left any sort of sign of where he’d gone. Maggie never stopped waiting, for weeks she had tried any way to reach him or find out where he was. All efforts were fruitless since there was no contact from Hell anymore. Jezebel hadn’t any ties with the underworld any longer since her magic had depleted the second she walked through the portal.

 

Once Maggie had realized he wasn’t coming home, it didn’t take long for the familiar numbness to swim through her veins. She refused to speak about it to anyone and didn’t want to hear Johnny’s name mentioned at all. No one in her inner circle said anything, too afraid of the consequences of saying anything. So, they remained quiet and let their Empress rule without anyone at her side.

 

But Maggie was aching. Every day she woke up without Johnny at her side was a day that she grew weaker. She hid it from everyone, hid the fact that their Empress was running thin and her fight was ending. Maggie didn’t have the strength anymore, she couldn’t keep a level head without the one man that had abandoned her.

 

She continued to rule, unwilling to take anyone as her consort or even share her bed with anyone else. There had been proposals made since she returned back to the throne without Johnny. She declined every single one. Zinjai tried to appeal to her, telling her to unite empires for the bettering of theirs. She only waved her .45 at his head for him to drop the subject entirely.

 

And in that time, she’d busied herself in new policies and rules inside the empire. She trained and watched her army grow stronger with her new found cold rage she harbored. It worked in the army’s advantage since their ruthless leader showed them every trick she knew, thus creating the strongest army in the galaxy.

 

Of course, this didn’t go untested since Maggie now stood knee deep in invader corpses. This had been the first raid that the empire had gone through. They had won the battle but it didn’t mean that they weren’t going to have more forces coming into test them again.

 

Shaundi gently placed a hand onto Maggie’s shoulder.

 

“Boss, you shouldn’t be here. Another troop could come in.”

 

Maggie didn’t take her eyes off the corpses. “Let them.”

Shaundi sighed and put her hands on her hips.

 

“You can’t live like this, boss. You can’t just continue to fight and lead for the rest of your life—“

 

Maggie lifted her cold eyes and turned them onto Shaundi. “Why the fuck not?”

 

“Because it’s unhealthy…you’re closing yourself off from the rest of us. Jezebel is worried—“

 

Maggie nearly froze at her name. Jezebel had been the one person to stay completely beside Maggie since they returned. She refused to leave Maggie’s side through all of her complaints and tantrums. No matter how much she shoved Jezebel away, she was the only person that could see the agony behind her eyes. The emptiness that laid inside of her.

 

Nothing made that woman move. Her patience was endless and maybe it was because her father had been the king of hell. And maybe she owed a life-debt to Maggie since she had helped her escape from her own prison. But Maggie didn’t know how much longer until she could stomach her silent support.

 

“Jezebel knows when not to push me…unlike you.” She seethed.

 

“Someone fucking _needs_ to. Since Johnny---“

 

“Don’t.” Maggie warned, her voice straining. “Don’t mention his name.”

 

It burned to her ears whenever he was mentioned. It burned her chest from the inside out whenever she was reminded of him. It just hurt whenever she thought of him and that was all the time. Shaundi didn’t look like she was going to let up any time soon.

 

“You don’t get to shove all of us away. You can’t just—“

 

_Click_

 

Her eyes traveled up to the rafters, scanning for the cause of the click. She only stared back at glowing metal rods that held the ceiling together. Her hand tightened around her pistol. Something wasn’t right, her eyes looked back down to the bodies that laid on the floor. Shaundi continued to lecture her as she scanned for the one thing she’d missed.

 

“Johnny wouldn’t want you to live like this. You’ve shut me out and I can’t stand to see you slowly become this…husk anymore.”

 

_Click_

 

“Look, I think…I think you need to take a break from all of this. Keith David can be put in a temporary position while you sort things out and find yourself again…”

 

She counted every type of soldier on the main floor, every single one that had fought with their own pistols and automatics. But she hadn’t thought of rifles. There wasn’t a single one on scattered on the floor. Which meant only one thing: that some soldier was still alive.

 

Maggie saw movement appear in the shadows above Shaundi’s head. She stared directly at the barrel of a rifle, a red laser already pointed at Shaundi’s back.

 

“SNIPER!” Maggie screamed.

 

From that moment on everything went by too quickly. Maggie shoved her to the floor just as the trigger was pulled and the bullet ripped through her chest. Blood splattered on the floors and a gasp slipped from her lips as she placed a hand to the gaping hole. Blood spilled through the leathers, over her finger tips and Maggie slowly fell to her knees.

 

She didn’t hear Shaundi screaming.

 

Maggie slapped a hand to her chest, blood seeped through the armors and over her fingers. Maggie pulled her hand back that painted with her own blood. Maggie kneeled, her eyes going to Shaundi that was scrambling off of the floor.

 

“God damn it. That shit hurts.” Maggie gasped and her body collapsed into Shaundi’s.

 

Another shot was fired and the sharp-shooter fell from the rafters. Kinzie’s gun was still smoking when she sprinted over to her. Maggie was pulled backwards to lay over Shaundi’s knees while Kinzie frantically sent out an emergency message to everyone and even the medical responders. Maggie coughed up blood and felt it run down the sides of her face.

 

She slid a blood-stained hand to Shaundi’s. “I’m always rescuing you, aren’t I?”

 

Shaundi was biting back her own tears.   “You’ll be fine, boss. This wound can be fixed—“

 

She could have laughed at her optimism. Blood continued to seep through her fingers and into Shaundi’s hands. Her breathing was getting scarce but she shook her head at her. This wasn’t something that could be fixed, not this time. She felt where the bullet had torn through her chest and ripped through vital arteries.

 

“No, it can’t. I’m bleeding out, Shaundi.”

 

She’d been bleeding out since she’d returned from Hell. When Johnny didn’t return he had taken the thread he used to stitch her together. Maggie hadn’t really been alive during the last two years.  Kinzie was crying on her other side.

 

Tears slid from Kinzie’s cheeks. “This is all my fault! Why didn’t I scout the area—“

 

“Hey, hey.” Maggie tapped on her hand. “It’s okay, Kinzie.”

 

“This isn’t okay, you’re _dying._ ” Shaundi wept.

 

_The truth was that she had died a long time ago._

 

Maggie smiled. “I died the day that Johnny didn’t return.”

 

A sob tore through Shaundi and she placed her forehead against Maggie’s. Kinzie was silently sobbing beside her. Maggie didn’t know how many breaths she had left until she would _finally_ die. Her mind couldn’t wrap around that she was actually dying. She felt the pain in her chest and was it god damn painful but numbness was beginning to spread through her system.

 

“You’ve lived through everything else! You can’t just die now!” Kinzie pleaded.

 

She had to die sooner or later. Luckily, it was before the Zin had found a potion for immortality. The last thing she wanted was to live forever.

 

“This isn’t how I imagined my death, either.” She felt blood rise up to her throat.

 

The doors opened and she could hear multiple pairs of feet sprinting through. Maggie gripped onto Shaundi’s and Kinzie’s hands. She took another unsteady breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, her lungs were filling with blood.

 

“Better to go as a bad ass instead of something boring like an aneurism.”

 

Maggie’s cheeks were damp from the blood that continued to slide out from the corners of her mouth. Her own tears mixed with it, and she felt that she couldn’t find the right amount of words to say. All of the years she’d spent in Death’s cross-hairs and yet she couldn’t think of a proper goodbye? What kind of bullshit was that?

 

Shaundi gripped tightly onto her hand that she could no longer feel along with the rest of her body. Is this is what slowly dying felt like?

 

“I’ll be fine. I know what’s waiting for me. And knowing you guys, I’ll see you there in a matter of time.”

 

Through their tears both women laughed.

 

That’s when the fear started to fade. She realized that wherever Johnny was, that she’d still feel the tether that bound her to him. Once she got down to hell, she could feel where he went. And that would put the questions that she had burning into her mind to rest. Mason was down there with the twins and she could move on. She could start her own hell-raising with her twin again.

 

Maggie felt the floor beginning to shake beneath her body and her vision blurred.

 

“Don’t give me a clichéd eulogy. I deserve better.” Maggie whispered.

 

And then, the infamous leader of the Third Street Saints finally fell from grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys not think I wouldn't torture you with a chapter on Maggie dying?


	40. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally gets sent back down to Hell and sees that things aren't quite as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess. rip me.

_“Do you think you’d go to heaven or hell?”_

_Maggie looked up from her papers inside Purgatory. Thunder boomed from outside while rain could be heard hailing outside of their cozy hideout. The place was nearly brimming with all kinds of Saints that had come to wait out the winter storm. Cheers were being hollered from below as Shaundi and Pierce were doing competitive keg stands._

_“You’re being morbid today.” She grasped a highlighter from her desk and underlined a sentence in the contract she was working out._

_“It’s just something I’ve been wondering for a while. Heaven or hell? Sinner or Saint?”_

_Johnny kept his back to her, one arm pressed against the glass window and looking down on the main floor. Maggie removed herself from the warm spot at her desk where a fire was crackling behind her. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked up and crossed her arms beside him._

_“I honestly don’t know anymore.”_

_Johnny’s eyes lifted from the glass._

_Her nails dug into her elbows. “I thought…I thought that maybe with the life I was given I’d get a free pass to heaven. But then Mason died and Carlos and I’d nearly lost you to the Ronin…”_

_She’d become a hurricane of destruction and massacre. No one was given mercy at her hands. No one was left without some sort of reminder of who the gangs had fucked with. She shook her head to herself. Emotional topics were best left unsaid but Johnny always liked to press her for more intimate talks. And she obliged him, because she knew he wouldn’t bring it back up again unless completely necessary._

_“All the lives I’ve taken since then…and before. Sometimes I wonder, am I just a saint that grants mercy? Or am I sinner that grants death?”_

_She looked back to him, who mirrored the same facial expression she did. His question wasn’t answered but she had a feeling that maybe the question wasn’t one to be answered. Not at least until death came knocking. She still had time before death would entrap her in its snares._

_Johnny took a sharp inhale and looked back to the floor._

_“All these Saints in this place and we’re the most unsaintly people here.”_

_They were the only two people who had more blood on their hands than any person that existed. Maggie knew this and Johnny knew this because it was the one thing that they both liked about each other. Both of them weren’t clean from the life they were live and they wouldn’t be clean in the next life, either._

_“Sinners can’t be choosers.” Maggie gave him a wink._

_Johnny pushed himself away from the class. “That’s enough serious talk. Wanna go make out until someone needs to be murdered?”_

_Maggie gave him a sly smile and grasped his hand while she led him right into her bedroom._

* * *

 

 

The day that Maggie Mills finally died was the day that all of hell felt it. It first began with a ripple in the infinite black skies, then it was a loud pop of thunder that had sent the clouds rolling into waves. It sent a blast of wind tearing through the city streets, throwing cars and husks onto their backs. A purple lightning struck down and lit up the entire city in purples and shades of pink.

 

The eternal souls of the damned screamed in agony and the realm itself shook in response to the most lethal woman that ever walked the Earth. Demons everywhere fell to one knee, in respect to the one woman that had walked through hell and back and emerged unscathed. Every single husk and soul yielded to one woman that had lastly come down to lay claim what she was owed.

 

Mason Mills had felt her presence return to the pits of hell when he felt a snap inside his mind. Like a whip cracking across his brain, he felt his twin’s return. He sat up from lying in bed with Viola and walked over to one of the windows to see the bright purple lightning crack through the darkened atmosphere, the lava sea had rose up high and curled around one building where the lightning had struck.

 

But the person who felt it the _most_ was Johnny Gat.

 

The way that the thunder boomed and the entire palace quaked just before the lightning struck in front of his throne made him stand from it. The lightning strike shattered his glass ceiling and crushed the very ground at the base of his throne. Purple smoke blew outward from the blast and a figure stood in the mist, awaiting judgement from the most truly unsaintly man of all.

 

But this wasn’t any regular trial of the truly wickedest of souls. This was a _reunion_. Johnny slowly rose once that tether that been dormant cracked to life inside of his chest.

 

A chill went up his back and his veins flickered with colors as the smoke cleared and the figure sharpened into a single woman. Her back faced him and she wore a blood stained suit of leathered armor. Her golden hair had been pulled up into a high pony-tail but Johnny noticed the singular tattoo that poked out from the leathers: a white swan.

 

Johnny took a step down the stairs and the woman slowly turned.

 

“Where…?”

 

His whole body shuddered in response to the voice he had been missing. Maggie’s tear stained eyes traveled from the floor and up to the stairs. Then, she met his gaze and Johnny felt Hell tremor in response to that look alone. Maggie’s eyes flew open in surprise and she gave a cautionary look around her. Was she thinking this was a dream? Or did she believe that this was some illusion?

 

Johnny wanted to know the answer since he hadn’t believed for a second that she stood in front of him. Couldn’t fathom that the woman he’d been missing for two years had finally returned to him… _for good_. And that she had _died_.

 

Johnny reached the last stair and Maggie’s face melted from surprise to anger.

 

“ _You_ …” she snarled and then shoved him hard in the chest. “ _BASTARD.”_

 

Maggie screamed and the floor shook.

 

 _That_ was the reaction he had been expecting from her.

 

Maggie threw a fist and Johnny caught it in his ash-darkened hand, the veins in his arms flared from purple to red. Electricity rocked through his entire body as he held her wrist. Maggie yanked back but he didn’t release her. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to let her go again.

 

“You chose me?!” She yelled and flung her other fist to him. He caught that hand and held her wrists between them. He couldn’t speak, he had no words to form on his tongue since all of them had died once she appeared in Hell.

 

Maggie struggled against his grip, frantically trying to pull herself away from him…or trying to land another punch to his face. He probably deserved it…he deserved a lot of the shit he was going to get from her. All in good time. But he might as well let her work out the brunt of her frustrations while he had her pinned.

 

“YOU CHOSE _ME_!?” She screamed and tried to yank herself away but he could hear the strangled whimper that hung on the last word. It was shock.

 

Had God told her of his decision before she was sent to hell? Did he stop for one second, to speak to the woman that had caused the same amount of murder and destruction he did? Did a man like God speak to someone that had enough strength to storm his gates of Heaven? The truth was in the way that Maggie fought against him.

 

“You…” Maggie began to stop struggling and tears brimmed her eyes. “ _Chose me.”_ She shook her head and looked up to meet his gaze.

 

He did. The minute that he had made his decision, one that would separate him from Aisha for the rest of eternity wasn’t an easy one. He had sent a few words up to God, making him tell Aisha that he wasn’t going to up to the pearly white gates after all. He wasn’t going to be reunited with her with the love of his life, because he’d left her in the world of the living.

 

He’d told Aisha that he was a different man—the man she married didn’t exist anymore. The pain in his chest from Mason’s death was no longer there but the taste of revenge would always last on his tongue. His heart was too black for forgiveness…or even to stay inside Heaven alongside with her. She had married a man that wasn’t who he was anymore. She deserved better and she could find happiness to know that he was happy.

 

And part of him would always love Aisha.

 

But that was just _part_ of him. The rest of his heart, his mind and his entire soul belonged to the woman that he restrained in his arms. He’d found someone that seen him through every kind of change and transformation and she’d loved him through it all. She’d kissed his scars, and wiped the blood from his wounds and accepted his blackened heart. He’d fallen for his best-friend all those years ago.

 

He’d loved the woman that broke him out of a court-house in high heels, saved him from death at the hands of Jyunichi, tore through an entire city in revenge for his death and destroyed half of an alien army to get to him. He loved the woman that was so incredibly damaged in the most captivating of ways. She was the one woman that had seen the darkest sides of him and embraced every inch of it.

 

_And that’s why he chose her._

 

“I’d do it again, Mags.”

 

“But why? You could have had your happy ending.”

 

He took a risk and dropped one of her hands and caught the side of her cheek. “ _You_ are my happy ending.”

 

Tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head.

 

“You left me.”

 

“Someone had to become the King of Hell.”

 

He’d made a pact with God. For order to return back to hell, it needed a leader. Jezebel had been the next choice but once she had fled to the realm of the living, it had exhausted God’s only last resource. He didn’t like the idea of stranding Maggie in the same realm but he had to put some justice and order back into hell before Dane tried to covet the throne for himself. And Mason sure as hell wasn't going to do it. The last time everyone put that man in charge he'd gotten blown the fuck up. 

 

“Do you honestly believe I’ll just forgive you for doing that to me?”

 

“I don’t. But it doesn’t mean I won’t spend eternity trying have you fall in love with me all over again.”

 

Tears slid down her cheeks and he thumbed them away. Maggie’s hands touched his arms and she tilted her head up to him. Through her tears, she laughed and pressed her forehead to his chest. He had no weapons so she couldn’t _actually_ kill him but maybe she’d torture him for the pain he’d put her through. He honestly deserved it but there was no way of telling her where he'd gone, not without using that god damn Ouija board and the thing still had a bullet hole in it from him. 

 

“I was waiting for you.” She whispered.

 

_He'd been waiting for her all his life._

 

“I think we’ve both done enough waiting.”  

 

Maggie pulled his mouth onto her lips.

 

Thunder boomed above their heads and lightning danced across the skies. His body was buzzing with electricity as her lips moved against his. He missed the taste of her lips, the softness of her hair and even the way she still smelled like flowers. His ash-touched hand gripped her by the arm and the veins in his arms flared with color.

 

The hand that she held against his chest slowly blackened at her fingertips and the veins that had been concealed beneath her sleeves began to glow again. Power was sizzling between them as Johnny’s tongue slid along the roof of her mouth and pulled her closer into his chest. He’d missed more than he ever had before. The pain of being without her had grown to be agonizing over the two years apart but now that she was in his arms and they were together for good this time, felt better than anything they had before.

 

Hearing the doors to the throne room open made them tear their lips from each other. Johnny slid his eyes from Maggie’s to see Mason already walking into the room. Maggie turned and Mason grinned at her. She moved away and threw her arms around him. Johnny was already drawing up guesses of what the two car-racing devils would do to his realm. But he let Mason hug his sister and have this one moment...before they'd bitch at each other for all of eternity. And maybe that sounded like a good deal to him. 

 

“Welcome back, sis.” He laughed and squeezed her.

 

“I missed you, ass-face.”  

 

Mason gave an overly dramatic sigh as he hugged her. "I know. I have that effect on everyone."

 

Maggie groaned and pulled herself away from him. "I take back what I said."

 

Mason looked down to her blood-soaked clothes. “How’d you die?”

 

Johnny wondered the same thing. She had blood that was smeared around her back and chest, armor that he realized still belonged to the Zin empire. Which meant that she'd still ruled the entire empire when they returned. At least she had something to do other than contact the dead and crawl right back to hell to find him. She looked like a true empress by the layers and torn purple cape that hung in tatters, no thanks to her grand entrance to hell. All that was missing was that crown of hers.

 

Maggie looked down to her own armor and sighed. “I took a bullet for Shaundi.”

 

Johnny raised his brows, “haven’t you saved that girl enough?”

 

Maggie laughed and shook her head at him. “What can I say? I’ve got a thing for people with dark hair.” She winked at him.

 

Mason nudged Johnny with his elbow. “Runs in the family.”

 

“With a side of fucking sociopathic disorders.” Johnny added in.

 

In unison the twin’s whipped their heads toward Johnny, “What are you trying to say?”

 

He sighed and gave an eye roll before coming up to Maggie and Mason.

 

“Where’s your old lady?”

 

Mason scoffed, “she went back to Ultor. Since Maggie’s return, he’s already drawing up tons of agreements for the destruction she’ll cause.”

 

Those two had been inseparable since he'd returned to hell. Viola was busy working alongside with Kiki while also working with Mason to take back the warehouse district and turn it into a racing facility with more car repair shops and dealerships. Aside from his car racing, he'd been building cars again and had made Viola the gaudiest, yet cleanest _Attrazione_ in hell. She hadn't used another car since he first gifted it to her.

 

Maggie nodded in agreement. Johnny could see the twinkle of mischief glow in her eyes at the mention of chaos. He missed that twinkle so fucking much. Which reminded him that he had two years of making up lost time to Maggie. He wrapped his hand around her waist and gave Mason his own mischievous grin.

 

“Mason, I’m _not_ sorry to say that I’m breaking up the reunion. I’m going to go fuck your sister until all of Hell hears her screaming.”

 

Mason’s face twisted in disgust. “Jesus. Too much information, Gat.”

 

In one swift moment, Johnny scooped Maggie into his arms and carried her out of the throne room. Mason was shaking his head with a smile on his face. He hadn’t seen his sister smile like that in all the years he’d known her. _She’d finally found a home._

 

The doors towards the bedrooms opened. Demon servants stood in the hallway, bowing their heads to the two of them as he hurried towards his room. Johnny saw the large golden doors at the end of the hall and saw his own personal heaven beyond them.

 

Maggie was eyeing the servants. “Why are they bowing to me?”

 

Johnny kicked open the door. His bed was just beyond the other set of doors. He couldn’t contain his glee once he pushed through the black and white living space and onto the bedroom.

 

“Because you’re their queen.”

 

“ _I’M THEIR FUCKING WHAT?”_

 

Johnny closed the door behind them.

 

_And so Johnny Gat was reunited with the love of his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the constant love and support this series received! Completing it wouldn't have been possible without all of your love! There also may or not be an epilogue planned...I haven't decided yet but we'll find out within the next few days! Thank you guys once again!


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three centuries had passed and it's time for the reunion between Heaven and Hell.

The two wayward souls stood in wait inside the trial room. One soul clad in yellow had committed crimes against the King of Hell by attacking his own palace with yellow paint, branding a yellow dragon over the Fleur De Saints that had been hewn into the stone walls of the palace.

 

The other soul, that wore a tuxedo with a pink star emblazoned on his breast pocket, had been caught trying to extort information on how to cripple the kingdom. It wasn’t until a woman with glasses and red-hair revealed herself as the spymaster that the soul had been found out.

 

Both souls kneeled on the floor, awaiting judgement for their crimes when the Morning Star turned to the other.

 

“Hey. You ever been tried before?”

 

“This is my second time I pissed off Death.”

 

“What’s it like?”

 

The other clicked his tongue in reply and turned back towards the throne. Maybe a reply that their judgement was going to be a miserable one or that Death itself was more terrifying now that they had a new ruler. Fear hung heavily in the air, weighing down the souls until they had begun to start testing their confines.

 

More time had passed that they kneeled in absolute silence. Not a sound was coming from the demons that stood watch, they heard nothing beyond the two door behind the throne. No one was walking by or even walking towards the room.

 

A new Death had been appointed when the wars had grown to be lengthy and destructive inside Hell. Since The King of Hell appointed the new reaper to contain and judge the souls that worked against their laws, the King had become more involved in the war efforts and raising his army to defend against the others that fought back.

 

Then, they began to hear it. The sound of metal scraping across the flooring and the cries of the damned that followed, the shearing became louder. Echoed screams rung inside their heads while the shearing noises came closer and closer to the doors. The Vice King shifted uncomfortably and tested it’s bindings that were glowing purple.

 

“What…what is that?” The Morningstar whispered.

 

The shearing was got closer along with the sounds of clacking noises. The Vice King continued to test the strength of his shackles, but to no avail they didn’t budge or snap. He sighed and looked back to the other soul.

 

“Hey, you ever hear that saying that goes, ‘hate the sin, love the sinner’?”

 

The scraping stopped.

 

“Yeah…”

 

The doors opened and their heads turned where heels clacked against the crystal clear floors. The sound echoed through the room, shaking the grounds and the walls with every step. Their eyes ran up from the black heeled boots, to skin tight pants that hugged over a curving waist and up to a brightly colored purple three piece suit. Finally, their eyes traveled up to a freckled blonde that held the coldest glares they’d ever seen.

 

Death’s eyes landed on the two men and their souls ached to the glare. She was freezing them in place with the glare alone. Death came closer to them while she gripped a small metal rod in her hand. A watch hung from her breast pocket that dangled with a golden chain, the hands pointed directly at the sixth hour.

 

“Well, Satan married the sinner.”

 

“Then, is that…?”

 

The Vice King gulped, “the Queen of Hell.”

 

Maggie Mills shook out her hand and her scythe electrified, a blade of purple burst from the bar and the sharpened edge scraped around the ground. Her heels plus the scratching noises coming from the scythe made the traitors quiver in fear.

 

Maggie’s icy glare shifted onto their clothes, to the different hues from her purples. “You’re both here because you’ve tested the limits of our kindness in hell. You wore the colors yellow for the Vice Kings and the other has worn pink for the Morningstar. I must remind you that you are in _my_ domain and I do not grant mercy.”

 

“What do you grant then?” The Morningstar asked.

 

Maggie lifted her scythe, the fine edge touching the throat of the one in red. She grinned and watched the color drain from his face as the scythe hummed with electricity. Their fear was making her eyes glow and her red lips split into a bright, devilish grin. 

 

“Agony.” She answered. The scythe absorbed the fear that emanated off both men and Maggie turned her blade away from them.

 

“A hundred years on the hooks. This is my final warning to lower your colors.”

 

Another tremble flowed through the ground and darkness took over the room. Both the men screamed in agony as a set of wings flew over their heads and landed in front of Maggie. They were sobbing when feet touched the ground. They could see the tailored suit, the blackened wings that were furled into the man’s back.

 

“A hundred years? I think you can give a harsher punishment than that.” Johnny Gat purred in front of his wife.

 

“Do you have a better idea?” She snarled at him.

 

Johnny grasped her hand with his. On their hands were matching purple metal bands. Johnny threw open his wings and blocked the two sinner’s view as she tilted her head and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. His wings rippled with a surge of white and his tongue slid across her lips. Maggie’s scythe snapped and cracked across the ground, lashing at the knees of the traitors.

 

She pulled away and tilted her head back, cold eyes landing on the two souls.

 

“Two hundred years in the lava pits. If you do not emerge as Saints then you’ll spend eternity in there.”

 

Maggie slammed her scythe to the floor and a black mass opened beneath their knees and they fell through, their screams echoing through as they surged further into the abyss. Maggie flexed her blackened fingers and looked back to her husband.

 

“I love it when you do that.” He smiled and pulled his wings back in.

 

“And I love it when you have your wings out.” Maggie ran her finger along the feathers and Johnny shuddered.

 

“You don’t have yours out enough.” He groaned.

 

Maggie tutted at him. “That’s because you touch them whenever they are out. You know I’m sensitive.”

 

“Which is exactly why I touch them, honey.”

 

She gave him a grin and stepped around him before walking away from the throne. Johnny matched her stride as she opened her hell-book and checked her agenda for the day. A large memo opened up and emblazoned at the front was a glowing halo.

 

“How was Mason’s race?” Maggie asked as she flipped through the message.

 

“He won but he’s asking for you to take the next one since he can continue to make more profit every time you win.”

 

Maggie dropped her shoulders. “I’m busy trying to keep Hell organized.”  

 

“He also doesn’t care.”

 

Maggie stopped at the doors and turned to Johnny. “Did you prepare for the annual volleyball tournament?”

 

“Of course. Mason and I always manage to catch good seafood when we meet at Purgatory.”

 

Maggie had forgotten that every hundred years that Purgatory was turned into a sandy beach with infinite blue waters in the sake for letting the Saints join back up for a reunion. Viola had managed to persuade God to let the party happen since she took care of the priest that was forging blessed bullets inside Hell. The agreement worked and it gave St. Peter time to organize his souls from the best to the greatest.

 

“Also, I’m not letting her win this time.” Maggie waved a finger in Johnny’s face.

 

Johnny threw his head back and groaned. “Aisha always wins at karaoke because you pick her own damn songs.”

 

Maggie pouted. “I _will_ win this time and I’ll have Viola and Kiki do back up.”

 

“You know that she’s going to ask Lin and Shaundi.”

 

Maggie cursed under her breath and lowered her agenda to her side. This was their third reunion since the last one and Aisha had beaten her. Maggie only knew select songs in her memory and most of them were Aisha’s songs. She briefly wondered if she should throw out some Biz Markie to throw her off.

 

“Have you talked to Kinzie about how the war is going?”

 

“She said that she’s still in deep with the Ronin and that there is still tension between them and the Morningstar.” Maggie sighed.

 

“Alright, and how’s Shaundi and Pierce doing on our side?” Johnny slid a hand around Maggie’s waist.

 

“She said that the soul production has doubled since I took over the position as Death. Plus, our numbers grow since I was rightly appointed by the King.”

 

“Well, you had to do something other than being a queen since that was apparently so fucking boring.”

 

Maggie gave him a withering glare.

 

“Would you rather that I just take full control of the throne while you go off and play as Death?”

 

Johnny opened his mouth and Maggie waved her hand, immediately regretting her question. “Don’t answer that.”

 

“You’re a little tense today. Something wrong?” Johnny asked as they went down the hallway.

 

Maggie shook her head in reply but Johnny caught her hand and spun her around to look at him.

 

“You’re a shitty liar.” He smiled.

 

Maggie sighed and dropped her arms. “This is the third reunion and I just can’t help feeling like that Aisha hates me.”

 

Johnny gave her a tender smile. The one woman that couldn’t give less than a shit about what anyone has to say and she was worried about his ex-wife hating her. It made him a little giddy at the very thought.

 

“Mags, she watched the entire time we were alive. She embraced you at the first reunion.”

 

He’d remembered it like it was yesterday the first time that Maggie and Aisha had seen each other again. Aisha had thrown her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and hugged her tightly. The two of them cried while Aisha thanked her for all that she’d done. He hadn’t seen Maggie that emotional since Carlos’s death. He’d heard Aisha’s words as she told Maggie that there hadn’t been anyone else that understood Johnny like Maggie did.

 

It eased both of their consciences to know that Aisha approved and that there wasn’t bad blood coming from Johnny picking Maggie. But Aisha could see the happiness in his eyes, the weight that had been taken off his shoulders once she’d gotten her blessing. It was after that reunion that Johnny finally proposed to Maggie.

 

He’d done it in the thick of battle with the Brotherhood and the Samedi. The battlefield that they were on was heavy with blood and smoke from guns. And in the middle of it, Maggie and Johnny were two devils that had obliterated anyone that came too close. Maggie used her scythe and her kisses of death that hailed down black holes that would rip Samedi and Brotherhood from the ground and onto the torturing levels of hell.

 

Johnny had petrified, blinded most of the field while he opened his own portals. Dane made more money on his souls and the husks that would return from the lowest level of hell than he did in all of his years being dead. The rest of the Saints protected the form and fought alongside Johnny’s army of demons and undead.

 

It wasn’t until that a clearing had been formed and that Maggie and Johnny combined their powers and launched a full out explosion that swallowed an entire army of Samedi with purple lightning bolts. The battlefield was target practice for the lightning that struck down on groups of Samedi. During that one storm of their own making, Johnny and bent down on one knee and proposed to his queen.

 

Maggie had sent a wave of purple vapor that circled their enemies as she bent down and kissed Johnny full on the lips and nodded with tears in her eyes. The proposal was long-overdue and it took longer than expected for him to finally get down on his (good) knee to propose to the one woman that terrified him shitless.

 

That memory was still fresh in his mind. He was reminded of it every day that he woke up beside her and saw her wedding ring glowing on her finger. After their wedding, Aisha was only pissed that she couldn’t have attended the ceremony and declaring that she wanted to witness it again once the battle in Hell started to come to a stale-mate.

 

Of course that promise was going to have to wait since they were on their 200th year and the war was still heavy. They’d taken down a few rivals, giving Killbane to Vlad’s castle, Mr. Sunshine and Jyunichi becoming slaves on Blackbeard’s ship, and Shogo was on live display at Shakespeare’s plays. The opus had been Johnny’s idea. Which put Shakespeare back into the spotlight.

 

They still had plenty more rivals left but the war didn’t stop from the Saints going up to their annual volleyball game every century. The barbeque was Mason and Johnny’s job, setting up the games was Maggie and Viola’s job and everyone else filed in by bringing their own food dishes to the party. The volleyball game always ended up with Maggie and Shaundi screaming at each other over cheap shots.

 

Nonetheless, Johnny just liked to see Maggie in a bikini and brawling with Shaundi.

Maggie brought him back to reality when she sighed and nodded.

 

Johnny pulled Maggie into his chest and smiled at her. His hand running along her waist and hips.

 

“Remember that I’m here with you. I’m with you for all eternity.”  

 

He played with her hand, his index finger gliding over her wedding ring. She looked down to their entwined hands and smiled. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and felt her smile against his lips. The pounding heart would never disappear, even after three hundred years with her, it was never going to just go away. Not as long as he had Maggie beside him.

 

“All eternity.” She agreed.

 

Johnny wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Maggie pressed her lips to his in a kiss that his bad knee buckling. Her white wings spread out and shimmered with a purple glow as he deepened the kiss.

 

After he set her back down, the two walked hand and hand out of the palace and towards the phoenix. Maggie slid in as the driver and Johnny took the passenger seat beside her. With her flooring it on the gas, Johnny leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the ride toward the pearly gates of heaven beside the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Once again, thank you to everyone that gave kudos and commented. It really fueled me to make an incredible experience. I've wanted to write these two for years, so I'm glad I can share their story with you! Thank you for reading! And see ya soon for any other of my fanfics!


End file.
